Crazy Idea
by aicchii
Summary: Sasuke rela melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengikuti ide gila Ibunya. Sakura rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan anaknya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus menyetujui ide gila Sasuke. [EDITED some parts in early chapters]
1. Crazy Idea

A/N : Ini FanFiction pertamaku setelah lama hiatus _, hope you'll enjoy this FanFiction even though there are so many OOCness, and I would really appreciate your comments._

Karena satu dan lain hal ada beberapa nama, _detail_ dan kejadian yang aku edit. Tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu besar kok, kalian bisa lanjut baca aja.

* * *

Lelaki berambut gelap itu berjalan dengan tegap dan penuh wibawa. Ia memakai setelan yang rapi. Suara derap kakinya terdengar di lorong yang sepi. Ia menekan tombol _lift_. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia segera masuk dan menekan tombol _lobby_.

Matanya yang berwarna hitam melirik lantai yang sedang ia pijak. Sebuah logo berwarna emas terukir dengan indahnya. Beberapa orang mungkin menyayangkan hal ini. Mereka tidak tega menginjak sebuah karya seni yang luar biasa, tapi tidak dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia justru berpikir bahwa ini sedikit norak.

 _The Grand Uchiha Hotel_. Tulisan atau logo itu ada dimana-mana. Di dinding, di meja resepsionis, di sofa, di pilar-pilar, bahkan di _tiap kotak sampah_. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang merasuki kakeknya sampai menyetujui ide norak seperti ini. Ia bersumpah saat dia sudah resmi menjadi pemilik hotel ini, ia akan mengubahnya.

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke berjalan keluar _lift ._ Semua pekerja hotel menyempatkan untuk menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kagum dan hormat. Beberapa pegawai perempuan malah dengan terang-terangan memberikan tatapan penuh rasa cinta – atau penuh godaan – padanya tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Tak jauh di depannya, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah duduk di _lounge_ hotel sembari membaca salah satu majalah yang disediakan. Rambutnya disanggul dan dia memakai pakaian formal berwarna abu-abu. Sepatunya adalah sepatu kulit dari merek ternama. Penampilannya yang sangat elegan dan berwibawa mendukung paras cantiknya yang seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh usia.

Lelaki itu kemudian duduk di hadapannya, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bicara denganku?"

Uchiha Mikoto meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. "Aku rasa tidak baik jika kita berbicara di sini. Bagaimanapun, yang akan kukatakan adalah masalah penting dan tak boleh didengar oleh orang lain."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengajak Ibunya untuk masuk ke salah satu kamar suite terbaik.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang tersedia, namun selama beberapa saat, Mikoto tidak kunjung membuka suara.

"Ingin teh?"tawar Sasuke, memecah keheningan.

Sang Ibu menggeleng lalu berkata, "Sasuke, kau adalah calon pewaris hotel ini. Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk memajukan bisnis ini selama 3 tahun. Tapi kau jelas tahu kau bukan calon pewaris tunggal, benar kan?"

Sasuke sangat tahu. Karena itu ia sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapat kepercayaan kakeknya. Ia tidak punya banyak teman tapi punya cukup banyak orang yang berguna dan dapat dipercaya. Ia berhasil meraih juara umum di setiap sekolah elit yang dia masuki. Ia juga tidak pernah berkencan karena itu akan mengacaukan pekerjaannya.

Semua itu berbuah manis, Kakeknya cukup mempercayainya dan memberikannya jabatan yang bagus.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. "Posisimu terancam, Sasuke. Dia sudah mulai bergerak."

Sasuke diam, namun batinnya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Apakah dia berkorban sebanyak dirinya? Apa dia lelah selelah dirinya selama ini? Apakah dia bersusah payah untuk mencapai posisi itu dan mendapat kepercayaan Kakeknya?

"Akasuna no Sasori. Ternyata dia telah menyita perhatian kakekmu selama ini. Dia aktif di berbagai kegiatan sosial dan kegiatan seni. Tapi bisnis kecilnya mulai bisa menjadi ancaman. Tempat penginapan kecilnya itu mulai membuka beberapa cabang, dan selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapatkan suntikan dana dari Uchiha. Modal utamanya adalah dari penjualan karya seninya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu Akasuna no Sasori suatu saat akan menjadi penghalang. Anak itu pendiam namun bisa beradaptasi dengan sangat baik. Kemampuannya dalam berbicara juga luar biasa.

Sekarang, ia menggunakan modal sendiri dan berhasil. Sasuke mungkin akan kesulitan dengan itu. Ia belum pernah mencoba menggunakan modal sendiri untuk mengembangkan suatu usaha. Sejauh ini ia hanya mengembangkan apa yang sudah ditanam sebelumnya.

"Ini akan terdengar lucu, tapi kau tahu satu hal lain yang menarik perhatian Kakekmu?"

"Apa?"jawab Sasuke cepat. Rasa penasaran dan jiwa persaingannya sudah bangkit.

"Kekasih. Dia punya kekasih."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Bukankah ini lucu? Bagaimana mungkin dengan punya seorang kekasih, Kakeknya bisa diluluhkan?

"Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kakekmu ingin segera mendapatkan cicit. Dia tidak berharap dari kakak sepupumu, Karin. Dia mandul. Kau sendiri juga tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan sedangkan Sasori,"

Sasuke menahan nafasnya. "Kekasihnya adalah seorang _Dermatologist_ terkenal di Suna. Dia cantik dan berasal dari keluarga yang sangat bagus, keluarga Yamanaka tepatnya. Dalam perjalanan ke Suna, Ayah bertemu dengan mereka, dan beliau langsung menyukainya."

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu ada gadis sesempurna itu. Ia juga tidak menyangka nasib seseorang seperti Sasori bisa sangat bagus. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya tercengang adalah seorang Uchiha Madara yang mempunyai keinginan lemah lembut seperti ini. Selama ini ia pikir Madara hanya punya satu keinginan, yaitu menjadikan Uchiha Group sebagai perusahaan nomor satu di dunia.

"Gadis itu sakit-sakitan." lanjut Mikoto. "Meskipun kudengar mereka sudah melangsungkan pertunangan, aku tidak yakin gadis itu bisa bertahan lama"

Kejam? Ya, perkataan Ibunya sangat kejam hingga Sasuke sendiri merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi beginilah seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Tantangan untuk terus berdiri kuat seorang diri melawan berbagai pihak selama beberapa tahun ini telah membuat Ibunya sekuat baja.

"Hotel adalah bisnis utama Uchiha Group. Sasuke, Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu menjadi pewaris utama hotel ini, bukan?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ibunya pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu yang cukup gila. Tapi, segila apapun ide itu, Ibunya selalu berhasil membuatnya ada di puncak. Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Cari gadis yang cerdas, menarik, dan tentunya rela dibayar. Kau harus lebih unggul dari Sasori. Jika dia sudah bertunangan, maka kau harus berada di atasnya"

 _Tunggu, ini gila._

Uchiha Mikoto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Menikah. Pernikahan kontrak dengan gadis itu dan untuk menguatkan posisimu dan menepis segala rumor buruk yang ada. Apalagi jika gadis itu memiliki anak. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi berusahalah untuk melakukannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa di antara ide-ide gila Ibunya selama ini, ini adalah ide tergila.

Gadis yang rela dibayar biasanya adalah gadis miskin. Gadis miskin jarang memiliki otak yang encer.

Gadis cantik? Tidak sulit untuk menemukan gadis cantik di Konoha atau Suna sekalipun. Tapi gadis cantik dengan anak?

Gadis dengan ciri-ciri itu pastilah hanya satu dari berjuta-juta gadis di bumi ini., tapi Sasuke harus menemukannya. Atau apa yang ia lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

* * *

Sudah lima hari ia mencari dan hasilnya nihil. Ia juga sudah mengerahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk membantu, hasilnya juga nihil. Itu, ditambah lagi dengan beban pekerjaannya yang semakin berat. Ia yakin ia bisa _stress_ kapan saja.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak masalah-masalahnya. Ia akan minum malam ini.

Seorang pemuda kaya raya sepertinya tidak akan minum di kedai pinggir jalan. Dia pergi ke bar ternama yang menyajikan makanan dan minuman keras terlezat di Konoha.

 _Midnight Summer_ adalah bar terbaik yang pernah Sasuke kunjungi. Bar itu dikelola oleh mitra kerja terbaiknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Selama ia duduk di sana, tidak sedikit gadis yang menggodanya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tidak ada yang luar biasa cantik, tidak ada yang terlihat punya otak yang encer, dan tentunya tidak ada yang memenuhi standar seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau masih mencari gadis itu, _Teme_?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil meraih botol minuman untuk mengisi gelasnya yang kosong. Tapi Naruto mendahuluinya. Lelaki yang mempunyai kulit sedikit gelap dan senyum menawan itu dengan senang hati menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas Sasuke. "Kriteria yang sangat sulit, tapi aku yakin akan berbuah sangat manis… tentunya jika kau bisa menemukannya"

"Master." Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pelayan wanita berdiri tak juah dari mereka. Dia manis, lumayan tinggi dan terlihat berkepala dingin. Tubuhnya kurus tetapi masih enak dipandang – bahkan bisa dibilang dia lumayan seksi.

Oke, Sasuke sekarang ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan _shift_ -ku malam ini," Wanita itu berdeham. "Boleh kuminta apa yang kutanyakan padamu kemarin?"

Naruto mengingat-ngingat lalu mengangguk. Ia mengambil amplop dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada wanita tadi dengan senyuman. Ia membalas senyum Naruto sambil membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Apa itu?"tanya Sasuke ketika wanita itu sudah pergi.

"Dia meminjam uang dariku. Ini bertentangan dengan prinsipku, tapi karena dia adalah karyawan terbaikku, kurasa tidak masalah."jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke menggumam, "Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang miskin."

"Sebenarnya, kata yang tepat adalah 'kurang berada'. Dia hidup hanya berdua dengan putrinya. Aku tidak tahu dimana suaminya dan dimana keluarganya. Yang kutahu, dia bekerja di beberapa tempat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Ayumi akan masuk sekolah tahun ini."jawab Naruto.

"Putri? Dia punya anak yang sudah hampir masuk sekolah?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia cukup tertutup." Naruto mengambil segelas air dingin lalu meminumnya. "Padahal dia cantik dan pintar, tapi harus berakhir begini. Anaknya juga manis. Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki latar belakang seperti ini, pasti sudah banyak laki-laki yang melamarnya."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia setuju dengan Naruto. Lelaki itu kembali meminum minumannya, sebelum kemudian menyadari suatu hal.

"Dia butuh uang kan?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian ikut tersentak. "Oi Teme, jangan-jangan-"

Sasuke memberinya seringai khas. "Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Sakura membuka jaketnya lalu meletakkannya di sofa. Kemudian, ia meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan dan tersenyum ketika melihat putri kecilnya serius belajar menghitung.

"Apa kau sedang belajar?"tanya Sakura sambil duduk di samping Ayumi. Dia mengelus rambut putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau sangat rajin, dan aku tahu kau juga cerdas. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan peringkat satu nanti."

Ayumi tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja, aku akan membuat _Kaa-chan_ bangga." Sedetik kemudian, senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar. " _Kaa-chan_ , kapan _Tou-chan_ pulang? Teman-teman bilang Ayahnya akan datang dan memfoto mereka di hari pertama sekolah."

Hati Sakura teriris saat melihat putrinya yang begitu kesepian. " _Tou-chan_ masih ada pekerjaan. Saat dia pulang, dia akan membawa uang yang banyak dan kita bisa hidup lebih baik, Ayumi." jawabnya, mencoba menenangkan Ayumi. "Sekarang, kita makan dulu, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sambil menyiapkan makanannya, Sakura membayangkan apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya sebelum ini. Bagaimana ia berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa ia hamil diumur 20 tahun – di saat ia sedang dalam usia karir terbaik – tanpa tahu siapa Ayah dari Ayumi. Klu tentang laki-laki itu hanyalah sebuah pin dengan logo yang tidak jelas.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap menyimpan pin tersebut dengan baik. _Just in case_ suatu saat dia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto menyuruhnya libur sehari dan mengajaknya makan siang di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal.

Sakura menghormatinya, karena itu dia datang ke restoran tersebut tepat waktu. Sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan Naruto, dan hanya dapat menunggu di meja yang sudah dipesan olehnya. Meja itu adalah meja yang paling bagus dan berada di sudut ruangan.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura menengadah, dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Dia hanya merespon dengan anggukan ketika Sakura terdiam. Kemudian, lelaki itu duduk di depannya.

"Aku langsung ke intinya saja. Aku ingin kau bekerja sama denganku." Sakura tidak menjawabnya karena dia yakin lelaki itu akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku memintamu untuk menjalani pernikahan kontrak denganku sampai aku berhasil mencapai posisi direktur utama _The Grand Uchiha Hotel._ "

Alis Sakura bertaut. Baginya, ide itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, lelaki ini menyampaikannya seperti ia sedang menyampaikan perintah pada pembantunya. Sakura bukan pembantunya, dan dia punya harga diri.

"Aku menolak."jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tahu kau butuh uang untuk keluarga kecilmu"

Perkataan lelaki itu membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Seberapa jauh Naruto memberitahumu tentangku? Untuk apa, sampai kau rela mencari tahu tentang latar belakangku?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, calon pewaris _The Grrand Uchiha Hotel_. Hotel itu adalah hotel bintang lima yang sudah mempunyai cabang di setiap negara. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku butuh kerja sama darimu, tapi aku tidak butuh pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' darimu."

Gaya angkuh lelaki ini membuat Sakura mual.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku, mendapat makanan gratis dan menjadi Nona Muda disana. Anakmu akan mendapat guru terbaik dan sekolah terbaik. Hidupmu akan aman, tentram dan nyaman ketika kau ada disampingku. Setelah kontrak habis, aku akan memberimu uang juga. Apa kau bersedia?"

Sakura mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. "Tidak. Meskipun kau membayarku mahal, aku tidak akan mau menjalani pernikahan kontrak dengan orang angkuh sepertimu. Aku mungkin tidak satu kelas denganmu. tapi aku punya harga diri. Aku tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti orang bayaran disana. Terlebih, kebahagiaan anakku adalah nomor satu. Alasanmu juga tidak masuk akal sama sekali"

Ketika Sakura berdiri dan hendak pergi, lelaki itu menahan tangannya. Tanpa melihat kearahnya, lelaki itu berkata, "Kudengar kau tidak tahu siapa suamimu. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia. Aku akan memastikan aku dapatkan apa yang kau mau. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku meminta tolong agar kau bersedia."

Kini, dia menatap Sakura dengan _poker face_. "Apa aku sudah cukup sopan padamu, Haruno Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia terlihat lelah dan pucat. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak berpikir. Entah kenapa sekarang Sakura merasa kasihan. Tawarannya juga sebenarnya sangat luar biasa.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas dan duduk kembali. "Jika aku menerima tawaranmu, apa kau bersedia menjadi Ayah sementara untuk anakku?"

"Apa?" Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Aku_ , adalah istri sementaramu, dan _kau_ adalah suami sementaraku. Otomatis, Ayumi adalah anak sementaramu. Benar, bukan? Jika kau berjanji akan memperlakukan Ayumi-ku dengan baik, aku akan menolongmu."jelasnya.

Setidaknya, Ayumi bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya Ayah dan keluarga besar. Nasib Ayumi akan lebih baik dengan uang yang berlimpah. Dengan sedikit pengorbanannya, dia bisa membuat Ayumi jadi lebih baik.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku kan mengurus semuanya."

"Satu hal lagi. Setelah kontrak selesai, izinkan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak."

Lelaki itu tidak langsung mengiyakan. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di permukaan meja. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan membuat kontraknya. Jadi, _deal_?"

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang terulur. Dengan sedikit rasa ragu di hatinya, ia menjabat tangan Sehun. "Deal."


	2. First Step

A/N : Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope there will be more reviews for this chapter because your reviews make my spirit high!

Anyway, here is the ages of the characters: Sakura (25), Sasuke (24), Sasori (26), Ino (25), Ayumi (4).

[EDIT : Aku memutuskan untuk merubah warna rambut Ayumi. _Now that i think of it again_ , dia lebih cocok dengan rambut warna _pink_ tapi yang sedikit lebih tua.]

.

.

.

"Ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati, silahkan datang kembali."

Akasuna no Sasori menerima dua _cup_ kopi sambil tersernyum dan berterimakasih pada pelayan yang memberikan pesanannya. Dengan dua kopi di kedua tangannya, lelaki berambut merah menyala itu keluar dari café.

Tidak aneh untuk merasa haus setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang. Mungkin beberapa orang akan memilih jus jeruk atau es _lemon tea_ tapi kopi adalah minuman yang paling tepat baginya dan juga seorang gadis yang menunggunya di mobil.

" _Iced caramel latte_ untukmu, Ino."ujarnya setelah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum seraya mengambil minuman itu. _Terimakasih_ terucap dari bibirnya yang berwarna pink cerah.

Ino adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna _blonde_ dibiarkan panjang hingga ke pinggang dan terikat dengan rapi dengan gaya _pony tail_. Kulitnya putih pucat akibat penyakit yang sudah ia derita sejak masih kecil. Namun dengan sikapnya yang hangat, tutur bahasanya yang sopan, juga parasnya yang cantik, penyakit itu tentu saja bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Apa kau lapar?"tanya Sasori lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula aku sudah makan banyak di pesawat."ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Ino tertawa. "Kupikir kau masih merasa lapar setelah menghabiskan jatah _snack_ kita berdua." Matanya melirik ke bagian belakang mobil. Disana ada beberapa kardus yang penuh dengan makanan dan mainan. "Jam berapa sekarang?

"Jam 11. Apa kau sudah tidak sabar lagi?"

Senyum di bibir Ino semakin merekah. "Ya, kau tahu aku suka dengan anak-anak kan? Aku tidak sabar untuk menemui mereka. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia mereka saat tahu apa yang sudah kita siapkan."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja kesana." Sasori menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai mengendarainya.

Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah tempat taman kanak-kanak yang ada di sudut kota. Mereka sudah melakukan pencarian melalui internet dan menyadari bahwa banyak tempat penitipan anak, panti asuhan dan sekolah-sekolah yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari pemerintah. Sebagai seorang penyayang anak-anak Ino tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Ino dan Sasori selalu menyisihkan waktu untuk membantu anak-anak yang membutuhkan.

Sasori dan Ino sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun. Sasori hampir tahu segalanya tentang Ino, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling melengkapi. Mereka saling mencintai. Karena itulah, Sasori memutuskan untuk segera menikah tapi karena Ino belum merasa siap, mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan.

Sasori sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sakit yang diderita Ino. Menurutnya, itu sama halnya dengan beberapa kekurangan yang biasa dimiliki oleh seseorang. Penyakit itu tidak membuat Ino menjadi orang yang jahat. Penyakit itu hanyalah satu hal kecil dibalik sejuta kebaikan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Satu hal yang paling membuat Sasori jatuh cinta pada gadis itu adalah kedermawanannya. Menjadi seorang putri tunggal dari sebuah keluarga kaya raya tidak membuatnya menjadi egois dan serakah. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya dan ia melakukannya dengan tulus.

Begitu Sasori sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan, Ino langsung keluar dan pergi menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Sasori pun turun untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang.

Ia langsung dapat merasakan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran dari anak-anak yang ada di halaman. Beberapa anak lelaki justru terang-terangan bertanya padanya apakah ada yang bisa dibantu. Sayangnya, kardus-kardus ini terlalu berat untuk mereka.

Setelah seluruh kardus itu dipindahkan ke kantor kepala sekolah, Ino menyempatkan diri untuk bermain bersama anak-anak perempuan. Sasori bisa melihat Ino yang sedang mengepang rambut anak-anak dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

 _Suatu saat, pemandangan ini akan kusaksikan setiap hari. Ino dan anak perempuan kami._

"Paman! Ayo kita bermain!" Teriakan seorang anak laki-laki membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasori melihat bola sepak di tangannya dan tersenyum. Sepak bola adalah olahraga favoritnya.

Setelah beberapa menit bermain, Sasori berhenti untuk beristirahat. Ia duduk di bangku taman dekat kebun sayuran kecil yang dikelola anak-anak.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Sasori tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang mengintip dari luar pagar bersama teman-temannya. Diantara teman-temannya, gadis kecil itu adalah yang paling lucu. Matanya bulat, seperti mata rusa. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda – warna yang tidak biasa, tapi terlihat cantik– bersinar karena sinar matahari. Pipinya juga kemerahan.

Anak-anak itu terlihat seumuran dengan anak-anak disini, tapi mereka tidak bersekolah disini. Mungkin mereka akan bersekolah tahun depan.

Meskipun begitu, Sasori tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan mereka hanya menonton. Ia mengambil beberapa bingkisan dari kardus dan membagikannya pada mereka. Saat teman-temannya tertawa kegirangan dan sibuk memeriksa isinya, gadis kecil itu memandanginya dengan pandangan mata yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasori.

"Paman, aku tidak bisa menerima ini… maafkan aku." Berlawanan dengan kata-katanya, gadis itu jusru mengembalikan bingkisan dengan sorot mata tidak rela.

"Kenapa? Isinya hanya makanan. Lihat, teman-temanmu sudah memakannya dan mereka tidak apa-apa." Melihat reaksi gadis itu yang segera membuka bingkisannya dan memakan salah satu _snack_ , Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Astaga, kau lucu sekali. Kuharap aku akan punya anak selucu dan semanis dirimu."katanya sambil mengacak pelan rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Aku juga berharap aku punya ayah seperti Paman. Ayah yang baik dan tampan."

"Aku tampan? Wah sebuah kehormatan bisa mendapatkan pujian dari gadis yang manis," ujar Sasori sambil tertawa. "tapi ada apa dengan ayahmu?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sebelum menjawab dengan pelan, " _Tou-chan_ belum pulang, masih pergi jauh." Ia memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan "Tapi _Kaa-chan_ bilang, _Tou-chan_ akan datang untuk memfotoku saat masuk sekolah nanti. Sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu ayahku."

Ketika melihat senyum gadis itu lagi, Sasori sadar kalau dia telah jatuh hati lagi pada senyuman itu.

 _Lagi._

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori merasa seperti ada batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya. Rasanya sakit sekali, hingga Sasori tidak bisa mendengar apapun di sekitarnya lagi, dan penglihatannya kabur. Namun, beberapa suara aneh justru terdengar menggema di telinganya.

" _Dia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."_

" _Aku sudah melakukan dosa besar."_

" _Sasori!"_

"Hentikan…"bisik Sasori pelan.

" _Bantu aku…"_

" _Bajingan!"_

" _Sasori!"_

"Sasori!"

Tiba-tiba Sasori mendapat kekuatan untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Keringat mengalir dari keningnya dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

Ino ada dihadapannya dengan raut khawatir. Anak-anak yang tadi sedang menatapnya juga. Rupanya sikap Sasori yang aneh dan terlihat ketakutan sudah mengundang banyak mata untuk memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Ino.

Sasori hanya bisa menggeleng. "Tidak,aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja-" Kalimatnya terpotong saat dia melihat gadis kecil tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Lagi-lagi Sasori merasakan sensasi aneh menyerang otaknya.

Seakan ia sedang mengalami _de javu_.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja menghabiskan tehnya ketika Sasuke datang dengan setelan rapi, seperti kemarin. Melihatnya saja, Sakura sudah yakin bahwa harga potongan kain itu pasti lebih mahal daripada jumlah gajinya selama setengah tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke langsung menyerahkan map dan memesan minuman. Tidak ada salam atau hal-hal sopan lainnya. Melihat tingkahnya, Sakura merasa ragu. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan anaknya melihat seorang 'Ayah' seperti ini?

"Hei."panggil Sakura singkat.

Sasuke meliriknya tanpa membalas panggilannya.

"Apa kau serius dengan ini?"

"Bisakah kau diam saja dan tanda tangan di situ? Aku punya sejuta hal penting lainnya setelah ini. " jawabnya.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kurasa kau tidak serius. Kalau begitu, lupakan saja." Sakura berdiri sehingga terdengar suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Kita sudah sepakat kemarin, Nona Haruno"ucap Sasuke, terdengar cukup berbahaya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan santai. "Entahlah, Aku punya sejuta hal penting lainnya untuk dilakukan." jawabnya simpel, tapi penuh penekanan. "Kupikir ini tidak penting bagimu, jadi kenapa aku harus menganggapnya penting?"

"Ini penting untukku. Kau puas?" jawab Sasuke dengan lebih banyak penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"Sikapmu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau menganggap ini penting, kau tahu? Tidak ada sopan santun dalam tiap sikapmu. Aku lebih tua darimu dan kau butuh bantuanku. Apa yang membuatmu bisa berbuat tidak sopan padaku?"

"Dengar. Kalau ini hanya masalah salam, kenapa kau harus membuatnya sulit? Itu hanya salam. Aku bisa mengucapkannya berkali-kali nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah perjanjian kita. Sekarang kau tanda tangani itu. Setelah itu kujamin kau dan anakmu akan hidup dengan _sangat berkecukupan_. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia menutup matanya dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus bersabar. "Mungkin aku memang butuh hidup lebih layak seperti yang kau katakan, tapi aku lebih butuh kebahagiaan untuk anakku. Aku tidak pernah mau anakku melihat sikap Ayahnya yang angkuh dan tidak sopan. Aku ingin anakku punya contoh yang lebih baik dari pada aku. Kau sudah bilang kalau kau akan menjadi Ayah yang baik. Itu ada dalam perjanjian kita."

Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Lupakan saja perjanjian itu. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Tanpa itu pun, aku dan anakku bisa hidup."

Baru saja Sakura akan keluar dari restoran tersebut, Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sakura bisa melihat alisnya bertaut, tanda ia kesal.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Akan kuperbaiki sikapku jadi bisakah kau tanda tangani itu?"ujarnya penuh dengan ketidak-ikhlasan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Dibacanya isi perjanjian yang sebenarnya sangat merepotkan. Ia tidak boleh berbicara asal-asalan, ia harus terlihat anggun, tidak boleh memakai _jeans_ dan kaus - "Menjadi menantu orang kaya memang susah. Untunglah ini hanya untuk sementara." gumam Sakura.

Alisnya bertaut saat membaca kalimat terakhir.

 ** _Dilarang membawa perasaan selama masa kontrak berlangsung._**

Sakura menyeringai sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya. _Dia pikir aku akan jatuh hati padanya?_ _Yang benar saja._

"Pastikan kau menepati janji-janjimu. Dan lagi, jangan campuri urusanku. Pastikan kau berbaik-baik pada Ayumi."ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan map itu. Namun, sebelum Sasuke mengambilnya ia dengan cepat menambahkan "Pastikan kau segera mendapatkan informasi tentang dia."

Sasuke cepat menangkap siapa yang dimaksud Sakura, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan mengambil map tersebut. "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah salah satu Nona Muda Uchiha Group. Pastikan kau jaga penampilan dan sikapmu didepan publik–"

Sasuke berhenti berbicara saat melihat penampilan Sakura sekarang. Kemeja dan rok dengan warna yang sudah mulai pudar. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang melihat _pasangannya_ berpakaian begini."Sekarang kau harus memperbaiki penampilanmu."

"Kenapa? "tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan bajunya."Kurasa aku sudah cukup rapi."

"Kita – bertiga dengan anakmu – akan makan siang bersama Kakekku," Sasuke cukup lama menggantung kata-katanya. "dan sepupuku. Tidak usah banyak tanya, ikut saja."

.

.

.

Butik sekaligus salon langganan Ibunya ini sudah terpercaya jadi Sasuke tinggal menyuruh sang Pemilik untuk mendadani _calon_ istrinya ini. Ia hanya perlu duduk, membaca majalah bisnis terbaru yang disediakan, dan menunggu.

"Uchiha- _san_ , kekasihmu sudah siap." Sasuke menengadah, mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang ia baca.

Sakura sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. Bajunya yang sebelumnya sudah dilipat rapi dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas kertas. Kini, Sakura memakai dress putih selutut tanpa lengan, ditambah sepatu berwarna _peach_ serta sebuah jam _AlbA_ berwarna putih dengan pinggiran berwarna emas. Wajahnya sudah dirias dengan riasan tipis dengan nuansa pink. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan dibuat bergelombang. Tak lupa, ia mengenakan sebuah bando berwarna senada dengan sepatunya.

Sasuke menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Dia tahu kalau Sakura lumayan cantik dan pasti cocok dengan pakaian apapun, tapi melihatnya dengan _dress_ seperti ini lumayan membuatnya pangling. Dia cukup terpesona. Meskipun begitu, raut wajahnya tetap saja datar dan terkesan suram.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."jawab Sasuke singkat sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sakura mengekor di belakangnya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dengan raut malas. "Kau kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Sepatu ini benar-benar menyulitkan."jawab Sakura sambil tetap berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya.

"Kau belum pernah memakai… sepatu seperti ini?"tanya Sasuke, sedikit kesulitan menemukan nama yang tepat untuk menyebut sepatu seperti itu. Kalau tidak salah Ibunya sering menyebut nama berbagai jenis sepatu.

"Untuk apa memakai sepatu yang menyiksa seperti ini? Kalau aku memakai sepatu seperti ini saat bekerja, aku akan lebih sering terjatuh daripada mencatat pesanan."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memberikan tatapan bosan."Tidak ada yang memintamu memakai itu saat bekerja." Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan bertanya, "Berapa nomor sepatumu?"

"39. Kenapa?"

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya kemudian mengambil sebuah _flat shoes_ berwarna pink pucat. "Pakai itu selama perjalanan, tapi ganti saat sudah sampai di rumahku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan cepat ke mobil dan langsung duduk di kursi kemudi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura baru menyusul. Gadis itu membawa tas kertas lainnya yang berisi sepatu sebelumnya.

Sakura masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang depan. "Terimakasih."ucap Sakura singkat, namun tulus seraya menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas namun tidak membalasnya. Lelaki itu menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Sakura menatap keluar mobil sedangkan Sasuke fokus pada jalanan.

"Ah, Ayumi…"

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya. Senyum yang mungkin hanya ditujukan pada anaknya.

Gadis kecil yang sedang digandeng oleh seorang wanita paruh baya itu memiliki rambut yang sedikit gelap dibandingkan Sakura dengan kulit putih bersih. Pipinya merah, terkena cahaya matahari. Senyumnya sangat manis, berlawanan dengan Ibunya yang jarang sekali tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu adalah calon anaknya.

Sasuke mendengus. Membayangkan hari-harinya yang akan penuh oleh tangisan, teriakan dan tawa membuatnya pusing. "Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Sakura mengangguk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Yang tadi itu anakku. Bukankah dia manis?"

"Semua anak kecil sama saja."jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, ada baiknya kau ada di rumah saat Ayumi pulang. Aku ingin kalian menjadi akrab."

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura. Bagaimanapun, ini demi kepentingannya juga.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sakura. Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh dan mencaci tempat tinggal Sakura. Tempatnya sangat terpencil dengan jalan yang sangat kecil sehingga Sasuke harus memarkir mobilnya cukup jauh dan dia harus berjalan ke sini. Ada banyak tangga, membuat kemeja Sasuke basah karena keringatnya. Jasnya sudah ia tinggalkan di mobil.

Rumah Sakura juga sangat kecil, tapi Sasuke memaklumi karena kondisi ekonominya dan dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan anaknya. Bagian dalamnya rapi dan bersih, Sasuke jadi sedikit lega. Jika bagian dalamnya sama saja berantakannya dengan bagian luarnya, Sasuke akan sangat menyesali keputusannya datang kesini.

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal di tempat begini?"gerutu Sasuke.

"Hei."ucap Sakura setengah membentak. "Tidak usah banyak mengeluh. Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, bukankah dengan begini citra dirimu akan lebih baik?"

Setelah Sasuke pikirkan lagi, ide Sakura memang bagus. Seorang anak orang kaya raya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis miskin. Lelaki itu sangat baik sehingga rela mengunjunginya ditengah terik matahari, dan tujuannya adalah untuk bertemu anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

 _Oh, sebuah skenario yang luar biasa_.

Pagar rumah Sakura terbuka dan seorang gadis kecil masuk. Ayumi masuk sambil menari-nari, tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sebelumnya. Sakura yang ada tak jauh dari Sasuke memelototi Sasuke agar lelaki itu bersikap baik.

Ketika mata gadis kecil itu bertemu dengan mata Sasuke, dia hanya dapat terdiam. Sedikit terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka. "A...Aku," ucapnya kecil, mengundang rasa penasaran Sasuke. "mau masuk TK"

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Ia melirik Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Dia mengatakan itu pada semua orang. Tahun ini dia akan masuk TK"

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura diam sambil menatap mata satu sama lain. Mereka seperti bertelepati. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda tidak senang. Ia melirik Ayumi sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Ayumi, apa kabar? Maaf karena datang tiba-tiba, tapi aku Ayahmu."

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya dari sudut mata. Apa yang ia harapkan? Sasuke yang menangis tersedu-sedan sambil memeluk Ayumi? Yang benar saja.

"Benarkah?"tanya Ayumi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke lalu melompat-lompat dengan bersemangat. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak mundur ketika dia mendekat. "Benarkah?"

"I...ya?"jawabannya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Syukurlah, _Tou-chan_ akan memfotoku saat masuk TK, benar kan? Yeay! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan ada yang bisa menyombongkan ayahnya padaku lagi. _Tou-chan_ sudah datang! Ayumi senang sekali!"

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tidak suka dipeluk, apalagi dipeluk oleh anak-anak. Biasanya dia akan menyingkirkan mereka dengan segera tapi sekarang ia membeku.

" _Tou-chan_ , aku menyayangimu!" Ayumi membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang balas menatap dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, dan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menepuk-nepuk kepala Ayumi.


	3. Taming the Uchiha Madara

A/N : Aku punya niat untuk membuat ulang – mungkin lebih ke edit – fanfiction kedua-ku di wordpress _itu_. Adakah yang tahu gimana kondisi fandom screenplay? Masih hidupkah? Masih adakah tempat untuk fanfiction _straight_? Hahaha, _no offense babe_.

Dan… maafkan aku untuk silsilah keluarga Uchiha yang aneh-aneh ini ahahaha.

.

.

.

Ino sudah sering mendatangi acara makan malam atau pertemuan formal lainnya. Dia tidak pernah mengalami banyak kesulitan, bahkan di acara makan malam pertamanya. Tapi tiap acara bersama keluarga Uchiha selalu menjadi pengecualian.

Tidak hanya karena ini adalah makan siang bersama keluarga tunangannya, tapi juga karena intimidasi – yang entah disengaja atau tidak – dari anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Ino? Kau sakit?"

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasori. Lelaki berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. "Tidak, aku tidak sakit."jawabnya sambil memberi senyum manis.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, apa kau takut?" Kali ini Sasori mengenakan senyum jahil miliknya. Ino mendengus. Ia selalu punya perasaan campur aduk saat Sasori menjahilinya. Antara kesal dan senang. Menjahili dan menggoda adalah salah satu cara Sasori untuk menghibur Ino.

"Aku tidak takut, kita sudah pernah menghadiri makan malam bersama Uchiha Madara- _san_ sebelumnya. Tapi tatapan Uchiha selalu saja tidak mengenakkan, kau tahu?"

Sasori terkekeh. "Sepertinya itu memang ciri khas Uchiha."

Ino menghela nafasnya. "Ya, kecuali kau."

Ino menunggu balasan dari Sasori, tapi dia tidak membalas. Sasori hanya tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan. Ino merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa sudah menyinggung sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia ungkit.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Pepohonan rindang mengelilingi halaman depan. Ada sebuah kebun di pojok halaman dengan kolam ikan koi yang cukup besar. Rumah ini terlihat asri dan membuat siapa saja yang berkunjung merasa nyaman.

Sasori turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Ino. Ino menyambut uluran tangan Sasori sembari memperhatikan kerapian _midi dress_ yang ia kenakan. _Dress_ berwarna putih dengan aksen hitam itu terlihat lebih manis saat dikenakan oleh Ino.

Sasori memberikan kunci pada seorang pelayan dan menggandeng tangan Ino. Ino menghela nafasnya pelan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia harus terlihat lebih kuat kalau ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari anggota keluarga Uchiha. Terutama pengakuan dari _orang itu_.

Seorang pelayan memandu mereka menuju ruang makan. Ino tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus 'dikawal' seperti ini. Hei, Sasori jelas bukan orang asing. Ini membuat perasaan menjadi tidak enak saja.

Namun itu mungkin hanya pikiran Ino saja. Sasori tidak menunjukkan raut atau gestur tidak senang sama sekali.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan, beberapa orang ternyata sudah hadir di sana.

Ino ingat gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah dan mengenakan kacamata itu. Dia Uzumaki Karin, sepupu Sasori. Karin punya wajah cantik tapi tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Dia juga terkenal dengan tingkah lakunya yang sama sekali tidak _lady like_. Kebiasaannya mabuk dan bermain pria juga menambah kesan buruk.

Wanita berpakaian hitam yang duduk satu kursi di seberang Karin adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Di antara semua anggota inti keluarga Uchiha, Ino paling tidak suka pada Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita itu selalu mengeritiknya kapan pun ia bisa. Tatapannya tidak jauh berbeda dari Karin. Terkadang Ino curiga, jangan-jangan Karin sebenarnya adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Terakhir, yang duduk di kursi utama adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha sendiri. _The one and only_ , Uchiha Madara. Meskipun usianya sudah berada di akhir 60 tahun, tapi dia tetap gagah, berwibawa dan menakutkan. Tatapan matanya tajam dan terkesan selalu menilai siapapun yang ada di depannya. Ino bisa menghitung berapa kali beliau tersenyum, bahkan di media sekalipun. Uchiha Madara adalah orang yang sangat berterus terang. Ia akan mengatakan tidak suka ketika dia tidak suka. _He has no need to sugarcoating his words_. Namun, Madara pernah tersenyum padanya. Ino cukup yakin Madara menyukainya.

"Kami sudah datang, Madara _Jii-san_." ujar Sasori, membuat ketiganya memusatkan pandangan pada mereka.

"Selamat siang."Ino buru-buru menambahkan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ya, selamat datang. Duduklah." Jawab Madara. Ino bersumpah ia melihatnya tersenyum di akhir kalimat, dan dia melakukannya sambil menatap mata Ino.

Sasori duduk di samping Karin dan Ino duduk di samping Sasori. Uchiha Mikoto duduk tepat di samping kanan Madara. Ino bisa melihat kursi di sebelah Karin – yang juga ada tepat di sebelah kiri Madara – kosong. Ino tidak tahu siapa yang seharusnya duduk disana.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Ino?" Ino sedikit tersentak saat Mikoto bicara padanya. Mikoto tersenyum, namun senyum itu justru membuatnya semakin menakutkan.

"Perjalananku menyenangkan, Bibi Mikoto."

Mikoto masih tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kuharap perjalanan ini tidak membuatmu lelah, Ino. Tidak akan baik kalau kau jatuh sakit."

Ino tersenyum tapi ia bisa merasakan jarum yang seakan menusuk ulu hatinya. Entah apa yang membuat Mikoto begitu membencinya, sehingga kadang memberinya pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Mikoto murni menyindir penyakitnya, bukan khawatir pada kesehatannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Bibi Mikoto. Aku cukup kuat, kok."

Sasori memegang tangan Ino dan meremasnya pelan. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan senyuman tapi Ino tahu Sasori merasa tidak enak atas perlakuan bibinya. Sasori terlalu baik hati, ia tidak seharusnya merasa begitu.

"Bagaimana bisnismu di Suna, Sasori?"tanya Madara, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ino rasa Madara mungkin juga muak dengan sindiran Mikoto.

"Bisnis sedang aman-aman saja, _Jii-san_. Justru bulan ini kurasa kami akan mendapat lebih banyak keuntungan. Kakek ingat air terjun yang tidak jauh dari penginapanku?"

Pembicaraan Sasori dan Madara berlanjut, sedangkan Ino, Mikoto dan Karin tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan mendengarkan. Ino bisa melihat raut Karin yang benar-benar malas dan Mikoto yang terus memakai senyum palsunya. Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas ketidak-senangannya. Apalagi saat Madara menyinggung tentang keturunan.

 _Ah, kenapa aku baru terpikir sekarang?_

Saat ini, posisi penerus dari Uchiha Group sedang kosong, atau bisa dibilang tidak jelas. Madara Uchiha punya tiga orang anak, yaitu Uchiha Naori, Uchiha Fugaku, dan Uchiha Izumi. Uchiha Naori menikah dengan Uzumaki Menma. Mereka memiliki seorang anak yaitu Karin. Uchiha Fugaku menikah dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka dikaruniai dua anak, yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Terakhir adalah Uchiha Izumi, ibu dari Sasori.

Pada awalnya, Uchiha Group akan diwariskan pada Uchiha Fugaku, dan wakilnya adalah Uzumaki Menma. Akan tetapi, sebuah kecelakaan menewaskan keduanya. Setelah itu, Uchiha Naori mengalami depresi yang luar biasa sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk menggantikan posisi Uchiha Fugaku. Sedangkan Uchiha Izumi-

Ino mengepalkan tangannya, teringat apa yang diceritakan Sasori.

 _Uchiha Izumi meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan Sasori_.

Sekarang Uchiha Madara tinggal memilih diantara para cucunya. Karin jelas sudah dicoret dari daftar kandidat. Bukan hanya karena kebiasaan buruknya, tapi juga karena kondisi fisiknya. Uchiha Itachi seharusnya menjadi kandidat utama, tapi sayangnya Itachi sudah menyusul Ayahnya lebih dulu.

Jadi, tinggal Sasori dan Sasuke. Ino yakin Mikoto takut Madara akan lebih menyukai Sasori dibanding Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, Ino pernah mendengar rumor kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _gay_ , karena dia tidak pernah terlihat memiliki hubungan spesial dengan wanita selama ini.

 _Oh, sepertinya dia justru menjauhkan diri dari para wanita_. _Kurasa dia memang seorang_ gay.

"Maafkan keterlambatan kami."

Semua orang kini menatap kearah yang sama dengan tatapan yang nyaris sama. Bingung dan terkejut. Tapi Ino yakin ia melihat sudut bibir Uchiha Mikoto tertarik.

.

.

.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ayumi sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke terlihat fokus mengemudi dan Ayumi sibuk mengagumi mobil mewah yang belum pernah ia naiki sebelumnya. Sakura sendiri hanya dapat menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak perlu bicara apa-apa, aku akan mengatasi segalanya."ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kalau aku jadi orang bisu di sana, kau akan dianggap menghamili seorang gadis bodoh dan penakut."balas Sakura sambil melirik ke kursi penumpang belakang. Ayumi tidak terlihat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. _Baguslah_.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu." Sasuke menginjak rem dengan perlahan. Ada lampu merah di depan. "Kita terlambat, tapi tidak apa. Acaranya hanya makan siang, tapi misi utama kita adalah membuat Kakekku terkesan. Yang perlu kau ingat adalah kau dan aku bertemu di bar milik Naruto lima tahun yang lalu. Kau, aku, dan Naruto berteman cukup baik dan itulah yang membuat kita jadi dekat –"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Kita menjadi dekat, minum bersama, dan berakhir di ranjang?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kita berakhir memiliki dia."ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk Ayumi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak senang. "Dia punya nama. Dia Haruno Ayumi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi membalas, "Kita berdua masih muda, belum siap berkeluarga, dan kita sama-sama tidak mau karier kita hancur tapi kita tetap ingin menjaganya. Karena itu, kita menjadwalkan pertemuan dan merahasiakan hubungan kita. Naruto membantumu selama aku tidak ada di sana. Kau melahirkan di rumah Naruto itu juga terpaksa karena kalau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit, rahasia kita bisa terbongkar."

"Setelah Ayumi lahir, aku membiayaimu tapi kita tidak terlalu sering bertemu. Alasannya adalah karena aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, dan aku melakukannya untuk kalian. Sekarang aku sudah cukup sukses dan kita sudah siap untuk benar-benar berkeluarga. Karena itulah kita akan membuat hubungan kita _go public_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut tak percaya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau punya bakat untuk menulis sebuah skenario film. Kurasa kalau kau menjadikan ini sebuah film, film-mu akan laku keras."ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa kau memerhatikan dan mengingat apa yang kukatakan barusan?" Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sebenarnya skenariomu cukup pasaran."jawab Sakura. Ia membuka tas – yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Sasuke – dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi neneknya.

"Kapan kau beli ponsel itu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Tahun lalu, kenapa?"

"Itu ponsel keluaran 7 tahun lalu!"seru lelaki itu tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura dan Ayumi sama-sama menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Baiklah, kita akan mampir sebentar."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak sekaya itu sampai bisa membeli _smartphone_."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menjalankan mobilnya dan fokus mengemudi.

Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah toko dan Sasuke keluar untuk membelikan ponsel, Ayumi bertanya, " _Kaa-chan_ , apa yang dibicarakan oleh _Tou-chan_?"

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

Ayumi mengangguk. "Ya, tapi aku tidak mengerti satu pun. _Tou-chan_ bicara terlalu banyak."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya, dia memang banyak bicara."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada Sakura. "Itu ponselmu. Nomorku ada di _speed dial_ nomor 1 tapi jangan menghubungiku kalau tidak ada hal yang benar-benar penting."

" _Tou-chan…_ aku ingin itu…"ujar Ayumi kecil dan pelan. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke sebuah toko es krim yang ditunjuk oleh Ayumi.

"Kita sudah benar-benar terlambat."jawab Sasuke cepat sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Namun, Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ingat janjimu, Uchiha. Ini belum terlalu terlambat bagiku untuk membatalkan perjanjian kita."

Sasuke menghela nafas keras-keras. "Aku akan membeli yang lain, yang itu tidak enak."

"Tapi itu es krim yang biasa kita beli, _Kaa-chan_."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. "Aku akan membeli yang jauh lebih enak, jadi bersabarlah, oke?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Ayumi benar-benar sukses menjahili Sasuke meski dia tidak berniat melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sakura yakin jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia tidak mengira bahwa tatapan keluarga Uchiha – terutama Uchiha Madara – bisa begitu menyeramkan. Ayumi bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rok Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke, siapa dia?" Sakura melirik wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Sakura rasa namanya adalah Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh arti dan untungnya Sakura mengerti apa maksudnya. Setelah menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke depan, dia meluruskan pandangannya, dan menegapkan tubuhnya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun, dan dia," Sakura menarik pelan tangan Ayumi, menyuruh gadis itu untuk ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. "dia putri kami berdua. Dia Uchiha Ayumi."

Keduanya membungkuk 90 derajat. Saat Sakura kembali menegapkan tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat raut wajah orang-orang yang bertambah kaget dua kali lipat. Tapi dia cukup yakin kalau Uchiha Mikoto sudah tahu akan skenario yang sedang mereka mainkan.

"Aku terlambat karena harus menjemput mereka. Kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan mereka."ucap Sasuke lagi.

Raut wajah Madara yang tadinya kebingungan sekarang justru terlihat marah. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sanggup membunuh. Namun, sebelum dia mengucapkan satu patah kata, Uchiha Mikoto meraih lengannya sambil berkata, "Ayah, kurasa sebaiknya kita duduk dulu dan membicarakannya baik-baik. Ini akan menjadi obrolan yang sangat panjang. Tolong tenangkan dirimu."

Uchiha Madara menghela nafasnya keras-keras dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Duduk."ujarnya singkat, cukup untuk membuat semua anggota keluarga termasuk Sakura dan Ayumi duduk. Sakura duduk berseberangan dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka. Sakura menawarkan senyum padanya ketika mata mereka bertemu, dan lelaki itu juga memberinya senyum formal.

"Jadi, kau bilang wanita ini adalah kekasihmu. Kau mau aku percaya kalau kau – yang tidak pernah diberitakan dekat dengan seorang wanita pun – berkencan sampai memiliki seorang anak dengan wanita lusuh seperti ini? Kau mungkin mendandaninya Sasuke, tapi aku tahu, dan aku tidak mau menerima wanita hina ini." Perkataan Madara sangat menusuk hati Sakura. Ia belum pernah merasa serendah ini. Entah apa yang membuat kata-kata Madara menjadi sangat tajam dan menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

"Madara _Jii-san_ , kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi inilah faktanya–"

"Jangan berani membohongiku, Uchiha Sasuke."potong Madara. Matanya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat hingga Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Uchiha Madara- _san_. Izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya dari sudut pandangku." Sakura balik menatap mata Madara yang seperti sudah siap untuk mengulitinya kapan saja.

"Oh, kukira kau tidak akan berani membuka mulutmu lagi, silakan saja."jawabnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan pelan kemudian mulai berbicara. "Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Aku tinggal bersama nenekku sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku dan aku tidak bisa mengandalkan ibuku yang hanya bisa mabuk-mabukan–" Sakura bisa melihat tatapan curiga dari Uchiha Madara.

"tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Aku tidak terima dilahirkan dari seseorang seperti itu dan aku tidak mau menerima nasib sebagai anak dari seorang pemabuk seumur hidupku. Aku berjuang keras, belajar sambil bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku." Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku berhasil. Aku lulus dengan _title_ lulusan terbaik di SMA-ku. Aku tidak punya biaya untuk kuliah jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja. Namun, dunia ini keras. Sekarang, orang tanpa dukungan di belakangnya bahkan tidak akan ditoleh saat wawancara. Itulah nasib yang harus kuterima. Aku ditolak terus menerus oleh setiap tempat yang kudatangi."

"Apakah orang yang berjuang sedemikian rupa itu masih bisa dibilang hina, Tuan Uchiha Madara? Apa orang yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari uang yang bersih itu hina?"

Kini Sakura merasakan tatapan Madara sudah melunak, meski masih sangat awas. Uchiha Mikoto menatapnya dengan pandangannya yang tidak bisa diartikan, sama dengan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah tidak menatapnya, tapi pandangannya terlihat kosong. Lelaki dengan rambut merah menatapnya penuh simpati sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya sudah hampir menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _Baiklah ini saatnya._

"Disaat itulah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kami hanya teman minum pada awalya. Dia menceritakan kelelahannya saat berjuang memajukan perusahaanmu dan aku menceritakan kelelahanku untuk mencari kerja. Naruto- _kun_ juga selalu menemani kami. Aku merasa aku dan Sasuke punya kesamaan. Kami sama-sama berjuang keras untuk memajukan hidup kami. Itulah yang membuat kami akhirnya semakin dekat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran."

Sakura menatap Ayumi yang sedang memainkan ujung bajunya. Gadis kecilnya sedang menahan air mata, Sakura sangat paham. Ayumi pasti mengerti betapa sakit hatinya saat ini. "Aku mengakui bahwa kami membuat suatu kesalahan tapi itu tidak berarti kami – tidak, aku – hina. Aku tidak menyesal Tuhan memberiku seorang anak yang menemaniku setiap aku lelah, setiap aku sedih. Aku menyayangi Ayumi dan begitu juga Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke mendapat masalah, karena itu aku mengusulkan untuk menjaga jarak, sampai Sasuke sudah siap."

"Jadi, yang ingin kusampaikan sebenarnya adalah aku hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa aku dan Ayumi ada. Kami hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa kami juga bagian dari keluarga ini, entah kalian bersedia menampung kami ataupun tidak." Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Yah, kurasa aku sudah mendapat jawaban darimu sebelum aku menceritakan ini, Tuan Uchiha Madara. Kalau begitu, aku mohon izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Sakura berdiri lalu membungkuk. Kemudian dia menarik lengan Ayumi untuk ikut pergi bersama dirinya. Sakura juga bisa mendengar Sasuke yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi, tapi Sakura tidak menggubrisnya.

Sakura baru berhenti ketika Madara membuka suaranya. "Berhenti disana, anak muda."

Sakura menatap Madara yang kini menatapnya tanpa tatapan maut. "Kita masih punya banyak hal untuk didiskusikan tapi sebelumnya, kita harus melaksanakan acara makan siang terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan raut terkejut miliknya dan menatap Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan yang sama terkejutnya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tatapan yang mempunyai arti tersendiri.

 _Kita berhasil menjinakkan Madara Uchiha._


	4. Uchihas

A/N : I only hope there will be more reviewers for this story.

P.S : About _St. Konoha Gakuen_ dan _Konoha Gakuen_ , aku terinspirasi dari Beelzebub, hahaha.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja melewati satu lagi momen kritis dalam hidupnya.

Tatapan Uchiha Madara memang sebelas-dua belas dengan tatapan medusa. Kau akan merasa terpaku dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Namun, Haruno Sakura justru seperti hanya tersihir untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke benar-benar terpukau dengan Sakura. Kalau yang dia katakan tadi hanyalah kebohongan belaka, maka Sasuke akan segera mendebutkannya sebagai aktris. Rasanya begitu nyata. Sasuke bisa merasakan kepedihan dan keputus-asaan saat mendengar ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir. Seakan hal itu terjadi padanya. Dia bahkan sampai lupa kalau setengah dari cerita itu adalah skenario buatannya.

 _Kurasa Sakura punya bakat dalam_ public speaking.

"Baiklah, dimana Ibumu, Karin?"

Karin sedikit tersentak sebelum berakata, "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa dia masih di kamar dan akan makan di sana."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Lelaki itu memilih untuk tidak membalasnya.

Kemudian makan siang segera dimulai. Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan cara Sakura makan. Sasuke tidak yakin Sakura pernah mengikuti acara makan siang atau makan malam formal sebelumnya, tapi cara gadis itu makan cukup rapi dan tidak mencurigakan.

"Kau mencurigakan, Sasuke." Sasuke menatap Karin yang ada tepat di seberangnya. "Dari tadi kau selalu memperhatikan Haruno. Ada apa? Kau takut dia melakukan kesalahan.?"

 _Sial._ Sasuke tahu Karin bermulut besar, tapi dia tidak berharap gadis itu membuka mulut besarnya sekarang dan menyerangnya begini. "Begitukah? Aku hanya senang melihat dia bisa hadir di sampingku untuk makan siang bersama anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya." Sasuke tersenyum, senyum palsu yang sangat mirip dengan milik ibunya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Karin? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu datang bersama pasanganmu. Kupikir sudah seharusnya kau memperkenalkan seseorang dan serius dengan hubunganmu, Karin."

Sasuke tersenyum miring saat ia melihat tangan Karin yang terkepal kuat. Sasuke yakin dia sudah membalas Karin dengan cukup baik.

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan datang bersama dengan seseorang yang _serius_ dengan hubungan kami."balas Karin lagi. Sasuke merasa itu adalah pengakuan kekalahan dari Karin.

"Jadi, nama anakmu Ayumi?"

Sasuke menatap ibunya. Uchiha Mikoto tengah tersenyum pada Ayumi yang ada di kursi paling pinggir. "Salam kenal, Sayang. Namaku Mikoto. Kau bisa memanggilku Nenek."

Sasuke tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Dia cukup geli dengan panggilan 'Sayang' dari ibunya. Terakhir kali Sasuke mendengarnya adalah sebelum Ayahnya meninggal, yang berarti sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku seharusnya memanggilmu Bibi. Kau tidak terlihat seperti nenek-nenek."

Sasuke hampir tersedak oleh sup yang sedang ia minum. Itu tadi sebenarnya adalah pujian, tapi Sasuke tahu betul kalau ibunya tidak suka dibantah. Sasuke melirik dari ekor matanya dan ia bisa melihat raut kesal pada ibunya.

Sasuke penasaran akan apa yang dibalas ibunya, tetapi Uchiha Mikoto tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja, Uchiha Madara tertawa. Seorang Uchiha Madara _tertawa_. "Kau dengar itu, Mikoto? Jujur saja, aku juga tidak yakin kau cocok dengan panggilan Nenek."ujar Madara sambil menepuk bahu Mikoto.

"Ya, kurasa Ayumi juga lebih cocok memanggilmu Bibi, Bibi Mikoto."timpal Sasori.

Uchiha Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Begitukah? Tapi sudah seharusnya aku dipanggil Nenek oleh cucuku sendiri, bukan? Ayah, kau sekarang juga sudah menjadi kakek buyut."

"Kakek buyut ya?" Madara cukup lama terdiam. "Tapi itu terdengar sangat tua, bagaimana kalau hanya Kakek?"

"Baiklah, _Jii-chan_." Sasuke bisa melihat Ayumi yang tersenyum polos dan Sakura yang tersenyum ala kadarnya. Sasuke rasa Sakura juga gugup.

 _Oke, ini adalah momen kritis-ku yang kedua untuk hari ini_.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan kalian, Sasori dan Ino? Sudah terpikirkan untuk.."

Suasana yang tadinya cukup mencair kini kembali membeku. Uchiha Mikoto benar-benar sukses membuat suasana menjadi tidak mengenakkan. Namun, Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang – bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke – terlihat tulus.

"Kami masih nyaman dengan kami yang sekarang. Kami masih ingin meniti karier dan melakukan berbagai kegiatan bersama. Benar kan, Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Jika saatnya sudah tiba, aku dan Sasori pasti akan memberi tahu."

"Kurasa kau benar. Pelan-pelan saja, Ino. Kau harus benar-benar siap untuk menikah, dan tentunya untuk memiliki momongan." Uchiha Mikoto mengucapkannya dengan santai dan penuh pengertian. Tapi Sasuke tahu maksud sebenarnya.

"Jangan terlalu menekan mereka, Mikoto. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk memikirkan karier mereka sendiri." Madara membela Sasori dan Ino. "Daripada memikirkan mereka, bagaimana dengan kalian Sasuke? Sudah memikirkan tanggal pernikahan?"

"Ah, kami belum memikirkannya."jawab Sasuke. "Kurasa tanggal yang tepat adalah–"

"Aku ingin kalian melangsungkan pernikahan dua minggu lagi."

Sasuke bersumpah ia mendengar Sakura tersedak lalu terbatuk-batuk. "Dua minggu?"seru Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Madara menyipitkan matanya, tanda dia curiga.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Bagaimana dengan reaksi publik nanti? Apa ini tidak akan mempengaruhi perusahaanmu sama sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa Sakura ada benarnya, Madara _Jii-san_. Kita bisa mengontrol pers tapi _netizen_ sangat mudah beropini, dan musuh kita bisa mengorek-ngorek informasi lalu menyalahgunakannya." Intinya, Sasuke membutuhkan lebih banyak informasi dari Sakura agar tidak ada celah dalam skenarionya.

"Memang kalian ada benarnya. Namun, itu bukan masalah yang besar. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan. Kalian hanya harus mengurus pernikahan kalian. Urusan klarifikasi dan lain-lain akan kuserahkan padamu, Mikoto."jawab Madara setelah sedikit menimbang-nimbang ucapan Sasuke.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ya, serahkan padaku Ayah."

Tidak begitu lama setelahnya, mereka semua membubarkan diri dari ruang makan. Karin kembali ke kamarya, begitu juga dengan Madara dan Mikoto. Sasuke baru akan mengajak Sakura dan Ayumi pergi ketika Sasori menyapanya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Sasori masih dengan raut tanpa ekspresinya. "Ya. Sudah lama ya, Sasori."

Sasori tertawa. "Hei, harusnya kau tambahkan _Nii-san_ di belakang namaku. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Sasuke menatapnya malas dan tidak membalas. Dia lebih memilih untuk bicara dengan Sakura. "Ayo, kuantar ke rumahmu."

"Apa? Kau akan mengantarnya pulang?" seru Ino terkejut. "Kupikir kau akan pergi untuk mengemas barangnya dan memindahkannya ke sini. Kalian akan menikah dua minggu ke depan dan kau masih ingin tinggal terpisah?"

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau tunangan Sasori yang hampir sempurna ini ternyata sangat cerewet. "Aku bisa memutuskan tentang itu sendiri."

" _Well_ , maaf kalau kami ikut campur Sasuke tapi kurasa Ino benar. Banyak kamar kosong disini dan untuk membiarkan Sakura _-san_ tinggal disini adalah ide yang bagus. Itu akan membuat semua jadi lebih efektif."ucap Sasori. "Pasti ada banyak yang ingin kalian diskusikan bersama, bukan? Daripada pergi ke rumahnya atau bertemu tiap kali ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu, lebih baik dia tinggal disini."

Sasuke berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Mereka memang punya banyak hal untuk _didiskusikan_.

"Ah, dan kalau kalian butuh waktu berdua, aku bisa menjaga gadis kecil itu." Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ayumi. "Jadi, namamu Ayumi? Aku Sasori. Kurasa kau bisa memanggilku Paman _Ji-chan_ tidak terdengar terlalu buruk."

"Paman yang tadi!"seru Ayumi riang. " _Kaa-chan_ , tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Paman dan Bibi ini di TK. Mereka bermain dengan anak-anak TK tapi Paman juga memberiku dan teman-teman sekantung makanan!"

Sakura menatap putrinya lalu menatap Sasori. "Benar kah itu? Terimakasih banyak."ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak, itu bukan apa-apa. Kami punya banyak _snack_ lebih." Ino tersenyum pada Sakura. "Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke _-san_? Apa kau akan menerima tawaran kami?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah."

"Sakura- _san_ , kami akan meminjam anakmu sebentar. Kami akan menjaganya, tenang saja."ujar Sasori dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan sepupunya pergi bersama Ayumi dan Yamanaka Ino. Keduanya masing-masing menggenggam sebelah tangan Ayumi. Sasuke baru akan berpaling ketika tiba-tiba saja ia menangkap senyum miring dari Sasori.

 _Aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Tapi apa?_

Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat beberapa dialog yang baru saja terjadi. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia mengingat kalimat jebakan milik Sasori.

" ** _Sakura-san, kami akan meminjam anakmu sebentar."_**

Sasuke menatap punggung Sasori dengan raut wajah kesal. Tanpa sadar ia sudah lengah dan termakan jebakan kecil Sasori.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan ruangan tersebut selagi Sasuke sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ruangan ini cukup luas dengan warna biru dongker dan putih yang mendominasi. Furniturnya terlihat mewah dan mahal. Ada dua sofa dan satu meja yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menyambut tamu. Namun, Sakura ragu Sasuke pernah mengundang orang lain masuk ke kamarnya dan berbincang di sini. Ada juga sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran _king size,_ beberapa bingkai foto yang berisikan kutipan dari berbagai ahli, mungkin digunakan Sasuke sebagai tidak melihat ada lemari disini, tapi ada satu pintu berwarna putih yang sepertinya adalah pintu menuju _walking closet_. Sakura juga bisa melihat pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan beranda kecil. Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan gorden hampir benar-benar menutupnya. Cukup disayangkan karena sinar matahari pasti sangat bagus untuk ruangan ini.

Sakura mengusap permukaan sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Sofa ini begitu empuk dan nyaman. Sakura yakin sekali ia akan lebih lelap tertidur di sofa ini dengan posisi duduk daripada berbaring di tempat tidur lamanya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah vas bunga yang ada di atas sebuah meja di dekat pintu menuju beranda. Vas itu kosong.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai?"

Sakura mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan ponsel ke saku jasnya. "Kenapa kau biarkan vas itu kosong?"

Sasuke menatap vas tersebut. "Karena bunga tidak terlalu penting. Aku juga malas merawatnya." Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura. "Ibu baru saja menelepon dan berkata bahwa kita akan menghadiri sebuah _talk show_. Kita butuh mengklarifikasi agar tidak ada berita simpang siur yang mengkhawatirkan. Kurasa satu _talk show_ sudah cukup, malah sedikit berlebihan."

"Untuk itu, aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang dirimu dari awal hingga akhir. Aku butuh bahan untuk menyusun strategi."

"Maksudmu kau butuh bahan untuk membuat skenario baru."ujar Sakura, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa aku sudah menceritakan cerita hidupku saat makan siang tadi. Sebenarnya, kenyataannya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan skenario yang sudah kau buat. Aku melahirkan di rumahku sendiri dan ada seorang teman yang membantuku."

Sasuke mengetukkan telunjuknya ke meja sambil berpikir kemudian berkata "Begini saja, daripada kau yang datang ke rumah Naruto dan melahirkan disana, buat saja Naruto yang datang ke rumahmu dan membantumu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan skenario besar seperti itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah _detail-detail_ kecil."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak mengira kau cukup cerdas dan pintar dalam berbohong."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau dan aku sudah dalam perjalanan menjadi pembohong ulung, Tuan Uchiha. Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku adalah lulusan terbaik di SMA-ku?" Melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar kebanggaannya, Sakura melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat ini seperti permainan?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau masih terpikir untuk bermain-main di saat seperti ini?"

"Bukan permainan sembarangan, _jenius_. Ini seperti tanya-jawab. Aku tentukan pertanyaannya dan aku juga akan menjawab lebih dulu, kau akan menjawab setelah aku."

"Harusnya kau bilang saja kalau ini adalah tanya-jawab."

"Kupikir kau seorang _jenius_."

"Aku memang jenius."

Sakura memutar bola matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kapan dan dimana kau lahir? Konoha, 28 Maret."

"Konoha, 23 Juli."

"Golongan darah? O."

"AB. Dimana SMA-mu?"

Sakura kira dia tidak akan ikut bertanya. "Konoha Gakuen. Kau?"

"St. Konoha Gakuen."

 _Sial._ Sakura seharusnya sudah tahu kalau anak yang berlebih seperti Sasuke akan masuk ke sekolah terbaik di Konoha, tapi St. Konoha Gakuen? Sekolah itu adalah saudara dari sekolah Sakura, terkenal dengan siswa-siswi yang sangat pintar dan uang sekolah yang begitu besar. Sekolah Sakura, justru terkenal dengan jumlah siswa nakal berbanding dengan siswa baik-baik-nya sekitar 2:1. "Pernah ikut organisasi di SMA? Pernah, ketua OSIS."

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk ikut organisasi atau yang lain semacamnya. Bagaimana silsilah keluargamu?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin aku bercerita dari nenek moyangku sampai ke Ayumi?" Sakura hampir tertawa lepas saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut bertuliskan _'for real?'_ "Aku bercanda. Nenekku bernama Tsunade, Ibuku bernama Mebuki. Kurasa aku sudah menceritakan tentang Ayahku, tapi aku pernah mendengar nama Kizashi disebut-sebut. Kurasa itu nama Ayahku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang diam. Lelaki itu menatap ke luar jendela untuk waktu yang lama. Ini adalah gilirannya untuk menjawab, tapi Sasuke terlihat seperti tidak ingin membicarakannya. Kalau saja tidak dalam situasi seperti ini, Sakura tidak akan memaksanya untuk menjawab tapi Sakura butuh informasi ini. Semua untuk kelancaran skenario mereka.

"Kau mau teh?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan raut yang terlihat lebih santai untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap ke luar jendela. "Aku lebih suka kopi."

"Kopi, kalau begitu."ujar Sakura lalu keluar untuk mengambil minuman dan beberapa makanan.

 _Kurasa pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung panjang_.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau hidup Sasuke akan begitu rumit. Ayah dan kakaknya meninggal dengan cara yang buruk. Bukan berarti ada cara yang baik untuk meninggal, tapi kecelakaan mobil jelas tidak begitu mengenakkan. Sakura jadi bisa sedikit memahami kenapa Uchiha Mikoto membenci Akasuna no Sasori.

Sakura yakin semua orang bisa menangkap tiap kalimat ambigu yang beliau ucapkan. Kalimat penuh sindiran sering ia lontarkan pada Sasori dan Yamakana Ino. Namun, Sakura tidak menganggap itu adalah hal yang patut dilakukan.

Menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari peristiwa itu bukanlah pilihan untuk Sasori. Sakura rasa itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sasori bisa saja meninggal, tapi pada akhirnya Tuhan masih menginginkannya di dunia dan hanya memberinya luka di kepalanya.

Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa bahwa keluarga Uchiha yang tadinya sangat berlebih di pikirannya berubah menjadi keluarga yang penuh kekosongan. Terlalu banyak kejadian menyedihkan yang terjadi. Mulai dari kematian Fugaku dan Nagato sampai kenyataan pahit mengenai Ibu Sasori, Uchiha Izumi.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Karin yang sedang bersandar di pinggiran tangga. "Aku sedang menunggu barangku datang, kenapa?"

"Kau serius ingin pindah ke sini? Kuberi tahu, kau tidak akan merasa nyaman dan tidak akan diterima di sini."ujar Karin sambil meminum sekaleng _beer._

Sakura sudah mendengar tentang kebiasaan gadis berambut merah itu, dan Sakura yakin yang ia katakan hanya sekedar gertakan. Kalaupun bukan, Sakura yakin dia bisa mengatasinya. "Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"

Karin tersenyum. "Aku akan memastikannya sendiri." Kemudian ia melenggang pergi sambil meminum _beer_ miliknya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah menganggap bahwa dia dan Ayumi akan diterima dengan baik di sini. Siapa yang mau menerima orang asing yang tidak jelas asal -usulnya seperti mereka?

Tidak butuh waktu lama, seorang kurir datang dan membawa barang-barang mereka. Yang Sakura terima hanyalah surat-surat dan dokumen penting. Sasuke bilang mereka tidak perlu membawa baju ataupun perabotan lainnya karena semua akan disediakan disini. Tapi Sakura tahu sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ada baju lusuh yang masuk ke dalam _walking closet_ miliknya. Oh, Sakura juga tidak akan tahan melihat bajunya yang lusuh bersanding dengan baju Sasuke yang luar biasa mahal itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Sasuke datang sambil memasang jam tangannya. "Letakkan saja di kamar. Aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang. Orang lain akan mengurus keperluanmu dan gadis kecil itu termasuk menyiapkan kamar."

Sakura berdecak. "Namanya Ayumi, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah sesulit itu memanggilnya dengan nama?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi. Sakura melihat mobilnya melesat ke jalanan. Baru saat mobil Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi Sakura sadar bahwa ia lupa menanyakan nomor Sasori.

"Sial, padahal aku harus menjemput Ayumi…"gumam Sakura. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk ke kamar dan berdiam diri di sana sampai Ayumi pulang.

Sakura baru meletakkan berkasnya di meja saat ia melihat ponsel barunya. Suara Sasuke berputar di kepalanya. Langsung saja, Sakura menekan nomor satu dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

" _Aku sudah bilang jangan telepon aku untuk urusan yang tidak penting."_

Sakura mengabaikannya. "Kirimkan nomor Akasuna no Sasori sekarang. Aku harus menjemput Ayumi."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mematikan panggilan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mendapat nomor Sasori dan langsung meneleponnya.

" _Dengan Akasuna no Sasori. Siapa ini?"_ Suara Sasori terdengar profesional di telinga Sakura. Tipikal _business man_.

"Ini Haruno Sakura. Aku ingin tahu kalian dimana. Aku akan menjemput Ayumi."

" _Ah, Sakura-san. Kurasa tidak perlu, kami sudah ada di dekat rumah sekarang. Aku akan mengabarimu kalau kami sudah sampai"_

"Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan langsung menunggu di bawah saja." Sakura memutus panggilan dan langsung turun. Ia menunggu di dekat pintu untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengambil sepatunya dan berjalan ke taman yang ada di halaman depan.

Ada banyak jenis tanaman di sana. Mulai dari mawar hingga pohon mangga. Ada juga beberapa _bonsai_ di sana. Seorang tukang kebun sedang merapikan rumput saat Sakura menghampirinya. "Selamat siang."

Tukang kebun itu sedikit kaget lalu membungkuk hormat. "Selamat siang, Nona Muda!"

"Ah, tidak perlu memanggilku begitu. Sakura saja sudah cukup."

"Nona Sakura kalau begitu." Sakura rasa ia tidak bisa membuat mereka tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Nona. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa bunga yang ada di rumah berasal dari taman ini?"

"Ah, ya. Beberapa berasal dari rumah ini, kecuali bunga di vas besar yang ada di lantai satu. Bunga yang diperlukan terlalu banyak, jadi keluarga Uchiha berlangganan di toko Yamanaka."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata keluarga tunangan Sasori mempunyai bisnis seperti ini. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku minta beberapa bunga untuk vas yang ada di kamar Sasuke?"

Tukang kebun itu terlihat sedikit ragu. "Apakah benar-benar boleh? Tuan Sasuke tidak suka bunga di kamarnya."

Sakura tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan tukang kebun ini. Sasuke bilang Sakura bebas menata kamar mereka, asalkan tidak melakukan perubahan besar-besaran. Akhirnya, tukang kebun bernama Shiranui itu setuju.

" _Kaa-chan!_ " Sakura tersenyum lebar saat melihat putrinya berlari dari mobil menuju dirinya.

"Hai, bagaimana jalan-jalannya?"tanya Sakura sambil memeluk Ayumi.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Sasori _Ji-chan_ mengajakku makan _pizza_ bersama Ino _Nee-chan_." Sakura menatap putrinya bingung.

"Ino bilang dia masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Bibi." Sakura melihat Sasori yang berhenti tak jauh darinya. Rambut merahnya bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin. Sakura melihat lebih jelas, dan ia bersumpah bahwa Sasori adalah salah satu laki-laki tertampan yang pernah ia temui.

"Hei, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menatap mata Sasori. Lelaki itu memberinya ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"


	5. One day

A/N : I'm back! Thanks for the review guys. Nah, buat yang bertanya-tanya siapa ayahnya Ayumi, looks like you need to stay tuned a bit more. Lagipula, itu salah satu inti cerita ini, hahaha. Thanks for loving my story, coz I feel loved too.

P.s : Seharusnya ada lambang 'dan' (yang kayak angka 8 itu loh) ditengah M dan I. Entah kenapa itu tidak terdeteksi- ada yang bisa bantu?

.

.

.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sasori menatap mata Haruno Sakura yang berwarna hijau _emerald_. Dia menatap Sasori dengan raut sedikit terkejut, membuatnya semakin gugup.

Haruno Sakura terdengar tidak familiar, tapi wajahnya cukup familiar. Sasori pernah melihat wajah itu tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan dan dimana. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Meskipun Sasori tidak ingat tapi anehnya dia cukup yakin bahwa perasaannya benar.

Haruno Sakura tertawa. "Kau serius mengatakan itu?" Dia tertawa kecil lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku seorang Ibu dengan satu anak perempuan dan akan menikah dua minggu lagi, kau tahu?"

Sontak, wajah Sasori memerah karena malu. "Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku, aku benar-benar serius mengatakannya karena kurasa aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat."

Sakura tertawa lagi, sepertinya puas melihat Sasori yang salah tingkah. "Aku juga tahu kau tidak mungkin menggoda seseorang dengan kalimat yang sudah pasaran itu. Itu sudah basi."

 _Benarkah? Setahuku kalimat itu masih jadi andalan untuk menggoda seorang gadis._

"Menurutmu dimana kita pernah bertemu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, sesungguhnya aku juga kurang mengerti kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatmu." jawab Sasori jujur.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum. Bukan senyum tulus ataupun senyum formal, tapi senyum yang biasa digunakan perempuan untuk _menggoda_ laki-laki. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku pernah hadir di dalam mimpimu."

Sasori terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jangankan bicara, bergerak pun dia tidak bisa. Dia bahkan masih ada di tempat saat Sakura dan Ayumi pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasori bisa menemukan sedikit kekuatan untuk berbalik dan meletakkan tangan di dadanya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang. Sasori menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa panas.

 _Sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis remaja?!_

Sasori sudah tidak pernah mengalami hal ini untuk beberapa tahun. Terakhir kali dia merasakannya adalah saat Ino melakukan hal yang sama di makan malam perayaan _anniversary_ pertama mereka.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke tempat mobilnya di parkir. Dia tidak bisa begini. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan sikap lemahnya di depan siapapun, termasuk Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah calon istri Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya rival terbesar untuk mendapatkan kursi kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menutup matanya dan mengepalkan tangan. Ia mengumpulkan semua motivasinya. Alasan kenapa ia yang selama ini menjuhi bisnis kembali merangkak dari bawah untuk mendapat perhatian Uchiha Madara. Alasan kenapa ia begitu ingin mendapatkan kursi itu.

 _Alasan kenapa aku berdiri disini sekarang._

"Tuan Sasori?"

Sasori membuka matanya dan menatap seorang pelayan yang tengah menyapu tak jauh darinnya. Sasori tersenyum sopan sebelum masuk ke mobil dan mengendarainya keluar dari lingkup kediaman Uchiha.

Di tengah perjalanan, ponselnya bergetar. Sasori mengenakan _handsfree_ dan mengangkat panggilan. "Halo? Sasori disini."

" _Ah, Sasori. Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Mendengar suara Ino membuat Sasori lebih tenang. "Dalam perjalanan ke _M &I_ di dekat klinikmu, kenapa?"

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau punya nomor Haruno_ -san _? Aku ingin sedikit berbincang dengannya."_

Sasori terkekeh. "Maksudmu mengorek beberapa informasi darinya? Oh, entah kenapa aku lupa kau bisa berubah menjadi seekor rubah kecil Ino."

Ino tertawa kemudian menjawab, _"Ayolah Sasori, aku hanya ingin bicara,"_ Ada jeda untuk sesaat. _"dan mungkin mendapatkan beberapa informasi kalau beruntung. Aku melakukannya untuk membantumu, kau tahu itu kan?"_

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Terimakasih, Ino."

Sasori tidak mungkin lupa akan jasa Ino dan keluarga Yamanaka padanya selama ini. Mereka mensponsori pengembangan usaha pertama Sasori dan terus menginvestasikan beberapa uang pada proyek yang sedang ia kerjakan. Kepercayaan keluarga Yamanaka benar-benar membantu Sasori dalam banyak hal, termasuk dalam memotivasi dirinya untuk mencapai tujuan utamanya. Keluarga Yamanaka juga menjalin kerja sama dengan keluarga Uchiha untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tak jarang, keluarga Yamanaka memberikan beberapa informasi penting tentang Uchiha.

" _Ah, tadi kau bilang akan ke M &I? Bisakah kau belikan beberapa set _make up _disana? Aku akan membawanya saat bertemu dengan Haruno_ -san _nanti. Aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya ngobrol tanpa bawa apa-apa kan?"_

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya ke klinikmu nanti. Sampai jumpa."

" _Sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu._ "

Sasori bisa merasakan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori sampai di sebuah toko yang cukup besar. Bangunan itu didominasi warna hijau dan putih. Sebuah papan bertuliskan _M &I_ terpajang di bagian depannya. Sasori memarkir mobil di halaman depan dan masuk ke toko.

 _M &I _adalah merek produk kosmetik dan produk kesehatan yang dibangun atas kerja sama dari Yamanaka dan Uchiha. _M &I _menjadi merek terlaris yang dihasilkan dari kerja sama kedua perusahaan. Cabangnya sudah tersebar luas ke berbagai negara dan penggemarnya bukan hanya dari kalangan atas tetapi juga dari kalangan menengah ke bawah. Produk berkualitas yang jenis dan harganya bervariasi menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sasori tersenyum pada pelayan itu. "Bisa rekomendasikan beberapa _set_ _make up_? Aku ingin memberikannya untuk temanku."

Selagi pelayan itu merekomendasikan beberapa barang, Sasori memandang bagian dalam toko yang terlihat bersih dan rapi. Sasori diminta oleh Yamanaka Inoichi untuk mengamati perkembangannya. Tidak seperti toko lain yang bisa dengan mudah mencapai target, toko yang satu ini terkesan sulit sekali mencapai target. Padahal, toko ini tidak berada di pinggiran kota atau semacamnya. Toko ini ada di pertengahan distrik perbelanjaan.

"Berapa semuanya?"tanya Sasori sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ah, Anda tidak perlu melakukannya, Tuan. Anda Akasuna no Sasori bukan? Tidak seharusnya orang penting yang membangun toko ini membayar hanya untuk beberapa produk." Seorang wanita dengan _name tag_ manajer menghampirinya dengan senyum yang sangat sopan.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasori curiga.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu? Artikelmu – baik dengan Nona Ino ataupun dengan Uchiha Group – tersebar luas di internet." Kali ini, wanita itu tertawa.

"Tapi ini cukup mahal, bukan? Kalian juga kesulitan memenuhi target. Aku akan membayarnya."

"Sungguh Tuan, tidak perlu. Tidak setiap hari seseorang seperti anda datang dan kami pasti bisa melewati target bulan ini. Benar kan?" Seorang kasir tersenyum canggung sambil membenarkan.

"Tidak setiap hari seseorang membeli beberapa set sekaligus. Aku akan membayarnya." Sasori memberinya senyum terbaik. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan mengalah.

Setelah membayar, Sasori keluar dan berjalan menuju klinik Ino. Klinik kecantikan milik Ino berdiri tepat di seberang toko yang baru saja ia kunjungi. Klinik Ino didominasi dengan warna _cream_ , tidak seperti klinik atau rumah sakit lainnya yang berwarna putih. Interior-nya pun dibuat _modern_ dan minimalis. Dindingnya dihiasi oleh poster dan foto yang dibingkai dengan warna senada.

Bel berbunyi saat Sasori membuka pintu klinik. Perawat yang ada di meja resepsionis tersenyum padanya. "Nona Ino ada di ruang perawatan."

"Oh, Sasori? Masuklah!" Sasori bisa melihat kepala Ino dari sebuah jendela yang menghubungkan meja resepsionis dan ruang klinik.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Ini pesananmu." Sasori meletakkan belanjaannya di meja.

"Wah, terima kasih! Aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu untuk membeli produk _make up_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa begitu ahli dalam melakukannya." Kemudian Ino berpura-pura terkejut. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sering memakainya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Apa kau seorang _cross dresser_?"

Sasori mencubit hidung Ino. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino tertawa. "Apapun itu, terima kasih!"

"Hei, apa kau pernah membeli barang dari toko di depan?"tanya Sasori saat dia ingat kejadian tadi.

"Pernah. Aku membeli beberapa barang sesekali. Tidak sering. Kenapa?"

"Apa mereka membiarkanmu membayar?"

Ino mengingat-ingat. "Kurasa mereka sering memaksaku untuk pergi tanpa membayar. _Well_ , aku hanya membeli satu-dua barang dan mereka memaksaku untuk pergi. Jadi aku membiarkan mereka."

Sasori tahu beberapa toko pasti akan melakukan itu sesekali pada pemilik atau kerabat pemilik toko tersebut tapi ia merasa ini sedikit berlebihan. "Kurasa lain kali kau harus menyuruh orang lain untuk membelikannya."

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Oh, apa kau sudah mengirim nomor Haruno- _san_?"

.

.

.

Sakura tahu kalau menjadi orang kaya akan membuat berbagai hal menjadi lebih mudah. Sekarang, ia yakin sekali kalau menjadi orang kaya memang akan membuat berbagai hal menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Sakura ingat betul bagaimana ia kesulitan setengah mati hanya untuk menyewa rumah kecil yang sebelumnya ia tempati. Ia juga ingat betapa ia harus bekerja pontang-panting hanya untuk mengisi rumahnya dengan perabotan sederhana.

Sekarang, di depan matanya, hanya dalam hitungan jam dua buah kamar sudah disulap seperti baru lengkap dengan perabotannya. _Walk-in closet_ milik Sasuke sudah diisi dengan berbagai pakaian wanita, sebuah meja rias sudah diletakkan lengkap dengan berbagai produk kecantikan di atasnya.

Sebuah kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar mereka benar-benar disulap menjadi kamar anak perempuan. _Wallpaper_ -nya berwarna merah muda –warna kesukaan anak perempuan – dan ada gorden berwarna putih bersih yang menutupi jendelanya. Ada seperangkat pendingin ruangan, meja belajar, beberapa mainan, sebuah rak buku besar, sebuah lemari yang tidak kalah besar dan ada keperluan sekolah lainnya.

 _Luar biasa. Hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam hitungan tahun dilakukan keluarga Uchiha dalam waktu 3 jam._

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia pun hanya meladeni celoteh kekaguman anaknya dengan senyuman dan jawaban seadanya.

"Permisi, Nona Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berpakaian rapi. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Namaku Mitarashi Anko. Aku sekretaris Nyonya Mikoto. Aku yang mengurus perombakan ini. Apakah ada yang tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Ini semua lebih dari cukup."jawab Sakura sopan.

Mitarashi Anko mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ini nomorku dan anda bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Kamar ini sudah dalam tahap _finishing_ dan bisa langsung anda gunakan sekitar 10 menit lagi." Ia memberi Sakura kartu namanya. "Nyonya Mikoto berpesan agar anda tetap berada dalam ruangan dan menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru ini. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Sakura menatap kepergian Anko dengan alis bertaut. Ia memikirkan perkataan terakhirnya. Ibu Sasuke memintanya tetap dalam ruangan. Bukankah itu berarti beliau ingin Sakura tetap ada dalam pengawasannya? Dia ingin mengurung Sakura seperti seekor burung?

Sakura menghela nafas. _Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan_.

Benar saja, 10 menit kemudian kamar mereka sudah benar-benar selesai. Sakura membiarkan Ayumi masuk ke kamarnya dan menikmati waktu menjelajahi kamarnya sendiri. Ia tahu Ayumi akan suka dan menghabiskan sisa hari ini di sana.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuket bunga di dalam vas. Bunga itu adalah bunga sakura. Sakura mendekatinya dan menyentuh kelopaknya. _Bunga ini asli_. Entah siapa yang merangkainya, tapi dia benar-benar ahli dalam hal ini. Bunganya sangat indah dan cocok dengan vasnya. Sakura melihat sebuah kartu ucapan yang tersemat disana.

 ** _Haru no Sakura. Sakura di musim semi. Semoga kehadiranmu bisa membuat musim semi ini menjadi lebih indah. Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Nona Sakura. (Dari segenap pelayan keluarga Uchiha)_**

Sakura tersenyum. Hal ini sering dia lihat di drama romantis yang ditayangkan di televisi. Selama ini, ia rasa hal seperti ini sangat menjijikkan dan norak. Namun, mengalaminya langsung seperti ini mengubah pandangannya.

 _Ini sangat manis_.

Sakura menyimpan kartu ucapan itu di laci salah satu nakas. Kemudian, sakura menggeser pintu menuju _walking closet_. Sakura menahan napasnya saat melihat betapa luas _walking closet_ itu. Satu sisi berisi baju milik Sasuke. Sakura bisa melihat banyak jas dan kemeja tapi ia tidak menemukan satu pun kaus.

 _Astaga, seharusnya mereka memiliki satu kaus untuk dipakai di rumah. Banyak kaus yang bagus dan sekelas dengan pakaian mereka yang lain, bukan?_

Sisi lain dari _walking closet_ itu berisi pakaian Sakura. Jika diperhatikan lagi, sisi yang ini lebih besar daripada sisi yang lain. Sakura bisa melihat berbagai pakaian mulai dari blus, kemeja, berbagai macam rok hingga gaun malam. Ada berbagai macam sepatu di rak bagian bawah dan ada berbagai macam tas di rak khusus. Sakura melihat sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Ada beberapa laci disana, dan ketika dibuka, Sakura bisa merasakan rahangnya turun ke bawah, menunjukkan betapa kagetnya ia.

Laci itu berisikan banyak perhiasan baik emas maupun berlian. Sakura segera menutup laci tersebut dan menguncinya kembali. Dalam hidupnya, Sakura belum pernah melihat perhiasan sebanyak itu. Jika diuangkan, semua perhiasan itu bisa membiayai dirinya dan Ayumi seumur hidup.

 _Sebenarnya seberapa banyak uang yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha?_

Sakura menatap sebuah pintu lain. Ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah kamar mandi, lengkap dengan perlengkapan mandi seperti sabun, sampo, _conditioner,_ dan lain-lain. Semuanya tersusun rapi. Ada sebuah cermin besar, namun bukan cermin _full body_ seperti yang ada di _walking closet_. Kamar mandi ini dilengkapi sebuah _shower room_ , sebuah _bath tub_ , wastafel, _hair dryer,_ dan juga sebuah toilet yang terlihat canggih – Sakura bisa melihat berbagai macam tombol di sana.

Intinya, kamarnya sekarang sudah seperti kamar hotel bintang lima.

"Ha. Ru. No. _San~_ "

Sakura bisa mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari luar. Entah siapa yang memanggilnya dengan cara melagukan namanya. "Ya, tunggu sebentar."

Ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat Yamanaka Ino berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebuah parsel berisi berbagai produk kecantikan. "Aku bawa hadiah, hitung-hitung sebagai salam perkenalan. Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh bersama?"

"Tentu, silakan masuk. Aku akan minta seseorang membawakan kita makanan."jawab Sakura. Ino dengan segera masuk, lalu Sakura keluar untuk memanggil seorang pelayan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan seorang pelayan. Keluarga Uchiha punya setidaknya 20 orang _staff_ untuk mengurus rumah ini. Karena itu, Sakura secepatnya kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin Ino _sendiri_ terlalu lama.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi, berserangan dengan Ino. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menunjuk parsel bawaannya. "Itu produk terbaru dari _MI_. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu _MI_."

"Ya, sebuah merek produk kecantikan ternama. Aku memakainya sesekali, meskipun hanya _BB Cream_ dan _lipstick-_ nya."jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan parsel itu. Ada berbagai produk _make up_ di sana. Sakura sudah melihat banyak kosmetik di meja riasnya dan kini dia bingung akan meletakkan parsel ini dimana.

"Hanya itu? Seri mana yang pernah kau pakai?"

"Hmm, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang serinya, aku bukan penggemar hal-hal seperti _make up_ dan lain sebagainya, tapi kurasa itu salah satu seri yang digunakan oleh Shion di iklan televisi."jawab Sakura jujur. Sakura membutuhkan sedikit _make up_ untuk beberapa pekerjaannya. Karena itu ia membeli beberapa. Ia membeli seri itu ketika sedang ada promosi dan produk tersebut adalah salah satu yang termurah saat itu.

Yamanaka Ino terlihat sedikit kebingungan. "Benarkah? Apa Sasuke tidak pernah memberimu beberapa yang sedikit lebih berkelas? Maaf, maksudku, kalian sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan, bukan? Dia pasti membawa sesuatu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak terlalu suka hal yang feminim seperti ini. Aku selalu bilang padanya, lebih baik ia berikan berbagai hal lucu pada Ayumi dan berikan saja aku makanan. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka makanan daripada hal seperti itu."

Ino terlihat semakin tidak mengerti. "Astaga, kau bercanda? Bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu?"

"Ah, karena kau mengatakannya aku jadi ingat. Dia pernah membelikanku satu _lipstick_ yang dipakai oleh Yuhi Kurenai. Apa itu mahal?"tanya Sakura, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sesungguhnya _lipstick_ itu adalah pemberian Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya. Mengenal Naruto, tentu saja lelaki itu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

Kali ini Ino tersenyum lega. "Kukira laki-laki itu akan benar-benar tidak peka tentang hal seperti ini."

Seorang pelayan masuk dan menyediakan beberapa minuman dan makanan. Ada berbagai macam _crackers_ dan kue kering. Oh, ada juga _cup cakes_ , kue kesukaan Ayumi. "Silakan diminum."ujar Sakura sopan sembari mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

Tapi Ino terlihat mengangkat gelas air putih dan meminumnya. "Apa kau tidak suka tehnya?"

Ino menggeleng. Senyuman di wajahnya terlihat sedikit menyedihkan. "Bukan begitu. Kau tahu seseorang dengan penyakit jantung harus menghindari kafein, bukan? Tadi pagi aku sudah meminum kopi, aku tidak bisa minum sesuatu yang seperti ini lagi."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Tunggu, kau seharusnya menghindari kafein tapi kau masih minum kopi tadi pagi?"

Ino terkekeh. "Sasori juga sering mengomeliku. Tenang saja, aku hanya minum satu-dua teguk. Aku sangat menyukai kopi. Pertama kali aku mencicipinya adalah saat masih SMP. Aku tidak sengaja meminum kopi ayahku. Kau tahu? Aku langsung jatuh cinta."

"Kau bisa apa kalau kau mencintainya, iya kan?"

Ino sedikit tertegun saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. "Ya, kau benar. Saat mengetahui kebiasaanku Sasori kesal bukan main. Dia mendiamkanku selama satu minggu, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti dan memperbolehkanku minum asalkan hanya satu-dua teguk dan rutin _check up_."

"Kalian terdengar sangat bahagia. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu."ujar Sakura. Sakura sudah memperhatikan keduanya sejak makan siang tadi dan sekarang ia rasa ia sedikit iri dengan hubungan mereka.

"Ya, dan aku mencintainya."

Sakura memandang Ino yang kini menatap ke jendela. Semilir angin masuk ke ruangan dan membuat helai rambutnya yang panjang melayang mengikuti arus angin. Sakura bisa mendefinisikan pemandangan saat ini dengan dua kata. Indah, namun menyedihkan.

Sakura tidak menyindir, tapi jujur saja senyum Ino saat ini memang terlihat menyimpan banyak luka.

Sama seperti raut wajah Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, aku pendengar yang baik."

Ino menatap Sakura. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku saat aku sudah bercerita."

Sakura tersenyum. "Bukankah bercerita dengan sesama teman perempuan memang menyenangkan? Tidak heran kau tidak bisa berhenti."

Yamanaka Ino terkekeh. "Kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan menyesali ini, Sakura."

.

.

.

Berbincang bersama Ino ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika ia sudah nyaman bercerita. Sakura harus menunjukkan jam agar dia mau berhenti dan pulang. Mereka baru berhenti bercerita saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Sakura membukanya dan melihat pesan dari Ino.

 ** _Ceritaku belum selesai, Sakura. Ayo lanjutkan disini!_**

Sakura terkekeh dan membalas pesan Ino. Entah darimana Ino berhasil mendapat nomor Sakura tapi dia tidak keberatan mendengarkan cerita Ino. Ino adalah pendongeng yang baik dan Sakura adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak merasa bosan mendengar cerita Ino.

Awalnya Sakura mengira Ino adalah seorang putri cengeng yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi ternyata ia seorang yang kuat dan pintar mengolah kata-kata.

Sekarang, Sakura ada di depan kamar Ayumi. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati putrinya tengah berbaring di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

"Ayumi, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membaca sambil berbaring. Itu akan merusak matamu."tegur Sakura. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Maaf, _Kaa-chan_ , bukunya menarik sekali, sampai aku ingin terus membacanya meskipun aku mengantuk."

Sakura mengambil bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. "Ayumi, apa kau senang?"

Ayumi tersenyum. "Ya, senang sekali. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku bertemu _Tou-chan,_ bertemu dengan _Jii-chan_ dan yang lainnya di rumah yang sangat besar, lalu diajak jalan-jalan bersama Sasori _Ji-chan_ kemudian bermain berasama _Kaa-chan_ di kamar yang sangat besar. Wah, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan punya kamar seperti di film-film itu."

Ketika Ayumi mengatakannya begitu, Sakura baru sadar bahwa sudah sangat banyak hal yang ia lalui untuk satu hari ini.

Sakura membalas senyum Ayumi sebelumnya sambil membelai rambutnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Apa sekarang Ayumi sudah bisa menjadi Tuan Putri?"

Sakura membeku sejenak, ia ingat pertanyaan Ayumi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" ** _Temanku bilang aku tidak bisa jadi Tuan Putri karena aku tidak punya sebuah kastil dan seorang Pangeran. Apa Ibu juga berpikir begitu?"_**

Saat itu, Sakura hanya bisa berkata bahwa Ayumi adalah seorang putri dalam hidupnya, tapi sekarang berbeda. "Iya. Kau sekarang adalah seorang putri, Ayumi. Kau putri di keluarga Uchiha."

Sakura bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih indah dibanding senyum Ayumi saat itu. " _Kaa-chan_ , aku sangat bahagia."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening putrinya dengan penuh sayang. Namun, Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan sakit di hatinya. Ia takut akan menumpahkan air matanya kalau ia membuka suaranya.

Sakura terus menemani Ayumi sampai gadis kecilnya itu terlelap. Sakura melihat jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ini memang waktunya bagi Ayumi untuk tidur. Untungnya Ayumi sudah makan tadi sore, sehingga ia tidak perlu makan lagi untuk malam ini. Tapi Sakura akan memastikan gadis kecilnya itu mendapat makanan yang mengenyangkan untuk sarapan.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berdiri lalu memperhatikan kamar putrinya. Ini adalah kamar yang tidak akan bisa ia beri pada Ayumi jika ia masih ada di kehidupan lamanya. Sakura menatap buku yang ada di nakas. Sakura tahu, itu adalah buku terlaris keluaran penerbit ternama.. Buku yang baik berharga mahal di Konoha, dan Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa memberikan itu pada Ayumi jika dia tidak menerima ide gila Sasuke.

"Ini semua demi Ayumi. Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Ayumi. Ini demi masa depan Ayumi. Ini demi sekolah Ayumi, ini demi…"

Sakura menghentikan rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyentuh wajahnya dan bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. _Oh, tidak_. Ia menghapus air matanya dan segera keluar dari kamar Ayumi.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar miliknya, Uchiha Sasuke juga tengah membuka pintu _walking closet_. Lelaki itu masih membawa handuk kecil. Ia terlihat baru saja mandi.

"Oh, kau baru pulang?"ujar Sakura.

"Hn."jawab Sasuke kecil sambil kembali masuk ke _walking closet_.

Begitu pintu itu tertutup, Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia menutup mata dan kembali memotivasi dirinya. Sayangnya, saat ia menutup mata, bayangan percakapannya dengan Ino muncul.

" ** _Kalian terdengar sangat bahagia. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu."_**

" ** _Ya, dan aku mencintainya."_**

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau memikirkan hal sepele seperti cinta sekarang?"

 _Aku tidak butuh lelaki yang mencintaiku, asalkan Ayumi bahagia._


	6. Witch

A/N : There will be only a bit of SasuSaku moment because I really want to focus on the conflict. But I promise you more of SasuSaku moments on the next chap. But (again) aku minta maaf karena aku gak akan update secepat biasanya karena urusan sekolah. Doakan aku teman-teman!

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Kebisingan dan keceriaan kota seakan tidak mencapai lingkup kediaman tersebut. Hening sudah menjadi bagian dari keseharian tiap anggota keluarga dan juga tiap pekerja disana. Tak jarang, hanya ada suara _shishi-odoshi_ yang menenangkan. Terkadang, suara percakapan para pekerja terdengar samar-samar.

Tidak ada yang berbeda malam ini. Semua orang berada di ruangannya masing-masing. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang menyelesaikan tugasnya. Suara _shishi-odoshi_ semakin keras kedengarannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh menit.

Madara masih terjaga di dalam kamarnya yang kental dengan elemen-elemen Jepang. Lantainya dilapisi _tatami_ , tempat tidurnya tidak tinggi seperti kebanyakan tempat tidur modern, dan ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna yang identik dengan bumi. Sebuah pintu memisahkan kamarnya dengan ruang kerja. Ruang kerjanya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya, dengan furnitur-furniturnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ada berbagai lemari di sana, berbagai macam hiasan dinding, sebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi tanpa kaki untuk menyesuaikan dengan tema.

Madara berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Lelaki itu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang tersusun rapi di mejanya. Kertas tersebut memuat informasi singkat mengenai dua orang asing yang baru saja masuk ke dalam keluarganya.

Sebagai seseorang yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia bisnis yang kotor, Madara tidak mudah dibohongi dan dia tidak mudah mempercayai seseorang. Madara tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak mempunyai bukti yang konkret.

Uchiha Mikoto dan anaknya bisa dikatakan sebagai peninggalan dari putra kesayangan Madara, Uchiha Fugaku. Selain dirinya sendiri, kedua orang itu adalah orang yang paling terpukul atas meninggalnya Fugaku. Belum lagi, mereka juga ditinggal oleh Uchiha Itachi beberapa tahun setelah Fugaku. Madara masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit dan kesedihan saat petugas medis mengabari kepergian Fugaku pada mereka.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu jelas bisa merubah seseorang.

Mikoto adalah seorang gadis yang manis dan lemah lembut saat Fugaku memperkenalkannya pertama kali pada Madara. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Mikoto bisa membuat Madara menyukainya. Mikoto juga bisa membuktikan dirinya adalah seorang ibu yang baik. Madara menyayangi Mikoto seperti anaknya sendiri, terlebih setelah kepergian Fugaku.

Namun, setelah kepergian putra kesayangannya – Uchiha Itachi – Mikoto berubah hampir 180 derajat. Ia masih menyayangi anaknya, masih merawat Madara dengan baik, dan juga bisa mengontrol bisnis yang ditinggalkan Fugaku dengan baik tapi ambisinya untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pewaris Uchiha Group hampir melahap seluruh kebaikan yang ia lakukan. Madara tidak bodoh, ia tahu Mikoto bisa melakukan berbagai trik kotor untuk mempermudah jalannya. Mikoto juga sering menyerang orang yang ia anggap sebagai ancaman dengan kata-katanya yang menusuk.

Tapi Madara tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Mikoto. Fugaku yang sudah menggenggam impiannya berakhir dengan tragis. Tidak heran Mikoto akan bergerak untuk mewujudkan impian suaminya, meskipun dengan menghalalkan segala cara.

Madara hanya bisa memantau seluruh keluarganya sekarang. Mereka semua sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. Sebagai orang yang paling tua di sini, Madara hanya akan bergerak di balik layar untuk meluruskan mereka kembali apabila mereka sudah menyimpang terlalu jauh.

Seperti kejutan Sasuke tadi siang, Madara tidak sepenuhnya yakin Mikoto tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal ini. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mikoto – kalau memang dia merencanakan semua ini – tapi Madara tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah kalau ia terbukti membohonginya.

"Shisui,"

Uchiha Shisui masuk ke ruang kerja Madara. Shisui adalah cucu dari saudara sepupu Madara. Ia adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Ketika Itachi masih hidup, mereka bersahabat baik. Kemampuan Shisui baik hal akademis maupun non-akademis tidak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi. Madara mempercayai Shisui sebagai salah satu tangan kanannya.

"Anda memanggil, Tuan Madara?"

"Duduk." Pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya dengan postur sempurna. "Aku akan memintamu mengerjakan suatu hal yang amat rahasia. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu."

Shisui menundukkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat – cara untuk menunjukkan hormat – sebelum menjawab, "Anda bisa mempercayakannya pada saya."

Madara mengangguk, jelas mempercayai tangan kanannya. "Bawakan hasil tes DNA _Uchiha_ Ayumi dan Sasuke padaku tiga hari lagi."

"Baik, Tuan Madara. Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya kerjakan?"

Madara menggeleng dan membiarkan Shisui keluar. Lelaki itu menatap jendela yang terbuka. Di luar sana, bulan bersinar redup karena tertutup awan. Madara menghela nafasnya dan berdiri. Ia mendekat ke jendela dan menikmati udara malam.

Uchiha Madara percaya pada intuisinya, dan sekarang intuisinya berkata bahwa badai akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam keluar dari kediaman Uchiha melewati pintu belakang. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membuatnya berbaur dengan suasana malam itu. Dia bergerak cepat menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pekarangan belakang.

Tepat saat ia sudah masuk dan memastikan pintu mobil itu terkunci, lelaki itu menekan suatu area di bagian bawah _dashboard_. Terdengar bunyi " _klik"_ pelan. Terdapat sebuah tempat penyimpanan tersembunyi di sana, dan di dalamnya hanya ada satu benda. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel model lama. Ia menekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Ini saya, Nyonya Mikoto." Awan malam yang menutupi bulan sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergerak, membiarkan cahaya bulan bersinar lebih terang. "Saya punya sesuatu untuk dilaporkan."

" _Baik. Aku mendengarkan."_

"Tuan Madara meminta saya untuk melakukan tes DNA secara diam-diam. Saya sudah mendapatkan rambut mereka dari kursi makan yang mereka tempati hari ini. Saya berencana untuk menyerahkan barang ini pada Dokter Orochimaru. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

" _Kurasa pilihan terbaik memang Orochimaru, tapi apa kau yakin kalau rambut itu adalah milik mereka?"_

"Saya yakin. Tiap sofa baru dibersihkan pagi ini sebelum acara dimulai, dan tidak ada yang menempati kursi itu selain mereka sendiri."

" _Kerja bagus. Selanjutnya, tinggal memastikan hasilnya saja, bukan? Aku mengandalkanmu,"_ Cahaya bulan menyinari tiap sudut saat itu, membuat wajah lelaki itu lebih jelas. Matanya yang berwarna merah terlihat mengkilap. _"Shisui."_

Uchiha Shisui mengakhiri panggilan. Ia membuka baterai ponsel tersebut dan mengambil kartunya. Ia akan membuang kartu ini di suatu tempat. Shisui menghidupkan mobil dan mengendarainya menuju kota.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah lapangan yang terletak di bagian dalam kompleks perumahan. Shisui memastikan tidak ada satu pun orang di sekitar sebelum keluar dan mengunci mobil tersebut. Dari sana, ia berjalan cukup jauh, memasuki beberapa gang sebelum akhirnya berakhir di distrik perbelanjaan yang ramai. Namun, ia belum sampai di tujuan. Ia harus berjalan lebih jauh lagi, memasuki lorong yang lebih sempit sampai ia menemukan sebuah bar dengan papan nama yang terlihat rusak di beberapa bagian.

Shisui masuk sambil mengabaikan para wanita berbaju minim yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang aneh. Mereka semua mabuk. Shisui masuk ke dalam dapur yang ternyata jauh lebih baik dibandingkan bagian luar bar. Para pekerja hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Shisui sudah sering berkunjung ke sini.

Ia mendekati sebuah lemari dan menarik tuas yang tersembunyi di balik selembar kain. Lemari itu terbuka dengan suara gesekan yang tidak terlalu besar. Shisui masuk dan menutup pintu itu dengan tombol lain yang terlihat jelas. Lorong yang ia lewati sekarang berwarna putih dan sangat bersih, kontras dengan bar yang menjadi "sampul" dari tempat ini. Lorong itu berakhir di sebuah _lift._ Shisui masuk dan menekan tombol _down_.

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka, Shisui bisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang luas, penuh dengan tabung, mikroskop, dan berbagai alat _lab_ lainnya kecuali sedikit bagian yang digunakan untuk dapur dan tempat beristirahat. Antara _lab_ dan bagian itu dipisahkan oleh dinding kaca.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Uchiha Shisui- _san_."

Shisui membungkuk sopan. "Ya, lama tidak berjumpa Tuan Orochimaru." Ia menyadari kedatangan seorang pemuda berkacamata di belakang Orochimaru. "Apa kabar, Yakushi- _san_?"

Yakushi Kabuto tersenyum padanya. "Kabarku baik, Shisui- _san._ Aku sudah bilang panggil saja aku Kabuto."

Shisui tidak membalas ucapan Kabuto. "Orochimaru- _san_. Aku punya permintaan, apakah kita akan langsung membahasnya di sini?"

Orochimaru tersenyum licik. Shisui bisa melihatnya menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari manusia kebanyakan. "Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana dan membicarakan uang?"

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sebuah meja rias tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sakura menghela nafas lalu bergerak untuk duduk. Ia tidur cukup pulas malam ini. Tempat tidur ini membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di sana. Sakura melihat ke arah sofa dan tidak menemukan lelaki itu juga. Sakura yakin Sasuke tidur di sampingnya semalam, dan ini masih sangat pagi. Sasuke tidak mungkin sangat rajin sampai berangkat kerja sepagi ini.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia tidak punya pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan dan dia yakin saat ini pun Ayumi belum bangun. Sakura akan menyapa anaknya sesudah mandi.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu memakai sandalnya dan berjalan menuju _walking closet_. Ia cukup terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke, sudah berpakaian rapi di sana. Lelaki itu menatapnya sejenak dengan raut datar sebelum kembali memasang dasinya.

"Selamat pagi."sapa Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Hn, pagi."jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura melihat dasi pilihannya. Sebuah dasi berwarna dongker yang warnanya hanya sedikit lebih tua daripada kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sakura melihat macam-macam dasi yang ada di laci meja. Ia mengambil satu dengan warna yang lebih muda daripada kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan. "Hadap sini." Sakura mendekatkan dasi yang ia pegang ke kemeja Sasuke. "Yang ini lebih bagus. Pakai yang ini."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut tidak senang. "Aku sudah memakai yang ini. Urus saja urusanmu."

"Kau akan mengenakan jas berwarna gelap, gunakan dasi ini. Kau bisa ditertawakan karena memakai pakaian dengan warna yang mati." Sakura meletakkan dasi itu di tangan Sasuke. "Apa kau akan memakainya sendiri atau aku yang memakaikannya untukmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku akan memakainya sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk, puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan _shower_. Menggunakan _bath tub_ pasti memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Hari ini baru hari keduanya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Kemarin ia sudah mendapat peringatan dari Karin dan Mikoto. Sakura yakin mereka tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan peringatan. Mulai hari ini, mereka mungkin akan memberi Sakura berbagai ujian dan demi masa depan Ayumi, Sakura harus melewatinya dengan baik.

Sakura mengambil _bath robe_ serta handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat dasi yang tadi ia pilihkan untuk Sasuke tergeletak di atas meja.

 _Orang bilang kau harus berhubungan baik dengan_ partner- _mu untuk mencapai hasil terbaik. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya kalau dia saja seperti ini?_

" _Kaa-chan~_ " Sakura mendengar suara Ayumi. Gadis kecil itu pasti masuk ke kamarnya sekarang.

"Ah, _Tou-chan!_ Dimana _Kaa-chan?_ "

Tangan Sakura berhenti tepat sebelum ia menggeser pintu menuju kamarnya. Sasuke masih ada di kamar. Akhirnya, Sakura berusaha mengintip interaksi mereka. Ia menggeser pintu dengan pelan dan tanpa suara.

Sasuke menatap Ayumi dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu."

"Aku lupa, maafkan aku, _Tou-chan_." jawab Ayumi sambil tersenyum. "Apa _Tou-chan_ akan pergi bekerja?"

Sasuke kembali fokus pada isi tasnya. "Hn." jawabnya tanpa menatap mata Ayumi.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Kali ini, Sasuke bahkan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu menutup tasnya dan menatap cermin sekali lagi. "Ibumu ada di dalam sana." adalah yang ia katakan sebelum melangkah menuju pintu.

" _Tou-chan,_ tunggu!" Ayumi meraih ujung lengan baju Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Ayumi dengan cukup jelas. Gadis itu merasa takut. "Apa _Tou-chan_ marah? Maaf karena aku tidak mengetuk pintu tadi," Oh, gadis itu mengira Sasuke marah karena ia tidak mengetuk pintu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya menatap Ayumi dengan mata yang membelalak. Sakura tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya ia keluar. "Uchiha Sasuke."ujarnya sembari menarik Ayumi ke pelukannya. "Apa aku harus selalu mengingatkanmu?"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Sekarang ia terlihat gusar. "Cepat bersiap dan turun. Sarapan akan segera dimulai."

Pintu di tutup dan Sakura kini hanya berdua. Ia menatap putrinya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di jubah mandinya. Ayumi tidak menangis, tapi iadiam saja. Sakura mengelus rambut putrinya lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau mendandaniku? Kau suka bermain _dress up_ bukan?"

Ayumi mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan hidungnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis tapi dia tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Sarapan berlangsung seperti makan malam dan makan siang kemarin. Mereka berkumpul di ruang makan, memakan makanan mereka dengan iringan pembicaraan bisnis antara Sasuke dan Madara. Sakura baru tahu kalau Ino dan Sasori tidak tinggal disini meskipun mereka bagian dari keluarga inti.

Setelah makan, Sakura membiarkan Ayumi pergi dan bermain di kamarnya. Sakura pun sudah punya agenda sendiri. Uchiha Mikoto memintanya untuk datang ke sebuah café untuk membahas acara pernikahannya. Saat itu, Sakura sudah merasa curiga.

Dan ternyata, kecurigaannya benar. Uchiha Mikoto kini duduk di hadapannya sambil meminum teh. Seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan aura keanggunan yang membuat orang-orang segan padanya. Sakura cukup tahu kalau Mikoto punya kebiasaan menyindir yang luar biasa tapi merasakannya langsung ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Tidak, dalam kasus Sakura, Mikoto tidak menyindirnya. Dia benar-benar mengatakan kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Jadi, apa sesungguhnya maksudmu memintaku datang kesini?"

Mikoto menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?"

"Maksudmu kau kesini hanya untuk mengingatkanku tentang asal usulku? Tentang aku yang miskin, tidak kuliah, dan memiliki seorang putri di luar nikah?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Aku tidak ingin kau lupa dengan dirimu karena sudah diberikan hidup yang enak."

Sakura merasa ingin tertawa. Betapa sombong wanita ini. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia harus memanggilnya 'Ibu' di hadapan banyak orang mulai sekarang.

"Ah, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," Mikoto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto. Semuanya adalah foto tempat kerja Sakura saat malam. Mulai dari restoran, toko 24 jam, sampai bar. "Aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakangmu dan sepertinya tidak ada yang kau tutupi. Hanya ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingat dengan siapa kau tidur malam itu?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Aku mabuk berat, dan pagi harinya aku bangun di sebuah hotel. Aku panik, lalu pergi begitu saja. Saat itu aku ketakutan dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Di saat aku sadar aku hamil dan ingin mencari tahu tentang laki-laki itu, semua sudah terlambat."

Mikoto tidak menjawab dan tetap menatapnya, ia meminta jawaban lebih. "Hotel yang waktu itu aku datangi menolak menjawab siapa yang datang bersamaku waktu itu. Aku minum di sebuah warung pinggir jalan dan mereka sudah pindah entah kemana."

"Yah, meskipun orang itu muncul dan mengancam, aku bisa membereskannya. Ini bukan masalah besar." Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. _Oh, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha?_

Mikoto mengambil foto-foto tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Intinya, yang harus kau lakukan hanya diam. Kau adalah alat untuk memuluskan jalan Sasuke. Yang kami butuhkan hanyalah keberadaanmu dan anakmu. Tidak usah ikut campur dengan hal lainnya."

"Sakura? Bibi Mikoto?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino disana. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Aku melihat kalian dari jauh, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyapa."

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum padanya. "Kami membahas pernikahan mereka. Aku hanya meyakinkan Sakura untuk menyerahkan semuanya padaku."

"Benarkah? Kupikir tadi Bibi menunjukkan beberapa foto. Apa itu foto baju pengantin?"tanya Ino lagi. Uchiha Mikoto mengangguk. "Ah, boleh aku melihatnya? Aku punya selera yang bagus."

Sakura sekarang merasa gugup. Apa Ino sebenarnya tahu foto-foto apa itu?

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Kurasa tidak perlu, Sakura tidak menyukai satu pun dari yang kupilihkan. Kurasa ia punya selera yang unik."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa Bibi tidak biarkan Sakura memilih gaun pengantinnya sendiri? Oh, sekalian _tuxedo_ untuk Sasuke supaya serasi. Lagipula itu bisa mengurangi pekerjaan Bibi."

Sakura bisa melihat Mikoto yang berpikir sejenak sebelum menyetujui usul Ino. Setelah itu, Mikoto langsung pergi karena ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia urus. Meskipun begitu, Sakura yakin Mikoto hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolannya dengan Ino. Dia bahkan lupa untuk menyindir Ino kali ini.

"Apa dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus? Dia tidak menyindirku kali ini." Sakura tertawa. Bahkan Ino menganggap hal itu aneh. "Hei, apa kau ada rencana setelah ini?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku? Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan membantumu mencari gaun yang tepat!"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Membantumu dengan apa?"

Ino tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal ini. Berdiri di tengah hari yang panas dalam balutan kostum kelinci untuk menyenangkan anak-anak Panti Asuhan Sarutobi. Ia sudah punya firasat bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan senyum Ino saat itu.

"Ino, kau harus membayarku lebih."ujar Sakura sambil memberikan balon kepada seorang anak.

Ino yang masih terlihat cantik _tanpa_ kostum badut apapun menjawab, "Astaga Sakura, kau ingat ini adalah acara bakti sosial, kan?"

"Setidaknya kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini. Aku lelah luar biasa karena kostum ini, kau tahu?"

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu."

" _Kaa-chan_! Anak-anak lain ingin berfoto denganmu!"seru Ayumi. Di belakangnya ada banyak anak-anak lainnya.

Ino mengajak Ayumi untuk datang. Sakura merasa itu adalah ide yang bagus karena sebelum Ayumi masuk sekolah nanti, ia tidak akan bertemu banyak anak seusianya. Anak-anak seperti Ayumi perlu waktu untuk bermain dengan dengan anak-anak lainnya.

Selesai berfoto dengan anak-anak panti, Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berganti kostum. Ia beristirahat di sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah pohon yang rindang. Semilir angin menyejukkan dirinya yang keringatan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membantu." Ino menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik.

"Ya, sama-sama. Terimakasih karena sudah mengajak Ayumi."

Ino mengangguk. "Aku senang kau datang. Biasanya aku hanya melakukan ini saat Sasori bisa menemaniku. Kami biasa melakukan ini berdua tapi melakukan ini bersamamu juga tidak kalah menyenangkan."

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti keluar dari negeri dongeng."ucap Sakura. Ino menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Maksudku, kau itu nyaris sempurna. Kau cantik, berbakat, pintar dan tentunya luar biasa baik."

"Tidak ada orang yang sempurna, dan kurasa aku juga bukan orang yang nyaris sempurna. Aku penuh dengan cacat, setidaknya sebelum Sasori datang." Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku dulu benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri. Aku benci penyakitku dan aku sering menyakiti diriku sendiri."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. " _Self-harming_?"

"Begitulah. Aku melakukannya di daerah yang tidak akan terlihat Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku putus asa tapi aku tidak menunjukkannya pada orang tuaku." Ino tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan. "Sasori mengubahku dan dia membawaku ke jalan yang lebih baik. Dia cahayaku."

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, akhirnya Ino dijemput oleh Sasori. Mereka berdua menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sakura pulang tapi Sakura menolaknya. Sakura tidak ingin menengahi mereka berdua. Sakura justru ingin selalu melihat keduanya bersama. Mereka serasi.

" _Kaa-chan!_ " Ayumi datang menghampirinya. Gadis kecil itu menabrakkan diri ke tubuh Sakura. Dia memeluknya dengan kuat. "Aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan siang sekarang?"

Sakura menyanggupinya. Mereka makan di sebuah restoran yang ada tidak jauh dari sana. Ayumi memakan makan siangnya dengan sangat lahap. Tidak aneh, karena gadis kecil itu bersenang-senang di panti tadi. Dia berlarian saat bermain kejar-kejaran dan _hide n seek_.

" _Kaa-chan_ ,"panggil Ayumi. Gadis itu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. "Tidak bisakah kita kembali saja?"

"Kembali ke rumah yang lama?"

Dia mengangguk. "Iya. Di sana aku punya banyak teman. Aku bisa bermain tiap sore."

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. "Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kau sangat bahagia?"

Ayumi menatap ujung sepatunya. "Di sana memang ada banyak mainan, aku tinggal di rumah yang besar dan nyaman. Tapi, aku kesepian. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak bermain. Bermain sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya lemah adalah anaknya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat anaknya menangis atau terluka. "Kau memilih kembali, meskipun…"

Ayumi melanjutkan, "Meskipun _Tou-chan_ tidak ada, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku akan ke toilet dulu. Jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?"

Ia masuk ke dalam toilet dan mengunci kuncinya. Sakura memutar keran dan membasuh wajahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sekarang dia merasa kalau keputusannya memang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sakura hanya memikirkan kenyamanan Ayumi dari segi materi. Ia tidak memperhitungkan perasaan anaknya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang dia bisa apa? Semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada lagi kata kembali.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sudah duduk di kursi tamu ruangannya. Kalau Sasuke tidak mengenalinya sebagai tangan kanannya, dia akan segera mengusir lelaki itu. Rambutnya dikuncir sembarangan sehingga membuat kepalanya terlihat seperti buah nanas, untungnya ia berpakaian rapi.

"Hn, pagi."jawab Sasuke seadanya sembari meletakkan tasnya di meja. Ia duduk di kursinya dan segera memeriksa berkas-berkas yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini.

"Semua dokumen yang harus kau baca hari ini sudah kucek dan kuletakkan di meja. Bisa dibilang sebagian tugasku hari ini sudah selesai. Jadi aku akan beristirahat di sini saja, oke?" Nara Shikamaru tidak menunggu balasan Sasuke dan segera bersiap tidur. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, pilihan bajumu hari ini jelek sekali. Kau seharusnya mencari seorang wanita untuk memilihkan dasi atau minta Ibumu untuk menyiapkan seluruh pakaianmu."

Sasuke nyaris mematahkan pensil mekanik yang sedang ia pakai sekarang. Apa pilihan pakaiannya seburuk itu? Mungkin seharusnya ia menerima saran Sakura pagi tadi. Namun, Sasuke punya alasan sendiri untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Sasuke sadar kalau Sakura adalah seorang yang sangat berbahaya. Wanita itu punya bakat dalam _public speaking_ atau mungkin Sakura berbakat untuk menjadi manipulator yang hebat. Saat itu, Sasuke tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menceritakan keluarganya. Oh, dia bahkan tidak punya niat untuk beramah tamah dengan anaknya, dia, keluarganya dan juga mencari orang yang menidurinya saat itu. Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura dan Ayumi sebagai alat untuk memuluskan jalannya.

Namun, entah kenapa saat itu ia bisa menceritakan hampir seluruh sejarah keluarganya. Suasananya begitu nyaman dan mendukung. Caranya mendengarkan dan memberikan respon begitu baik sehingga siapapun yang mendengar bisa terbawa suasana. Kalau tidak ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya waktu itu, Sasuke mungkin akan membeberkan semua rahasianya.

 _Haruno Sakura adalah wanita yang berbahaya_. _Bisa dibilang dia adalah seorang penyihir._

Menjauhinya adalah salah satu solusi milik Sasuke. Tapi itu sepertinya malah membuat semuanya menjadi tambah runyam. Sasuke juga bukan seseorang yang bisa beramah tamah dengan seorang anak kecil. Sakura tidak bisa memaksanya berbuat baik pada anaknya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sasuke butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mulai membuka satu per satu dokumen yang disiapkan oleh Shikamaru. Baru saja ia akan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di satu dokumen, ponselnya berbunyi.

 ** _Haruno Sakura_**

Sasuke dengan ragu menjawabnya. Yang ia dengar pertama kali adalah suara keributan.

"Halo? Haruno Sakura?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan–"

" _Sasuke!"_ Sakura berteriak di seberang sana. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. _"Tolong aku."_

"Ada apa?" Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di ulu hatinya.

" _Ayumi menghilang."_


	7. Partner

A/N : Here's the update. To tell you the truth, I am having a hard time now. The score of my test is not as good as I expected, it makes me feel insecure. That score is the key to my dream, and I really hope you guys can help me. Doakan aku ya teman-teman, doakan biar mimpi aku bisa terwujud

Enjoy the new chapter!

.

.

.

" _Ayumi menghilang."_

Sasuke tidak membalas. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sementara ia bisa mendengar Sakura yang sudah terisak dari ponselnya.

"Aktifkan GPS-mu. Aku akan ke sana." Sasuke memutus panggilan telepon dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Shikamaru yang menyimak percakapan Sasuke bertanya, "Ada apa? Masalah dengan perusahaan seberang belum selesai juga?"

"Ini bukan tentang pekerjaan. Aku akan segera kembali." Sebelum membuka pintu, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Shikamaru. "Kau tetap di sini, perbaiki laporan nomor 2 dari atas."

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya dan menyunggingkan senyum maklum. "Ada-ada saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke segera turun ke _basement_ untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir disana. Dia mulai bergerak setelah memastikan posisi Sakura.

Saat dia datang, suasana di sana memang terlihat tidak baik. Para pengunjung masih menikmati makanan mereka tapi sering kali melirik ke arah Sakura dan beberapa orang pegawai yang ada di satu sisi ruangan.

"Apa kau menemukan beberapa petunjuk?"tanya Sasuke saat dia menghampiri Sakura.

Matanya terlihat sembab, tapi dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. "Aku sudah melihat CCTV. Tidak lama setelah aku pergi ke toilet, dia tiba-tiba turun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar. Tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan. Aku bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada di luar dan mereka juga kurang tahu…"

"Maafkan atas kelalaian kami. Seharusnya kami menghentikan dia saat dia pergi begitu saja sendirian." Seorang perempuan yang terlihat seperti _manager_ restoran ini membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah kalian. Ibunya lalai dan anaknya tidak mematuhi perintah ibunya." Sakura menunduk saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. "Yang penting sekarang kita harus menemukannya. Maaf, tapi apa aku bisa melihat CCTV-nya?"

Sang _Manager_ menyanggupi. Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik Ayumi di video tersebut. Kejadiannya tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dikatakan Sakura tapi Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan kenapa Ayumi tiba-tiba pergi. "Dia melihat sesuatu dari jendela dan segera keluar. Mungkin dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal atau dia melihat sesuatu yang dia suka."

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang sangat disukainya di sekitar sini. Kurasa dia melihat orang yang ia kenal." Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tapi tidak ada yang tinggal di sekitar sini."

"Lebih baik kita ke kantor polisi sekarang. Mereka bisa melihat video dari CCTV yang ada di jalan, dan mereka bisa membantu kita mencarinya."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengucapkan salam pada pegawai restoran dan pergi dari sana. Sasuke bisa melihat raut khawatir pada wajah Sakura. Itu hal yang wajar. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah lalai dan kehilangan putrinya. Mengingat sifatnya, wanita itu pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Untungnya, restoran itu berada tidak jauh dari pos polisi setempat. Ketika mereka sampai di sana, mereka disambut oleh seorang polisi dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. "Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Kami kehilangan seorang anak kecil. Terakhir kali kami melihatnya adalah saat dia makan bersama ibunya di restoran itu." Sasuke menunjuk restoran tersebut "Bisakah kalian membantu kami mencarinya?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Bisa kalian beri tahu ciri-cirinya?"

"Rambutnya berwarna merah kecokelatan. Panjang rambutnya sekitar 2 cm di bawah bahunya. Dia memakai baju berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga."jawab Sakura.

"Kau dengar itu, Shino?"

Seorang lelaki lain yang duduk tidak jauh dari lelaki bertato itu menyanggupi. "Kami akan melihat CCTV terlebih dahulu. Anda bisa duduk dan menunggu di sana."

Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ingin diam dan menunggu. "Maaf, kalau boleh kami juga ingin melihat. Aku yakin ibunya bisa memastikan apakah putrinya terlihat di video atau tidak."

"Bagaimana, Kiba?"tanya Shino. Kiba terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebelum menyanggupi.

Mereka mengecek beberapa kamera tetapi menemukan Ayumi tidak semudah yang mereka kira. Hari ini, kota lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Menemukan gadis kecil diantara banyak orang jelas menjadi hal yang lebih sulit.

"Ah, itu dia!" Sakura menunjuk seorang anak kecil di tengah orang-orang yang menyebrangi jalan. "Aku yakin ini Ayumi."

"Bagus, sekarang kita bisa memperkirakan kemana ia akan pergi."ucap Shino sembari melihat beberapa video yang lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya? Aku bahkan tidak akan sadar jika kau tidak menunjuknya."tanya Kiba.

Sakura tersenyum. "Itu bukan hal yang aneh. Aku ibunya."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Ia tahu kalau hal itu bukan hal yang aneh, yang aneh adalah perasaan mengganjal yang ada di dalam hatinya. Perasaan itu tidak membuatnya merasa tidak enak ataupun khawatir.

"Dia bertemu seseorang!" Seruan Shino membuat Sasuke lepas dari pikirannya. Mereka semua berdiri di sekitar Shino dan menonton video tersebut. Ayumi memang terlihat berlari cukup jauh dari restoran tersebut dan di sana, ia terlihat menyapa seorang anak laki-laki. Setelah itu, sepertinya mereka mengobrol.

"Apa kau kenal anak laki-laki itu?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Wajahnya tidak jelas, tapi Ayumi memang berteman dengan beberapa anak laki-laki."

Mereka terus menonton. Setelah beberapa saat, anak laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Ayumi sendirian. Gadis kecil itu terlihat kebingungan dan terus berjalan lebih jauh dari posisi awalnya. "Dia pasti lupa jalan kembali ke restoran."ujar Kiba.

Shino mencoba mencari beberapa video dari kamera lain dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu. "Dia bertemu seseorang lagi."

Seorang pria berdiri membelakangi kamera. Ia juga menutupi Ayumi yang jauh lebih pendek dibanding dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian, lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Ayumi dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

"Sial, dia membawanya pergi!"seru Kiba. "Kita harus bergerak Shino. Aku akan mengabari beberapa orang yang bisa membantu!"

Keadaan semakin memburuk. Sasuke tahu kalau penculikan anak sekarang adalah kasus yang marak. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mengindahkannya karena tidak ada anak kecil di sekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia harus lebih berhati-hati. Dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi. Selain karena urusan perusahaan dan sebagainya, ia juga tidak ingin Sakura menunjukkan raut cemas seperti ini lagi.

 _Entahlah, tapi wajahnya yang seperti ini membuatku tidak senang._

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia memakai topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tidak ada yang menghubungiku juga, berarti dia bukan orang yang kukenal." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka akan mengurusnya. Kita bisa duduk dan menunggu di sini."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku lebih baik berlari keluar dan mencarinya daripada duduk menunggu." Tanpa menunggu Sasuke, wanita itu berlari keluar.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia tahu kalau Sakura akan berkata seperti itu, tapi dia tidak berpikir dia akan pergi begitu saja. "Ah, Shino _-san_?" Shino berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sasuke. "Wanita itu terlalu ceroboh dan akhirnya pergi untuk mencari sendiri. Bisa aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Kalau kau berhasil menemukannya kuharap kau bisa menghubungiku. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

Shino dengan senang hati menyanggupi. Setelah mendapatkan nomor ponsel Shino, ia segera menyusul Sakura. Menemukan Sakura cukup mudah. Tidak ada banyak orang dengan rambut merah muda.

Sasuke memperhatikan dari belakang. Sakura berteriak memanggil Ayumi tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak senang. Dia tidak segan bertanya pada pemilik toko ataupun orang yang sedang lewat. Dia melakukannya selama hampir 30 menit dan sekarang dia terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya selama 30 menit, kau butuh istirahat."ujarnya sambil berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Itu berarti Ayumi sudah hilang lebih dari 30 menit. Aku tidak bisa istirahat."

Sasuke menggenggam lengan Sakura dan menariknya menuju sebuah bangku. Ia memaksa Sakura untuk duduk. "Duduk di sini dan jangan bergerak."

Untungnya, Sakura mengikuti saran Sasuke dan duduk di sana sementara Sasuke membeli dua botol minuman dingin. Sasuke memberikan satu pada Sakura seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mencarinya sendirian, ada Shino dan lainnya yang bergerak ke berbagai tempat untuk melakukan hal yang sama."ujar Sasuke. Dia membuka tutup botol dan meneguk hampir setengah dari isi botol tersebut.

Sakura masih menunduk dan mengusap permukaan botol yang dingin. "Yang kau katakan tadi itu benar. Aku lalai. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendiran. Selama ini aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa pengawasan orang lain."

"Aku meninggalkannya untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai lupa waktu. Saat aku kembali dia sudah tidak ada. Ini semua salahku."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat seseorang menangis, tapi sekarang ia yakin diam adalah hal yang tepat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini .

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendiri."

Ini mengingatkan Sasuke tentang masa lalu. Sasuke pernah terlibat perkelahian dan dia berakhir babak belur. Dia ingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya sembari menangis saat itu.

" _Aku terlalu fokus pada Itachi dan melupakannya. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya._ "

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mungkin setiap ibu pada dasarnya sama. Mereka menyayangi anaknya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Mereka akan menangis saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah. "Uchiha bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan mudah, kan? Tidak bisakah kau mencari Ayumi?"

Jujur saja, Sasuke bisa. Dia punya koneksi dengan berbagai instansi yang bisa membantunya mencari seseorang. Awalnya, Sasuke tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk membantu Sakura. Tapi, melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, bohong kalau ia berkata bahwa hatinya tidak tergerak.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang. Tepat saat itu juga, ada panggilan masuk. Nama 'Shino' tertera di sana. Sasuke mengangkatnya lalu mengaktifkan mode _loud speaker_.

" _Kami menemukannya! Dia ada di restoran yang tadi. Laki-laki yang pergi bersamanya juga ada di sini."_

"Kami segera ke sana."

Keduanya berlari menuju restoran sebelumnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura sampai Sasuke harus serius berlari untuk menyamai kecepatannya. Tapi itu tidak aneh, bagaimanapun juga, dia akan segera bertemu dengan putrinya lagi. Sasuke yakin Sakura akan segera memeluk Ayumi seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Sayangnya, dia salah. Saat mereka sudah bisa melihat Ayumi dari dekat, Sakura justru berhenti dan menatap Ayumi dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Sementara Ayumi yang tadinya memberikan senyum menjadi diam.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan?!"

Semuaorang di sekitar mereka terkejut. Bahkan Kiba yang sedang minum tersedak saat tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak.

"Aku bilang jangan kemana-mana, berarti kau harus menunggu! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan menurut?! Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat tidak melihatmu dimanapun! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Aku berlari kesana kemari mencarimu, memanggil namamu seperti orang gila!"

Saat itu, Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. Tapi kini, ia terlihat lega. Selanjutnya, Sakura berlutut dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Ayumi sendiri ikut menangis keras-keras sambil balik memeluk Sakura.

Ketika mata Ayumi bertemu dengan miliknya, Sasuke sempat terdiam. Gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan, sama seperti pagi tadi. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak ingin menjauhkan diri dan membuat harinya semakin buruk. Sasuke yang cukup dekat dengannya hanya bisa memberikan usapan ringan pada rambut Ayumi.

Tanpa disangka, gadis kecil itu memberikan senyum manis padanya. Seakan dia sudah mendapatkan hadiah terbaik pada malam natal. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Nah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu reuni kalian, tapi kau setidaknya harus melihat wajah orang yang menculik gadis kecil itu."ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menculiknya!"

Sasuke dan Sakura melirik satu sama lain. Keduanya kenal dengan suara itu, dan mereka semakin yakin saat melihat lelaki pirang keluar dari mobil dengan tangan yang diborgol.

"Naruto _-san_?"ujar Sakura dengan nada heran.

"Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Shino. "Untuk berjaga-jaga kami sudah menaruh dua orang personel di sini. Mereka berdua datang ke sini dengan kondisi gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka langsung memborgol lelaki ini dan mengamankannya."

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, dan aku bukan penculik! Aku menemukan Ayumi yang kebingungan dan sendirian, jadi aku menawarkannya bantuan. Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menghadiri _meeting_ yang sangat penting, jadi aku mengajaknya ikut dulu. Dia sudah tertidur saat aku kembali dari _meeting_ tapi aku sempat menanyakan dia ingin ke mana. Dia memberi tahu nama tempatnya dan aku mengantarnya ke sini. Aku tidak berharap akan diborgol ketika aku hanya akan mengantar anak temanku!"

"Jadi, dia adalah temanmu?"tanya Kiba pada Sakura.

"Ya, dia teman kami."jawab Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau menghubungiku dulu, _dobe_ "

Naruto tersenyum malu. "Maafkan aku, aku bangun kesiangan dan lupa membawa ponselku."

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menatap Shino dan Kiba. "Orang bodoh ini temanku, jadi ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman, bukan penculikan. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Sakura. Wanita itu balik menatapnya dengan sorot mata penasaran. "putriku berhasil ditemukan. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah tugas kami." Shino dan Kiba tersenyum sebelum pergi bersama personel lainnya. Naruto sendiri pulang ke rumahnya setelah borgolnya dibuka. Sakura dan Ayumi sedang berada di toilet untuk membenahi wajah mereka. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya dan memutuskan bahwa ia akan pergi ke kantor.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Tidak butuh waktu lama, orang tersebut mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Moshi-moshi? Ada apa?"_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa. Tiba-tiba aku rindu padamu, Bu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

Sekarang, Sasuke tahu apa perasaan mengganjal yang tidak membuatnya merasa buruk tadi. Perasaan itu adalah rasa hangat. Rasa hangat yang sering ia rasakan saat bersama ibunya di saat-saat tertentu.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari _walking closet_ dengan handuk di bahunya. Ia tidak terbiasa untuk langsung menggunakan _hair dryer_ setelah mandi. Lagipula, dia suka sensasi dingin dan basah pada rambutnya sehabis mandi.

Matanya menangkap Sasuke yang tengah membaca sebuah dokumen di tempat tidur. Ia sudah dalam setengah siap untuk tidur. Maksud Sakura adalah, Sasuke bersandar pada _head board_ dengan posisi duduk dan setengah badannya sudah ada di bawah selimut.

Sakura dengan ragu-ragu ikut mengambil posisi yang sama. Ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan bangkit dan pergi keluar, atau setidaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sasuke masih fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Hei."panggil Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Sakura yakin dia mendegarkan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau akan mengangkat panggilan teleponku."

Lagi-lagi dia tidak menjawab. Sakura menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. _Apa dia sengaja tidak mengacuhkanku?_

Sasuke meliriknya dari ekor matanya. "Aku mendengarmu."jawabnya, seakan mendengar isi hati Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada selimut. "Kau tahu, sampai pagi tadi, aku merasa kau tidak akan mengikuti syarat dariku. Yah, kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau inginkan dan aku juga tidak bisa mengancammu dengan batal mengikuti permainanmu. Puncaknya adalah siang ini, saat Ayumi berkata dia ingin kembali. Aku merasa aku sudah memilih jalan yang salah dan aku akan membuatnya semakin menderita."

Saat ia menoleh pada Sasuke, lelaki itu sudah meletakkan dokumen di pangkuannya. Ia tidak menatap Sakura. "Sekarang aku sudah berpikir lebih jernih dan kurasa, aku tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kau adalah pria lajang dan kudengar kau bahkan belum pernah berkencan dengan wanita manapun. Bagaimana bisa aku memintamu langsung bertindak sebagai ayah yang sempurna untuk Ayumi?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Aku yakin kau cerdas, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau cukup lamban."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki itu kini menatap Sakura. "Kau baru mengerti kondisinya sekarang, bukankah itu lamban?"

"Permisi Tuan Jenius, tapi ini baru hari keduaku sebagai _Nona Muda_." Sakura menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Seharusnya kau menjelaskannya padaku. Mau tidak mau kita akan menjadi rekan untuk waktu yang lama. Sudah seharusnya kita punya hubungan yang baik untuk melancarkan segalanya, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak membalas Sakura dan malah kembali fokus pada dokumennya. Sakura menghela nafas dan menyerah untuk membahas apapun lagi. Tapi, saat itulah ia ingat apa yang seharusnya dia katakan sejak tadi.

"Sasuke."panggilnya. Lelaki itu menoleh. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut terkejut. Sakura melanjutkan, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku dan memberikan harapan baru bagi Ayumi. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Harapan baru?"

Sakura tertawa. "Kau tahu? Begitu pulang dia menolak untuk mandi dan menyisir rambutnya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan saat kau mengelus rambutnya."

Saat itu, Sakura yakin yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang langka. Sasuke membentuk seulas senyum kecil sembari menatap dokumennya. Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan dari senyum Sasuke. Dia terlihat begitu senang mendengarnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kita akan mulai menjadi rekan yang baik besok?"

"Ya, kalau kau memang sangat menginginkannya."

.

.

.

Sasori duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang segelas kopi. Ia menyesapnya sebelum meletakkan gelas itu di meja.

 _Apartmen_ Sasori selalu tenang dan sunyi, namun itu tidak membuat suasana menjadi kaku. Sasori selalu menyukai tempat tinggalnya. Ia suka kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang diberikan tiap sudut tempat ini. Terutama, di saat Ino ada untuk menginap.

"Sa. So. Ri~" Panggilan itu diikuti oleh sebuah lengan yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

Sasori tersenyum. "Kukira kau akan mencekikku dari belakang."

"Aku terlalu menyukainya, aku tidak akan melukai lehermu."ujar Ino sambil tertawa. "Kau tahu? Selain rambutmu, lehermu adalah bagian yang paling wangi. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada yang kulakukan untuk leherku Ino, dan berhentilah menggodaku." Sasori menggenggam tangan Ino. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di sampingku?"

Ino memutari sofa dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sasori. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. Keduanya diam untuk sesaat dan menikmati keheningan yang terasa nyaman. "Sasori, Sakura adalah orang yang baik."

Sasori melirik Ino. "Ini baru hari keduamu bertemu dengannya Ino."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia orang yang baik. Aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal padanya tanpa ragu sedikit pun kalau dia akan menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Dia adalah pendengar yang baik. Aku suka berada di dekatnya. Dia juga terbuka dengan anak-anak panti asuhan. Dia rela mengenakan kostum kelinci yang panas itu."ujar Ino panjang-lebar. "Kau sendiri menolak mengenakannya."

"Aku tidak suka tempat yang pengap Ino, dan kostum itu benar-benar panas." Sasori tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia saat menceritakannya."

"Tapi, jujur saja ada beberapa hal yang kucurigai dari hubungannya dan Sasuke. Saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kamarnya, dia meninggalkanku selama beberapa saat. Aku tidak melihat satu pun bukti bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang _begitu_ saling mencintai. Oh, setidaknya harus ada satu bukti bahwa Sasuke sudah berkencan selama lebih dari 5 tahun."ujar Ino.

"Atau mungkin Sasuke sangat pintar menyembunyikannya. Kalau kau mencari bukti seperti foto atau apapun itu, semua mungkin ada di ponsel Sasuke." Sasori kini mengusap punggung tangan Ino.

"Oke anggaplah itu benar, tapi gerak-gerik Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kasih sayang. Kau ingat saat acara makan siang kemarin? Dia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan menilai, bukan karena dia sayang atau apapun itu."

Sasori tertawa. "Kau dan kemampuan menganalisismu itu Ino. Terkadang kau terlalu banyak menggunakan perasaanmu untuk menilai sesuatu tapi terkadang justru penilaianmu itu tepat sekali. Jadi, intinya adalah?"

"Intinya, Sakura adalah orang baik, begitu juga anaknya. Ayumi manis sekali. Tapi kau harus curiga dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke."jawab Ino mantap. "Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang mencurigakan."

Kali ini Ino duduk dengan tegap dan menatap Sasori lekat-lekat. "Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan Bibi Mikoto. Mereka terlihat tidak akur, ya, aku tahu kita semua sudah memperkirakannya. Mereka jelas menutupi sesuatu. Aku kurang jelas mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi Bibi Mikoto memperlihatkan berbagai foto pada Sakura. Bibi Mikoto bilang itu foto gaun pengantin. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, sedikit tidak jelas memang tapi aku yakin itu bukan foto gaun pengantin."

Sasori menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah serius. "Bibi Mikoto berbohong dan Sakura tidak mengingkarinya."

Ino mengangguk. "Dia juga terlihat kaget dan tidak nyaman saat aku menghampiri mereka tiba-tiba. Seakan takut kalau aku melihat atau mendengar apa yang mereka perbincangkan."

"Ini berarti Sakura patut dicurigai. Memang benar, kita tidak bisa menelan mentah-mentah apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke atau Bibi Mikoto."gumam Sasori tanpa melihat Ino.

Ino meraih tangan Sasori dan meremasnya, membuat Sasori menatapnya kembali. "Sakura adalah orang baik. Aku percaya itu."

Sasori balik meremas tangan Ino. Ia ingin meyakinkan Ino bahwa ia mempercayai apa yang Ino percayai. Sasori juga tidak ingin mencurigai Sakura, karena di dalam hatinya, ia yakin Sakura bukanlah orang seperti Sasuke ataupun Mikoto.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan kepercayaan itu akan bertahan.


	8. Second Step

A/N : Review-nya semakin dikit hiks (dan kayaknya chapter ini makin dikit aja nih cuma 4 :' ) , tapi gapapa lah. Yang baca masih banyak hehehe. Tetap semangat menantikan update yaa, karena fic ini masih jauh dari kata complete.

P.S : Abaikan detail uangnya, aku kurang paham.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Uchiha Mikoto turun dari mobilnya. Di hadapannya, berdiri sebuah bar dengan papan nama yang sudah rusak di beberapa bagian. Bangunan ini amat bersejarah baginya. Inilah bar pertama yang ia kunjungi bersama Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tempat ini semakin terlihat menyedihkan."gumamnya. Sesungguhnya, Mikoto sempat tidak keberatan untuk membantu merenovasi bagian depan bar ini tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Tempat ini menjadi gerbang menuju _lab_ salah satu pion terbaiknya.

Mikoto masuk dan menemukan beberapa orang mabuk yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di meja. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. _Menjijikkan_.

"Oh, Mikoto _-san_! Sudah lama ya!"

Bartender berkacamata hitam itu adalah Ebisu, putra dari pemilik bar ini. Jika melihat penampilannya yang sekarang – lusuh dan kuno – Mikoto akan sungkan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal Ebisu tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Ebisu masih seorang bocah SMP dan tempat ini masih dikelola ayahnya, Ebisu adalah seorang anak yang manis. Dia juga lebih rapi.

"Ya, sudah lama. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik. Bar ini juga cukup baik." Ebisu tertawa saat Mikoto menatapnya dengan tatapan skeptis. "Setidaknya kami punya persediaan minuman yang melimpah dan berkualitas baik. Semuanya karena dirimu, Mikoto- _san_."

Mikoto menerima segelas _wine_ dari Ebisu dengan seulas senyum. "Ini hanya sedikit dari banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu dan ayahmu. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian."

"Percayalah, aku dan ayah lebih merepotkanmu dan Fugaku- _san._ Kalian sudah memberi banyak pada kami." Ebisu mengelap beberapa gelas. "Ah, ya. Apa kau ingin melihat koleksi baru kami?"

Mikoto menangkap kode yang diberi oleh Ebisu. "Ya, aku penasaran."

Setelah Ebisu menyerahkan tokonya pada seorang anak buahnya, mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan penyimpanan. Ada ratusan botol minuman dari berbagai macam kelas dan merek. Ebisu segera menarik sebuah tuas yang ada di sebelah lemari tua. Lemari itu terbuka dan menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah _lift_.

Ebisu tersenyum. "Uchiha Shisui sudah ada di bawah, Mikoto- _san_."

"Terimakasih, Ebisu. Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik."

Mikoto masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan tombol _down_. Tidak seperti Shisui yang harus melalui perjalanan panjang, Mikoto tidak akan dicurigai jika langsung datang ke bar ini. Shisui adalah orang kepercayaan Madara, tapi Mikoto tidak ingin mengambil resiko seseorang menangkap Shisui datang ke bar langganannya.

Tentu saja, alasan lain kenapa Shisui harus melewati perjalanan panjang adalah jika ada orang yang membuntutinya, besar kemungkinan orang itu akan tersesat, atau Shisui bisa langsung menghabisinya di lorong-lorong sempit yang ia lalui. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk lorong yang ia lewati sebelum mencapai _lift_.

Begitu _lift_ berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, Mikoto sudah disambut oleh Shisui, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto. Ketiganya membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Jadi, dimana barang yang kuminta, Orochimaru- _san_?"

Orochimaru memberinya senyumnya yang lebar. "Tentu saja sudah kusiapkan tapi tidakkah kau ingin duduk terlebih dulu dan minum teh? Sesungguhnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa barang itu."jawab Mikoto. Mikoto yakin sekali kalau Orochimaru hanya ingin membahas penelitiannya dan ujung-ujungnya meminta Mikoto untuk menginvestasikan lebih banyak uang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mikoto benar-benar tidak menyukai senyuman Orochimaru yang licik itu. "Ini barangnya, Mikoto- _san_."

Mikoto mengambil sebuah sarung tangan karet dari tasnya. Ia mengenakannya lalu mengambil dokumen tersebut. Ia mungkin terlihat terlalu paranoid, tapi Mikoto ingin menghindari hal-hal buruk sejauh mungkin.

Ia memeriksa dokumen itu dengan saksama dan dia melihat angka 99,99% di sana. Mikoto tersenyum puas dan memberikannya pada Shisui. "Kau bisa memberikannya pada Ayah sekarang. _Keep your good work_ , Shisui."

Mikoto melepas sarung tangannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia akan membuangnya di tempat lain. "Uangnya akan ditransfer ke rekening biasa, Orochimaru- _san_. Kerja bagus, dan pastikan tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu tentang ini, kecuali kita berempat."

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di restoran itu. Sejak saat itu, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah membaik. Memang hubungan itu dipenuhi oleh rentetan kalimat panjang dari Sakura dan jawaban pendek dari Sasuke, tapi yang jelas mereka sudah menjadi _partner_ yang baik.

Selama tiga hari itu, Sakura tidak melakukan banyak hal. Ia hanya membaca buku di kamarnya, menemani Ayumi belajar sambil bermain, atau membantu pekerjaan para pelayan di dapur maupun di kebun. Awalnya para pelayan merasa canggung, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk membuka diri pada Sakura.

Oh, dan itu semua tidak lepas dari mata Karin dan Mikoto yang tajam. Sakura ingat pernah berpikir kalau Karin adalah anak Mikoto dan sampai sekarang ia tidak ragu dan bahkan tambah yakin kalau itu benar. Keduanya sama-sama berkata bahwa Sakura datang dari kalangan bawah dan sudah seharusnya berada bersama orang-orang bawah.

Tapi intinya mereka tidak melarang Sakura untuk melakukan itu.

Sekarang, Sakura sedang membaca novel sambil memakan _pocky_ kesukaannya sedangkan Sasuke sedang membaca dokumen pekerjaannya sambil sesekali meminum kopi. Ini sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi kantung matamu akan memiliki kantung mata."ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menatapnya tapi membalas, "Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Aku serius. Aku mengalaminya saat harus mengerjakan 1 pekerjaan tetap dan 2 pekerjaan paruh waktu dalam sehari untuk sekitar dua bulan."

"Aku sudah melakukan ini entah dari berapa tahun yang lalu dan aku tidak mengalami masalah apapun."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku yakin ibumu memberi banyak perawatan wajah padamu." Sakura bisa membayangkan Mikoto berkata 'Kita tidak bisa membiarkan media melihatmu berpenampilan berantakan.' dengan wajah super datar.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab, yang berarti tebakan Sakura benar. "Wow, keajaiban produk kecantikan memang luar biasa."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Berhenti bicara. Teruskan makanmu dan aku yakin kau akan terlihat seperti buntalan nasi kepal dalam waktu dekat."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu tepat sebelum Sakura sempat membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sakura turun dari tempat tidur setelah ia meletakkan pembatas di halaman yang tadi ia baca, kemudian membuka pintu. Berdiri seorang pelayan di luar kamarnya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Tuan Madara meminta anda berdua untuk datang ke ruang kerjanya sekarang juga."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Baiklah, kami akan ke sana sekarang."ujarnya. Sakura sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa Madara meminta kehadiran mereka di ruang kerjanya malam-malam begini, tapi pelayan tadi jelas tidak akan tahu.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak tahu dimana ruangan Madara, tapi sampai sekarang Madara masih memberikan rasa takut tersendiri bagi Sakura. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, keberaniannya pada hari pertama ia berada di sini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Madara, seorang laki-laki dengan iris berwarna merah terlihat telah menunggu mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Selama 5 hari tinggal di sini, Sakura sering melihatnya keluar masuk ruangan Madara dengan kecepatan berjalan yang luar biasa. Dia merasa bahwa laki-laki ini adalah tangan kanan Madara, tapi mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Laki-laki ini masih muda, mungkin hanya lebih tua empat atau lima tahun dibanding Sakura.

"Oh, kau di sini, Shisui- _Nii-san_?"tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya sampai memberinya panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, saya baru saja melaksanakan tugas dari Tuan Madara. Saya akan pergi sekarang."jawab Shisui. Entahlah, mungkin karena dia adalah asisten Madara, Shisui menjawab Sasuke dengan tata bahasa yang sangat formal.

Setelah Shisui pergi, Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Terdengar suara Madara yang menyilakan mereka masuk. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di ruang kerja itu, Sakura merasa rambut-rambut di lehernya berdiri. _Astaga, yang benar saja. Aku merinding._ Sosok Madara memang masih memberikan rasa takut tersendiri bagi Sakura. Sepertinya keberaniannya pada hari pertama ia berada di sini adalah _benar-benar_ sebuah kebetulan belaka.

Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan Madara yang tengah memasati sebuah dokumen. Alisnya bertaut, namun kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. Dia memasukkan kembali dokumen tersebut kedalam amplop dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Gestur tersebut membuat Sasuke tergerak untuk ikut membaca dokumen tersebut.

Sakura bisa melihat judul dokumen itu dan sontak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Itu adalah laporan hasil tes DNA. Sakura lebih dari tahu milik siapa tes DNA tersebut. Ia melirik wajah Sasuke dan lelaki itu tampak tidak terkejut. _Oh, apakah ini semua sudah diatur?_

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan melakukan ini."ujar Madara.

"Ya, aku tidak terkejut, dan kurasa ini normal. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan orang asing masuk begitu saja ke dalam keluargamu.". Sasuke memasukkan dokumen itu ke dalam amplop dan meletakkannya di meja. "Seperti yang tertera di sana, Ayumi memang anakku."

Hening untuk satu menit berikutnya. Mereka semua diam dan hanya saling menatap. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura."ujar Madara tiba-tiba. Sakura kembali merasakan perasaan tidak enak di ulu hatinya. _Sial. Aku akan diinterogasi oleh Uchiha Madara._

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak lalu berdiri. Ia membungkuk pada Madara sebelum keluar dari ruangan Madara. Sakura bisa melihat bayangannya di luar sana yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kuharap kau tidak merasa buruk karena aku meragukanmu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Madara. "Ya, Madara- _san_. Aku tidak merasa buruk sama sekali. Aku malah heran kenapa kau tidak menuntut kami untuk melakukan tes DNA terlebih dahulu."ujar Sakura jujur.

"Sudah lima hari kau tinggal di sini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Setelah diam sejenak, ia menjawab. "Kalau aku boleh berkata jujur, suasana di sini terlalu hening. Bisa dibilang, rumah ini kurang sentuhan kekeluargaan. Kalian hanya berkumpul bersama untuk sarapan, itupun hanya diisi dengan percakapan bisnis antara kau dan Sasuke."

Melihat Madara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar membuat Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan, "Bukan berarti aku merasa tidak nyaman, aku lebih dari merasa nyaman. Aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke dan Ayumi. Tinggal di tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku suka bercengkrama dengan para pekerja, mereka menyenangkan. Ah, aku membantu mereka sedikit, kuharap itu bukan masalah." Hening sekali lagi, dan Sakura melanjutkan lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Hanya saja, aku ingin Ayumi benar-benar merasakan sebuah keluarga besar. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan semasa kecil."

Madara menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Aku sering mengirim surat pada Nenekku. Dia tinggal di sebuah desa kecil, sekitar 4 jam dari sini. Terakhir aku mendapat kabar darinya, dia masih sehat-sehat saja."

"Ibumu?"

Hanya satu kata, tapi itu sukses membuat Sakura tidak nyaman dan kesal. Menyinggung ibunya selalu membuat Sakura teringat dengan masa lalunya. Ibunya yang selalu menyusahkan dan tidak pernah mengurusnya. Sakura ingat betapa bahagianya dia ketika Neneknya memutuskan untuk mengusir ibunya dari rumah. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya sejak lama. Begitu juga dengan Nenek."

Madara mengeluarkan suara 'Hn.' yang pelan. "Ternyata bukan hanya keluarga ini yang punya banyak kekacauan di dalamnya. Apa Sasuke sudah menceritakannya padamu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu beberapa hal. Aku tidak ingin memaksakannya untuk bercerita."

Hening lagi. Sakura semakin merasa tidak nyaman. _Kenapa dia suka sekali menggantungkan pembicaraan?_

"Keluarga ini sudah terlalu kacau. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Madara mengambil sebungkus rokok, mengeluarkan satu dan meletakkannya di mulut. Beliau mengambil korek dan menanyakan pada Sakura apakah dia keberatan – yang jelas dijawab Sakura dengan gelengan – sebelum menyalakannya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan masuk ke keluarga yang kacau ini?"

Untuk sejenak Sakura merasa aura mengerikan dari Madara hilang. Yang ia lihat di depannya hanyalah seorang yang sudah hidup lama dan lelah dengan segala kekacauan di keluarganya. Sakura merasa kasihan.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum tulus. Dia merasa Madara meminta tolong padanya untuk memperbaiki keluarganya. "Ya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Madara membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang sayangnya tertutupi oleh asap rokok. "Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke sisi tempat tidur di sebelah Sasuke. Tidak terasa, dia sudah mengobrol lama bersama Madara. Ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam. Dia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Sakura lagi-lagi mengabaikannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Kali ini Sasuke menarik selimutnya dengan sedikit kasar dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius. Ini mengingatkan Sakura akan statusnya sebagai _partner_ Sasuke. _Oh, apa dia curiga aku akan merencanakan sesuatu di belakangnya?_

"Dia bertanya apa aku bersedia masuk ke keluarganya yang kacau ini." Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Aku tidak berbohong, itulah yang ia katakan. Setelah itu kami hanya mengobrol tentang masa laluku dan masa lalunya. Tenang saja, aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mengacaukan seluruh skenario kita."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan selimut yang ia pegang. Ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan mengambil segelas air yang ada di nakas. Ia menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia baru sadar kalau tenggorokannya tidak nyaman setelah hanya dilewati oleh teh hijau selama ia bicara dengan Madara.

Ketika ia meletakkan kembali gelas air ke nakas, matanya menangkap kalender. Ada dua buah tanggal yang sudah ia lingkari.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat. Besok aku dan Ino akan mencari gaun pengantin sekaligus _tuxedo_ milikmu. Seharusnya kau juga datang." Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Ya, aku tahu kau sibuk, sangat sibuk. Jadi, tidak datang pun tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau aku tidak datang, publik akan membuat rumor yang aneh-aneh."ujar Sasuke. "Aku bisa datang hanya pada saat makan siang. Lain dari itu, aku tidak bisa."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Satu lagi, jangan lupakan upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru Ayumi! Hari senin, 11 hari lagi. Masukkan itu dalam jadwalmu, Uchiha."

Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke karena sekarang lelaki itu sudah dalam posisi tidur dan membelakanginya. Tapi dia bisa mendengar jawaban pelan darinya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari mobil sekitar satu blok lebih jauh dari klinik Ino, tempat mereka akan bertemu sebelum menuju berbagai butik langganan Ino. Sopir pribadinya – ya, sekarang Sakura punya sopir pribadi – terlihat sangat segan untuk meninggalkannya. Butuh 10 menit penuh untuk meyakinkan Izumo Kamizuki sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dan meninggakan Sakura.

Sakura suka berjalan. Berjalan membantunya melatih daya tahan tubuhnya. Ia menganggap berjalan sebagai olahraga yang bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah tiap hari. Dan siapa tahu ia akan merindukan berjalan kaki untuk waktu yang lama setelah menjadi Nona Muda Uchiha nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah sampai di depan klinik Ino. Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau dia tidak membawa apapun untuk diberikan pada Ino, padahal Ino sudah banyak membantunya. Belum lagi dia memberikan hadiah saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Silakan~" Seorang perempuan muda memberikan brosur pada Sakura. Sakura mengambilnya dengan senang hati. Brosur itu berisi informasi mengenai sebuah pemandian air panas yang baru saja dibuka. Semua harganya masih dalam masa promosi. Melihat foto-fotonya, Sakura merasa tempat ini cukup bagus, dan ditujukan untuk kaum menengah keatas. Lokasinya pun tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, tapi tetap menawarkan pemandangan alam yang bagus.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia yakin Ino akan menyukai idenya.

Sakura sedang memasukkan brosur itu ke tasnya saat matanya melihat toko _MI_ yang berada di seberang klinik Ino. " _Well,_ berbelanja beberapa produk untuk mandi bukan ide yang buruk."gumamnya.

Ia memasuki toko tersebut dan disambut dengan baik oleh para pelayannya. Toko yang cukup besar ini justru tidak seramai cabang-cabang lainnya. Bahkan toko yang biasa didatangi Sakura setiap harinya lebih ramai meskipun ukurannya tidak sebesar toko ini.

Sakura tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana, karena itu ia langsung memilih satu set perlengkapan mandi kesukaannya. Set tersebut sedikit mahal tapi ketika Sakura melihat label harga promo di sana, ia tidak berpikir panjang untuk membawanya ke kasir. _Well_ , meskipun sudah diberi kartu kredit dengan limit yang luar biasa besar, Sakura tetap tidak ingin membuang-buang uang untuk keperluan yang tidak mendesak.

"Semua menjadi lima ri–"

Aneh. Sakura menatap kasir tersebut. Gadis itu menatap manager yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sakura.

Manager tersebut mengambil produk yang dibeli Sakura dan berkata, "Masa promosinya sudah habis, bersama pajaknya, totalnya adalah 7.500 ryo."

"Tunggu, kenapa harganya jauh lebih besar daripada harga aslinya? Aku melihat harga aslinya dan harusnya semuanya hanya 6.000 ryo."protes Sakura.

Sakura bisa melihat raut kesal pada wajah wanita itu. "Maaf Nona, tapi mungkin kau tidak paham. Harga tersebut belum disertai pajak–"

"Ini toko swalayan, Nyonya. Seharusnya harga di sana sudah termasuk dengan pajaknya."balas Sakura sengit.

"Oh, baiklah Nona, tapi kau sudah berada di depan kasir dan seharusnya kau membayar apa yang kau beli sekarang."

Sakura baru akan menolak mentah-mentah ketika dia ingat akan siapa dirinya sekarang. _Oh, tidak._ Sakura tidak bisa mengacaukan skenarionya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ada artikel berjudul 'Nona Muda Uchiha Terlihat Ribut dengan Staf Toko Hanya untuk 7.500 Ryo.'

Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Nyonya ini lewat begitu saja. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura menunjukkan kartu kredit pemberian Sasuke dan dia bisa melihat mata sang Manager yang berbinar-binar.

 _Cih, aku bisa mencium bau seorang penjilat._

"Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Akasuna no Sasori di sana. Di belakangnya ada dua orang stafnya. Sepertinya mereka datang untuk inspeksi atau apalah itu. "Oh, Sasori- _san_. Selamat pagi."

"Ya. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau percaya kalau kubilang aku sedang memasak?" Sasori terlihat bingung. "Tentu saja aku berbelanja. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Ino."

"Ah, begitu. Aku mendengar sedikit keributan tadi. Ada apa?"tanyanya.

Sakura melirik kasir dan manager toko tersebut. Keduanya tampak ketakutan. Mereka terlihat seperti para koruptor yang tertangkap tangan sedang melakukan transaksi. Sakura tersenyum kecil. _Ini mulai menjadi menarik_. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Sasori- _san_ , hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman."

"Benarkah? Kurasa ada masalah dengan–"

"Tidak."potong Sakura. Dia tersenyum miring. "Tidak sama sekali."


	9. Proposal

A/N : Jadi, maafkan atas keterlambatan update ini. Well, maklumlah, masih mahasiswa baru, jadi banyak banget yang musti diurus, mana ini bakal merantau jauh (hiks). Aku harap chapter ini bakal sebanding dengan penantian kalian (kalo masih ada yang menantikan, lol)

Thanks for the reviews and follows!

.

.

.

Sasori memandang pintu toko yang baru saja dilewati oleh Sakura. Sasori merasa tidak nyaman. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang salah beberapa saat yang lalu tapi Sakura tidak mau memberitahunya. Belum lagi senyumnya barusan. Senyum licik pertanda buruk khas Sasuke yang sangat tidak disukai Sasori.

 _Dia pasti punya informasi penting._

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasori berlari keluar toko. Sakura belum berjalan terlalu jauh rupanya. "Sakura- _san_!" serunya ketika jaraknya dari Sakura tidak lebih dari satu meter.

Sakura memberinya tatapan bingung. "Ya?"

Sasori diam sejenak. Bagaimana caranya agar Sakura memberi tahu informasi itu dengan cuma-cuma? Sasori tidak mungkin memohon pada Sakura, harga dirinya tidak akan membiarkannya. Melakukan itu sama saja dengan mengaku kalah terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasori- _san_?"

 _Sial._

"Kau tahu, Sakura- _san_? Beberapa waktu lalu aku ditunjuk untuk mengurus toko ini karena suatu hal. Sepertinya kau dan aku sama-sama mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik masalah ini. Aku hanya penasaran, apa mungkin kau punya informasi yang kubutuhkan terkait masalah tadi?"

Wanita itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama tapi kemudian tertawa kecil. "Astaga Sasori- _san_ , kau membuatku sedikit terkejut dengan raut seriusmu tadi. Kukira ada apa."

 _Hah?_

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya lalu berbicara dengan suara kecil. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak suka dengan Manager toko ini. Dia memberiku harga yang lebih mahal daripada yang seharusnya dengan alasan yang begitu aneh. Tapi pegawai lainnya tidak berani membantahnya sama sekali."

Ya, mereka terlihat sangat takut pada Manager toko itu daripada Sasori.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Aku akan membuatnya merasakan akibat dari perbuatannya."

"Kau sudah menangkap basah dia tadi. Kau jelas tahu dia berbuat curang dengan harga barang itu, lagipula ada aku di sana. Aku bisa mengecek harga pasti barang tersebut."

Sakura berdecak. "Itu tidak terdengar menyenangkan sama sekali. Terlalu polos. Lagipula, aku punya perasaan kalau bukan hanya ini penyimpangan yang dia lakukan. Aku akan menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut, membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik lagi dan kau bisa memberinya pukulan penutup. Bagaimana?"

"Tunggu. Maksudmu kau ingin bekerjasama denganku untuk menyelesaikan masalah toko ini? Kau?"

Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunjukkan raut heran. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku?"

Sasori buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku." _Kenapa kau, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke – rival utamaku – mau membantuku?_

Sakura memberinya senyuman. "Kalau kau meragukanku karena aku ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kau bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Aku melakukan ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri dan Sasuke tidak perlu tahu."

Sasori menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia terdengar seperti akan mengkhianati Sasuke.

" _Let's keep it as a secret_."ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan berjaan menjauh.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. _She really is something._

.

.

.

"Sakura! Kau terlambat!"

Begitu masuk ke klinik, Sakura sudah disambut oleh Ino yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu sambil meminum sekotak minuman kecantikan lengkap dengan majalah _fashion_ di tangannya. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja bermotif garis-garis berwarna biru-putih yang dipadukan dengan rok pensil berwarna hitam. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai ke siku. Penampilannya terlihat santai sekaligus formal untuk dipakai bekerja. Ino benar-benar terlihat keren.

"Maaf, ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan di toko seberang tadi."ujar Sakura sembari duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya toko itu memang tidak beres. Mereka membiarkanku mengambil barang dan pergi begitu saja. Itu tidak baik kan? Orang-orang di sekitar sini juga semakin jarang berkunjung ke sana."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau itu anak dari orang yang memiliki toko itu mulai dari pusat sampai ke cabang-cabangnya. Tentu saja mereka membiarkanmu pergi dengan satu atau dua barang."

"Karena itu aku merasa tidak enak. Sasori juga melarangku untuk membeli barang di sana sendiri. Dia menyuruhku untuk menitip pada pegawai klinik." Ino mengangkat bahunya. " _Well_ , kau juga akan diperlakukan sama saat kalian berdua sudah _go-public_ nanti."

Sakura hanya memberikan gumaman sebagai balasan. Jadi, toko itu memang sudah diketahui bermasalah oleh banyak orang. Ia rasa karena itulah orang-orang jarang datang ke sana. "Oh ya, aku membelikanmu ini."

Ino menerima plastik belanja Sakura dan mengambil isinya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak berisi satu set perlengkapan mandi dan brosur yang diterima Sakura sebelumnya. "Kau memberiku ini karena ingin mengajakku ke pemandian ini?"tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk dan raut wajah Ino berubah lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya. "Benarkah? Senangnya! Aku belum pernah pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama seorang teman! Kau tahu, aku punya beberapa teman tapi mereka semua terlalu _classy_ untuk melakukan ini. Padahal aku sangat ingin melakukan banyak hal seperti ini! Astaga, terimakasih Sakura."

Sakura membalas Ino dengan senyuman tulus. Sesungguhnya, Sakura juga sudah lama tidak melakukan hal seperti ini dengan teman. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja dia cukup sering pergi ke pemandian umum bersama Ayumi, tapi melakukannya dengan teman tentu saja berbeda. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan yang lebih bagus daripada itu."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Yang terpenting adalah momen yang akan kita lalui nanti. Aku akan menyimpan ini di ruang kerjaku, tunggu sebentar ya!" Ino pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan resepsionis.

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab." Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar komentar sang Resepsionis.

"Ah, tentang toko di seberang, apa kau pernah pergi ke sana dan mendapat harga yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya?"tanya Sakura.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak pernah, tapi sering sekali kami mendapati promo yang seharusnya sudah berlaku ternyata tidak berlaku di toko ini. Alasan mereka adalah mereka belum mendapat perintah dari pusat, padahal kalau sudah disebar melalui media sosial, seharusnya mereka sudah mendapat perintah."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Dia sudah mendapatkan beberapa kemungkinan di kepalanya.

"Sakura, ayo berangkat. Aku sudah menelepon pemilik butik langgananku dan dia ada di tempat."ucap Ino seraya mengecek isi tas tangannya.

Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri Ino. "Kau berlangganan di sebuah butik gaun pengantin?"

Ino tertawa. "Dia adalah desainer jenius yang unggul bukan hanya dalam satu jenis baju." Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Ino yang terparkir di depan klinik. Ino duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang depan. "Dia punya banyak butik dan dia sudah mulai membuka butik di luar negeri." Ino menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera mengendarainya menuju butik tersebut.

"Oh, pilihan bajumu bagus Sakura,"komentar Ino tak lama kemudian. "dan cocok sekali untuk dipakai hari ini. Kau memakai baju yang dirancang olehnya."

Sakura sontak memperhatikan bajunya. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ rajutan dengan _turtle neck_ dan lengan yang tidak terlalu panjang, dipadu dengan celana bermodel _wide leg pants_. Saat mengenakannya, Sakura langsung merasakan kualitas bahannya yang pasti berasal dari bahan terbaik. "Mungkinkah ini takdir?"

Ino tertawa dan sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol mengenai desainer yang disebut jenius ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ino menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah istana daripada sebuah toko. Dekorasinya terkesan mewah dan berkelas. Ada sebuah kaca jendela besar di lantai satu, dimana orang-orang bisa melihat sebuah manekin yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Gaun itu sangat cantik, sampai bisa menyihir siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sakura tidak berlebihan. Gaun itu memang sangat cantik.

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka sudah disambut oleh seorang pegawai. "Selamat datang, Nona Yamanaka, Nona Haruno. Nona Terumi sudah menunggu di atas."ujarnya.

Sakura bisa melihat berbagai gaun pengantin yang disusun dengan baik di lantai satu. Tiap rak diisi oleh berbagai gaun yang sepertinya sesuai dengan tema yang tertulis di bagian depan rak, seperti _classy_ , _glamour_ atau _cute_. Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua, mereka disambut dengan ruangan berdekorasi mewah. Ada lampu kristal besar yang menerangi ruangan. Ada juga cermin besar untuk mematut diri secara keseluruhan. Di lantai dua ini, baju yang dipajang lebih sedikit dan kebanyakan dipakaikan pada sebuah manekin.

"Ah, Ino. Selamat datang."

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan yang sangat panjang – sepertinya sampai ke pergelangan kaki – dengan mata berwarna hijau cerah menyapa mereka. Ia mengenakan _dress_ berwarna biru dengan lengan panjang.

Begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura, ia tersenyum. "Kau pasti Sakura. Selamat datang. Aku cukup terkejut saat Ino menelepon ditengah-tengah liburanku karena ingin melihat-lihat gaun pengantin. Aku merelakan waktu liburku yang berharga hanya untuk melihat pelanggan favoritku mengenakan gaun pengantin rancanganku tapi ternyata bukan dia yang akan menikah."

Sakura tertawa canggung. "Maaf karena mengganggu waktu liburanmu, Terumi- _san_ "

Terumi Mei menggeleng. "Tidak perlu merasa sungkan, Sakura. Oh, dan kau bisa memanggilku Mei."

Mei mengajak mereka duduk dan menyediakan teh dan berbagai kue kering sebagai kudapan. Sakura memperhatikan cangkir yang ia pegang sampai ke _detail_ -nya. _Bahkan cangkir untuk minum teh pun terlihat mewah dan antik._ Sakura rasa gajinya selama setahun penuh tidak akan cukup untuk membeli sebuah gaun pengantin di sini.

"Jadi, gaun seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Mei.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin gaun yang sederhana tapi berkelas."jawab Sakura.

"Kriteriamu hanya itu? Kukira kau akan menjelaskan berbagai hal rumit mengenai gaun pengantinmu."ujar Ino. "Bibi Mikoto tidak memberikan gaun yang cocok dengan kriteriamu yang sesederhana itu?"

Sakura tertawa canggung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu gaun macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh Mikoto, karena yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah foto tempat kerjanya. "Entahlah, aku merasa yang dia pilihkan terlalu mewah untukku."

Awalnya Sakura takut Ino akan mencurigainya tapi sepertinya Ino tidak curiga sama sekali. "Mengingat ini adalah Bibi Mikoto, kurasa dia memang akan membuatmu memakai gaun yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh banyak orang."

Mei meletakkan cangkirnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi gaun yang sederhana, berkelas, dan bisa meninggalkan kesan sehingga tidak mudah dilupakan banyak orang." Matanya menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Pertama, berdiri di situ."

Sakura sekarang berdiri di hadapan Mei. Mei memintanya berputar dan melakukan beberapa pose. "Oke, aku tahu gaun seperti apa yang cocok untukmu."

Mei mengatakan sesuatu pada salah satu pegawainya. Tidak lama kemudian pegawainya kembali dengan membawa sebuah gaun berwarna putih bersih. "Nah, kau bisa mencobanya di sana. Pegawaiku akan membantumu mengenakan baju ini."

.

.

.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Ino menatap Sasuke yang datang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam. Tadinya Ino mengira itu adalah pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk resepsi pernikahannya nanti, tapi ternyata itu hanyalah baju kerjanya.

"Hai Sasuke- _san._ Selamat siang."sapa Ino sopan sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menatapnya datar sebelum balas menyapa, "Selamat siang."

"Oh, jadi ini pengantin prianya? Uchiha Sasuke- _san_?" Mei berjalan menuju Sasuke dan berhenti di jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya. Terumi Mei mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan jemarinya yang lentik. "Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, kau memang cukup tampan. Oh, kalau kau bukan pengantin pria seseorang aku mungkin akan menikahimu."

Begitulah Terumi Mei. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih melajang hingga saat ini. Ino yakin Mei pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa lelaki tapi tidak ada yang pernah sampai ke jenjang pernikahan, bertunangan pun belum. _Well_ , mungkin keinginan untuk menikah itulah yang membuatnya suka menggoda laki-laki.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Oba_ - _san_?"

Mei menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang cukup menyeramkan sebelum melangkah menjauhinya. "Aku tarik ucapanku kembali. Dasar bocah."

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak memberi respons apapun terhadap ejekan Mei.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?"tanya Mei. Ada sahutan dari balik tirai, kemudian Mei tersenyum puas. "Hei bocah, bersiaplah melihat pengantin wanitamu."

Tirai berwarna merah itu terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura yang ada di baliknya.

Dan Ino bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat pengantin wanita secantik Sakura sebelumnya.

Sakura mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih dengan ekor yang tidak terlalu panjang, tidak perlu ada orang yang memegangi ekor gaunnya. Gaun tersebut terlihat polos di bagian depan dengan leher baju berdesain _V-neck_ namun tidak terlalu rendah potongannya sehingga bagian dada tidak terlalu terekspos. Gaun tersebut juga tidak berlengan, membuat lengan Sakura yang kecil namun kencang itu terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi, inti dari gaun pengantin ini adalah bagian belakangnya. Bagian punggung hingga pangkal pinggangnya dibuat dengan bahan yang transparan, membentuk bentuk huruf V di bagian ujung. Bagian yang transparan ini dihias oleh kristal-kristal yang cantik.

Sakura menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya ke bekalang telinga. Sebuah tiara lengkap dengan kerudung putih berbahan sutera menghiasi kepalanya. "Bagaimana?"tanyanya dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. _Astaga dia imut sekali!_

"Kau cantik sekali. Luar biasa cantik."puji Ino sambil memberikan dua _thumbs-up_.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa yang memilihkan tampilan ini untuknya?"ujar Mei. "Rambut merah mudamu itu benar-benar tidak biasa, tapi itu juga menjadi daya tarik yang tidak akan mudah terlupakan. Karena itu aku memberi gaun dengan tampilan yang biasa di bagian depan, agar orang-orang lebih fokus pada wajahmu."

"Aku suka kristal-kristal yang ada di bagian punggung ini. Cantik sekali." Sakura mematut dirinya sendiri di depan sebuah cermin _full body_.

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar kristal, sayang. Itu Swarovski." Sementara Ino hanya mengangguk paham, Sakura terlihat terkejut setengah mati. Ino menganggapnya wajar, mengingat latar belakang Sakura dengan kehidupannya yang sangat sederhana.

" _Well_ , tidak seperti Ino yang punya tubuh yang ideal, Sakura tidak punya cukup banyak hal untuk dipamerkan di bagian depan." Ino nyaris tersedak ketika mendengarnya.

"Ah, Sasuke- _san_ , bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Ino, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Bagus. Sakura terlihat… menarik."jawab Sasuke, masih dengan raut tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura begitu, bocah Uchiha. Aku melihat dengan jelas wajah memerahmu saat tirai baru dibuka tadi."goda Mei.

Kali ini, Sasuke memberinya respons dengan tatapan tidak suka yang sangat terang-terangan. "Diam kau, _Oba-san_." Oh, tapi Ino bisa melihat semburat merah muda itu di pipi Sasuke.

"Terserah. Ah, kau juga seharusnya mengenakan _tuxedo_ sekarang. Ikut denganku, bocah Uchiha."

Selagi Terumi Mei sibuk dengan Sasuke, Ino memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk mengambil banyak foto Sakura dengan gaun pengantinnya. Ia mengambil gambar dari berbagai _angle_ dan akhirnya ia sudah mengumpulkan sekitar 30 foto.

"Hei Ino, apa kau tidak mau mengambil foto bersamaku?"tanya Sakura.

Ino terdiam sesaat. Ini satu lagi hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan bersama teman. Sakura sangat cantik sampai dia sendiri lupa untuk berfoto bersama Sakura. "Aku lupa, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil banyak _selfie_? Aku punya banyak aplikasi menarik, kau tahu?"

Mereka mengambil banyak foto dengan berbagai _filter_. Ino sangat menyukai hasil fotonya. Dia akan memastikan semua foto ini dicetak dan disimpan di album khusus.

"Aku tahu kau senang sekai memotret tapi aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini." Sakura tertawa. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang bisa mengambil _selfie_ yang banyak tanpa kehabisan gaya."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa Sakura. Berteman lebih lama denganku dan kau akan terlatih untuk _selfie_ tanpa kehabisan gaya."jawab Ino dengan santai. "Oh, lihat yang ini. Aku suka kau di sini."

Sakura melihat layar ponsel Ino lalu tersenyum. "Ya, kurasa ini juga fotomu yang paling cantik diantara yang lainnya."

Sebuah ide muncul di benak Ino. "Hei, bagaimana mungkin kita melupakannya. Ayumi! Dia juga harus ikut mencoba gaunnya!"

"Ayumi juga mendapatkan gaun dari Mei- _san_?"tanya Sakura heran.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengaturnya, kau tenang saja. Kau bisa menghubungi sopirmu untuk membawa Ayumi ke sini sekarang."

Tepat saat Sasuke keluar mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam yang entah kenapa cocok sekali dengan dirinya, Izumo Kamizuki – sopir Sakura – datang membawa Ayumi yang mengenakan _dress_ bermotif bunga. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan dibiarkan tergerai.

" _Kaa-chan_ cantik sekali!"pujinya sambil berlari menuju Sakura tapi berhenti tepat sebelum ia menabrak Sakura untuk memberi pelukan. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku takut gaunnya akan rusak."

"Gaun itu tidak akan rusak dengan mudah, Nak. Kau bisa memeluknya sekarang."ucap Mei yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura. Melihat Ayumi yang memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, Mei segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan pekikan.

"Dia terlihat seperti pedofil."

Ino menoleh pada Sasuke yang ternyata berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Kau bicara padaku?"

Sasuke melirik Ino dari ekor matanya. "Tidak juga."

Ino mengangkat bahunya. Sasuke jelas bicara padanya karena tidak ada orang lain yang berdiri cukup dekat dengannya kecuali Ino. Tapi dia tidak akan ambil pusing.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mei untuk menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk Ayumi. Ia memilihkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan bagian rok yang mekar. Pada bagian pinggang ada sebuah pita berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya dihias oleh sebuah tiara kecil.

"Nah bocah Uchiha, bawa anakmu dan pergi ke sisi Sakura. Aku harus melihat bagaimana kalian terlihat bersama."perintah Mei.

Ino memperhatikan Sasuke dengan saksama. Laki-laki itu terlihat canggung saat menawarkan tangannya pada Ayumi, sedangkan Ayumi tanpa ragu memegang tangannya dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri di sisi Sakura dan Ayumi ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan mereka bertiga. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sakura dan Sasuke bertukar pandangan sebelum memalingkan pandangan dengan malu-malu. Ayumi sendiri tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Ya, seharusnya tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka. Melihat mereka seperti itu, Ino merasa tidak akan ada lagi hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini.

Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan satu hal dari pikirannya.

 _Sakura, kenapa kau berbohong? Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu berwarna _navy_ itu, membuat suara bel terdengar nyaring. Naruto tersenyum lebar di balik meja bar. Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata, "Hai! Sudah lama ya, Teme!"

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. "Sudah lama apanya. Aku hanya tidak berkunjung selama beberapa hari."

"Sebelumnya kau paling lama absen selama 2 hari."

"Aku sibuk."jawab Sasuke singkat. "Yang biasa, ya."

"Benar juga, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pria yang akan menikah beberapa hari lagi."ujar Naruto sembari menyiapkan minuman Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Haruskah kau mengingatkan aku tentang itu?"

"Pengantin pria mana yang menatap temannya dengan tatapan membunuh hanya karena itu, Teme?" Naruto menyerahkan minuman berwarna biru pada Sasuke. "Dan harus kuingatkan juga padamu, terima kasih karena sudah menyeretku dalam skenario luar biasamu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan ini padamu, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa. "Santai saja. Itulah gunanya teman."

Naruto memang benar-benar sahabat terbaiknya. Teman yang ada di sampingnya di saat senang ataupun sedih. Bahkan dia dengan senang hati membantunya membohongi dunia mengenai Sakura.

" _Thanks, man._ "

Naruto menggumam tanda mengiyakan. Lelaki pirang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek _timeline_ media sosialnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng saat Naruto sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak entah karena apa.

"Wow, aku tahu Sakura- _chan_ itu cantik, tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa dia berasal dari kelas yang berbeda."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya akun media sosial."ujar Sasuke. Apa Sakura hanya tidak ingin memberi tahunya?

"Oh, bukan. Yamanaka Ino mengunggah fotonya bersama Sakura- _chan_." Naruto memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan Terumi Mei, Sakura, Ayumi, dan Ino memang pergi ke rumah Ino entah untuk apa. Ino mengunggah foto mereka saat sedang berenang dan saat mereka sedang berada di kamar Ino.

Sakura terlihat senang, begitu juga dengan Ayumi dan Ino. Mereka terlihat akrab. Yamanaka Ino juga terlihat sangat menyukai Sakura. Sasuke merasa dia bisa meniadakan kecurigaannya pada Yamanaka Ino.

 _Ya, Ino masih bisa ditolerir tapi aku harus menjaganya dari Sasori_.

Sasuke tahu Sasori pintar. Dia bisa saja menjebak Sakura dengan berbagai cara.

"Oh, Yamanaka mengunggah foto baru."

Seruan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat foto yang baru diunggah. Dalam foto tersebut, Ino dan Sakura sama-sama menunjukkan tangan mereka. Mereka memakai gelang yang serupa. Ino menuliskan ' _Friendship bracelets, made by Sakura._ ' sebagai _caption_.

"Sepertinya kau akan kalah dari teman barunya ini, Teme."goda Naruto seraya mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

"Hei, Teme! Mataku yang salah atau di sini Sakura memang tidak memakai cincin di jari manisnya?"seru Naruto heboh.

Sasuke melirik foto itu kembali dan berkata, "Dia memang tidak memakai cincin."

"Kenapa dia tidak memakai cincin?!" Kali ini Naruto memelototi Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia harus memakai cincin?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan – sepertinya terlalu – keras. "Aku tahu kalau kalian hanya sekedar _partner_ , tapi setidaknya kau harus memperhitungkan perasaan Sakura- _chan_."

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak memberi respons apapun, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dengar, menurutku semua wanita menganggap momen pernikahan sebagai salah satu momen terbaik dalam hidupnya. Mereka jelas mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial. Sakura- _chan_ mungkin tidak mengatakannya tapi aku yakin dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Sakura- _chan_ sudah banyak menderita. Dia temanku dan aku ingin semua temanku bahagia. Sasuke, setidaknya buat momen ini menjadi momen yang membahagiakan bagi Sakura- _chan_ , bukan sekedar menjadi tugas baginya."

Biasanya, Sasuke akan menganggap ucapan Naruto yang begitu sebagai angin lalu, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar memikirkannya. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya memberikan cincin pada Sakura. Lagipula itu memang diperlukan.

Sasuke keluar dari bar dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju salah satu toko perhiasan langganan ibunya. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dan hanya menunjuk sepasang cincin pertama yang ia lihat.

Sembari menunggu pegawai toko menyiapkan cincinnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Sakura. Sakura menjawabnya pada dering kedua. _"Halo?"_

"Dimana kau?"tanya Sasuke singkat.

" _Di rumah. Kenapa?"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau belum akan tidur kan?"

" _Belum. Kenapa?"_

"Jangan tidur dulu." Kemudian Sasuke mematikan panggilannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke sampai di rumah. Dia meminta seorang pelayan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Saat itu jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Tidak ada orang lagi di ruang tengah ataupun ruang makan.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia tidak mendapati Sakura di manapun. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Sakura, ia melihat pintu menuju beranda terbuka, membuat gorden yang menutupinya melambai karena tertiup angin malam.

Sasuke menemukan Sakura di sana. Wanita itu sedang bersandar ke beranda menggunakan kedua lengannya dan menatap langit. Begitu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, dia berbalik. "Hai. Ada masalah apa?"

Sasuke mengambil kotak cincin yang baru saja dibelinya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Kurasa aku harus memberimu ini."

Sakura menatapya dengan tatapan terkejut. Wanita itu membuka kotak cincin dan menemukan sepasang cincin berlian di sana. "Ini…"

"Itu cincin." Sasuke mengambil kotak tersebut, mengeluarkan cincin yang lebih kecil dan memasangnya di jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. Cincin itu terlihat pas di jari Sakura.

Sakura melihat jarinya sendiri dan mengusap cincin tersebut. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, terlihat seperti menahan senyum.

Anehnya, Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal pada dirinya. Ada sedikit rasa bangga dan senang saat melihatnya bereaksi seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari, jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kalau kau sedang melamarku sekarang, lamaran ini adalah lamaran paling tidak keren sepanjang masa. Tapi tetap saja,"ujar Sakura. Kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum pada Sasuke. "terimakasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di tubuhnya hingga ke pipi. Hanya ada satu kata yang muncul di pikirannya saat itu.

 _Manis._


	10. Akasuna no Sasori

A/N : Aku kembali _update_! Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini ya~ Dan umm, bukannya aku hiatus, tapi _update_ akan terjadwal maksimal satu kali sebulan hehe. Kenapa? Karena author sibuk menempuh pendidikan dan ini tanggung jawab yang besar dengan resiko yang besar pula. Harap maklum ya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk **ceexia** , **JidatLebarnya PantatAyam** (Seriously girl, your name and comments makes me happy at the same time), **Pure Lady** , **dindatetsumura** , dan **Ahsan Tamvans.** Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan me- _review_ ffku. Aku menghimbau kalian semua untuk me- _review_ setiap ff atau karya lainnya juga. Bukan berarti aku memaksa kalian untuk review sih, aku cuma sedikit sedih saat liat seorang author dengan ff luar biasa keren dan sekalinya _update_ words-nya sampe 15000 lebih tapi yang me- _review_ cuma sedikit…

Anyway, Happy reading!

oOoOoOo

Sakura terbangun dan menemukan keadaan di luar sana masih gelap. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk di antara celah-celah ventilasi udara ataupun di antara tirai yang menutupi jendela. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya ketika menguap dan sebelah lagi menyangga tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima dan Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya. Pintu menuju _walking closet_ terbuka sedikit dan ruangan tersebut terlihat terang – lampunya jelas dinyalakan – pertanda Sasuke ada di dalam sana.

Memikirkan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengingat kejadian semalam. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengakui kalau Sasuke sukses memberikannya kejutan. Sakura tidak pernah menduga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu akan memberikannya cincin, atau lebih tepatnya, dia melamar Sakura.

Sakura tahu betul semua ini hanyalah bagian dari skenario besar mereka. Sakura juga sudah mengubur impian masa kecilnya – untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang akan membuatnya bahagia – sejak lama sekali. Oh, tepatnya sejak ayah biologis Ayumi datang ke kehidupannya dan memberikannya anugerah serta kutukan di waktu yang sama. Ayumi sebagai anugerah dan kehancuran masa depannya sebagai kutukan. Siapa yang mau menikahi seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki anak tanpa menikah sebelumnya dan tentu saja punya latar belakang yang buruk? Itulah kenapa Sakura betul-betul terkejut sekaligus terharu saat Sasuke mewujudkan sebagian dari impian masa kecilnya.

Sakura menyentuh cincin di jari manisnya sambil tersenyum. Cincin itu sangat indah dan tentu saja terlihat sangat mahal. Tapi makna dibaliknya dan kenangan semalam membuat cincin ini berkali-kali lipat lebih indah.

Dia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju _walking closet_. Sasuke ada di sana, sedang memilih-milih dasi mana yang akan ia pakai. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah dasi berwarna emas yang terlihat mencolok.

"Kau akan memakai itu?"tanya Sakura. Lelaki itu menatapnya tetapi tidak menjawabnya.

Sakura melihat-lihat isi laci yang penuh dengan berbagai macam dasi dan menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah dasi berwarna _maroon_ dengan motif garis-garis diagonal. Sakura menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang menerimanya tanpa banyak komentar.

"Kenapa berangkat pagi sekali?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah terbangun."jawab Sasuke sembari memakai dasinya. Dia terlihat professional saat membuat simpulnya tetapi hasilnya jauh dari kesan professional.

"Ingin kubantu?" Awalnya, ia mengira Sasuke akan menolaknya dengan raut kesal, tapi lelaki itu justru mengiyakannya dengan nada yang bersahabat. Sakura membuka tiap simpul dasi yang acak-acakan itu dan memulainya dari awal. "Apa kau selalu memakai dasi seperti ini?"

Sasuke menangkap maksud Sakura. "Tidak ada yang pernah memprotes caraku memakai dasi." Kecuali Shikamaru tentunya.

Pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit keduanya keluar dari kamar. Sasuke turun lebih dulu sementara Sakura pergi ke kamar Ayumi. Wanita itu membangunkan anaknya dan membantunya untuk bersiap. Kemudian mereka turun menuju ruang makan.

Ketika Sakura sampai di sana, Madara dan Sasuke tidak ada di meja makan tetapi mereka ada di luar ruang makan, tepatnya di teras yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan taman. Keduanya berdiri sambil memegang secangkir kopi. Mereka terlihat sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mikoto dan Karin tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Setelah memastikan Ayumi duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya, Sakura menghampiri pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum sopan dan menyapa Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya anda tidak perlu membantu, tapi meski aku berkata demikian anda pasti akan memaksa." Dia tertawa. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau anda menyiapkan salad?"

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum sembari memakai _apron_ berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Oh, lihat itu. Sungguh pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu, Sakura." Karin masuk ke ruang makan dengan tatapan paling menyebalkan yang pernah Sakura lihat. "Seharusnya kau melamar sebagai seorang pelayan di sini. Kami memang butuh seorang pelayan lagi, um, mungkin untuk membersihkan kandang anjing milik Jii- _san_? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa lolos saat melamar sebagai menantu di sini."

Pelayan yang ada di samping Sakura menunjukkan wajah tidak enak pada Sakura. Ya, situasi ini memang sangat canggung baginya, tapi Sakura rasa ia bisa mengatasi Karin. Cemoohannya hampir sama persis seperti cemoohan anak kecil.

"Aku tidak keberatan membantu Genma membersihkan kandang Kuro – oh, mungkin kau tidak tahu, itu nama anjing kesayangan _Jii-san_ – dan sayangnya, aku tidak pernah melamar sebagai menantu di sini. Aku tidak pernah mengirim CV dan semacamnya." Sakura membalas tanpa berhenti menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengaduk sayuran yang ada di dalam mangkuk. "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Kau sudah sering melamar untuk berbagai pekerjaan."

Sindiran terakhir itu adalah kartu as Sakura. Karin memang cantik, tapi perilakunya yang buruk bahkan tidak bisa ditolerir untuk pekerjaan seperti pelayan restoran atau bahkan model. Dia tidak bisa bekerja dalam tim dan tidak sabaran. Untungnya, dia sudah menemukan pekerjaan sebagai seorang _beauty_ _vlogger_. Pekerjaan yang sangat cocok untuk Karin, karena dia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan banyak orang dan menunjukkan sifat buruknya itu.

Karin memberikan senyuman yang tidak sampai ke mata. Dia terlihat kesal. "Aku mencium bau busuk dari mulutmu, Sakura."

" _Kaa-chan_ sudah gosok gigi, kok."timpal Ayumi tiba-tiba. Ia mengayunkan kakinya di bawah meja, kedua tangannya memegang sekotak susu yang diberikan oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Dia sangat imut, dan saat dia membela Sakura, Sakura bersumpah ia bisa pingsan karena ke-imutannya.

"Awalnya kukira kau seorang ibu yang sangat baik, ternyata kau mengajarkan hal buruk pada anakmu." Karin kembali menyindir Sakura.

"Ayumi, _Kaa-chan_ sudah mengajarimu untuk tidak meniru perilaku buruk orang-orang di sekitarmu." Sakura tersenyum puas saat melihat Karin yang terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Baik hentikan semua omong kosong ini. Aku lebih suka langsung menghajar wajahmu, Sakura." Sakura cukup kaget saat Karin menarik lengan bajunya dan berjalan menuju tempat ia berdiri, tapi sebelum Karin ada dalam jarak satu lengan dari Sakura, seseorang menarik bahu Karin ke belakang.

"Hentikan perkelahian bodoh ini."ujar Uchiha Mikoto. Sorot matanya yang tajam menatap Karin lekat-lekat. "Sikapmu itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Tidak sepatutnya dimiliki seseorang dari keluarga ini."

Karin mendengus. "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Bibi pikir tidak ada yang menyadari seberapa busuk Bibi sebenarnya?"

Mikoto tidak membalasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Kursi di sebelah kiri kursi milik Madara. Melihat Mikoto yang tidak berniat membalas perkataannya, Karin semakin kesal dan berniat keluar dari ruangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat pintu menuju taman digeser. Madara dan Sasuke masuk ke ruang makan.

Madara menatap Karin dan tanpa disuruh, Karin duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Mikoto.

 _Kurasa_ Naori-san _tidak hadir lagi di sarapan kali ini_.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, seperti seharusnya. Ia memperhatikan tata letak mereka duduk dan dia semakin merasa kalau tata letak mereka duduk sangat aneh. Kenapa bagian di sebelah Karin selalu kosong, sedangkan kini di sisi kiri sudah ada empat orang? Mungkin jika Naori hadir, setidaknya bagian kanan tidak akan terlihat sangat sepi.

"Naori tidak hadir lagi?"tanya Madara. Karin menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Untuk sesaat Sakura tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya, tapi kemudian ia melihat senyum licik di wajah Karin.

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa sedikit kesepian. Kenapa tidak kita undang saja Sasori untuk tinggal di sini? Dia akan menetap dalam waktu yang cukup lama di Konoha." Senyumnya cantik, Sakura akui itu. Mungkin ada orang yang akan langsung mengiyakan apapun yang ia minta saat dia tersenyum begitu.

"Bukankah Sasori menolak karena dia sibuk dengan segala macam bisnisnya? Lagipula Ino- _san_ sering datang untuk menginap, dia tidak ingin berada di situasi yang canggung."ujar Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Karin justru tertawa. "Astaga Sasuke, kau mengatakannya seperti kau sangat dekat dengan Sasori." Sakura bisa merasakan ketegangan yang semakin menjadi. "Ayolah, bukankah kita keluarga? Sasori punya hak untuk bersama dengan keluarganya. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan dia semakin dekat dengan keluarga tunangannya sedangkan dia semakin menjauh dari kita. Dia juga keturuan Uchiha, _Jii-san_. Dia cucumu, dan kau semakin dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

Sakura cukup terkejut saat Karin menatapnya. "Tentang Yamanaka Ino, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka sudah bertunangan dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menikah. Lagipula, kudengar dia dan Sakura sangat dekat. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura di setiap _update_ media sosialnya. Anggap saja dia dan Sakura sedang mengadakan _slumber party._ "

Kemudian hening. Semua mata menatap Madara yang justru menutup matanya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknnya di meja. Ia sedang berpikir.

Ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab perkataan Karin, Sakura bisa merasakan kalau semua orang menahan nafasnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sasori."

oOoOoOo

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, sekitar 10 menit lagi sebelum jam yang ia dan Sasori setujui untuk bertemu. Sakura ada di sebuah café dan sedang menikmati secangkir es kopi. Ia merasa beruntung bahwa ia ada kegiatan hari ini dan tidak perlu tinggal di rumah terlalu lama setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Setelah Madara menyatakan bahwa ia akan menghubungi Sasori, suasana di ruang makan sangat tidak mengenakkan. Karin tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke berada di posisi yang kurang mengenakkan. Jika Sasori tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, maka dia dan Madara mungkin akan semakin dekat dan itu membahayakan posisi Sasuke. Lalu, mungkin mereka akan sedikit kesulitan dalam menjalankan rencana-rencana mereka (yang tidak Sakura ketahui) terhadap Sasori.

Sementara itu, bahkan sampai sarapan selesai, Mikoto dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Sakura juga menjadi serba salah, karena untuk beberapa saat, Madara justru membuka pembicaraan dan hanya Sakura yang menjawab.

 _Aku dan Ayumi benar-benar korban dari kejadian tadi pagi._

Sakura melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di luar café. Mobil itu mengklakson dua kali, seakan memanggil seseorang. Sakura melihat ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan dari Sasori yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar. _Ah, itu mobil Sasori_.

Sakura segera keluar. Ia mengetuk kaca jendela mobil dan ketika mendengar bunyi _klik_ , ia membuka pintu mobil. Sasori yang berada di kursi pengemudi tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."sapanya dengan nada tidak bersalah.

Oh, dia memang tidak bersalah. Dia tidak tahu-menahu tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang depan dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman. "Selamat pagi."jawabnya datar.

Sasori mengemudikan mobil, lalu bertanya, "Boleh aku tahu kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu, Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura menatapnya sebentar, menimbang apakah dia harus memberitahunya atau tidak. "Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial."jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Oh, dan kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas, apalagi sekarang kita _partner_."

Sasori mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Sasori."

Sasori menyalakan musik untuk mengisi keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan di antara mereka setelah itu. Sakura merasa tidak enak pada Sasori karena lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi _mood_ -nya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Jadi, bisa kau beri tahu aku bagaimana sebenarnya rencana kita hari ini? Kau hanya memintaku untuk tidak membawa mobilku yang biasanya, mengenakan topi, dan menjemputmu di sana, di jam yang kau tentukan."ujar Sasori pada akhirnya.

"Aku lupa tentang itu, maaf. Seharusnya aku langsung mengatakannya tadi." Ya, terimakasih pada kejadian itu yang membuatnya hampir melupakan segala rencananya.

Sakura berdeham pelan. "Sebenarnya simple saja, kita akan mengorek informasi dari kasir yang kemarin. Gadis itu terlihat mudah untuk dimanipulasi. Aku akan menahannya saat dia keluar dari toko di jalan sempit yang ada tidak jauh dari sana. Kau bisa menunggu di sana."

Sasori sekarang mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak memintanya membawa mobilnya. "Kau mau aku membiarkanku membuatmu melakukan semua pekerjaan dalam misi ini?"

Sakura seakan bisa membaca kalimat _'Yang benar saja'_ di dahi Sasori. "Percayalah Sasori, kau adalah pemeran utama dalam misi ini. Aku hanya berperan di bagian pembuka."

Sasori menghela nafasnya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka sampai tidak lama kemudian. Sakura keluar dari mobil dan memantau toko tersebut dari sebuah toko serba ada yang ada di seberangnya. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dengan pakaian kasual, yang berarti dia tidak dalam _shift_ -nya hari ini.

Sakura mengenakan topi untuk menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang sangat tidak biasa. Sebuah masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia bergegas keluar dan berlari menuju gadis tersebut. Begitu gadis itu sudah dalam jangkauan tangannya, Sakura segera merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan berteriak dan ikuti aku. Kau tidak dalam bahaya, tapi jika kau melawan kau akan mendapat masalah."

Sakura melirik gadis itu dan dia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. _Apa aku semengerikan itu?_

"Sebutkan namamu."perintah Sakura.

"S-Sara."jawabnya.

Sakura melihat sekeliling sebelum masuk ke jalan tempat Sasori menunggu. Sepi, mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang di sekitar sini beraktivitas. Mereka masuk ke jalan yang sempit dan gelap itu. Sasori menunggu di ujung jalan. Ketika dia melihat mereka, dia memberikan gestur agar mereka mempercepat langkah dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

Sakura membuka pintu penumpang belakang dan menyuruh Sara masuk lebih dulu. Ia juga duduk di belakang untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya.

Begitu Sasori mengunci pintu dan menghidupkan mesin, Sara langsung berkata, "Kemana kalian akan membawaku? Siapa kalian sebenarnya dan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

Sakura melepas topi dan maskernya, membuat Sara menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau… kau yang kemarin kan?"

"Yap. Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura." Sasori menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan Sakura. "Apa? Aku belum resmi menjadi seorang Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Apa yang diperlukan orang sepertimu dariku?" _Crap,_ mereka kembali membuat gadis ini bertanya-tanya.

Sasori menjalankan mobil, dan Sakura memulai interogasinya. "Aku langsung saja, apa yang atasanmu itu sembunyikan?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Tidak ada yang dia sembunyikan."jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Aku bahkan belum menyebut siapa atasanmu itu. Kau punya seseorang dalam pikiranmu? Mungkin orang yang ribut denganku kemarin?"

Sara semakin terlihat tidak nyaman. Dia memilih untuk diam. Tangannya meremas rok yang ia kenakan.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua tangan Sara. Dia memberikan senyuman yang lembut. "Percayalah Sara, kau tidak sedang dalam masalah selama kau berada di pihak kami. Kami ingin menuntaskan masalah apapun itu yang ada di tempatmu bekerja, dan semua itu bisa kami lakukan jika kau mau membantu."

Sekarang Sara terlihat ragu tapi dia masih memilih untuk diam. Sakura meremas tangannya kemudian berkata, "Kau bisa percaya pada kami."

Sara menatap Sakura tepat di matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_. "Kalian berjanji?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Kami berjanji."

Sara menghela nafasnya. "Kusuna- _san_ sudah melakukan itu beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Semua karena ia ingin dekat dengan orang-orang penting, terutama orang-orang penting dari keluarga Yamanaka. Ia sering membiarkan mereka pergi tanpa membayar atau member mereka banyak potongan hara, untuk memberikan kesan baik, katanya."

"Sayangnya keluarga Yamanaka tidak seperti itu, mereka hanya menerima sesekali untuk jumlah yang sangat sedikit dan itu semua bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Kusuna- _san_ tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dia ingin dikenal mereka agar dia bisa mendapatkan akses atau sesuatu dengan lebih mudah. Karena itu ia mengincar wanita dari keluarga yang terpandang dan istri-istri pejabat. Ternyata yang ia inginkan sedikit demi sedikit tercapai."

"Tapi itu berakibat pada penghasilan toko yang semakin kacau. Awalnya yang kurang hanya sedikit dan bisa dia tutupi sendiri. Lama-kelamaan dia tidak bisa lagi menutupinya dan akhirnya mengambilnya dari gaji kami."

"Tunggu, dia mengambil sebagian dari gaji kalian dan kalian tidak mempermasalahkannya?"

Saat itulah Sara mulai terisak. Sakura memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sara. Sasori menawarkan tisu dengan sebelah tangannya tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari jalan.

"Suami Kusuna- _san_ adalah anggota _gangster_ , semua takut padanya. Tapi yang lebih menakutkan lagi adalah dia memegang rahasia terdalam dari tiap staf. Ayahku berhutang pada seorang rentenir dan ternyata rentenir itu adalah teman dari Kusuna- _san_. Dia mengancamku. Dia bilang dia akan meminta rentenir itu menambah bunganya atau malah menagih pada Ayahku dengan cara yang kasar." Sara melepas pelukan Sakura dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Yang paling sengsara adalah Sasame- _san_. Dia dulu bekerja di sana sebagai staf. Dia punya mimpi untuk menjadi seorang aktris tetapi dia ditipu oleh agensinya. Agensinya selalu mengancam Sasame- _san_ agar mau melakukan apapun yang mereka mau kalau ia tidak mau fotonya yang tidak senonoh disebar. Pada akhirnya Sasame- _san_ bisa mengatasi hal tersebut dan dia keluar dari agensi itu, tapi entah dari mana, Kusuna- _san_ mendapat foto tersebut dan menggunakannya untuk mengancam Sasame- _san_ lagi. Sasame- _san_ adalah orang yang kuat dan dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia bahkan berniat melaporkan kegiatan Kusuna- _san_. Kusuna- _san_ marah, dia langsung menyebar foto tersebut. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Sasame- _san_ lagi."

"Kami tidak berani melawan lagi, sedangkan nominal uang yang kurang juga semakin besar. Akhirnya dia melakukan hal yang ia lakukan pada Sakura- _san_ kemarin kepada banyak orang."

Sakura mengelap matanya dengan tisu. Tanpa ia sadari ia juga sudah meneteskan air mata. Dia tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada orang sekejam Kusuna itu. Dia merusak hidup banyak orang demi kepentingannya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mimpi Sasame untuk menjadi aktris. Sekarang mungkin sulit bagi Sasame untuk diterima sebagai _public figure_.

"Sara- _chan_ , yang kami perlukan sekarang hanya bukti. Baik berupa foto ataupun rekaman suara. Aku ingin kau menyimpan _recorder_ ini pada saku rokmu. Usahakan kau mendapat rekaman saat dia melaksanakan aksinya secepatnya." Sakura memberikan sebuah _recorder_ berbentuk pulpen pada Sara.

"Kau tidak perlu takut."ucap Sasori sembari membuka topinya, membiarkan Sara melihat rambut merah miliknya yang khas. "Kita berada di pihak yang sama. Begitu aku mendapat buktinya, aku akan segera menindak tegas Kusuna itu."

Sasori menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tinggal Sara ternyata. "Sara- _san_ , maafkan aku karena tidak dapat segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku akan berhutang banyak padamu nantinya, terimakasih sudah mau membantu." Sasori menundukkan kepalanya, tanda menghormati Sara.

"Lalu, bisakah aku meminta informasi tentang Sasame- _san_?"

oOoOoOo

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasori untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut setelah Sara memberikan foto dan rekamannya seminggu kemudian. Sara bercerita bahwa mendapatkan fotonya adalah yang tersulit. Rekaman CCTV sangat sulit didapatkan karena Kusuna menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi pada akhirnya Sara bisa mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dari CCTV yang ada di dekat kasir dan dari kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang secara diam-diam. Tentu saja oleh salah satu bawahan Sasori.

Kusuna dan suaminya ditangkap dan diserahkan ke polisi atas semua kejahatan yang mereka lakukan. Sasori juga memberikan bonus pada staf toko sebagai permintaan maaf dan meminta mereka untuk bekerja lebih giat agar reputasi toko kembali membaik. Sara diangkat sebagai Manager yang baru.

Sakura menatap papan reklame besar dengan wajah Fuuma Sasame di sana. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Sasori membantunya untuk mencapai mimpinya. Sasame menjadi model baru untuk berbagai produk _MI._

"Sakura _-san_?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasori dengan pakaian kasual dan satu _cup_ kopi di tangan. "Hai, senang bertemu kembali."

Sasori mengangguk. Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap papan reklame yang sama seperti yang barusan ditatap oleh Sakura. "Aku senang bisa membantunya."

"Aku lega karena masalah itu sudah selesai. Semua karena kau dan tangan dinginmu, Sasori."

"Jangan lupa dengan jasamu juga. Karenamu, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi itu. Kau memegang peran penting juga. Kau bukan hanya pemeran pembuka."

Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum. "Kukira kau adalah orang yang sulit diajak berteman, SasoriKau punya aura misterius dibalik senyum yang sering kau berikan itu."

Sasori tertawa. "Begitukah? Awalnya aku pun tidak ingin mempunyai hubungan yang baik denganmu."

Sakura menunggu perkataan Sasori selanjutnya. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum. "Kau adalah calon istri Uchiha Sasuke, rival terberatku. Orang yang membenciku, dan orang yang kubenci. _Well_ , untuk kasusku aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya tidak suka padanya. Tapi jujur aku membenci Uchiha Mikoto."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar pengakuan Sasori yang sangat jujur. Sasori menatapnya dan bertanya, "Apa akan ada masalah karena aku memberi tahumu tentang ini?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeleng. "Tidak, kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Ya, kurasa aku bisa percaya padamu, Sakura- _san_." Sakura tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Senyum Sasori saat mengatakan itu sanggup membuat jantung Sakura seperti melewatkan satu detakan. Sakura rasa tidak akan berlebihan kalau mengatakan senyum barusan adalah senyum seorang malaikat.

Sakura tertawa untuk menghilangkan pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya. "Kurasa kau lupa untuk memanggilku Sakura."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kita tidak bertemu lagi setelah kejadian itu dan masih canggung bagiku untuk memanggilmu hanya dengan nama."

"Kau harus membiasakannya, Sasori. Lagipula kita adalah keluarga."

Sasori tersenyum. "Bicara tentang keluarga…"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan pindah ke kediaman Uchiha."

 _Oh, God_.


	11. Tanzaku Quarter

A/N : Halo! Semoga kalian dalam keadaan baik di mana pun kalian nulis ini mulainya tanggal 8 dan selesainya tanggal… 27!!! :v Well, kuharap kalian puas dengan _update_ yang tidak seberapa ini. Jadi mahasiswa itu ternyata berat loh ,) Oh dan tolong dimaklumi segala _grammatical errors-_ nya ya!

Terimakasih banyak buat **ceexia** , **Saskey Saki** , **JidatLebarnya PantatAyam** (lol), **dindatetsumura** , **Hill musha** , **Pure Lady** , **Bluechocoberry** , **Ichaichinomiya** , **milky redo** , dan seorang **guest** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me- _review_. Kapan-kapan aku bakal balas review kalian lewat PM deh!

oOoOoOo

Kehadiran Sasori di kediaman Uchiha membuat semuanya terasa berbeda. Sakura bisa merasakan dan melihat sendiri perubahan suasana di tiap sudut rumah saat Sasori pindah ke sini.

Para pelayan menyambutnya dengan baik. Mereka senang ada satu orang lagi yang bisa diajak bicara dengan santai, karena sebelumnya dari sekian orang keluarga inti Uchiha, hanya Sakura yang bisa mereka ajak mengobrol.

Ayumi juga senang karena dia bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan pamannya yang ramah, dan dia juga sangat menyukai Ino. Madara tidak menunjukkan banyak perubahan, dia memang netral dalam hal ini. Karin terlihat sangat senang dan menyambut Sasori dengan penuh senyum yang menyimpan banyak maksud lain. Sakura tahu betul apa maksud lain tersebut, tapi dia yakin kebahagiaan Karin tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Uchiha Mikoto tidak bersusah payah untuk menutupi aura menyeramkan yang menyelimutinya. Dia sebelumnya selalu berada di dekat Madara, menanggapi semua perkataan Madara bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ia lebih sering diam dan tidak menunjukkan niat bersahabat pada siapapun. Bahkan Sakura tidak melihat Mikoto bicara pada Sasuke sejak Sasori datang kemarin.

Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya. Dia tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan datangnya Sasori. Mungkin dia sudah mengira kalau Sasori akan menyanggupi permintaan Madara, dan sekarang dia fokus untuk menjatuhkan _image_ Sasori.

Sakura sendiri berada di posisi yang lumayan netral, atau mungkin dia kebingungan. Di satu sisi ia adalah _partner_ Sasuke yang harus selalu mendukungnya. Di satu sisi dia juga menyukai kehadiran Sasori dan menurutnya Sasori bukan orang jahat. Sakura sedang mengalami dilemma.

Dia tidak bisa terlalu bahagia ataupun terlalu bersedih. Itu cukup menyebalkan. Sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya hanyalah Ayumi.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Sakura menengadah dan mendapati Sasori sedang tersenyum padanya sembari menarik kursi yang ada tepat di samping kanan Madara. Fakta bahwa Sasori sekarang tinggal di kediaman Uchiha membuat susunan tempat duduk di sisi kanan berubah. Sasori ada di kursi pertama, diikuti oleh Karin. Terkadang kursi kedua dibiarkan kosong, tapi Uchiha Naori tidak pernah hadir.

"Selamat pagi, Sasori."balas Sakura sambil memberinya senyum tipis.

"Hai Ayumi, bagaimana tidurmu? Sudah bersiap untuk sekolah seminggu lagi?"tanya Sasori.

Ayumi mengangguk. "Aku sudah siap! _Sensei_ memberiku banyak pelajaran baru, aku yakin aku sudah siap! Oh ya, tidurku baik, bagaimana dengan _Ji-chan_?"

"Tidurku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah bertanya."

"Kalau aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, aku akan berpikir kalau Sasori adalah ayah Ayumi yang sebenarnya." Karin tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu dengan suara keras sambil menarik kursi di hadapan Sakura. Dia tersenyum licik. "Atau jangan-jangan memang itu kebenarannya?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan tak senang. "Omong kosong macam apa itu? Benar-benar tidak penting."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya?" Sakura bersumpah ia ingin sekali menghajar Karin sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sakura tidak sebodoh itu untuk lupa dengan siapa dia melakukan _itu_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. Dengan entengnya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan anak kecil, yang statusnya di sini adalah anaknya. Mendengarnya saja sudah cukup membuat pipi Sakura merona.

Sasori berusaha menahan senyumnya sambil meladeni Ayumi yang bertanya apa maksud Sasuke, sedangkan Karin memberikan senyum mengejek pada Sasuke. "Heh, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Sasuke. Selama ini aku kira kau punya kelainan, bahkan aku pernah berpikir kalau kau sangat _menyukai_ Itachi."

Sakura menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal dan matanya menatap Karin dengan tajam. "Jangan pernah menyebut nama Itachi dengan mulut kotormu itu."

Bukannya merasa takut, senyum Karin justru semakin lebar. "Oh, Sasuke, sikapmu itu yang membuatku berpikir kalau _brother complex-_ mu itu sudah berlanjut ke level berikutnya. Jangan-jangan Sakura adalah pelampiasanmu karena kepergian Itachi?"

"Sasuke!"

Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang menahan lengan Sasuke yang nyaris terangkat untuk memukul Karin, suara keras lain justru datang tepat dari hadapan Sakura.

Ketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin tanpa melepas pengannya pada lengan Sasuke, Karin sudah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Di sampingnya ada Mikoto yang memegang gelas yang kosong. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa suara keras tadi adalah teriakan Karin.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"seru Karin. Sasori yang berada di dekatnya segera memberikan beberapa lembar tissue.

"Aku harap kau bisa pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga, Uzumaki Karin."

"Apa masalahmu? Tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang lalu melakukan ini!"

"Dan tidak ada seorang Ibu yang akan diam saja ketika seseorang menjelekkan anaknya. Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi orang idiot pun tahu bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menjelekkan orang yang sudah meninggal."

Mikoto tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi entah kenapa Sakura bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakannya. Kali ini Karin memang sangat keterlaluan sehingga tidak aneh kalau Mikoto menjadi begitu marah.

Di tengah keheningan yang menusuk itu, Madara membuka pintu menuju taman dan langsung duduk di tempatnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Melihat hal itu, Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari ruang makan sedangkan Mikoto duduk di tempat biasanya tanpa bicara satu kata pun.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan sensasi dingin menyapu punggung tangannya. Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura dari lengannya. Entah apa yang membuat tangan Sasuke menjadi dingin, mungkin karena dia mengepalkannya terlalu kuat? Atau karena dia sedang marah?

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk lalu menunggu makanan dihidangkan di hadapan mereka. Kemudian Sakura merasakan Ayumi menyentuh lengannya. Sakura menatap gadis kecilnya itu dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" dengan suara yang kecil.

Ayumi memberikan isyarat agar Sakura menunduk, dan Sakura melakukannya.

"Nenek terlihat menakutkan, _Tou-chan_ juga."

Sakura hanya bisa memberi Ayumi senyum tipis sambil meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, tanda bagi Ayumi untuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi tentang itu.

Sarapan hari ini terasa lebih tidak nyaman dibanding dengan sarapan-sarapan sebelumnya. Semua karena Karin dan mulut besarnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol sama sekali.

"Sakura, rumah nenekmu ada di Tanzaku bukan?"

"Hm? Ah, iya, dia tinggal di sana." Sakura cukup kaget saat Madara tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

Tanzaku adalah sebuah kota kecil dengan berbagai macam tempat wisata yang menjadi _ikon_ dari kota itu sendiri. Kota tersebut masih sangat kental dengan suasana tradisional sehingga orang-orang lebih suka menyebutnya Desa Tanzaku dibanding Kota Tanzaku.

"Rapat pemegang saham untuk bulan ini akan dilaksanakan di Tanzaku. Aku ingin kau pergi ke sana untuk tiga hari, Sasuke."

"Tiga hari? Bukankah rapat itu hanya berlangsung satu hari?"tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau sering mengunjungi Senju- _san_?"

Sasuke terdiam dan Sakura tahu bahwa itu karena dia tidak tahu siapa Senju- _san_. Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke untuk memberi tahu bahwa Senju ini ada hubungan dengannya.

"Tidak."jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengunjunginya?"

Kini keduanya terdiam. Sakura dan Sasuke belum membahas tentang ini. Mereka juga belum pernah menghubungi Tsunade entah untuk memberi tahu tentang rencana mereka atau untuk membohonginya juga.

"Kenapa kalian diam?"

Sakura tidak sanggup menatap mata Madara yang seakan menusuk-nusuk dirinya, tapi saat ini yang mengetahui kondisi Tsunade adalah dia sendiri, dan sepertinya keputusan terbaik adalah agar Sakura yang membuat alasan.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Sesungguhnya-"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling menatap. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata _"Ada apa denganmu?"_ dan Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan yang bermakna _"Biar aku yang mengurus ini."_

Sebenarnya kami sepakat untuk tidak memberi tahu Nenekku soal ini, selama kami belum akan _go public_ tentang ini." Sasuke memberikan tatapan tidak senang tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkannya. Madara sendiri menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Nenekku pasti akan meminta Sasuke untuk segera bertanggung jawab saat itu tanpa mempedulikan alasan kami berdua, sedangkan kami berdua tidak ingin ada masalah dalam karier Sasuke. Aku sendiri saat itu yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkanku." Saat ini Sasuke memberinya senyum manis yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura bergidik. Lelaki ini sedang berpura-pura.

"Aku berbohong dengan mengatakan aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dari bayi ini dan pada akhirnya Nenekku tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali, ia justru membantuku dalam berbagai hal dalam mengurus Ayumi."

"Begitu.."ujar Madara sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja, tanda ia berpikir. "Manfaatkan waktu tiga hari yang kuberikan itu, Sasuke. Aku merasa tidak enak karena tidak menemuinya terlebih dahulu, tapi ada berbagai hal yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Sampaikan salamku padanya, Sakura."

"Baik, _Jii-san_."jawab keduanya dalam waktu yang sama, sebelum Sakura menyadari hal yang Madara maksud sesungguhnya.

"Tunggu, maksudmu aku juga ikut ke Tanzaku?"tanya Sakura.

oOoOoOo

Dalam hitungan jam, Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil dan menunggu Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan entah urusan apa.

Setelah sarapan, Sakura segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan barang-barang Ayumi untuk tiga hari ke depan. Sebenarnya beberapa pelayan ingin membantunya, tapi Sakura tidak ingin barang-barang pribadinya diurus oleh orang lain.

Sasuke membuka pintu pengemudi dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia mengenakan sabuk pengamannya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke karena penasaran, sebelum akhirnya mengerti kalau laki-laki itu sedang mencari petunjuk menuju Kota Tanzaku.

"Dimana alamat rumah Nenekmu?"tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan ponselnya di tempat khusus yang ada di _dashboard_.

Sakura menyebutkan alamatnya dan tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke menjalankan mobil. Selama 1 jam perjalan berikutnya, Sakura hanya meladeni celotehan Ayumi sampai gadis kecil itu tertidur. Sasuke baru membuka pembicaraan setelah 15 menit Ayumi tidur.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang keluargamu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak senang. "Kupikir kau sudah mencari tahu tentang latar belakangku."

Sasuke diam, dan Sakura tahu dia menang dalam perdebatan yang sangat singkat ini. "Tapi aku juga salah karena tidak ingat untuk memberi tahumu. Aku sempat mengira kau akan langsung bertanya 'Siapa itu Senju?', jantungku serasa akan meledak."

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan jatuh ke perangkap kelas teri seperti itu." Kemudian mereka berdua diam, dan keheningan mereka diisi oleh suara radio yang menyenangkan.

"Butuh berapa lama untuk sampai di Tanzaku?"tanya Sakura.

"Sekitar tiga setengah jam. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidur sepanjang perjalanan, dan aku juga sudah lama tidak pulang ke sana."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menunduk dan memainkan gantungan berupa boneka beruang kecil di tas tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Nenek dan Shizune Nee- _san_ malu." Tidak mendengar respons dari Sasuke, Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku yang panik akan kehamilanku itu langsung pulang ke Tanzaku setelah tidak bisa menemukan satu pun jejak tentang laki-laki itu. Nenekku bisa dibilang sangat murka, bukan hanya karena aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tapi juga karena nasibku yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku tahu dia sangat sedih. Tapi mereka berdua menjagaku untuk beberapa bulan setelahnya."

"Hanya beberapa bulan?" Sasuke bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajah Sakura.

"Ketika perutku mulai membesar dan tidak bisa ditutupi lagi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Tetangga mulai membicarakan yang tidak-tidak dan aku tidak ingin mengotori nama baik nenekku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi setelah apa yang dilakukan ibuku di masa lalu."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi dan lebih memilih untuk menaikkan volume radio. Dia bisa mengerti betapa menyakitkannya pengalaman Sakura tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mengorek luka lama itu lagi.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah kompleks perbelanjaan. Mereka akan makan siang dan membeli beberapa hal sebagai tambahan untuk oleh-oleh.

"Kau ingin mampir ke minimarket dulu?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan tawaran Sasuke yang sangat baik hati itu. "Kurasa aku akan membeli beberapa camilan, kau ingin ikut?"

"Belikan aku dua kaleng kopi." Oh, dia hanya ingin memperalat Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke minimarket tersebut. Sakura suka menghabiskan waktu di minimarket. Selain karena pendingin ruangan yang terasa sangat luar biasa saat dia baru selesai dari pekerjaannya, Sakura suka melihat-lihat barang baru dengan label harga yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dengan kata lain, barang dengan potongan harga.

Setelah membeli beberapa kotak _pocky_ , beberapa batang cokelat dan dua kaleng kopi, Sakura segera berjalan menuju tempat mobil Sasuke terparkir. Sakura mengetuk kaca jendela sebagai tanda untuk Sasuke.

"Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk membeli itu?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang penting kau dapat apa yang kau mau."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu dan membuka kaleng kopinya. Dia meminum beberapa teguk sebelum kembali mengendarai mobil.

" _Kaa-chan_ , aku ingin minum…"

Sakura segera mengambil botol yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah dan menyerahkannya pada Ayumi. "Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ayumi membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Aku memimpikan anak anjing."

"Apakah itu sebuah kode?" Kemudian Sakura dan Ayumi tertawa. Sasuke yang melihat mereka hanya dapat memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Sakura.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Tuan Jenius?"goda Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti menatap mereka dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak ingin dianggap tidak mengerti.

"Maksud Ayumi, dia ingin seekor anak anjing."ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menunjukkan tatapan tidak setuju. "Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengurus seekor anak anjing."

"Ayolah, aku akan mengurusnya."

"Dia harus mulai belajar bertanggung jawab sejak dini, Sakura."

"Tetap saja aku bisa membantunya dan ada banyak orang yang bisa ikut membantu."

"Di usia seperti ini dia akan cepat bosan dan menelantarkan anak anjing itu."

"Aku yakin dia bisa diajari bertanggung jawab untuk tidak menelantarkan anak anjing itu sejak dini."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah restoran dan menatap Sakura dengan tampang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Lagipula _Jii-san_ sudah punya cukup anjing di rumah."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku tidak yakin yang dimaksud Ayumi adalah anak anjing ras German Shepherd dan Doberman." Ya, tentu saja bukan ras anjing yang terkenal menakutkan itu.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia menutupnya dan membuka pintu penumpang belakang untuk membantu Ayumi keluar. Melihat itu, Sakura melupakan debat singkat mereka tersebut dan ikut keluar dari mobil.

Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Ayumi saat masuk ke dalam restoran. Sasuke berbicara pada seorang pelayannya dan pelayan tersebut memandu mereka menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai 3 restoran tersebut.

Seperti yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha, mereka mendapatkan ruangan terbaik dengan pemandangan yang paling baik pula. Restoran ini ternyata terletak di daerah sekitar Tanzaku, mungkin hanya butuh satu jam lagi untuk sampai di Tanzaku. Di ruangan ini terdapat meja dengan tinggi yang rendah dan bantal sebagai alas duduk. Ada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Pemandangan yang disediakan adalah pemandangan taman dan alam di sekitar. Sungguh menarik, mengingat di sisi sebaliknya, pemandangan yang akan terlihat adalah distrik perbelanjaan.

Mereka bertiga duduk dengan posisi Sakura dan Ayumi duduk bersebelahan dan Sasuke di hadapan mereka. Sasuke mengeluarkan tablet miliknya dan mulai sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura menyibukkan diri untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Ayumi yang sedang dalam masa sangat ingin tahu.

" _Kaa_ -chan, kenapa matamu berwarna hijau?"

"Umm, kurasa karena Ayahku memiliki mata yang berwarna hijau." Tentu saja bohong, Sakura bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus menjelaskan tentang iris dan bagian mata lainnya.

"Jadi mataku berwarna hitam karena _Tou-chan_ juga punya mata yang berwarna hitam?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan lelaki itu ternyata juga sedang menatapnya, seakan menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah, Ayumi."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk. "Apa nanti mata adikku juga akan berwarna hitam?"

"Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang kompleks. Kita tidak bisa tahu apakah nanti keturunan selanjutnya akan memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti ayahnya, ibunya, atau bahkan leluhurnya. Semua itu diakibatkan…"

"Sasuke." Sakura buru-buru memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Ayumi bahkan belum begitu pandai menulis, kau tahu?"

"Kau serius?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak usia empat tahun? Tentu saja tulisannya tidak akan seindah tulisan tanganmu."

"Setidaknya tulisan tanganku sudah bagus sejak aku masuk sekolah dasar."

"Ya, ya kita lihat itu nanti Tuan Uchiha. Kenapa kau jadi seperti anak kecil?"

Sasuke tidak membalas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ayumi yang ada di samping Sakura tertawa kecil. " _Tou-chan_ lucu."

Setelah makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah toko oleh-oleh yang berada tidak jauh dari restoran tersebut. Sakura menggenggam tangan Ayumi dan Ayumi menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke tidak banyak protes saat Ayumi menggenggam tangannya, Sakura rasa itu karena mereka sedang ada di depan banyak orang.

Ketika mereka sedang berbelanja, Sasuke menerima telepon dan melepas tangan Ayumi. Lelaki itu memilih keluar dari toko untuk menjawab telepon. Sakura bisa melihat raut sedih milik Ayumi dan ia mengerti kenapa. Sakura membawa Ayumi menuju tempat Sasuke dan mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk menjaga Ayumi. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Ayumi berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang ujung baju Sasuke.

Sakura sesungguhnya sangat ingin memotret mereka berdua. Mereka sangat imut.

"Apa itu anakmu?" Sakura menoleh pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga sedang melihat-lihat. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, dia anakku. Bukankah dia manis?"jawab Sakura sambil membalas senyumnya.

"Dia sangat manis. Berapa umurnya?"

"Umurnya empat tahun."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian menikah di usia yang muda. Kuharap kalian akan tetap harmonis. Menikah di usia yang muda itu bukan hal yang mudah, kau tahu?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi dia memilih untuk mengiyakan dan berterimakasih pada wanita tersebut. Ketika Sakura ingin membayar, wanita itu berkata, "Biarkan suami dan anakmu punya waktu bersama lebih banyak lagi. Suamimu terlihat seperti sedang menjaga anak orang lain saja."

Sakura cukup terkejut dan menatap wanita tersebut dengan pandangan heran. "Kenapa Anda berkata begitu?"

"Oh, apakah aku mengatakan yang tidak seharusnya? Aku memang bermaksud mengatakan itu, tetapi bukan dalam konteks yang buruk, kecanggungannya justru terlihat lucu."

Akhirnya Sakura tidak lagi mempermasalahkannya dan hanya berkata "Mari," pada wanita tersebut untuk pergi ke kasir lebih dulu.

Ketika Sakura keluar dari toko, Sasuke sudah selesai menelepon dan ia sedang menggenggam tangan Ayumi yang sibuk dengan gulali berwarna merah muda.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Ada yang tidak beres?"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa…"

oOoOoOo

Sepertinya ada terlalu banyak hal yang masuk ke dalam pikiran Sakura hari ini, terutama saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Mulai dari masalah Sasori sampai perkataan wanita paruh baya di toko oleh-oleh tadi. Itu semua membuat Sakura lupa kalau masalah utamanya pada hari ini adalah untuk mengelabui Tsunade Senju.

Ya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Tsunade tentang kebenarannya. Sasuke tidak ingin semakin banyak orang mengetahui rahasia mereka, apalagi dia belum mengenal Tsunade dengan baik. Sakura pun tidak bisa menjamin keamanan rahasia mereka, karena Tsunade sendiri sangat mencintai sake dan dia sering mabuk. Sakura tidak ingin rahasia mereka terancam karena Tsunade yang mabuk.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah tradisional yang tampak sangat asri dan rapi. Halamannya ditanami rumput berwarna hijau dan ada sebidang lahan yang digunakan untuk berkebun.

"Apa itu semua tanaman herbal?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tsunade- _shishou_ adalah seorang tabib yang sangat handal. Semua orang di Tanzaku sangat menghormatinya. Meskipun ada wali kota di sini, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa orang pertama yang harus mereka hormati di Tanzaku adalah Tsunade- _shihou_ …" Ucapan Sakura yang menggantung membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Apa?"

Sakura menunduk, lalu berkata "Meskipun sudah rahasia umum kalau anak dan cucunya tidak ada yang beres."

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura, suara sesuatu yang terjatuh membuat mereka fokus pada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sakura?!"

"Shizune Nee- _san!_ "seru Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berlari dan memeluk Shizune yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau ingin pulang?"tanya Shizune, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada Ayumi yang juga memeluk dirinya. "Hai sayang, apa kabarmu? Kau sudah semakin besar saja."

"Karena aku akan masuk TK sebentar lagi!"seru Ayumi bangga. Shizune tertawa dan mencium kening Ayumi. Setelah itu ia masih sibuk menanyai Ayumi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sasuke berdeham, cukup untuk menarik perhatian Shizune. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti, dan Sakura mengerti betul maksudnya. Sepertinya memberi tahu Shizune lebih dulu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Shizune bisa membantu Sakura untuk menenangkan Tsunade ketika beliau marah besar nantinya.

"Siapa dia, Sakura?"

"Um, perkenalkan Sasuke, ini Shizune- _Nee-san_ yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Shizune- _Nee-san_ , ini Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah ayah dari Ayumi."

Shizune terlihat sangat terkejut. "Tunggu, maksudmu dia adalah…"

"Dia bajingan yang kabur setelah menidurimu?"

Sakura bersumpah jantungnya sekarang sudah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Suara dan kosa kata yang kasar itu, Sakura tidak mungkin melupakannya.

"Tsunade-Shishou…"


	12. Senju Tsunade

**A/N** : Haihai! Maafkan update yang lama ya guys. Seperti biasa, alasanku adalah karena beban pelajaran yang sesuatu dan ugh, aku masih belum bisa memahami kurva-kurva di mata kuliah pengantar ilmu ekonomi #curhat. Well, anyway, thanks for **ohshyn76** , **Jamurlumutan** , **Emeraald US** , **matarinegan** , **ceexia** , **Chery Uchiha** , **JidatLebarnya PantatAyam** , **Pudding Pudding** , **Saskey saki** , **Nrlnbl21** , **chiko suke** , dan seorang **Guest** yang sudah berbaik hati untuk me- _review_ FF ku. Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang setia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite dan menunggu _update_ fic ini! Arigatou 3

P.S : Doakan UTS ku lancar ya teman!

oOoOoOo

Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Dia tidak mengingkari bahwa berbagai produk untuk kesehatan kulit yang diberi ibunya sangat manjur untuk menghilangkan kantung mata dan segala macam bentuk kelelahan di wajahnya, tapi wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar luar biasa.

Wanita itu berambut _blonde_ dan ia mengikatnya menjadi _low pigtails_. Ia memakai _outer_ berwarna hijau tua yang tidak dikenakan dengan benar, sehingga ia bisa dengann jelas melihat bahunya. Kulit wajahnya tidak memiliki keriput sama sekali, dan tentunya kulit lainnya juga kencang. Wajahnya dirias tipis namun menggoda, semua itu belum ditambah _asset_ _tertentu_ yang ia miliki.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau wanita itu adalah ibu dari ibunya Sakura, yang berarti dia adalah neneknya Sakura? Sasuke mungkin percaya kalau Tsunade berkata bahwa dia adalah kakak tertua Sakura.

Tapi, mari kesampingkan dulu masalah tersebut. Sasuke sedang menghadapi masalah lain yang tidak lebih mengerikan daripada berhadapan dengan Madara Uchiha yang sedang kesal.

"Setelah sekian tahun kau baru berani menunjukkan batang hidungmu itu, _hah_? Bagus, aku jadi bisa melampiaskan kemarahanku selama bertahun-tahun padamu." Tsunade menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, bersiap untuk memberikan pukulan untuk Sasuke.

Untungnya Sakura berhasil menengahi mereka tepat sebelum Tsunade melayangkan pukulannya.

"Tunggu, Shishou, kita harus membicarakan ini baik-baik.."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa otakmu beres, Sakura? Kukira kau datang untuk melihat bajingan ini kuhajar sampai tidak berbentuk."

Oh, Sasuke mulai merasa ngeri.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjelaskan semuanya dari awal Shishou, dan ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat, di luar rumah, dan disaksikan banyak orang."ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Memang beberapa orang sedari tadi melirik-lirik kearah mereka. Sepertinya reaksi Tsunade yang luar biasa membuat orang-orang penasaran.

"Tsunade- _Shishou_ , Sakura benar. Kita harus melanjutkannya di dalam." Shizune pun ikut membujuknya.

Tsunade membenarkan lengan bajunya tanpa mengurangi tatapan mautnya pada Sasuke. "Nyawamu diperpanjang untuk beberapa saat, Nak. Aku tidak jamin kau bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Kemudian, Tsunade melangkah lebih dulu menuju rumahnya, diikuti oleh Shizune dan Ayumi. Sakura berdiri di sebelah Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku, Sasuke. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Aku tidak yakin sebuah tinju dapat membunuhku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Percayalah Sasuke, paling tidak tinju itu bisa membuatmu jatuh sejauh lima meter dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang."

…

Sasuke Uchiha harus mengakui bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mungkin lebih menyeramkan dibanding Madara.

"Apapun itu, ayo masuk. Kita bisa membersihkan diri lebih dulu kemudian baru menjelaskan semuanya pada Tsunade- _Shishou_."

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak yakin Tsunade akan mau menunggu dan membiarkan 'seorang bajingan yang menghamili cucunya kemudian kabur' membersihkan diri di rumahnya. Apalagi, Sakura juga sempat menyediakan secangkir teh untuknya. Tapi ternyata, Shizune berhasil membuat Tsunade luluh dan menahan emosinya.

Dua jam setelahnya, barulah Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tsunade. Ruangan itu luas dan lantainya dilapisi tatami. Berbagai rak berisikan obat-obatan dan tanaman herbal tersusun dengan rapi. Buku-buku dan semacam gulungan-gulungan disusun di suatu tempat khusus. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang tabib yang handal.

Di balik meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan, Tsunade duduk hanya beralaskan sebuah bantal duduk. Sebelah tangannya memegang cangkir teh dan sebelahnya lagi memegang buku mengenai tanaman herbal.

Sakura memberinya sinyal untuk mengikuti tindakannya. Dan ternyata wanita berambut merah muda itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sasuke belum pernah melakukan itu untuk entah berapa tahun lamanya. Tiba-tiba saja diminta melakukan itu membuat Sasuke bingung. Tapi untungnya ia segera mengikuti Sakura tanpa banyak bicara.

Hari ini ia akan membiarkan Sakura mengambil kendali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Tsunade.

Sakura tidak menjawab, dan Sasuke pun memilih diam.

"Hentikan itu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menggubris ucapan Tsunade dan Sasuke pun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kemudian Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara hantaman yang cukup keras. Karena posisinya, Sasuke tidak bisa memastikannya, tetapi Sasuke yakin kalau itu adalah suara hantaman antara buku dan meja. Tsunade mungkin menghempaskan buku itu ke meja dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan membungkuk begitu, Haruno Sakura?! Kau ingin aku berempati padamu? Atau kau ingin aku memaafkan bajingan itu begitu saja setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?! Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan yang kuat untuk berani hadir di hadapanku bersama bajingan tengik ini, karena itu lakukan dengan jelas! Lakukan dengan benar, bukannya membungkuk seperti orang bodoh di hadapanku!"

"Tsunade- _Shishou_ kau mengajarkanku untuk menjadi seorang yang berani. Berani melakukan sesuatu dan menanggung akibatnya. Aku bersalah, dan aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Aku sangat salah dan itulah kenapa aku membungkuk dalam-dalam, aku…"

Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara yang tertahan itu. Sasuke tidak tahu apa Sakura hanya sedang bermain peran saat ini atau dia benar-benar sedih sampai menangis, tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk beraksi.

Sasuke meluruskan tubuhnya dan menatap Tsunade tepat di matanya. "Bukan hanya Sakura yang salah disini, tidak, kalaupun Sakura salah, kesalahannya tidak sebanding dengan kesalahanku di sini. Aku meminta kesediaanmu untuk mendengar penjelasanku dan Sakura."

Tsunade tidak menjawab, dan Sasuke menangkapnya sebagai persetujuan.

"Angkat kepalamu, Sakura."bisik Sasuke perlahan. Sakura meluruskan tubuhnya dan air mata memang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa ingin menguatkan wanita ini. Melihat air mata di wajahnya sangat mengganggu Sasuke.

Sasuke menawarkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura menggenggamnya. Bukan hanya sebagai pemanis sandiwara mereka, tapi juga untuk menguatkannya.

Sepertinya Sakura juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat. Keduanya kemudian duduk di depan Tsunade dengan sikap sempurna, dan sebelah tangan yang masih berpegangan.

"Aku akan memulai penjelasanku, _Shishou_."

Tsunade diam, wanita itu tidak menatap keduanya dan memfokuskan pandangan pada tanaman yang ada di taman.

"Aku… sudah berbohong. Sasuke tidak meninggalkanku, tapi kami punya kesepakatan bersama."

Sakura menjelaskannya seperti kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya, seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi di setiap perkataannya, Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya bergoyang dan tertahan. Berbohong pada Tsunade pasti sangat sulit untuknya.

Sasuke pun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura, dan tidak disangka-sangka, Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman samar.

Itu memberikan perasaan aneh tersendiri untuk Sasuke.

"Lalu, tidak adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, bocah?"

Sasuke menatap Tsunade yang kini sudah menatapnya balik, tepat di mata. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Tindakanku dulu memang terkesan seperti pengecut, bukan, mungkin itu memang tindakan seorang pengecut yang takut mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Meskipun itu berat untukku, Sakura, dan Ayumi, sekarang aku sudah bisa membiayai mereka dengan sangat baik, dan juga bisa melindungi mereka sepenuhnya. Aku yang dulu tidak akan bisa sampai di titik ini jika tidak melewati apa yang kulewati selama lima tahun ini."

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dan dosa yang besar. Aku bersalah pada Sakura dan padamu juga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi izinkan aku memperbaikinya. Izinkan aku memiliki Sakura dan Ayumi, izinkan aku melindungi mereka dengan segala yang kumiliki."

Sasuke mempererat pegangan tangannya dan menatap Sakura.

Sebuah kesalahan sesungguhnya, karena ia melihat Sakura yang pipinya sedang bersemu kemerahan.

Dan Sakura terlihat lebih manis daripada sebelumnya.

oOoOoOo

Keesokan harinya menjadi tantangan yang lain bagi Sakura.

Setelah momen-momen mengharukan bersama Sasuke kemarin – oh, Sakura harus mengakui bahwa mereka bisa memenangkan penghargaa atas sandiwara ini – Sakura tidak bisa menatap Sasuke seperti biasanya lagi.

Memang selama ini Sasuke sudah sering memberinya banyak kejutan, tetapi yang kemarin itu benar-benar berbeda. Sakura merasa seolah-olah lelaki itu memang ingin menguatkannya. Tindakan yang benar-benar tepat karena saat itu Sakura memang sedang kesusahan. Ayolah, siapa yang ingin berbohong kepada orang tuanya?

Saat itu Sakura memang tidak bisa menatap wajah Tsunade. Hatinya terasa sakit saat memikirkan betapa kecewanya Tsunade terhadapnya. Raut marah Tsunade saat Sakura berkata bahwa semua yang mereka lalui lima tahun lalu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, bagaikan sebuah belati tambahan yang menusuk hatinya.

Tapi dengan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, dengan kata-katanya yang mendukung serta kehangatan tangannya ketika tangan tersebut menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, Sakura bisa menghadapinya. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya terharu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun?"

Sontak saja pipi Sakura kembali memerah. Baru saja ia memikirkannya, lelaki itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan rambut basah dan handuk di sebelah tangannya. Rambut hitam dan kulit putihnya itu begitu kontras, dan hari ini dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibanding sebelumnya.

Oke, mungkin 'tampan' terlalu berlebihan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura pikirkan. Tidak ada satupun ide ejekan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Ya, dimana Ayumi?"

Kali ini Sakura kembali memerah, dan kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Seperti kenapa Sasuke menanyai Ayumi, apakah mereka sudah semakin dekat, dan lain sebagainya. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandangnya seperti sedang memandang orang bodoh. "Kau sudah memandikannya? Atau dia sudah bisa mandi sendiri?"

Itu terdengar lucu. " _Well_ , dia bisa, tapi sepertinya Shizune- _Nee-san_ mau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk dan meletakkan handuk di atas tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di sana. "Bagaimana dengan Tsunade- _san_?"

Itu membuat _mood_ Sakura turun. "Dia belum mengatakan apapun padaku, dan dia juga menjauhi Ayumi."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ini tidak akan mudah."

"Maafkan aku."ucap Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya bingung, dan ia melanjutkan. "Aku bersikeras bahwa aku bisa meyakinkan Tsunade- _Shishou_ tapi kenyataannya nol besar."

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Sakura dan justru menanyakan dimana baju untuk rapat hari ini. Sakura segera memberikan baju yang sebelumnya sudah ia setrika. Sasuke mengenakannya tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa tidak enak.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke…"

Perkataannya terpotong saat Sasuke menyentakkan dua jarinya ke kening Sakura dengan pelan. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya sehingga sulit untuk menerka apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."ucap Sasuke, sebelum mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, bersama dengan sejuta pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap sejuta pertanyaan tadi bisa hilang. Merasa pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi tidak hilang juga, Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan melakukan sesuatu, entah itu membersihkan rumah atau apapun.

Begitu Sakura membuka pintu kamar, ia dihadapkan dengan sosok Tsunade yang hanya mengenakan kaus _sleeveless_ miliknya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang terjaga itu bisa dilihat lebih jelas lagi. Oh, umur Tsunade sudah jauh melebihi umurnya tetapi untuk masalah penampilan ternyata Tsunade juga jauh mengunggulinya.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sadar kalau dia terlalu memperhatikan, Sakura pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mau kemana dia?"

Sakura melihat mobil Sasuke yang menjauh dari pekarangan rumah. "Oh, ada rapat untuk para pemegang saham."

Tsunade tertawa kecil, dan tawa itu bukanlah tawa yang menyenangkan. "Jadi kalian datang kesini karena urusan bisnis? Orang kaya dan segala urusan mereka. Hei, dia orang kaya lalu kenapa kalian menginap disini? Kalian bisa menemukan hotel yang bagus, yang jauh dari tempat ini."

Jujur saja, Sakura sakit hati ketika mendengarnya, tetapi dia harus kuat dan meluruskan pandangan Tsunade. " _Shishou_ , aku akui kalau kau separuh benar. Sasuke memang ada urusan bisnis di sini dan kami memutuskan bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu. Butuh banyak waktu bagi kami untuk mengungkap semua ini pada keluarga Sasuke, dan sekarang kami juga harus menjelaskan ini padamu."

"Jadi kau mendahulukan keluarganya? Sekarang karena kau adalah bagian dari konglongmerat kau lebih menghormati keluarga mereka?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"tanya Sakura dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Kau sudah menomor duakan kami yang ada di sampingmu selama ini, hanya karena harta!"

"Bukan begitu!"

Kemudian hening. Sakura baru sadar kalau ia baru saja berteriak. Tsunade terlihat terkejut, begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri. Sakura tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya pada Tsunade sebelumnya.

"Maksudku…" Sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan kelanjutannya, Tsunade sudah berpaling.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Bertengkar dengan Tsunade membuatnya frustasi. _Kenapa pula dia berpikir sangat negatif seperti itu…_

" _Kaa-chan_?"

Sakura menatap putri kecilnya yang sudah memeluk pinggangnya. Sejak kemarin Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena masalah ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Mau bermain di taman? Aku merindukan taman itu."

Ah, taman yang ada tidak jauh dari sini. Tempat mereka melakukan _hanami_ dan lain sebagainya. Bunga sakura memang sudah hampir mekar. Sayangnya mereka akan pulang lebih dulu sebelum bisa melihatnya bersama Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Hmm, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

"Kalian mau kemana?"tanya Shizune yang baru pulang, entah dari mana.

"Ke taman, kenapa?"

"Oh! Bagus sekali. Mari kita adakan piknik di taman! Ayumi silakan bersiap, Sakura kau bantu aku menyiapkan makanannya."

Piknik? Dengan masalah besar antaranya dan Tsunade?!

"T-tunggu dulu, Shizune- _Nee-san_ …"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Tsunade- _Shishou_."ucap Shizune sembari meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura. "Dia hanya belum bisa menerima kalau kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidupmu dan kalian akan terpisah semakin jauh. Aku akan membantumu meluruskannya nanti, oke?"

"Tapi-"

"Sakura. Lihat aku." Sakura menatap mata Shizune. "Kau sudah berbohong pada kami dan itu memang sangat menyakitkan, bukan hanya untukmu tapi juga untuk kami. Tidak aneh kalau kami belum bisa menerima Sasuke- _san_ , tapi kami hanya butuh waktu. Kami ingin kau bahagia Sakura, jika kau bahagia bersama Sasuke- _san_ maka tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk menghalangi kalian, apalagi membenci kalian."

Kata-kata Shizune membuat Sakura tersentuh. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, tidak, bahkan air matanya sudah menggenang.

" _Nee-san_ , maafkan aku…"

Shizune memeluk Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya dengan lebih erat.

Dia tidak membutuhkan saudara lain selain Shizune.

oOoOoOo

Ya, Sakura tidak membutuhkan saudara lain yang bisa meletakkannya dalam bahaya setelah memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka baru akan makan, ketika Shizune menarik Ayumi pergi entah untuk apa. Dengan kata lain, Shizune meninggalkannya berdua dengan Tsunade yang sedang dalam mode diam.

Tsunade sama sekali tidak bicara dan fokus terhadap teh yang ada di gelas yang ia pegang. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit, yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Tapi, Sakura juga tahu. Masalah tidak akan selesai jika tidak ada yang mulai memperbaikinya. Tsunade tidak akan bicara jika Sakura tidak mulai lebih dulu.

" _Shishou_ , aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun."Tsunade memotong perkataanya. Wanita itu menatap matanya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Aku mengerti keadaannya dan aku menyesal karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya."

Sakura memilih untuk diam ketika Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian di kamar, dan kurasa aku sungguh kekanakan. Aku seharusnya menghargai usahamu dan bocah Uchiha itu. Dan, memang ini lebih baik daripada kau dan Ayumi hidup berdua dalam keadaan yang dulu. Kurasa ini bukan keputusan yang buruk. Hanya saja, aku sulit menerima kebohonganmu, Sakura. Kau tahu betapa aku benci dengan pembohong."

Tsunade menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura. "Melepaskan ibumu sudah berat untukku Sakura, dan aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Kau adalah putri kecilku, baik dua puluh tahun yang lalu maupun sekarang. Aku bisa merelakan ibumu tapi aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu."

Saat itu, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia memeluk Tsunade dengan erat sambil menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lebih kencang lagi.

Keputusan Sakura untuk membohongi Tsunade adalah keputusan yang paling berat. Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa malu dan sedih karena membohongi seseorang yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Dan saat ini Sakura juga merasakan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat pada Tsunade. Ia rindu bagaimana Tsunade memeluknya ketika ia sedang kesusahan, ketika ia pulang dalam keadaan bingung karena sudah ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sering-seringlah pulang, kunjungi aku, Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

oOoOoOo

Rapat pemegang saham berjalan lebih lama daripada seharusnya. Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan menenggak air mineralnya sampai habis. Meladeni para pemegang saham itu memang sangat melelahkan, tetapi hari ini Sasuke memang sedang banyak pikiran.

Pertama, karena masalah Senju Tsunade. Sasuke masih memutar otak untuk dapat membuat wanita itu menerimanya dan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Kedua, Shikamaru sudah memberinya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk lewat _e-mail_. Temannya itu memang tidak bertindak layaknya teman. Teman mana yang akan menghancurkan momen-momen sebelum pernikahan temannya?

Oke, yang ketiga adalah masalah terkait pernikahan. Sakura.

Sejak kemarin Sakura terlihat berbeda. Setiap tindakannya menarik perhatian Sasuke lebih daripada sebelumnya, dan Sasuke tidak terpicu untuk bertengkar dengannya seperti dulu. Sekarang ia ingin melindunginya, dan Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Sakura terluka.

Sasuke tahu ini bisa berarti bahwa dia _menyukai_ Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin memahaminya seperti itu. Sudah ada di dalam kontrak bahwa mereka tidak boleh memiliki perasaan yang lebih satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas _partner_ dan sampai saat ini mereka sudah melakukannya dengan baik.

Karena itu, Sasuke memutuskan bahwa perasaannya hanyalah perasaan bertanggung jawab. Dan mungkin karena dia terlalu mendalami perannya.

Lelaki itu memarkir mobilnya di pekarangan, mengunci mobilnya lalu masuk ke kediaman Senju Tsunade. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Sasuke yakin semua orang pasti sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Untungnya, Sakura sudah memberinya kunci cadangan tapi pada akhirnya kunci itu sendiri tidak terpakai, karena pintu rumah belum dikunci.

"Apakah rapatnya berjalan lancar?"

Sasuke akui, ia cukup kaget ketika mendengar suara Tsunade, tepat di belakangnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, rapatnya lancar."

Wanita itu berdiri dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding. "Sudah cukup dengan semua kepalsuanmu, bocah. Aku seorang tabib dan aku juga ahli dalam membaca gerak-gerikmu."

Dia menguasai ilmu psikologi sepertinya. Berarti tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Sasuke untuk menawarkan senyum palsunya. Rautnya kembali seperti biasa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat Sakura terluka. Dia putriku, dan dia sudah banyak terluka karena lelaki brengsek yang kabur setelah menidurinya."

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar akan makna sebenarnya.

"Aku membesarkan Sakura sejak ia masih kecil, dan aku tahu betul kapan dia berbohong dan kapan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa membaca gerak-gerikmu, karena itu aku tahu bahwa Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berbohong." Tsunade tersenyum. "Kalian peduli satu sama lain, dan kurasa aku bisa menitipkan Sakura padamu."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan melindungi mereka berdua."

"Terimakasih, kuharap pernikahan kalian lancar. Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di pesta pernikahan nanti." Sasuke juga berharap demikian. Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi selama dua minggu ini.

Dan harapannya ternyata terkabul.


	13. After The Wedding

**A/N:** Halo… Aku sedang dalam libur UTS (Cuma 4 hari sih, pft) well, UTS-ku bisa dibilang lumayan lancar karena ada satu matkul yang udah ketauan nilainya cuma B+ (sedih tapi bersyukur banget sih, I have mixed feelings about this). But anyway, karena kegabutan di kos dan aku lagi kehabisan stok anime, aku memutuskan untuk menuntaskan _update_ kali ini lebih cepat hehe. Doakan UTS ku yang lain lancar jaya nilainya bagus ya hahaha, aamiin…

Anyway, kalau ada kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan di review, atau bisa PM, atau bisa lewat media sosialku yang lain, hahaha. Happy reading~

oOoOoOo

Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil berdecak kesal. Gaun cantik berwarna _broken yellow_ yang ia kenakan tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali. Padahal jujur saja, ini merupakan gaun favoritnya.

Semuanya adalah karena Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria tampan itu adalah idola semua wanita. Wajahnya sering terpampang di majalah bisnis dan akun penggemarnya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya yang sudah sukses dalam bisnis dan tampan? Sepertinya wanita yang akan menikahinya adalah wanita yang nyaris sempurna atau luar biasa beruntung.

Shion sudah berkecimpung di dunia peran dan tarik suara sejak ia kecil. Menjadi salah satu _brand ambassador_ produk _MI_ adalah suatu prestasi tersendiri baginya. Uchiha Group tidak akan memilih sembarang _public figure_ untuk menjadi bagian dari bisnisnya. Saat itu, Shion senang bukan main. Imajinasinya sudah berjalan jauh, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dan menjalin sebuah hubungan yang romantis dengan cucu dari Uchiha Madara tersebut.

Ketika Shion pertama kali melihatnya secara langsung dalam _anniversary M &I_ yang ke-3, Shion langsung jatuh cinta. Dia tidak akan bisa melupakan mata _onyx_ yang dalam dan cantik itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _gay_. Itu hanyalah omong kosong baginya.

Karena dia percaya bahwa suatu saat Sasuke akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Setidaknya, dia mempercayai itu sampai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang, hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan terbakar dalam api cemburu dan amarah.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, atasannya meneleponnya untuk segera datang ke _The Grand Uchiha Hotel_. Shion pikir tadinya ada rapat dadakan untuk para _brand ambassador_ , tapi atasannya memintanya untuk mengenakan pakaian terbaik dan berpenampilan sebaik mungkin.

Dan ditengah perjalanan, ia baru tahu kalau ia akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke. Pesta pernikahan pria idamannya.

"Shion- _chan_ , kau harus berhenti menautkan alismu seperti itu. Berhenti menekuk wajahmu. Dimana Shion yang menjadi 'adik' negara ini?"ujar Manager-nya, berusaha menghibur Shion.

"Ini semua terlalu mendadak! Aku yakin ini semua hanyalah kebohongan entah untuk urusan apa! Hari ini adalah hari kerja dan tiba-tiba saja undangannya sampai kepadaku!"gerutu Shion sembari mengambil tisu untuk mengelap air matanya yang tiba-tiba turun.

"Ah.. sesungguhnya itu undangan untuk Tuan Ma, atasanmu. Beliau tidak bisa hadir karena ada acara penting lainnya. Undangan itu sampai dua hari yang lalu."

Ucapan sopirnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Shion jadi semakin ingin menangis. Itu berarti seharusnya dia bahkan tidak bisa hadir dalam pesta tersebut.

"Kupikir aku sudah semakin dekat dengannya, tapi ternyata…"

"Sudahlah…" Miwa meletakkan tangannya di pundak Shion. "Kau pasti akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik daripada Uchiha Sasuke."

"Siapa yang lebih baik daripada dia?!"seru Shion tiba-tiba, membuat Miwa salah tingkah. "Oh, sudahlah. Jadi, gadis seperti apa yang luar biasa beruntung ini?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa beberapa orang yang hadir di upacara pernikahan mereka sudah melihat gadis beruntung itu. Kurenai- _san_ mungkin tahu."

Oh, Yuhi Kurenai. Aktris papan atas yang juga menantu dari salah satu politisi penting di sini. Tidak heran kalau seniornya itu diundang ke tiap acara penting. Beruntung, Shion terbilang cukup dekat dengannya. Mungkin Shion bisa banyak bertanya padanya nanti. Kurenai juga sebenarnya tahu betapa Shion sangat mengagumi Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka sampai di hotel tersebut, dan sudah ada karpet merah yang menunggu. Acara ini benar-benar megah, sepertinya. Mobil Shion berhenti dan Shion menginjakkan kaki di karpet merah yang cantik itu. Sudah ada banyak reporter yang sibuk memotret dan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan. Shion hanya memberi mereka senyuman terbaik.

Begitu masuk ke bagian dalam gedung, Shion segera disambut oleh seorang panitia. Ia membantu Shion untuk menuju _ballroom_ terbaik di hotel tersebut. Tempat yang sangat megah dan hanya sebagian orang yang bisa menyewanya. Oh, Shion pernah bermimpi untuk merayakan hari pernikahannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke di sana.

Sayangnya itu semua tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa mengakses lantai tersebut, karena itu setiap tamu akan didampingi seorang panitia yang memegang akses. Shion yakin penjagaannya akan sangat ketat.

Ketika Shion masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ , Shion harus menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. _Ballroom_ itu sangat luas dan mewah. Ada banyak lampu kristal namun lampu kristal utama sangat besar dan indah. Warna yang mendominasi adalah putih, emas dan hijau. Warna hijau berasal dari tanaman hias yang ada di tiap meja dan beberapa tempat tertentu. Pencahayaannya begitu luar biasa indah. Shion juga melihat sebuah lambang khusus tepat di tengah lantai ruangan. Sepetinya itu inisial, S dan S. Oh, inisial gadis itu adalah S. Andai saja S itu adalah S untuk Shion. _Well,_ yang pasti, ini tidak akan kalah dari _royal wedding_ manapun.

"Ah, Shion- _chan_." Kurenai mendekatinya. _Sheath dress_ berwarna _maroon_ dipadukan dengan _heels_ berwarna perak, ditambah dengan _clutch_ berwarna perak keluaran _brand_ ternama. Sebuah tampilan yang sangat elegan dan cocok untuknya. Rambutnya juga ditata dengan _style updo_ yang sangat cantik.

"Kurenai- _san_. Kau terlihat cantik, seperti biasanya."

Kurenai tertawa kecil. "Umur tidak bisa berbohong Shion- _chan_. Gadis muda sepertimu tentu saja lebih menarik." Betapa Shion tahu bahwa itu hanyalah basa-basi belaka. "Ah, kuharap kau tidak sedih dengan kabar mendadak ini."

Shion tersenyum. "Aku tidak sefanatik itu, kok." Jelas, dia berbohong. "Omong-omong, orang seperti apa dia?"

"Maksudmu mempelai perempuannya?" Seorang pelayan menawari keduanya minuman dan mereka mengambil segelas. "Dia sangat cantik, dan warna rambutnya tidak biasa. Tapi aku rasa dia bukan seseorang yang terkenal. Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya."

Oh, berarti gadis itu sangat beruntung.

Mereka berbincang tentang hal lainnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum _Master of Ceremony_ meminta mereka semua untuk fokus pada mempelai yang akan segera memasuki ruangan. Shion dan Kurenai berjalan mendekat agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Saat itulah Shion melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan bersama gadis berambut merah muda. Shion mengakui bahwa gadis itu cantik, tapi tidak luar biasa. Bentuk tubuhnya juga bagus, tapi tidak luar biasa. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan senyum yang menghiasi kedua wajah mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke, tersenyum. Shion merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk sebuah jarum. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan, tetapi dia tersenyum karena perempuan lain.

Di belakang mereka ada keluarga Uchiha yang lengkap. Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Karin, serta Akasuna no Sasori dan Yamanaka Ino, tunangannya. Sepertinya keluarga dari pihak perempuan hanya tiga orang. Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang menggandeng anak kecil berambut merah muda dan seorang wanita lain berambut _blonde_ yang mengenakan kimono. Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu terlihat sangat cantik, dan tubuhnya bisa dibilang luar biasa seksi. Shion cukup iri dengannya.

Kedua keluarga duduk di kursi paling depan sementara yang duduk di panggung hanyalah kedua mempelai. Shion kira acara akan segera dimulai seperti biasanya, dengan kata sambutan dan lain sebagainya, tetapi ternyata ada sebuah kejadian yang luar biasa.

Kedua mempelai meminta seseorang naik ke panggung, kemudian wanita berambut hitam bersama dengan gadis kecil itu naik ke panggung. Shion kira mempelai wanita butuh bantuan mengenai pakaiannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Wanita berambut hitam turun setelah membantu gadis kecil itu duduk diantara kedua mempelai.

"Kenapa gadis kecil itu duduk disana?"tanya Shion.

Kurenai terlihat tidak nyaman, namun ia menjawab, "Kau tahu? Dia adalah anak dari mereka berdua."

Shion menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. "Astaga, kau serius?"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Begitulah yang kudengar dari upacara pernikahan mereka. Ini memang sangat mengejutkan, entah apa yang akan dipikirkan masyarakat selanjutnya. Kuharap ini tidak akan berdampak buruk pada perusahaan mereka."

Shion tidak bisa fokus ada apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya. Perasaan dan pikirannya bercampur aduk. Jadi, alasan kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun adalah karena dia sudah punya hubungan rahasia dengan wanita lain, dan mereka sudah punya anak yang sudah sebesar itu?

Tapi ini semua sangat tiba-tiba. Dan kenapa tidak ada satupun berita atau gossip mengenai hal ini? Paparazzi yang mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke itu cukup banyak, mana mungkin tidak ada satu pun yang pernah menangkap momen kebersamaan mereka? Bahkan Uchiha Itachi pernah tertangkap kamera sering mendatangi sebuah bar, dan dikabarkan di sana adalah tempatnya bertemu dengan kekasih rahasianya.

Memang itu ternyata hanya sebuah rumor belaka, tapi setidaknya seseorang pernah menangkap momen itu.

Atau jangan-jangan ini hanyalah skenario dengan tujuan tertentu?

"Shion- _chan!_ "

Shion terkejut, dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Di hadapannya, gadis kecil tadi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. _Well_ , Shion memang salah satu _idol_ yang menjadi idola anak-anak, dan sepertinya putri kecil dari grup raksasa Uchiha ini juga salah satu penggemarnya.

"Ah, halo."sapa Shion sambil mencoba tersenyum ramah. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ayumi. Haruno Ayumi."jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Shion. Mereka berjabat tangan dan gadis bernama Ayumi itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Haruno? Bukankah kau anak dari Uchiha Sasuke- _san_?"tanya Shion.

"Ah, _Kaa-chan_ memang menyuruhku untuk menjawab 'Uchiha Ayumi' saat ditanya begitu. Aku lupa, hehe. Namaku Uchiha Ayumi."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya keberadaan anak ini memang dirahasiakan dulu, entah untuk alasan apa. Ah, Shion jadi sangat penasaran! "Dulu, dimana kau tinggal, Ayumi- _chan_?"

Gadis kecil itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Umm, maksudnya sebelum aku dan _Kaa_ - _chan_ pindah? Aku hapal alamatnya, _Kaa-chan_ sudah mengajarkanku untuk menghapal alamat!"

Oh, gadis ini terlihat cukup pintar. "Benarkah? Hebat! Jadi dimana tempatmu tinggal?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu, Shion- _san_?"

Seketika, Shion merasa gugup. Shion segera berdiri, memperbaiki posisinya yang tadi berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Ayumi. Uchiha Sasuke ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa. Tidak ada senyuman, dan dia terlihat lebih berbahaya. Oh, pria ini sepertinya mendengar pertanyaan Shion tadi. Pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan agar Shion bisa memeriksa latar belakang mereka. Shion tidak menyangka ia akan tertangkap basah oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Um, aku hanya mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya…"

"Kau bisa menanyakan hal lain, kau tahu itu. Jika kau ingin tahu tentang kediaman Uchiha, buka ponselmu dan carilah. Atau kau punya tujuan lain?"

Untungnya tidak ada banyak orang di sekitar mereka, Shion tidak ingin merasa lebih malu daripada ini. "Tidak, aku…"

"Sasuke!"

Sang mempelai wanita datang dan dia tersenyum ketika melihat Ayumi di samping Sasuke. "Untunglah kau menemukannya. Ino sudah hampir histeris karena kehilangan Ayumi." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil yang kini sudah memeluknya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang, Ayumi?"

"Aku melihat Shion- _chan_!"

Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum padanya. "Ah, maaf merepotkan. Dia memang sangat menyukaimu."

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa. Senang mendengarnya."jawab Shion canggung.

"Sasuke, Ibu mencarimu. Ayo kita pergi."ucapnya kemudian sembari berjalan menjauh dan diikuti oleh Ayumi.

Sasuke berdeham. "Aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba bersikap tidak sopan. Kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku." Sebelum lelaki itu berbalik, ia berkata "Kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu beberapa hari lagi."

Oh, Shion akan sangat menunggu hari itu.

oOoOoOo

Sakura sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari bersandar pada _headboard_. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah majalah terkemuka yang memuat artikel tentang dirinya, Ayumi, dan juga keluarga Uchiha. Hari pernikahannya adalah hari dimana ia resmi membohongi seluruh dunia. Mulai saat ini ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

Dua hari setelah hari pernikahan mereka, keduanya datang ke hotel dan menempati salah satu kamar terbaik untuk wawancara. Temari, yang ternyata juga kenalan Sasuke, adalah orang yang mewawancarai mereka. Sasuke memilihnya karena Temari adalah orang yang paling dapat dipercaya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kemungkinan berita yang dimuat di majalah akan ditambah dengan rumor yang tidak-tidak.

Sakura membaca artikel mengenai mereka yang ternyata memenuhi sekitar lima halaman dari majalah itu. Foto pernikahan mereka juga tercetak dengan jelas, beserta beberapa orang penting yang menghadiri acara tersebut.

Artikel tersebut sesungguhnya hanya berisi tentang semua skenario mereka dari awal hingga hari tersebut. Tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk _go public_ , dan bagaimana harapan mereka kedepannya. Untungnya, artikel tersebut dapat meredakan pertanyaan masyarakat yang membludak sehari setelah pernikahan mereka.

Sakura sudah melihat beberapa komentar negatif di foto-foto yang diunggah Ino, dan dia juga melihat beberapa orang yang meminta agar Ino memberi mereka klu. Tentu saja Ino tidak menanggapi mereka dan langsung menonaktifkan kolom komentar. Ino tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut dan lebih fokus pada kliniknya yang sedang ramai.

Sakura juga mendapat banyak telepon dari tetangga-tetangganya dulu, dan dia menjawab mereka dengan jawaban seadanya. Sakura tidak ingin dianggap sombong, tetapi juga tidak ingin terlalu mengekspos kehidupannya yang sekarang. Itu beresiko. Dan tentu saja, Uchiha Mikoto tidak akan menyukai dia yang dekat dengan orang-orang dari kehidupannya dulu.

Ayumi akan masuk sekolah mulai esok hari. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah setuju untuk mengantarnya bersama. Hal itu juga untuk memberi tambahan bumbu pada skenario mereka. Ayumi sudah didaftarkan di sekolah terbaik dengan penjagaan yang baik, tetapi Madara masih memberikan penjagaan tambahan. Dia tidak ingin Ayumi mengalami masalah.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi, menandakan ada notifikasi yang masuk. Wanita itu mengeceknya dan ternyata itu dari salah satu media sosialnya. Ya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru. Hal itu juga menjadi bagian dari rencana, tentunya. Dengan begitu, kehidupan mereka tidak akan terlalu misterius, dan Sakura bisa memperlihatkan kebersamaan mereka agar opini masyarakat terhadap mereka semakin membaik. Menurut Mikoto, ini juga penting untuk menunjang posisi Sakura sebagai Nona Muda Uchiha. Sakura butuh tempat untuk menyalurkan pendapatnya tentang kondisi-kondisi tertentu, dan juga untuk mengabarkan kegiatan mengenai bisnis mereka.

Sakura membuka media sosialnya, dan ternyata isinya hanyalah notifikasi tentang orang yang baru saja mengikuti akunnya dan berkomentar. Orang tersebut juga bukanlah orang yang ia kenal. Sakura hanya mengunggah foto pernikahannya dan sudah ada banyak sekali yang berkomentar. Sebagian besar memuji dirinya dan sebagian lagi menghujat penampilan dan bagaimana seorang dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja sepertinya dapat merebut hati Sasuke. Oh, bahkan ada yang mempertanyakan pekerjaan lamanya.

Sesungguhnya, Sakura sudah memberi penjelasan saat diwawancara oleh Temari. Dia bekerja keras karena ia memang suka bekerja dan tentunya agar tidak ada yang mencurigai dirinya. _"Jangan sampai orang melihatku tidak pernah bekerja tapi hidup enak."_ Itu yang dikatakan Sakura dan seharusnya itu sudah cukup. Tetapi ada banyak orang yang masih membuat teori-teori tidak jelas.

"Sedang apa?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menatap layar ponsel Sakura lalu menghela nafas. "Kalau bukan karena perintah Ibu, kurasa kau tidak akan mau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu."

"Tentu saja, Sasuke, tentu saja."ucap Sakura sembari mengunci layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di nakas. Sakura memperbaiki posisinya, ia kini berbaring sepenuhnya, sudah siap untuk tidur pulas.

Laki-laki disampingnya masih mengerjakan sesuatu pada tabletnya. Itu mengingatkan Sakura terhadap malam setelah pesta pernikahan mereka. Mereka sangat kelelahan dan langsung tertidur pulas. Malam berikutnya, ketika Sakura sudah berpikir mereka mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu, ternyata mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Sasuke mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan Sakura tidur.

Entahlah, dengan berbagai kejadian yang lalu, Sakura mengira akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara dia dan Sasuke, tapi tenyata mereka masih sama saja. Sikap Sasuke memang lebih baik dan ramah padanya, tapi tidak ada hal lain selain itu. Mereka hanya sebatas _partner_. Sakura mungkin sempat melupakan fakta itu.

"Besok kita harus berangkat lebih pagi, jangan tidur terlalu malam, Sasuke."ujar Sakura.

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa, tenang saja."

Sakura sudah menutup mata untuk tidur saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, sepertinya Sasuke berpikir itu adalah salah seorang pelayan.

Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut saat melihat Ayumi di depan pintu. Gadis kecil itu memeluk salah satu bonekanya di depan dada. Boneka itu cukup besar hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"tanya Sakura sembari berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dan Ayumi.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa tidur."ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut putrinya. "Mungkin kau gugup dan terlalu bersemangat. Itu bukan hal yang buruk. Kenapa kau seperti ingin menangis?"

"Aku… malu, tapi aku ingin tidur bersama kalian."

Sakura memang pernah mengajarkan bahwa Ayumi harus mulai terbiasa tidur sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Ayumi tidak pernah tidur berdua dengannya lagi. Mungkin ini bisa jadi pengecualian. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Boleh, asalkan mulai besok kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi."ujarnya. "Masuk sekolah berarti kau tidak boleh bermanja-manja lagi, bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Ayumi yang langsung melompat menuju tempat tidur mereka. Sakura sangat menghargai rasa peduli Sasuke yang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat pertama mereka bertemu. Padahal itu baru dua minggu yang lalu. Kejadian-kejadian yang mereka lewati selama dua minggu itu sepertinya sudah membangun hubungan yang jauh lebih baik.

"Tou- _chan,_ boleh aku memelukmu?" Pertanyaan Ayumi itu Sakura dengar ketika ia bergabung dengan keduanya.

"Boleh." Sasuke tidak menunggu lama untuk menjawabnya. Sakura jadi semakin terharu. Ayumi melupakan bonekanya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Ayumi.

"Apa?" Sakura akhirnya sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah menatap keduanya cukup lama sampai Ayumi saja sudah tertidur, dan Sasuke memberinya tatapan skeptis.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang karena kau sangat perhatian pada Ayumi sekarang. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik, sesuai dengan kontrakmu."ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Aku memang bertindak seperti pengecut dulu. Sekarang aku berusaha memenuhi kontrak kita, dan memenuhi janjiku dengan Tsunade- _san_."

"Oh ya? Kalian punya kesepakatan, begitu? Apa?"

Sasuke menatapnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. "Aku berjanji untuk melindungi kalian berdua."

Sakura terdiam, dan akhirnya ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit. Ia memeluk boneka Ayumi dengan erat, untuk meredam detakan jantungnya yang luar biasa cepat.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke mengira Sakura akan melakukan hal yang berbeda, setelah pengakuan memalukannya semalam. Tapi ternyata tidak, wanita itu tetap bertingkah seperti biasanya meskipun semalam dia hanya diam dan langsung tertidur.

Sekarang, Ayumi sedang berada di kamar mereka. Gadis kecil itu sudah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Rambutnya sudah ditata oleh Sakura dengan ikat rambut yang lucu. Ya, lucu. Sasuke suka ikat rambut berbentuk tomat itu.

Sakura sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Wanita itu membiarkan rambut pendeknya tergerai seperti biasanya. Wanita itu sedang mengenakan sesuatu di bulu matanya. Ia melakukannya setelah sepuluh menit sebelumnya sibuk dengan kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot berdandan heboh begini?"

"Ini bukan dandanan heboh, Uchiha. Ini hari penting, tentu saja aku harus berdandan. Lagipula ini tuntutan peran, kau tahu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Sadarlah bahwa kau juga seorang Uchiha, Sakura."

"Oh, kau hampir membuatku mengoleskan mascara di pipiku, Jenius. Diamlah, jangan katakan apapun lagi."gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, apa salahnya? Tapi ia mengalah dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia mengecek pekerjaannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah selesai dengan dandanannya. Sasuke mengakui bahwa dandanan itu membuat Sakura lebih cantik, tetapi Sasuke rasa ia lebih menyukainya tanpa polesan _make up_.

Mereka bertiga berangkat menuju sekolah Ayumi dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi Sasuke. Sasuke selalu mengenakan mobil ini ketika ia akan bepergian tanpa sopir. Mobil ini adalah mobil yang Sasuke beli dengan uangnya sendiri, bukan hadiah dari ayahnya atau siapapun itu.

Sekolah Ayumi adalah sekolah yang sama dengan yang Sasuke masuki saat dia seusia Ayumi dulu. Sekolah itu sudah terjamin kualitasnya, baik dari segi fasilitas maupun pengajarnya. Bangunannya megah dan tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk karena pos sekuriti ada di tiap gerbang yang menjadi satu satunya tempat masuk maupun keluar. Ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang, sudah banyak wartawan yang sibuk mengambil gambar, tetapi saat mereka masuk ke dalam sekolah, tidak ada satupun wartawan yang terlihat.

Setelah mendapat tempat parkir yang bagus, Sasuke dan Sakura turun bersamaan. Sasuke membantu Ayumi turun dari mobil. Sakura merapikan seragam putrinya itu dan ketiganya bergandengan tangan sembari berjalan menuju aula. Sakura dan Sasuke memberikan senyuman terbaik pada orang tua siswa lain yang menyapa juga pada staf dari sekolah. Mereka memasuki aula, dan seorang guru menghampiri mereka. Guru itu menggenggam tangan Ayumi untuk membawanya menuju kursi yang disediakan, sementara para orang tua dipersilakan untuk menunggu di ruangan yang terpisah.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di kursi bagian depan, dimana mereka bisa melihat kegiatan Ayumi dari layar. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru berjalan dengan lancar. Ada beberapa siswa yang diminta untuk menceritakan berbagai hal dan Ayumi menjadi salah satunya. Gadis itu menceritakan pengalamannya saat pergi ke Tanzaku bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Karena keberaniannya itu, Sakura dan Sasuke diberi berbagai pujian dari sesama wali murid dan dari guru-guru.

"Ayumi- _chan_ terlihat cerdas, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha."puji seseorang.

"Terimakasih. Ayumi memang anak yang cerdas, terlepas dari dia seorang Uchiha ataupun tidak. Yato- _kun_ juga terlihat pandai saat menyanyi tadi."balas Sakura, terdengar bijak. Sasuke senang dengan jawaban Sakura.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, kegiatan belajar perdana akan dimulai. Orang tua dipersilakan untuk pulang.

"Saat aku masih TK, Tsunade- _Shishou_ akan menungguku sampai kelas selesai."ujar Sakura, saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Sistemnya disini berbeda. Mereka mengajarkan pada anak-anak agar mandiri sejak awal. Mereka akan diberi pelajaran yang menyenangkan agar mereka tidak selalu teringat orang tua mereka."jelas Sasuke. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Hm, entahlah. Kurasa aku akan menemui Ino. Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke baru ingat dia belum menghubungi Shikamaru untuk meminta jadwalnya untuk hari ini. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Shikamaru.

" _Astaga, kenapa kau menggangguku di waktu libur?"_

"Apa maksudmu? Bangun dan katakan apa jadwalku hari ini."

" _Hei, aku tahu kau segera bekerja sehari setelah pernikahanmu karena memang ada jadwal yang tidak bisa diganti, tapi kau tidak lupa kalau hari ini kau dan Sakura akan bulan madu ke Mizu no Kuni kan?"_

"Itu besok, bodoh."

Shikamaru memutus telepon dan mengirimkan foto tiket yang sudah ada di laci meja Sasuke saat ini. Di sana tertulis jelas, bahwa tanggal keberangkatan mereka adalah hari ini.

Crap.

Sasuke menekan _speed dial_ nomor 7.

" _Kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku, Teme?!"_

"Oi, Dobe! Aku membiarkanmu mengurus **itu** , dan aku sudah berikan jadwalku padamu."

" _Iya, karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan banyak hal spesial…"_

"Kenapa kau menjadwalkannya hari ini, bodoh?"

" _Apa? Sebentar, tanggal berapa ini."_ Kemudian terdengar suara berisik, entah karena apa. Lalu Naruto berteriak kencang. _"Astaga! Maafkan aku, Teme! Aku salah menjadwalkan… Tapi kau tidak bisa_ re-schedule _! Ada hal spesial yang hanya terjadi malam ini jadi…"_

Sasuke segera mematikan ponselnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan hanya ada 3 jam sebelum jadwal keberangkatannya.

"Sakura, kau bisa mengemasi barangmu dengan cepat kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kita harus berangkat ke Mizu no Kuni 3 jam lagi."

"Tunggu, kenapa?"

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab Sakura. Tadinya dia akan memberi tahu Sakura dengan baik dan santai, tapi saat ini pikirannya sudah campur aduk. Perjalanan ke bandara akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sedangkan mereka sedang dikejar-kejar waktu.

"Bisnis. Ini masalah bisnis. Lakukan semuanya dengan cepat, oke?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis namun akhirnya mengangguk.

Nah, sekarang yang harus Sasuke pikirkan adalah, pekerjaan apa yang harus ia siapkan di Mizu no Kuni?


	14. Said to be Honey Moon

**A/N :** Okay, jadi Desember ini adalah bulan yang cukup berat buatku. Dua minggu lagi aku UAS, dan aku masih belum cicil belajar, aku juga menetap di kos buat libur natal ini karena rasanya tanggung banget buat pulang #anakrantau dan… I lose my phone. Yep, aku kehilangan ponselku di krl. Damn I am so stressed, membayangkan aku menyusahkan orang tua aku LAGI untuk kecerobohanku.

But well, aku tetap bakal Menuhin janji aku, this is the update, happy reading!

P.S : profile pic aku itu adalah sedikit gambaran tentang bagaimana sosok si Ayumi hahahaha.

oOoOoOo

" _Ji_ - _chan_?"

Akasuna no Sasori tersenyum pada gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu. Ayumi keluar dari ruang kelasnya dengan atribut lengkap, siap untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Topi _beret_ khas mantan sekolahnya itu membuat Ayumi tampak jauh lebih lucu.

"Halo, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Menyenangkan!"serunya sambil meraih jemari Sasori untuk digenggam. Gadis kecil itu terlihat tidak sabar untuk menceritakan harinya di sekolah, karena itu Sasori segera berpamitan dengan wali kelasnya. Benar saja, setelah itu Ayumi terus bercerita hingga mereka sampai ke parkiran.

"Yato- _kun_ sangat baik! Dia mengajakku berpasangan saat bermain tadi, kami sudah jadi teman baik."

"Benarkah? Kuharap kalian akan menjadi teman baik sampai kalian besar nanti." Sasori membantu Ayumi untuk naik ke mobil sebelum ia sendiri duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tidak lupa, ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman yang tentunya sangat besar bagi Ayumi.

Ayumi mengangguk antusias. "Um, Sasori _Ji-chan_ , dimana _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_?"

Sasori tersenyum, tidak, lebih tepatnya ia menahan tawa. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian luar biasa di rumah tadi pagi. "Mereka pergi ke luar negeri, Ayumi. Mereka sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak. Untuk sementara kau bisa mengandalkan Ino, oke?"

"Hee? Aku tidak diajak?" Gadis kecil itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasori jadi teringat sosok Sasuke saat masih kecil dulu.

"Bukankah kau harus sekolah?"

"Oh iya, hehehe"

Sasori tertawa sembari mengusap puncak kepala Ayumi. Dia sangat menyukai kepolosan gadis kecil ini. Semakin lama diingat, ia semakin mirip dengan Sasuke dan menyingkirkan semua asumsi Sasori selama ini.

Tetapi tetap saja, beberapa fakta tidak bisa ia kesampingkan begitu saja.

 _Andai aku bisa mengesampingkan fakta-fakta itu._

oOoOoOo

Sakura memijat pelipisnya, mencoba mengatasi sakit kepala yang masih menyisa. Pagi sebelum Ayumi berangkat sekolah sudah bisa ia anggap sebagai momen sibuk. Ia sibuk memilih baju apa yang _pantas_ ia pakai, apa yang harus ia katakan dan bagaimana ia harus bertindak. Meskipun begitu, ia punya _planning_ dari malam sebelumnya sehingga ia masih punya kerangka akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Berbeda dengan momen setelah mengantar Ayumi. Ia harus meminta bantuan beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan kopernya sedangkan ia sendiri menyiapkan keperluan lainnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya untuk kunjungan penting ke Mizu no Kuni. Sakura sempat menanyakan kunjungan macam apa itu tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawab bahkan sampai mereka duduk di kursi VIP pesawat saat ini.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang mengerutkan dahinya sembari menatap layar tabletnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Sakura sangat mengasihani tablet tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan disana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal sekarang Sakura, bisakah kau tanyakan itu nanti?" Lelaki itu membalasnya dengan nada gusar, Sakura tidak menyukai itu. Namun, mengingat dia bisa saja melontarkan kalimat yang lebih pedas dan sepertinya itu adalah batas kesabarannya Sakura memutuskan untuk memendam rasa kesalnya.

"Oke, maafkan aku." Sakura mengeluarkan _headset_ lalu memakainya. Alunan musik memasuki telinganya dan itu sedikit membantunya untuk _relax_.

Sakura tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin ini memang situasi yang sangat penting bagi Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat lelah saat ini. Sejak perjalanan menuju ke bandara, ia sibuk dengan tablet dan poselnya. Ia terus berbicara dengan Shikamaru yang juga terdengar sangat kelelahan (atau mungkin mengantuk) di telepon. Naruto mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura yang meminta Sakura untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf darinya.

 _Kurasa ini masalah yang cukup serius_.

Sakura terus mendengarkan music bahkan ketika ia tertidur. Tidurnya sama sekali tidak pulas karena posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman. Baru saja ia menemukan posisi tidur yang cukup nyaman, ternyata pesawat sudah akan mendarat. _Oh, tidak ada yang mengacaukan hariku lebih dari kegagalanku untuk bertemu tidur lelap_.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu melepas headset dan menyimpannya lagi di dalam tas tangannya. Jemarinya kembali memijit pelipisnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak kunjung hilang, dan sekarang lehernya juga ikut terasa sakit karena posisi tidur tadi.

"Ayo, Sakura."

Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya, siap untuk keluar dari pesawat. Mau tidak mau, Sakura juga ikut berdiri meskipun kepalanya jadi jauh lebih sakit saat dia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Alhasil, dia kesulitan mengontrol keseimbangnya. Sasuke menangkap bahunya, membantu Sakura untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Sasuke terdengar khawatir tapi Sakura tidak ingin membuatnya lebih repot lagi. Sasuke sudah cukup repot dengan segala urusan bisnisnya. Karena itu, ia memberikan senyum seadanya sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin _jet lag_."

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo? Ini aku, kurasa aku akan mengundur rapat-"

Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang ada di bahunya, membuat lelaki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya butuh secangkir kopi."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memandangnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan menutup teleponnya. "Kita akan istirahat sebentar sampai kau merasa baikan."

Mereka menyerahkan urusan bagasi pada asisten Sasuke dan langsung menghampiri sebuah kedai kopi yang masih terletak di kompleks bandara. Sasuke memesan _espresso_ , seperti biasa, sedangkan Sakura memesan _latte_ dan sepotong _red velvet cake_.

Selagi mereka makan, Sasuke sesekali melihat ponselnya, jelas untuk memantau pekerjaannya. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak selalu fokus pada pekerjaannya seperti tadi. Sakura memperhatikannya sembari meminum kopinya perlahan.

Hingga akhirnya, mata mereka bertemu. Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya, begitu pula Sasuke. Keduanya saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke cangkir kopinya. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedang ingin melamun."jawabnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan melamun saat jamuan bersama Mizukage nanti, Sakura."

Mizukage adalah pemimpin tertinggi dari Mizu no Kuni. Sakura tahu bahwa bisnis Sasuke sangat besar, tidak hanya meliputi bisnis perhotelan tapi juga sudah merambah ke bisnis bahan bangunan. Mungkin saat ini akan ada diskusi mengenai pembangunan jembatan besar di Mizu no Kuni.

"Tentu tidak, Sasuke."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Sasuke kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana sakit kepalamu? Sudah baikan?"

"Ya, sudah. Kurasa aku memang butuh secangkir kopi." Sakura mengusap cangkir kopinya yang hangat.

"Pulihkan staminamu, kau harus terus fokus sampai larut malam, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia tidak bersemangat. _Mood_ -nya sudah buruk sejak tadi pagi, dan tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar membangun _mood-_ nya kembali. Bahkan kue favoritnya tidak banyak membantu.

Setelah Sakura merasa sedikit lebih baik lagi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju hotel tempat pertemuan akan dilaksanakan. Tentu saja hotel yang dipilih adalah hotel terbaik, yang tidak lain adalah _The Grand Uchiha Hotel_. Saat mereka sampai, mereka langsung dipandu menuju ruang pertemuan. Di sana, mereka disambut oleh beberapa perwakilan pemerintah. Mereka melakukan sesi foto bersama sejenak, sembari menunggu Mizukage tiba.

Sayangnya setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, Mizukage belum juga datang. Sakura kembali merasa tidak enak badan. Ia berusaha tidak merubah raut wajahnya sama sekali, tapi tangannya meremas lengan kursi dengan kuat. Itu adalah upaya terakhirnya untuk menahan sakit kepalanya.

"Sakura." Wanita itu menoleh pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Apa sangat sakit?"

Sakura memberinya senyum tipis. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengacaukan pekerjaan Sasuke. "Boleh aku keluar sebentar?"

"Kau ingin ditemani _staff_ -ku?"

Ia menggeleng, lalu beranjak menuju toilet. Di sana, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan air yang terasa dingin namun menyejukkan. Sakura memandang cermin besar yang ada di depannya, dan wajahnya memang terlihat tidak sehat. Aneh sekali, tadi pagi dia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit.

Sakura membetulkan _make up_ -nya sebelum keluar dari toilet. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di luar, dan orang-orang terlihat masih menunggu kehadiran Mizukage. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak jauh dari ruang pertemuan, ada sebuah pintu kaca menuju sebuah _rooftop garden_.

Sakura mencoba mendorong pintu kaca tersebut, dan ternyata pintu tersebut tidak terkunci. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke _rooftop_. Ada berbagai macam _box_ kayu berisikan bunga-bunga yang indah. Ada berbagai macam kursi, mulai dari _lounge chair_ sampai kursi kayu berbentuk panjang dan datar yang biasa ada di kolam renang. Ada sepetak lahan yang ditanami rumput sintetis, mungkin untuk yoga. Dan yang paling menakjubkan dari tempat ini adalah pemandangan lautan yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Semilir angin laut juga membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

Sakura melihat ada sebuah anak tangga yang menuju bagian _rooftop garden_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Sakura memutuskan untuk menaikinya. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring diatas rumput sintetis. Lelaki itu terlihat masih muda, dengan perawakan yang tidak tinggi, dan ada bekas luka dari bawah mata kirinya hingga ke bagian bawah wajahnya.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mendekatinya dan mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan. "Permisi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu membuka matanya, menampilkan mata indah berwarna ungu. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mengusap wajahnya. Sakura rasa, ia baru saja tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Umm, jam satu siang."jawab Sakura setelah melihat ke jam tangannya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Sial, aku terlambat. Uchiha itu pasti sudah pulang kembali ke Konoha." Mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald milik Sakura. "Bukankah kau istri bocah Uchiha itu?"

"Ya, itu aku."jawab Sakura dengan tenang, meskipun benaknya mempertanyakan kenapa lelaki ini menyebut Sasuke 'bocah'.

"Oh, apa kau datang untuk mewakilinya?"

"Tidak, Sasuke masih ada di dalam ruang pertemuan." Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkannya kan?"

Kemudian hening. Lelaki itu menatap laut yang sedang tenang. Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya yang tidak asing. Ia pernah melihat lelaki ini entah dimana.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura tertangkap basah ketika memperhatikan seseorang. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Apa yang kau lihat, bocah?"

"Aku punya nama, tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku bocah."jawab Sakura, mulai kesal karena perkataannya yang cukup kasar.

"Logikanya, seseorang yang seumuran dengan orang tuamu bisa memanggilmu bocah, bocah Uchiha."ujarnya.

Sakura cukup lama berpikir sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang sepertinya masih sangat muda ini – meski kenyataannya tidak – adalah sang Mizukage ketiga. Mizu no Kuni adalah negara yang indah, namun dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang lumayan tinggi. Berita tentang tindak criminal di sini terkadang muncul di siaran berita pagi yang Sakura tonton sebelum berangkat kerja. Mungkin saat itulah ia melihat sosok Mizukage dengan bekas luka di wajahnya. Meski dengan luka besar di wajah, Sakura mengakui bahwa Mizukage ketiga adalah lelaki yang tampan.

"Maaf karena aku tidak sempat mengenali Anda, Mizukage ketiga."ucap Sakura seraya membungkuk. Yagura memandangnya sejenak sebelum berdeham, tanda mengiyakan.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memandangi lautan lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Sakura. Ia menatap Yagura yang terlihat tidak berniat untuk menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Entah apa yang diinginkan oleh Yagura, tapi Sakura menjawab, "Dia adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab akan apapun keputusannya. Meski terkadang dia terlihat tidak peduli, tetapi dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya."

Yagura menatap Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Bukankah kau sudah lama mengenalnya? Kau tidak ingin menyebutkan beberapa keburukannya?"

Sakura mencoba menutupi rasa penasarannya. "Untuk apa aku menyebutkan keburukan suamiku pada rekan kerjanya?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Kau benar." Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku mencintai Mizu no Kuni, meski dalam masa pemerintahanku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawanya ke keadaan yang lebih baik. Bekerja sama dengan Uchiha mungkin bisa memudahkanku dalam mendapatkan sarana keamanan yang lebih baik, tapi aku tidak menyukai sifat ambisius mereka."

Sakura bisa memahami maksud Yagura. Ia tidak ingin keluarga Uchiha punya cukup pengaruh pada pemerintahannya. Mengingat sifat dan sikap dari Uchiha Mikoto, yang sepertinya juga ada dalam diri Sasuke, mereka mungkin akan mengambil celah yang tersedia untuk mendapatkan andil dalam beberapa keputusan pemerintah Mizu no Kuni di kemudian hari.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang buruk. Dia sudah cukup banyak berubah, kau tahu?" Ya, Sakura merasa lelaki itu tidak akan melakukannya. Dengan segala perubahan sikap yang sudah ia tunjukkan sejauh ini.

"Mungkin saja, mengingat dia sudah berkeluarga sekarang, kurasa dia tidak akan seburuk itu."

"Tentu saja."ujar Sakura, penuh dengan penekanan.

Ia ingat pernah membaca uraian tentang Yagura di internet. Sebelumnya, Yagura adalah sosok ketua geng yang paling berbahaya di Mizu no Kuni. Setelah dia menikah, dia tidak ingin menempatkan anak dan istrinya dalam bahaya, dan memilih untuk keluar dari gengnya. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak berjalan dengan mudah. Itulah yang menyebabkan adanya bekas luka besar di wajahnya. Selanjutnya, ia seperti menjadi sosok pahlawan di daerah tempat tinggalnya, karena dengan kehadirannya saja, tidak ada penjahat yang berani masuk ke kawasan tersebut. Atas dasar tersebut, Yagura menjadi kandidat Mizukage, dan akhirnya terpilih.

 _Sungguh cerita cinta yang luar biasa_.

Dengan semburat merah di pipinya, Yagura berbalik dan keluar dari _rooftop garden_ , lalu pergi menuju ruang pertemuan. Saat itu juga, Sakura baru sadar kalau seharusnya ia juga pergi ke ruang pertemuan. Setelah pembukaan ia harus menghadiri pertemuan lain bersama istri dari pejabat-pejabat tersebut.

Ketika ia baru akan menuruni tangga, ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar. Uchiha Sasuke menaiki tangga dan kini berada di hadapannya. Tatapannya datar, seperti biasanya, namun Sakura merasa ia harus menjelaskan kenapa dia ada disini dan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Umm, aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Aku melihat tempat ini sebelum aku kembali lagi ke ruang pertemuan, dan sepertinya aku menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di sini. Maafkan aku."jelasnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanaman mawar yang ada di dekatnya. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Karena Sasuke bertanya, Sakura baru sadar bahwa sakit kepalanya sudah hilang. "Ya, aku sudah sangat baikan."

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan berbalik. "Ayo, kita harus selesaikan ini sebelum terlalu sore."

oOoOoOo

Nyatanya, mereka tidak bisa pergi dari sana sampai pukul 6.30. Diskusi berjalan cukup alot, karena Yagura sering memberikan kritikan dan ketidaksetujuan terhadap rencana dari Uchiha Group. Sepertinya, Yagura benar-benar ingin menguji kesabaran Sasuke dan mencoba melihat apakah ada rencana lain yang disusun oleh Uchiha Group dibalik rencana utama mereka.

Sakura sendiri berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan kekesalannya. Acara yang seharusnya ia hadiri hanyalah pertemuan biasa sambil minum secangkir teh. Ia mengira mereka akan membahas tentang isu terkini terkait kelaparan atau wabah di daerah-daerah tertentu, tetapi nyatanya mereka mendiskusikan tentang pernikahan Sakura yang memang sangat fenomenal.

Mereka menanyakan hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha, berapa harga gaun yang ia kenakan, bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Sasuke, apakah Uchiha Mikoto adalah seorang Ibu Mertua yang baik, dan apakah ia tahu kapan Sasori dan Ino akan menikah.

 _Seriously? Kenapa mereka menanyakan semua hal trivial ini padaku?_

Sakura membalas pertanyaan mereka dengan informasi umum dan tentunya sedikit kebohongan. Apalagi tentang Uchiha Mikoto yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menyukai dirinya.

Sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka ke _suite room_ terbaik. Tentu saja mereka akan menginap di hotel ini, karena hotel ini memang hotel terbaik yang bisa mereka temukan di sini.

Keduanya bersandar di dinding _lift_. Sakura menatap wajahnya di cermin yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri _lift_. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, dan Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih lelah.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau berbasa-basi akan membuatku selelah ini, Sasuke."ujar Sakura.

"Itu yang hampir setiap hari kulakukan, Sakura."balas lelaki itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan kembali fokus padanya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu apa ia akan sanggup mengerjakan pekerjaan apapun lagi, meski itu hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan mereka segera keluar, menuju kamar mereka. Begitu pintu kamar telah tertutup, Sakura tidak segan-segan lagi untuk melompat ke tempat tidur. Sakura tidak pernah mencintai sebuah tempat tidur lebih dari ini.

"Kita masih harus makan malam, kau tahu?"ujar Sasuke kembari melepas dasinya.

"Apakah ini pekerjaan?"

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum berkata. "Tidak. Ini makan malam biasa."

"Bisakah kita memesan layanan kamar saja? Kurasa sakit kepalaku akan kembali lagi kalau aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ini." Tentu saja Sakura sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Ia hanya bercanda, ia tahu Sasuke akan memintanya bangun dan bersiap saat itu juga.

"Baiklah."

Sontak Sakura membelalakkan matanya. _Oke, ada apa dengannya?_ Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bersikap baik padanya dan Ayumi sekarang, apalagi setelah dia memberi tahu Sakura tentang janjinya pada Tsunade. Tapi seorang Sasuke seharusnya tidak akan percaya dengan kebohongan yang sudah jelas seperti ini.

"Apa? Kau kelelahan, bukan?"tanya Sasuke saat Sakura memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Lelaki itu duduk di samping Sakura, di bagian kanan tempat tidur, seperti biasanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel dan sebelah tangannya memegang gagang telepon kamar hotel. Lelaki itu memesan satu set makanan tanpa melihat menu sebelumnya. Well, ini hotel yang sudah ia kelola sejak dulu, dia mungkin hapal semua seluk beluk hotel ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, makanan mereka sampai. Sasuke ingin Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakannya di mini bar. Sakura sebenarnya ingin memakan makanannya di tempat tidur sembari menonton televisi, tetapi dia merasa tidak enak karena sebelumnya sudah secara halus menolak ajakan makan Sasuke. Karena itu dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Di hadapannya, ada semangkuk sup, daging, kentang tumbuk dan sayuran. Semuanya terlihat lezat. Ada juga salad buah yang terlihat segar. Mungkin inilah makanan untuk orang sakit versi Sasuke. Mewah dan selalu berada di kelas teratas. Sangat kontras dengan Sakura yang dulu hanya akan memasak bubur polos, bahkan tanpa irisan ayam atau apapun itu.

"Selamat makan…"ujar Sakura keduanya sebelum mulai menyantap hidangan tersebut. Kentang tumbuknya benar-benar lembut, tidak membuat mulut menjadi kering dan tentunya lezat. Sakura akan mencari resepnya nanti.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke yang masih melirik ponselnya sesekali. Pandangan matanya beralih ke makanan yang disantap oleh Sasuke. "Kau juga memesan makanan orang sakit?"tanya Sakura.

"Di antara semua menu, kupikir ini adalah hidangan yang cocok untuk orang yang sedang sakit, atau sedang lelah, Sakura. Dan aku tidak mau repot memilih menu lainnya."

"Ya, ya, Uchiha Sasuke- _san~_ "ucap Sakura. Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Kemudian ia menyandarkan ponselnya pada gelas dengan posisi layar menghadap keduanya.

"Kau menonton drama?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Ini cukup menghibur, kau tahu?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Ah, Shion- _san_ menjadi pemeran baru di drama ini."gumam Sakura. "Bicara tentang Shion, apa yang kalian bicarakan waktu itu, Sasuke?"

"Bukan hal yang penting."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat serius."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak lalu kembali memakan makanannya. "Dia menanyakan alamat rumahmu yang lama."

"Apa? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?"

"Tentunya untuk menyelidiki latar belakangmu."

"Lalu kenapa dia harus melakukannya?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Kurasa dia selalu melakukannya pada perempuan mana pun yang dekat denganku, bahkan Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura nyaris tersedak karena tawa yang tertahan. "Haha, jadi maksudmu, Shion adalah penggemar beratmu?"

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kau mengartikannya, itu terserah padamu."

Sakura masih tertawa geli. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya, Sasuke. Itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Hanya saja, membayangkan gadis secantik Shion terkesan kalah dari seseorang sepertiku itu sangat menggelikan."

"Apanya yang menggelikan?"tanya Sasuke. "Shion tidak lebih baik darimu."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat manis dan dia mengucapkannya dengan begitu serius.

Lelaki itu melihat ponselnya lagi. "Ah, sudah saatnya. Sakura, hentikan makanmu sebentar, dan ikuti aku."ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ternyata, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke _rooftop garden_ yang Sakura kunjungi sore tadi. Tempat ini di malam hari tidak kalah indah dengan keadaannya di sore hari. Lampu-lampu taman menyala, menyinari mereka dengan cahaya yang remang-remang namun cukup untuk mereka melihat dengan jelas.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan pemandangan pantai. Lelaki itu memberi gestur agar Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu berusaha menahan semburat merah di pipinya saat ia duduk dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Laut bahkan tidak terlihat jelas."

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, "Hitung sampai tiga, Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Tunggu, apa maksud-"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia melihat sesuatu berwarna jingga dan bersinar, melayang dari arah laut. Kemudian, benda itu bertambah menjadi tiga buah, sampai akhirnya menjadi sangat banyak hingga Sakura tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi.

Lampion-lampion itu menerangi malam, membuat laut tiba-tiba berwarna jingga karena banyaknya lampion yang diterbangkan. Malam ini tidak berbintang, tapi lampion-lampion tersebut membuat malam ini tidak kalah indah dibanding malam berbintang.

Sakura tidak repot-repot menutup mulutnya dengan tan meski dia tau dia sedang menganga karena terlalu takjub. "Indah sekali…"

"Kau suka?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya dengan raut tidak percaya, "Tentu saja. Tapi tunggu, ini tidak seperti di drama dimana kau sengaja membuat ini demi… aku, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, oh, lebih terlihat seperti menahan tawa. "Tidak, aku meminta Naruto untuk merencanakan perjalanan ini. Dia memaksaku untuk… berlibur dan mengajakmu juga. Dia memintaku untuk memberikan kesan terbaik, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi kuserahkan semua planning padanya."

Tipikal Sasuke, tapi Sakura tetap menghargainya yang mau mengikuti rencana Naruto. "Jadi, ini seharusnya sebuah liburan? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba bekerja? Kenapa tidak katakan langsung padaku kalau ini adalah liburan?"

"Shikamaru dan Naruto memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu." Sakura bisa membayangkan Naruto yang meneriakkan ' _surprise!'_.

"Lalu, biar kutebak. Naruto salah menjadwalkan liburan ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku memutar otak dan tiba-tiba saja yang terpikirkan adalah pekerjaan. Aku menghubungi Shikamaru dan memintanya menjadwalkan pertemuan di Mizu no Kuni, untungnya, Mizukage setuju untuk memajukan jadwal pertemuan."

"Kenapa tidak kau undur saja liburan ini, Sasuke?"

Lelaki itu menatap lampion-lampion yang menerangi mereka. "Karena pemandangan ini hanya ada satu tahun sekali, di hari ini. Ini kejutan yang dimaksud Naruto untukmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku karena membuat kesehatanmu _drop_ karena jadwal yang sangat terburu-buru. Aku tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, karena aku sendiri juga merasa lelah."

Sakura tersenyum. Dia sangat menghargai tindakan Sasuke. Meski liburan ini sebagian besar direncanakan oleh Naruto, tapi Sasuke sudah menjalankannya dengan baik. Ia juga sangat pengertian hari ini. Sakura benar-benar tersentuh.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku menikmati liburan ini."ucapnya dengan senyum manis di wajah.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, lalu kembali menatap laut. Sakura mengikuti tindakannya. Saat itulah, ia melihat satu lampion yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Lampion itu berwarna merah muda. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, lampion itu juga terbang ke arah mereka. Sasuke berdiri dan menangkap lampion merah muda tersebut.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Tuliskan harapanmu di sini. Orang-orang bilang, harapanmu akan terkabul."

Sakura menuliskan harapannya, kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Apa ini juga direncanakan oleh Naruto?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku berimprovisasi." Sasuke kembali menerbangkan lampion tersebut. Sakura menatap terbangnya lampion merah muda tersebut. Meskipun dia hanya satu diantara lampion jingga lainnya, Sakura rasa lampion itu adalah yang paling cantik.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya. Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah laut, dan kali ini Sakura dibuat lebih takjub dari sebelumnya. Jumlah lampion yang tadi sempat berkurang kini semakin banyak, dan didominasi oleh lampion berwarna merah muda.

"Astaga, aku bisa memelukmu sekarang, Sasuke."

" _I don't mind_."

Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan raut kaget. Sasuke terlihat serius.

Tapi sedetik kemudian lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tertawa. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu Sakura, haha."

Sakura ikut tersenyum setelah memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Di saat seperti ini, lelaki itu justru memilih untuk mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Apapun itu, improvisasimu benar-benar mengejutkanku, Sasuke."

"Seperti yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang jenius."

Keduanya tertawa, lalu tersenyum sambil menatap wajah masing-masing. Anehnya, kali ini tidak ada rasa canggung ataupun malu saat mereka menatap satu sama lain.

"Yang seharusnya kau pandangi itu ada disana, Sakura." Sasuke mengetuk dahinya dengan dua jari, dan dengan cukup keras.

Saat Sakura sedang mengelus dahinya, lelaki itu sudah kembali fokus pada pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Pandangan Sakura jatuh pada bahu Sasuke. Dia sudah cukup mengantuk, dan sepertinya bersandar disana bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Dan Sasuke tidak menolak.


	15. Issue 1

**A/N** : Halo! I'm back! Sesuai dengan kesepakatan /?/ kita, _update_ sebulan sekali ini kembali~ _Well_ , I would really like to write some more, but lately I have some writers block. Selain karena sulit mengembangkan cerita, aku juga cukup mengalami tekanan di bulan Januari ini. Meski sudah diberi libur selama satu minggu, tetap saja kami harus menghadapi UAS dua minggu setelahnya, dan selama dua minggu yang tersisa itu, aku merasa cukup stress karena persiapan yang minim, dan jumlah _tentir_ yang sedikit banget. Daaaann, dari 8 mata kuliah, aku rasa aku sudah mengacaukan 3 mata kuliah :') aku membuat kesalahan yang fatal di salah satu mata kuliah yang sebenarnya soalnya itu lebih mudah daripada yang sering kukerjakan, lalu di mata kuliah lain aku bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah aku tulis.

Oke, cukup dengan author's note yang sangat panjang ini, aku sudah menghabiskan 200 kata dan mungkin 5 menit waktu kalian (Gomen!) Apapun itu, aku harap kalian menikmati _update_ ini, dan juga menikmati cerita yang masih sangat panjang perjalanannya ini. Tolong doakan aku untuk kelangsungan kuliah dan penempatanku ya guys :') Happy reading!

P.S : Aku mulai tidak nyaman menulis _Kaa_ -chan, _Jii_ -chan dan sebagainya karena entah kenapa itu tidak sesuai dengan gaya menulisku. Haruskah aku menggantinya dengan panggilan umum seperti Mama atau Ibu? Dan… kurasa aka nada sedikit dialog yang kurang cocok untuk mereka yang belum punya KTP (nani) take it wisely ok?

oOoOoOo

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi lipat dengan namanya tertulis di bagian belakang. Kipas angin _portable_ menghembuskan angin yang sejuk, cukup untuk menyelamatkannya dari kegerahan luar biasa akibat cuaca panas di musim semi. Biasanya, cuacanya tidak akan sepanas ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memakaigaun selutut berwarna hijau pastel dengan lengan yang panjang. Andaikan ia tahu kalau cuacanya akan sepanas ini, dan andaikan acara ini bukan acara amal yang menuntutnya mengenakan baju yang sopan, ia akan memakai _tank top_ dan celana pendek kesukaannya.

Shion menghela nafas sembari menggerakkan kipas anginnya ke atas dan ke bawah, agar kepala sampai lehernya dapat merasakan sejuk yang sama. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sesi foto bersama dengan anak-anak penyandang disabilitas. Shion tergabung dalam sebuah tim yang bergerak untuk menjamin edukasi yang baik bagi anak-anak dari berbagai macam kalangan. Acara ini diadakan di berbagai yayasan di Konoha, kali ini mereka ada di sebuah desa yang cukup terpencil, di mana untuk mencari sinyal telepon saja sangatlah sulit.

"Shion- _chan_ apa kau sudah baikan?" _Manager_ -nya – Miwa- _san_ – mendekati tenda tempat ia beristirahat dengan dua botol minuman isotonik di kedua tangannya.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik." Jawab Shion sambil menerima sebotol minuman itu.

"Syukurlah, ketua tim sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Hmm, begitukah? Aku tidak terkejut."ujar Shion. Sebagai figure 'adik' negara ini, tentu saja Shion banyak disenangi dan disayangi orang-orang. Dalam tiap acara yang ia ikuti, semua kru pasti memperhatikannya lebih dari yang lain. "Kurasa tadi aku sedikit dehidrasi. Aku akan berterimakasih padanya untuk minuman ini."

"Oh, tentang itu," Miwa terlihat tidak nyaman. "Sakura- _san_ dan Sasori _-san_ membagikannya pada semua orang. Mereka memborongnya dari sebuah toko di dekat sini."

Shion langsung menutup botol tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Untunglah ia mendengarnya tepat saat ia meneguk minuman tersebut, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan menyemburkannya dan itu bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak terakhir ia melihat _Haruno_ Sakura di pernikahannya. Sampai ia bergabung dengan tim ini, Shion sangat menghindari untuk bertemu atau melihat wajahnya di manapun. Ia masih belum bisa merelakan Uchiha Sasuke untuk seorang wanita yang menurutnya hanya punya sesuatu yang spesial pada warna rambutnya.

Kini, berada di tim yang sama membuat Shion sering bertemu, melihat, dan beberapa kali bicara dengannya. Tentu, yang memulai pembicaraan adalah Sakura. Shion menerima pekerjaan ini karena ia mendengar bahwa akan ada perwakilan dari Uchiha Groupyang ikut serta. Mengingat acara ini diselenggarakan oleh sebuah organisasi yang besar, rasanya mungkin saja Sasuke pribadi ikut serta, atau paling tidak Akasuna no Sasori mungkin mewakilinya. Tetapi ternyata yang ikut serta adalah menantu grup besar itu, tidak lain adalah istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, sementara Akasuna no Sasori mewakili perusahaan milik tunangannya.

"Kau bisa saja membelinya di tempat lain, Miwa- _san_."ujar Shion dengan suara kecil namun penuh dengan ketidaksukaan.

"Itu akan terlihat aneh dan tidak baik sama sekali, Shion- _chan_. Lagipula, di saat seperti ini kau harus professional, bukan?"

"Aku bersikap professional dalam pekerjaanku, tapi tentang minuman ini, itu tidak termasuk dalam pekerjaan bukan? Kau bisa bilang terlebih dulu kalau minuman ini, diberikan olehnya." Shion menekankan kalimat 'minuman ini' sembari mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada permukaan tutup botolnya.

Miwa menatapnya dengan pandangan ' _ayolah_ ' andalannya.

"Oke, aku mungkin terdengar berlebihan, maafkan aku." Shion kembali membuka tutup botolnya dan meneguk isinya pelan-pelan.

Shion mengakui kalau dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyangkut seorang Uchiha Sasuke, terlebih terkait dia dan pernikahannya. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa melupakan lelaki itu, dan berpindah hati pada lelaki lain yang mungkin bersedia melakukan apa saja untuknya. Tapi itu tidak mudah. Melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai untuk entah berapa tahun itu tidak bisa dilakukan hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan.

"Ah, Shion- _san_ apa kau sudah baikan?"

Shion langsung memasang senyum cantiknya. "Ya, terimakasih untuk minumannya Sakura- _san_."

Wanita berambut merah muda berkata, "Itu bukan apa-apa. Kopi yang kau bagikan waktu itu benar-benar lezat."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang penggemar Shion memang mengirimkan truk kopi ke lokasi kegiatan amal mereka. "Senang mendengarnya. Aku bersyukur rasanya cocok di lidahmu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak punya selera yang aneh-aneh soal makanan dan minuman, Shion- _san_."

 _Ya, tentu karena kau berasal dari kalangan orang biasa_.

"Karena itulah mengajaknya wisata kuliner itu sangat menyenangkan."timpal Akasuna no Sasori. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang Shion. Rambut merahnya terlihat basah dan ada sebuah handuk melingkar di lehernya.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau bisa berkeringat sampai sebanyak itu, Sasori."

Shion melirik Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

Sasori tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Lawakanmu itu renyah sekali, Sakura."

Oh, wanita itu melucu. Shion tidak tahu apakah selera humornya sangat tinggi atau memang lawakannya tidak lucu. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, kedua orang itu terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kecil. Apa beberapa bulan cukup untuk mendekatkan mereka? Bahkan Sasuke dan Sasori tidak terlihat dekat.

"Ah, apa kalian sering makan bersama?"celetuk Miwa.

"Beberapa kali, jadwal Nyonya Uchiha ini sangat padat, kau tahu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ino selalu ingin aku menemani kalian makan."

"Oh, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Uchiha Sasuke- _san_? Kau tahu, agar kalian bisa _double date_ begitu?"ucap Shion, dengan maksud mengejek Sakura.

Sayangnya, wanita itu tidak memberikan respons yang Shion inginkan. "Entahlah, kalau Sasori menyebutku wanita sibuk, maka kau bisa menganggap Sasuke pria yang gila kerja."

Kali ini, Sasori tertawa lebih kencang, bahkan Shion bisa melihat sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. "Itu julukan yang cocok untuknya, tapi itu membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan, Sakura."

Shion tertarik dengan balasan Sakura selanjutnya. Ucapan Sasori kembali memancing Sakura untuk mengungkap beberapa hal tentang kehidupannya dan Sasuke. Kalau ternyata hubungan mereka tidak baik, berarti dugaan Shion selama ini benar. Bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah-

"Wah, apa itu benar? Kurasa tidak begitu." Ketua tim – yang juga ketua organisasi amal ini – tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. "Aku pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke-san dan keluarga kecilnya makan siang bersama beberapa kali."

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa aku bisa tidak melihatmu, Ketua?"tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kurasa kalian sangat menikmati kebersamaan kalian, dan kalian juga memesan makanan di ruangan khusus bukan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Begitulah Sasuke, dia suka ketenangan. Tapi terkadang kami makan di tempat yang ramai hanya karena Ayumi menginginkannya."

Shion tidak suka bagaimana wanita itu bicara dengan enteng tentang Sasuke. Ia tidak suka caranya menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia.

Ketua tim tertawa sembari mengiyakan. "Tipikal seorang Uchiha. Fugaku- _san_ juga seperti itu, aku berteman dekat dengan beliau. Aku senang mendengar Sasuke- _san_ bisa memprioritaskan anaknya, sama seperti Mendiang Ayahnya. Oh, omong-omong," ia menatap Shion sekarang. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk acara berikutnya Shion- _chan_?"

"Ah! Ya, maafkan aku, aku sepertinya terlalu lama beristirahat."

"Tidak apa-apa, kami paham. Kami tidak mau anggota tim termuda jatuh sakit karena cuaca yang buruk. Anggota kru perempuan yang lain juga banyak yang kelelahan. Lagipula tidak semua perempuan punya daya tahan tubuh yang sangat kuat seperti Sakura- _san_."

"Ini bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Daya tahan tubuh seseorang memang berbeda-beda satu sama lainnya, bukan?"jawab Sakura diiringi senyuman.

"Tetap saja, kau luar biasa. Dan kau punya kepekaan yang tinggi. Kami tidak akan menyadari kalau Shion- _chan_ mengalami dehidrasi kalau bukan karena kau memberitahu kami. Shion - _chan_ menutupinya dengan sangat baik, kami tidak sadar."

"Shion- _san_ memang berbakat, dia seorang aktris yang baik. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu Shion- _san_. Itu berbahaya."ucap Sakura.

Meski ia tersenyum dan mengiyakan, Shion mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal. Ia sekarang sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sakura. Wanita itu baru saja menyiratkan bahwa dia lebih hebat daripada Shion lalu dengan sukses membuat Shion terlihat sangat lemah dan tidak bisa mengurus diri.

Shion cukup yakin bahwa dia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Jika dia memang seperti yang dikatakan semua orang, maka wanita ini adalah seorang yang cerdas, dia pasti mengetahui dengan jelas tiap kata yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Bahkan mungkin wanita ini tahu bahwa Shion menyukai Uchiha Sasuke dan memang berniat mempermalukannya di depan Ketua Tim karena tidak suka padanya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Shion, dan hanya dia yang mendengarnya. Setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang semakin kuat.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya._

oOoOoOo

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak 'bulan madu' mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali ke rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dengan segala rapat dan pertemuannya, dan Sakura dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penyokong _image_ Uchiha.

Sakura tidak akan bilang bahwa tidak ada perubahan dalam hubungan mereka. Ada beberapa perubahan kecil. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perhatian yang luar biasa seperti waktu itu atau memberinya beberapa kejutan, tapi dia memang lebih toleran terhadap sikap Sakura yang terkadang semaunya. Beberapa kali saat Sakura memintanya melakukan sesuatu, dia akan menyanggupinya, dan itu adalah perubahan kecil yang mungkin menjadi langkah besar bagi Sasuke, mengingat betapa tidak menyenangkannya laki-laki itu saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Hal lain yang berubah adalah perasaan Sakura sendiri. Sakura bukanlah orang yang tidak peka terhadap dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Ia pernah berkencan beberapa kali dan dia tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia sudah memalu perjanjian mereka di dasar otaknya. Apa Sakura berharap lebih? Ya, tentu saja tapi harapan itu sangat kecil hingga sepertinya kalau Sakura merasa bahwa harapan itu hampir tidak ada.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka salah satu aplikasi _chat_. Tidak ada pesan apapun dari Sasuke. Hal itu tidak aneh karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak sering berbalas pesan. Ada satu pesan dari Ino berisi foto _selfie_ -nya dengan Ayumi.

"Hei Sasori, lihat ini." Sakura menunjukkan foto itu pada Sasori.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Ia mengambil ponsel Sakura lalu mengirimkan foto itu ke kontaknya. "Mereka lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak yakin Ino bisa disebut lucu, dia cantik seperti biasanya."

"Tentu saja."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia sangat menyukai hubungan Sasori dan Ino yang romantis dan lucu di saat yang sama. Pasangan seperti di serial drama ternyata bisa ada di dunia nyata, dan sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

"Jangan memperlihatkan wajah suram begitu Sakura, kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah diberi kejutan manis saat bulan madu."

Wajah Sakura memerah. _Ino sialan_. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak cerita pada Ino."

"Omong-omong, apa kau tidak merasakan perubahan apapun?"

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Perubahan apa?"

"Kau tahu.." Lelaki itu menunjuk perutnya.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Sakura memerah. "Astaga, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasori?"

"Apa? Kalian berbulan madu, bukannya ini sesuatu yang wajar untuk ditanyakan?"

"Tetap saja, menanyakannya di tempat umum begini…" Sakura menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasori dan Sakura sudah cukup dekat, dan sepertinya itu membuat Sakura sedikit lengah. Sasori tetaplah rival Sasuke dalam hal mendapatkan posisi sebagai penerus Uchiha Group. Keduanya punya rasa saling tidak suka satu sama lain dan pasti ingin menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Ditambah lagi, dari awal Sasori sudah menaruh curiga pada Sakura. Pertanyaannya tadi adalah jebakan.

Hening berbahasa. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegub sedikit lebih cepat. Entah apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Sasori berikutnya.

"Hei, Bibi Mikoto tidak akan meminta kalian menunda kan?"

 _Damn_. Sasori benar-benar masih mencurigainya. Bahkan dengan kedekatan mereka selama ini, kecurigaannya tetap sama.

Sakura menatap Sasori yang memasang raut datar, berbeda dengan raut bersahabatnya semenit yang lalu. Tatapannya seperti meminta Sakura untuk berkata jujur padanya. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak akan mengungkap apapun. Wanita itu membalasnya dengan pukulan di lengan atasnya.

"Apa-apaan, tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau ingin segera menggendong bayi, kenapa tidak buat satu dengan Ino?"

Kalimat Sakura sukses membuat Sasori memerah. Sakura tahu kalau diam-diam Sasori juga bisa dengan mudah dibuat malu hanya karena godaan kecil.

"Kau gila."gumamnya kecil.

Seorang kru datang menghampiri mereka lalu berkata, "Uchiha- _san_ , Akasuna- _san_ , sudah waktunya kita pulang. Bus-nya sudah siap."

Keduanya mengangguk lalu membereskan barang-barang kecil mereka. Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada anak-anak yang luar biasa itu. Hal itu tidak lepas dari sorot lensa kamera yang pastinya akan menjadi berita esok pagi. Keduanya memasuki bus dimana Sasori dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan sementara yang lain – sepeti Shion misalnya – duduk bersama dengan Manager mereka.

Sasori dan Sakura tidak membawa sekretaris yang menyusun jadwal mereka karena keduanya ingin ikut dalam kegiatan ini bukan karena pekerjaan tapi karena hati nurani mereka yang ingin membantu anak-anak itu.

Sakura tidak habis pikir kalau hal ini nantinya akan membawa sedikit masalah.

oOoOoOo

Pagi ini mereka semua sarapan bersama seperti biasanya, dengan suasana yang sama seperti biasanya. Sasuke, Mikoto, Sasori dan Madara membicarakan pekerjaan mereka, Karin sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Ayumi dan Sakura mendengarkan dan menjawa sesekali. Sakura lebih sering mengawasi Ayumi yang terkadang menjadi sangat berantakan hanya karena makan.

"Kau sudah memasukkan bekalmu?"tanya Sakura pada gadis kecil berambut senada dengannya itu.

"Sudah, _Kaa-chan_."

"Oh, bagaimana sekolahmu, Ayumi?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Madara membuka suara untuk hal selain pekerjaan. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Baik, _Jii_ - _chan_."jawab Ayumi dengan senyum polosnya, seperti biasa.

"Apa kau mendapat banyak teman?"sambung Mikoto, sepertinya ingin ikut menunjukkan kepedulian yang jelas-jelas palsu.

Ayumi mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ada Yato- _kun_ , Hikaru- _kun_ , Suzuki- _chan_ , lalu… Tamako, kemudian…"

Melihatnya menghitung nama temannya dengan jari-jari mungilnya membuat para orang dewasa tersenyum simpul – _well_ , kecuali Karin yang tidak memperhatikan. Mereka menunggu Ayumi selesai, sengaja agar bisa melihat kepolosan anak kecil itu.

Ayumi menunjukkan ke-sepuluh jarinya. "Sudah selesai! Aku punya teman sebanyak ini!"serunya dengan semangat.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tadi kau menyebutkan sebelas nama, Ayumi- _chan_."

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir kemudian menurunkan semua jarinya kecuali dua jari telunjuknya. "Ini sebelas!"

Madara tertawa sembari meminum kopinya. "Bagus, bagus. Kau persis terlihat seperti Sasuke di masa kecilnya."

"Di saat dia masih lucu, bukannya pemarah seperti dia yang sekarang."timpal Sasori, yang dibalas dengan delikan dari Sasuke.

"Punya banyak teman itu baik, tapi jangan lupa dengan belajarmu, Ayumi."ucap Mikoto.

"Bicara tentang belajar, bagaimana perkembangan tim itu, Sasori, Sakura? Aku berinvestasi cukup banyak di sana karena Ketua timnya adalah anak kenalanku, tapi aku tidak yakin acaranya akan benar-benar bagus."

"Acaranya berjalan dengan lancar sampai sejauh ini. Banyak masyarakat yang terbantu dan organisasi ini punya reputasi yang baik."jawab Sasori.

"Setiap acara didokumentasikan dengan baik dan dipublikasikan dengan baik pula. Respons masyarakat sejauh ini baik."lanjut Sakura.

"Oh ya? Aku yakin respons yang baik itu hanya akan sampai di sini."

Semua orang menatap Karin yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Sakura tahu betul senyum lebar Karin berarti ada hal yang tidak beres. Ia langsung menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membawa Ayumi keluar. Dia tidak ingin anaknya terkena dampak buruk dari semua cekcok yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak banyak bicara.

Karin melihat layar ponselnya lalu membacakan sesuatu. "Menantu keluarga Uchiha : Haruno Sakura ternyata tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Seorang narasumber terpercaya mengkonfirmasi kedekatan yang mencurigakan antara dia dan Akasuna no Sasori, tunangan dari sahabatnya."

"Apa-apaan itu?"gumam Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka. Oh, bahkan wanita itu sudah menghakiminya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

Karin menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sakura. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan tentang ini?"

Sakura mengambilnya dan membaca artikel tersebut. Siapapun penulis artikel ini pasti punya hubungan dengan salah seorang anggota tim mereka. Dia bisa mendapatkan foto saat Sakura berada di bus saat dia dan Sasori membaca sesuatu di ponsel Sasori – yang sebenarnya adalah pesan-pesan dari Ino – dan juga saat dia dan Sasori beristirahat di bawah tenda, bahkan ada foto di saat Sakura memalingkan wajah karena pertanyaan jebakan Sasori waktu itu.

Sakura mengembalikan ponsel tersebut, lalu berkata, "Berita itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal, dan bukti yang mendukung juga ambigu."

"Memang, tapi publik hanya ingin mendengar apa yang mereka ingin dengar bukan? Lihat komentar mereka! Mereka menghujat kalian!" Sakura semakin merasa kalau gadis ini sudah gila, keluarganya sedang dihujat oleh orang lain dan dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Oh, mungkin dia tidak menganggap Sakura sebagai keluarga, tapi tetap saja, menurut Sakura, dia **gila** _ **.**_

"Aku rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa, Karin."ucap Sasori, menegur adik sepupunya itu.

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan? Atau kau ingin membenarkan isi artikel itu?"

Sasori membalasnya dengan tawaan. "Kenapa aku jadi curiga kalau kau yang menulis artikel itu, Karin?"

Raut wajah Karin berubah kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, kau terlihat sangat senang, seakan rencanamu berhasil. Tapi kalau kau tidak menulisnya pun, itu tidak masalah."ujar Sasori.

"Tidak masalah?"ulang Mikoto dengan nada skeptis.

"Ya. Seperti yang aku dan Sakura katakan tadi, acara itu memberikan kesan yang sangat baik di masyarakat. Persahabatan Ino dan Sakura sudah menjadi panutan banyak anak muda dan mereka memandangnya sebagai hal yang positif."

"Nama baik. Itu senjata yang cukup ampuh untuk masalah sepele seperti ini. Berita itu baru keluar dan yang paling cepat bereaksi memang orang-orang yang tidak menyukai kami. Kau tinggal tunggu sekitar beberapa menit lagi, dan aku yakin situasinya akan menjadi terbalik."

Sasori mengucapkannya dengan sangat percaya diri, membuat Sakura yakin bahwa hal itu memang akan terjadi.

Benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit setelahnya, artikel itu telah dilaporkan sebagai berita bohong oleh banyak orang. Sakura membaca komentar yang diberikan orang-orang di media sosial miliknya, kebanyakan memberikan motivasi dan dukungan serta mencibir pembuat artikel itu. Sakura menatap Sasori dan laki-laki itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman santai.

"Baguslah kalau masalah ini sudah terselesaikan. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjut membicarakan tentang proyek A, Ayah?"ucap Mikoto, seakan mengkomando mereka semua untuk membubarkan diri.

Sakura naik ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Pagi ini dia tidak ada jadwal dan sore nanti mungkin ia hanya akan jalan-jalan bersama Ino. Berita tadi pagi membuat jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang dan belum berhenti sampai sekarang.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka kembali. Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Biasanya, Sasuke akan langsung pergi ke kantor setelah sarapan, karena dia sudah membawa segala keperluannya ke bawah sebelum sarapan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku meninggalkan jam tanganku."jawabnya. Sakura melihat pergelangan tangannya, dan memang tidak ada jam tangan dis ana.

Entah kenapa rasanya jadi canggung sekali. Sakura memperhatikan lelaki itu diam-diam, sementara Sasuke mengacuhkannya seperti biasa. Lelaki itu mengenakan jam tangannya, lalu mengecek ponselnya. Dia mengetik sesuatu dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Sepertinya aku akan menghadiri rapat dadakan, aku tidak bisa menjemput Ayumi."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menjemputnya."ujar Sakura.

"Dengan siapa?"

Wanita itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. "Genma, tentu saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Sakura memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup Sasuke. Lelaki itu bertingkah aneh. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti? Itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dirinya.

Ketika Sakura memikirkannya sedikit lebih lama, dia menemukan satu kemungkinan yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

 _Jangan-jangan, dia cemburu?_


	16. Another Beginning

**A/N** : Halo! Aku masih menikmati sisa liburanku yang tinggal seminggu ini. Aku kira aku bener-bener bakal gabut – aku sudah nyiapin full episode gintama dan siap-siap maraton dari episode satu – tapi kenyataannya aku tertarik dengan hal-hal lain. Alhasil, aku baru bisa _update_ sekarang dan aku baru nonton sampai episode 16 haha.

 **Sadaharu bukan milik saya, tapi saya suka banget dan akhirnya saya jadikan nama anjing di sini.**

Anyway, selamat menikmati _update_ ini, aku harap kalian sabar menghadapi perkembangan cerita yang bertele-tele ini /plak/

oOoOoOo

Suasana di _The Grand Uchiha Hotel_ pagi ini hangat, seperti biasanya. Para tamu turun ke lantai dasar untuk menikmati sarapan . Beberapa pegawai sudah siap di posisinya untuk menjalankan tugasnya hari ini, seperti pemain piano yang menghibur para tamu dengan kelincahan jemarinya menari di atas tuts.

Tetapi ketika Uchiha Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka, dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak lebih tidak bersahabat dari hari-hari sebelumnya dan sorot matanya yang menyeramkan. Padahal sejak ia menikah, aura menyeramkan yang seakan membatasi dirinya dengan orang lain itu sudah berkurang.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha- _san_."ujar kedua resepsionis bersamaan.

Lelaki bermata hitam itu mengangguk kecil, tanpa menatap mereka. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai 11, tempat kantornya berada.

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu kantornya, ia dihadapkan dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan _headphone_ terpasang. Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto sejak mereka masih remaja, ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak sedang tidur – karena jika iya, wajahnya tidak akan se _normal_ itu – dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melampiaskan sebagian kekesalannya pada hari itu padanya.

Sasuke menatap koran yang terletak di meja, tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto sekarang. Diambilnya koran tersebut, ia gulung sepadat-padatnya, kemudian ia pukulkan sekuat tenaga pada kaki Naruto. Tepat di tulang keringnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto berteriak.

"Teme!"serunya, mengambil sebelah sepatunya yang memang tergeletak di dekat sofa dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke dengan mudah bisa menghindarinya.

"Apa masalahmu?!"teriak Naruto lagi, sembari mengusap-ngusap kakinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih melepaskan jasnya dan menggantungkannya di tempat khusus, kemudian duduk di kursinya yang nyaman. Pemandangan dua tumpuk map yang cukup tinggi tidak membantu membangkitkan _mood-_ nya sama sekali.

"Seharusnya aku tadi memukulmu di kepala."ucap Sasuke setelah menghela nafas.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal sebelum akhirnya ikut menghela nafas. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu merasa tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Sasuke sekarang. Sahabatnya itu tidak terlihat sedang berpikir jernih.

"Jadi, ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

Sasuke baru akan mengeluarkan kata pertamanya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, orang tersebut – Nara Shikamaru – masuk dengan dua cangkir kopi di kedua tangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" Shikamaru memberikan salah satu cangkirnya pada Naruto. "Naruto datang pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum aku datang. Sepertinya dia punya masalah serius."

"Begitukah?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Bukan masalah besar, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan masalahmu, Sasuke."

Shikamaru menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Lelaki berambut nanas itu menyerahkan cangkir lainnya pada Sasuke. "Baca laporan-laporan itu dengan seksama, Sasuke."ujarnya sebelum kembali pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi?"tanya Sasuke. Ia sangat mengenal Naruto. Dia tidak akan datang menemui Sasuke – apalagi di pagi buta – hanya untuk masalah kecil. Naruto pasti sedang mempunyai masalah juga. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin memaksamu mendengarkan masalahku ketika kau juga punya masalah yang lebih penting."

Uzumaki muda itu tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bercerita panjang lebar tentang makan malamku dengan Hinata."

 _Itu memang sangat tidak penting_. Sasuke mengatakan itu dalam benaknya, tapi wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang seakan berkata : "Katakanlah yang sejujurnya."

"Hei, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, ayo ceritakan masalahmu, Teme."

Sasuke terdiam dan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. Seperti biasanya, Uchiha muda itu akan memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan. Naruto bisa salah paham hanya dengan satu keambiguan, jadi dia harus benar-benar memikirkannya.

"Menurutmu, apa Sakura punya kekasih?"

Hening. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius dan dibalas dengan mata berwarna biru yang membelalak.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. _Aku sudah salah bicara_. "Oke, maksudku adalah-"

"Tidak, aku mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu. Aku hanya… terkejut." Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Setahuku Sakura- _chan_ tidak punya kekasih. Memang banyak pelanggan yang diam-diam meliriknya. Beberapa juga menanyakan nomornya padaku tapi aku tidak memberitahunya dan Sakura- _chan_ sendiri tidak terlihat tertarik menjalin hubungan… romantis?."

Mendengar banyak orang tertarik pada _Istrinya_ , Sasuke merasa tidak senang. Dua kalimat itu bagai menambahkan minyak pada api yang sudah berkobar.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan nomornya padaku?" _Apa karena hubungan denganku bukan hubungan romantis sama sekali?_

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin membantu sahabatku."jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang seakan bertuliskan 'Yang benar saja'. "Keesokan harinya dia langsung memusuhiku, kau tahu?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil satu map dari tumpukan. Ia membuka isinya dan mulai membaca perlahan, karena sebagian besar fokusnya masih ada pada masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Ah. Aku tahu." Celetukan Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti membaca dan menatapnya. "Apa ini tentang berita yang baru saja muncul? Aku baru mendapatkan notifikasinya."

Oh, Sasuke lupa kalau berita yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya masih menyebar dengan cepat dan menjadi berita yang hangat.

"Lalu? Kau merasa terancam dengan ini?"tanya Naruto. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan berita tersebut.

"Terancam oleh Akasuna no Sasori? Yang benar saja."jawab Sasuke cepat. Naruto membalasnya dengan pandangan datar, dan Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya ketidaksukaannya pada Sasori membuatnya menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Baiklah, ya. Aku merasa terancam." Sasuke menutup map yang ada di tangannya . "Ini mungkin tidak punya dasar yang jelas, karena seperti yang kau tahu, Sasori dan Ino sudah bertunangan, mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Tapi mereka berdua bisa dekat dengan Sakura dalam waktu yang singkat. Sakura bisa dengan mudah mengambil hati seseorang hanya dengan bicara, dia memang seorang penyihir."

Naruto masih memberinya tatapan yang seakan memintanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Aku hanya terpikir akan kemungkinan itu. Dia terikat denganku, dan di kontrak sudah jelas tertera tidak ada **cinta** di antara kami. Sasori juga orang yang mudah berteman, mereka mungkin cocok. Ayumi juga menyukainya, lalu-"

"Oi Teme." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. "Kau hanya cemburu, bodoh."

 _Apa?_

"Haah, inilah kenapa aku memintamu berkencan sekali-dua kali saat kita SMA. Agar kau punya sedikit pengalaman dan kepekaan dalam hal seperti ini. Sejujurnya semua yang kau katakan tadi terdengar sangat… drama, kau tahu? Biar kuberi tahu poin-poinnya."ujar Naruto, Ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Kau merasa tidak suka melihat Sakura dekat dengan laki-laki lain, kau mulai merasa sedikit inferior dibandingkan, um… sebut saja Sasori- _san_ , dan kau ingin memukul wajah laki-laki manapun yang mendekatinya. Benar bukan?" Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan dua poin terakhir, tapi ia rasa semua yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, jadi ia mengangguk.

" _That's it, man_. Kau cemburu."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terdiam untuk sejenak, ia memproses analisis yang diberikan sahabatnya. "Ini benar-benar memalukan. Perasaan ini memalukan." Ya, Sasuke merasa perasaan ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Itu hanya salah satu tanda bahwa kau… yah, kalau tidak mencintai, paling tidak menyukai Sakura- _chan_."

Alisnya bertaut. Ia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan ragu. "Aku? Menyukainya?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. "Kau itu benar-benar _clueless_ tentang hal seperti ini ya? Kau perlu aku menunjukkan poin-poinnya lagi?" Melihat sahabatnya yang masih _blank_ , Naruto merasa ingin sekali menjambak rambut hitamnya kuat-kuat.

"Teme, poin-poin sebelumnya menunjukkan kau cemburu. Kau, merasa bahwa dia adalah milikmu. Itu juga bukan karena kontrak kalian. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau bilang kau ingin melindunginya, bukan?"

Sasuke teringat berbagai macam hal yang ia lalui sejak ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Ketika ia memikirkannya lagi, pandangannya terhadap Sakura sudah jauh berbeda. Awalnya, ia bahkan tidak ingin berada di satu ruangan dengannya, tapi sekarang ia bahkan berjanji dengan Senju Tsunade bahwa ia akan melindungi Sakura. Ia bahagia hanya dengan satu senyum kecil dari Sakura. Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura sudah menempati tempat khusus tidak hanya di otaknya, tapi juga di hatinya.

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Kau tahu? Ini benar-benar 'senjata makan tuan'."

Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu sambil memberinya senyuman terbaik. "Persetan dengan kontrak itu, Teme."

Sasuke balas tersenyum. _Ya, persetan_.

oOoOoOo

Nara Shikamaru menyelipkan sebatang rokok ke mulutnya. Ia keluarkan sebuah pematik dari saku celana lalu membakar ujung rokok tersebut. Matanya menatap _vending machine_ , membaca jenis-jenis kopi yang tersedia. Ia biasanya langsung membuat _espresso_ dari mesin pembuat kopi, tapi kali ini ia ingin mencoba yang berbeda. _Yah, selain karena kopiku sudah jadi milik Sasuke._

Ia sudah lama mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto. Bisa dibilang Shikamaru adalah teman baik keduanya tapi Naruto dan Sasuke jelas punya hubungan yang jauh lebih dekat. Ada sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh keduanya, dan Shikamaru menghargai itu meski ia sendiri juga penasaran.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu di bagian punggungnya. Seseorang telah menekankan sesuatu yang berbentuk runcing. "Jangan membuat gerakan mencurigakan, atau kau akan langsung kutusuk."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Tidak bisakah kau lebih baik lagi, Temari?" Ia berbalik dan menatap orang yang alih-alih memegang pisau, ia justru memegang sebuah pensil mekanik.

"Kau tahu di sini pisau itu dilarang." Gadis berkuncir empat itu – aneh memang, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang memprotes penampilannya, ataupun penampilan Shikamaru sendiri – memasukkan pensilnya ke dalam kantung kemeja. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang bisa membuatmu terkejut, Nara?"

Lelaki berambut nanas itu tidak menjawab. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu hanyalah basa-basi. Temari tidak mungkin tidak tahu seluk beluk dirinya setelah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun. Mereka malah sudah bertunangan sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir 'Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu setelah kita bersama selama empat tahun?' begitu kan?"

 _Lihat, dia bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku_.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Shikamaru, ia memasukkan uang dan memilih sekaleng kopi dan sekotak jus jambu.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan salah satu produser. Aku harus kembali ke studio sebentar lagi."jawab Temari sembari melihat jam tangannya.

Shikamaru hanya bergumam, tanda mengiyakan. Ia mengambil minumannya dan memberikan jus jambu pada Temari. Gadis itu menerimanya dan langsung meneguk isinya. Mereka menikmati minuman mereka dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, apa Sasuke belum datang?"

"Sudah, dia sedang bersama Naruto di kantornya."

"Dia masih punya perasaan pada si Idiot itu?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, lagi. Ia mematikan rokok dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Kau tahu Sasuke bukan seorang _gay_ , Temari."

Tunangannya itu tertawa kecil. "Ya, jika setelah memiliki istri seperti Sakura dia masih memilih si Pirang Idiot, aku akan menghajarnya."

"Sejak awal dia bukan _gay_. Dia memacari Sakura selama lebih dari lima tahun dan dia sudah punya anak."

Kini Temari menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Hentikan pikiran tidak jelasmu, apapun itu." Shikamaru membuka kaleng tersebut dan meneguk isinya. "Kurasa dia punya masalah. Pagi ini dia terlihat seperti _zombie_. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sakura- _san._ "

" _Well_ , apa kau tidak melihat berita terhangat pagi ini?" Karena Shikamaru membalasnya dengan pandangan kosong, Temari melanjutkan, "Sakura digosipkan menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan Akasuna no Sasori."

"Yang benar saja, apa pembuat artikel itu bodoh?"

"Aku mengenal penulis artikel itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlilit banyak utang." Keduanya saling berpandangan. "Jika Sakura atau Sasori- _san_ memutuskan menggugatnya, aku bersedia menjadi saksi."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Kurasa Uchiha tidak akan menggubris berita tidak jelas seperti ini, kecuali ini berkembang menjadi lebih parah lagi."

"Kurasa mereka memang tidak akan melakukannya. Tadi pagi memang masih banyak orang yang menghujat Uchiha, terutama Sakura tapi sekarang keadaan sudah terbalik."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan menikmati minuman masing-masing.

"Bicara tentang Sakura, dia dan Shion- _san_ akan menghadiri acara _talk show_ -ku siang ini."

"Siaran langsung?"tanya Shikamaru, yang dijawab Temari dengan gelengan. Jawaban Temari sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Keluarga Uchiha bukanlah pebisnis yang suka tampil di permukaan. Kehadiran Sakura menjadi sejarah baru dimana mereka mulai membuka apa saja yang mereka kerjakan dan tentunya menebarkan kesan positif. Tentu saja, mereka akan sangat berhati-hati.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali sekarang. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu setelah satu minggu, Shikamaru."ujar Temari. Gadis itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Shikamaru membalas dengan senyum kecil. Ia merasa tidak enak karena ia cukup sering lembur belakangan ini. "Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti malam."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Temari. "K-kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda ia sedang malu.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu memaksakannya, aku bisa-"

Shikamaru tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika Temari menginjak kakinya. "Aku akan memasak, oke?" Gadis itu mengambil kopi di tangan Shikamaru dan menukarnya dengan jus jambu miliknya. "Dan, aku sudah bilang untuk mengurangi kopi dan rokokmu, sayang."

Setelah mengatakannya, gadis itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di kakinya dan sekotak jus jambu yang sudah kosong.

" _Mendokusai_."

oOoOoOo

"Ayumi- _chan_ , jangan gugup oke? Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

"Oke!"jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu. Mereka berdua sudah ada di belakang panggung untuk rekaman salah satu _talk show_. Tema yang diangkat adalah edukasi untuk anak. Sakura dan Shion dipilih sebagai perwakilan dari organisasi yang banyak berkontribusi dalam bidang edukasi. Sakura secara pribadi diminta oleh Temari – penulis skrip untuk acara ini – untuk membawa Ayumi.

"Entah kenapa aku lebih gugup ketika ada Ayumi bersamaku."ujar Sakura dengan suara kecil.

"Anda memang bilang begitu, tapi saya yakin selanjutnya Anda akan baik-baik saja." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua menimpali. Gadis itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura. Penampilannya sangat rapi, dengan rok pensil berwarna _peach_ dan atasan kemeja berwarna putih.

"Tenten, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa baku itu lagi. Aku merasa canggung, kau tahu?"

"Maaf Sakura- _san_. Aku setuju untuk meninggalkan formalitas di luar pekerjaan, tapi sekarang kita sedang bekerja bukan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Tenten adalah sekretarisnya. Ia dipilih oleh Uchiha Mikoto dan merupakan kenalan dari Mitarashi Anko, sekretaris Mikoto. Kinerjanya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dan seperti Anko, Tenten juga benar-benar mematuhi prosedur yang ada. Memintanya untuk bersikap santai sangat sulit.

"Ayolah Ten, paling tidak di saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini, jangan gunakan bahasa yang formal."

Tenten menggeleng. Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan fokus memberitahu Ayumi apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Ayumi masih sangat kecil.

" _Kaa-chan_ , ada banyak anjing di sana." Sakura mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Ayumi. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada beberapa orang yang membawa beberapa kandang yang berisi anjing dari berbagai ras.

"Bukankah anjing yang berwarna putih itu lucu?"

"Ya, tapi anjing yang itu lebih lucu." Lagi, Sakura mengikuti arah jari telunjuk putrinya. Gadis kecil itu menunjuk seekor anak anjing jenis Siberian Husky.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Ayumi- _chan_."ujar Tenten sambil memberinya tanda 'OK' dengan jari.

"Ayumi- _chan_ , anjing itu bisa jadi menyeramkan ketika sudah besar, kau tahu?" Sakura memang mengatakan itu, tapi sesungguhnya Husky adalah ras anjing favoritnya.

"Memang, tapi sifat bawaannya sangat bersahabat. Meski dia terlihat menyeramkan, dia tidak disarankan untuk jadi anjing penjaga karena sifatnya itu." Tenten kembali menimpali.

"Tenten-san suka anjing?"tanya Ayumi, yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Tenten.

"Sakura- _san!_ Sebentar lagi acara dimulai!"seru seorang kru.

Sakura menyanggupinya. "Nah, Ayumi- _chan_ , sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Apa kau mau ke toilet dulu?"

Ayumi mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi setelah Sakura beri tahu letak toiletnya. Tenten awalnya ingin menemani, tapi Sakura menghentikannya karena ia sudah mulai mengajarkan Ayumi untuk mandiri. Alhasil, Tenten hanya mengawasi dari jauh.

"Oh, Miwa- _san_!"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Tenten sedang menjabat tangan Miwa, manajer Shion. Sakura berjalan mendekat, untuk menyapa Miwa. "Selamat siang, Miwa- _san_."

"O-Oh, Sakura- _san_. Selamat siang. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekretarismu adalah Tenten- _chan_."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya, karena aku tidak pernah mengajaknya dalam acara amal. Kalian saling kenal?"

"Dia kakak kelasku. Kami kuliah di tempat yang sama. Aku banyak menerima bantuan darimu, Miwa- _san_ , terimakasih."jawab Tenten sembari memeluk Miwa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Shion- _san_?"

"Aku di sini, Sakura- _san_." Sebelum Miwa sempat menjawab, Shion datang bersama Ayumi. Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menggenggam tangan Ayumi. Seperti biasanya, Shion tersenyum pada Sakura.

Senyum itu adalah senyum yang biasa Shion berikan. Senyum sopan yang tidak cukup ramah, menurut Sakura. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sayangnya, Sakura memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Acara tersebut berakhir sekitar dua jam kemudian. Tidak ada keanehan apapun, sehingga Sakura yakin bahwa ia hanya paranoid saja. Selagi Tenten mengurus masalah administrasi lainnya, Sakura dan Ayumi menunggu di ruang rias.

" _Kaa-chan_ , Ayumi ingin anak anjing."

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada anaknya karena ia harus meminta persetujuan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Ayumi sangat tertarik dan senang saat bermain dengan anjing-anjing tadi, hati Sakura sontak luluh.

"Apa kau berjanji akan merawatnya? Tidak meninggalkannya saat dia sakit?"

"Aku berjanji!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Ayahmu." Baru saja Sakura akan menghubungi Sasuke, laki-laki itu sudah menghubunginya lebih dulu. "Lihat, sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiran kita."

" _Dimana?"_ Suara baritonnya terdengar jelas.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lokasiku, kau ingin menjemput?" Sakura tidak berharap untuk dijemput, ia hanya basa-basi. Karena itu, jawaban Sasuke selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut.

" _Ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah ada di_ lobby

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Sakura. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan yang sederhana, tapi berarti banyak baginya. "A-aku akan turun bersama Ayumi, oke?"

"Sakura? Kau ingin kemana?"tanya Tenten. Gadis itu baru selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sasuke menjemputku dan Ayumi. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Genma, ia akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa besok!"ujar Sakura cepat, sambil menggendong Ayumi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Begitu mereka sampai di _lobby_ , Sakura tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan Sasuke. Ia hanya perlu mendengar bisik-bisik pegawai dan arah pandangan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Di sana, di salah satu sofa yang sudah disediakan, duduk Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah majalan otomotif. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, yang berarti ia juga baru pulang.

"Sebuah kejutan, Sasuke?"tanya Sakura.

Sasuke meliriknya. Lelaki itu lantas menutup majalah dan berdiri. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Lagipula aku ingin membalas artikel bodoh tertentu."

Sakura tertawa. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha. Mengambil manfaat sebesar-besarnya dari suatu tindakan."

" _Kaa-chan_." Sakura mendapati Ayumi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harapan. Matanya bahkan terlihat berbinar-binar. Gadis kecilnya itu sangat menginginkan anjing, rupanya.

"Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi sebelum kita pulang, bisakah kita ke sana dulu?"

oOoOoOo

"Kau menipuku."

"Ayolah, Sasuke."

"Kita pulang."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas. "Kalau dari awal kubilang akan pergi ke _pet shop_ , kau tidak akan menyanggupinya kan?"

"Dia masih terlalu muda, Sakura. Dia akan merasa bosan bahkan sebelum anjing itu tumbuh besar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau anak anjing itu tidak bertahan lama?"

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke. "Itulah kenapa kita ada, Sasuke. Kita membimbing dan mendidiknya, baik saat dia mulai merasa bosan atau saat ia sedih karena kehilangan. Kita lakukan bersama, oke?"

Tidak salah lagi. Wanita ini adalah penyihir. Setelah mendengarnya, dan melihat wajah penuh pengertiannya itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' lagi.

Ketika Sasuke membuka kunci pintu mobil, Sakura tersenyum senang, terlewat senang. Wanita itu membantu Ayumi keluar dan menggandengnya masuk ke sebuah _pet shop_. Sasuke menatap petugas parkir yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan. Wajar saja, tidak setiap hari ia kedatangan sebuah mobil yang sudah berhenti di tempat parkirnya selama lima menit, dengan mesin yang tidak dihentikan dan pemiliknya tidak kunjung keluar.

Begitu Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko, Ayumi dan Sakura ternyata sudah menjatuhkan pilihan kepada seekor anjing ras Siberian Husky. Entah apa yang membuat Ayumi menyukai anjing yang mirip dengan serigala itu. _Yah, seleranya tidak buruk._

Sasuke mendekati mereka yang kini sedang memilih kandang. Sasuke yang punya pengetahuan lebih tentang itu membantu mereka memilihnya. Begitu juga dengan makanan dan vitaminnya. Meski sekarang Sasuke tidak terlihat dekat dengan anjing-anjing Kakeknya, semasa sekolah ia selalu membantu merawat mereka.

Setelah selesai membayar, Sasuke dibantu oleh pemilik toko memasukkan kandang dan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam mobil. Sementara Sakura dan Ayumi sibuk memutuskan nama yang tepat untuk anjing itu. Perdebatan mereka belum berhenti sampai Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi, bahkan sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

Sasuke menyerahkan urusan barang-barangnya pada beberapa pelayan. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Ayumi yang sibuk dengan anjing baru mereka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar. Ia merasa jauh lebih lelah hari ini.

Lelaki itu melonggarkan dasinya. Ia mengambil tabletnya lalu duduk di sofa kesukaannya. Jarinya mengetuk beberapa hal di layar tabletnya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari artikel tadi pagi.

Nyatanya, artikel itu sudah dihapus. Mungkin karena ada terlalu banyak orang yang melaporkannya. Cukup disayangkan karena Sasuke penasaran dengan perkembangannya. Rasa penasarannya akhirnya membawa Sasuke untuk melihat akun media sosial Sakura. Selama ini ia selalu memantau apa saja yang Sakura unggah dan bagaimana respons masyarakat. Entah kenapa, dengan melihat komentar mereka saja, Sasuke bisa memantau bagaimana Uchiha Group di mata masyarakat.

Sesungguhnya Sakura punya _sense_ yang bagus dalam mengatur tampilan foto-foto yang ia unggah. Semuanya terlihat artistik. Tidak heran orang-orang suka melihatnya dan mungkin akan menyukai tiap fotonya sampai ke foto pertama.

Sasuke mengetuk salah satu foto. Tepatnya, foto seloyang _pizza_ beserta menu pelengkap lainnya. Ah, Sasuke ingat betul. Itu adalah kali pertamanya – entah setelah berapa tahun – memakan _pizza_. Seharusnya, ia menolaknya tapi entah kenapa dengan rayuan sang Penyihir dan mata anak penyihir yang berbinar-binar, ia berakhir menyanggupi.

 ** _Tidak ada yang bisa menolak_** **Pizza** ** _. Apalagi jika kau akan menikmatinya dengan orang yang kau sayangi._**

Bibir Sasuke tertarik, membentuk senyum kecil. Kemudian, matanya menangkap foto lain dimana Sakura, Ayumi, dan dirinya sendiri tersenyum menatap kamera. Foto itu diambil pada hari pertama Ayumi masuk sekolah.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Tidak ada yang salah dalam foto itu.

Sasuke meletakkan tabletnya dan berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerja dan menarik salah satu laci meja.

Di sana, ada pin dengan logo aneh yang mulai memudar. Pin yang menjadi satu-satunya klu untuk menemukan ayah biologis dari Ayumi. Salah satu syarat dari Sakura untuk menyanggupi ide gila Sasuke.

Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Sedari awal, ia tidak berencana untuk mencari lelaki itu, karena ia merasa sudah memberikan terlalu banyak untuk Sakura. Semakin lama, semakin ia menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang, semakin ia melupakan janjinya untuk Sakura.

Kini, ia membuat keputusan yang baru. Ia akan mencari lelaki itu. Ia akan memenuhi janjinya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura menuntaskan segala urusannya dengan lelaki itu, kemudian memulai kehidupan baru.

Kehidupan dimana mereka tidak perlu lagi memikirkan kontrak yang mereka buat. Mungkin mereka masih harus membohongi dunia, tapi paling tidak, mereka tidak akan membohongi diri mereka sendiri.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Orang tersebut mengangkat teleponnya pada dering kedua.

" _Halo? Sasuke?"_

"Obito, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

Dan ia menyesali keputusannya.


	17. Third Step

**A/N** : Halo! Jadi, aku mulai bikin chapter ini di minggu ke-2 kuliah dan ini tengah malam, dan aku belum istirahat sama sekali. Minggu pertama _is really something_ , aku harus adaptasi dengan kelas baru juga dengan dosen baru. Gak lupa jadwal baru yang _killer_ abis dan ternyata masih harus dirombak lagi. _Anyway_ , terimakasih buat seluruh komennya, dan aku pengen bales komentar kalian satu-satu deh, di sini aja ya, biar kayak FF yang aku baca pas SMP dulu (ketauan tua)

 **Ceexia** : peluk kecup juga buat kamu :* _and you know what? I noticed that you always read my –boring and annoying –_ author's note _and reviewing it too_

 **UchiHaruno SasuSakuSara** : Aku bersyukur banget _fanfic_ aku bisa memperbaiki _mood_ kamu^^

 **Abcd** : Semoga di _chapter_ ini ceritanya semakin seru yaa

 **Lala liliilii** : _Well_ Aku udah ngungkapin perasaan Sakura gimana kan di dua _chapter_ sebelumnya? Hehehe

 **Just Guest** : Ini lanjutannya~

 **Saskey Saki** : _Actually_ aku udah jelasin kenapa Sakura gabisa inget siapa 'dia'… silahkan dicek _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya yaa

 **Annis874** : Semuanya pasti tuntas di akhir _fanfic_ ini, _stay tuned_ yaaaa

 **Kakikuda** : Asik, wkwk. Drakor itu emang banyak yang mainannya tarik ulur sih, aku seneng disamain sama drakor yang penulis skripnya hebat-hebat, _but I guess I'm not that close to their level yet,_ haha.

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : Penasaran kan? _Stay tuned_ yaa

 **Uchihamarle** __: _Here is the update!_

 **Litaa-san** : Semuanya masih rahasia :3

oOoOoOo

Lelaki dengan iris merah itu menutup pintu ruangan Madara. Sekali lagi, ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, begitu memuaskan bagi _kedua_ atasannya.

Ya, Uchiha Shisui adalah pedang bermata ganda bagi Uchiha Madara. Shisui akan selalu menjadi anjing terbaik miliknya, yang dapat melancarkan semua strateginya dan menumbangkan lawan dengan bersih, tanpa jejak. Tapi, hanya dengan perintah orang itu, Shisui bisa saja membunuh Madara dalam sekali serang. Karena sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha ini, ia hanya setia pada satu orang saja.

Uchiha Mikoto.

Wanita itu adalah penyelamatnya. Saat itu, kondisi Shisui persis seperti anak anjing liar yang kehilangan orang tuanya tanpa ada satu pun kerabat yang mau menolong. Bahkan sekedar melirik ke belakang pun tidak.

Shisui adalah anak dari kerabat jauh Madara. Madara tidak terlalu mempedulikan kerabat jauhnya, dan semua kerabat jauhnya sungkan bahkan takut padanya. Itulah kenapa Shisui tidak pernah ingat punya kerabat yang sangat hebat seperti beliau.

Oh, apalagi jika kerabatnya itu tidak punya latar belakang yang baik. Ayah Shisui bukanlah laki-laki yang baik. Ia tinggal bersama seorang pelacur yang mungkin adalah Ibunya, bersenang-senang dengan alkohol tiap harinya, dan tidak pernah peduli padanya. Hanya karena belas kasihan tetangganya-lah Shisui bisa bertahan hidup. Lalu, semakin lama kebiasaan orang tuanya semakin parah. Mereka terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa mereka sedang memukuli satu sama lain dengan benda yang berbahaya. Sebelum Shisui sempat meminta bantuan, keduanya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah karena _permainan_ mereka sendiri.

Cara yang bodoh untuk mati, Shisui tahu itu. _Orang bodoh memang seharusnya mati konyol_.

Setelah itu, Shisui dirawat oleh tetangganya yang sangat baik. Naas, itu hanya bertahan selama tiga hari. Lelaki paruh baya itu pun tutup usia karena penyakit jantungnya. Saat itu, Shisui merasa sangat putus asa, bahkan ia ingin sekali mengikuti jejak satu-satunya orang baik yang ia kenal.

Tepat keesokan harinya, setelah prosesi pemakaman lelaki tua itu, Uchiha Mikoto datang. Wanita cantik itu datang bersama anak kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Mikoto langsung berlari kepadanya, tanpa menghiraukan kondisinya yang sedang hamil, dan memeluk dirinya. Padahal, kondisi Shisui sangat kontras dengannya.

" _Mulai sekarang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."_

Itu kalimat yang diucapkan Mikoto setelah melepas pelukannya. Matanya menatap Shisui dengan pandangan yakin. Saat itu, Shisui tidak merasa ragu sedikit pun untuk percaya padanya.

Benar saja, setelah itu, Mikoto merawatnya. Ia diberikan banyak fasilitas, seperti pendidikan, makanan yang jauh lebih baik dari kata layak, dan tentunya kasih sayang. Shisui memang tidak diperbolehkan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha – karena kediaman Uchiha hanya untuk keluarga inti, dan Madara tidak mau melihatnya di sana, baginya Shisui hanyalah pengganggu – tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya sedikitpun. Asrama milik pelayan sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bisa dibilang, Mikoto adalah segalanya bagi Shisui. Wanita itu memberikan rumah dan keluarga untuknya. Shisui berteman baik dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. Bahkan, terkadang ia bermain catur dengan suaminya, Fugaku. Meskipun Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah hampir berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, bagi Shisui, mereka tetaplah keluarganya yang berharga.

Karena itu, dia tidak akan mengkhianati mereka. Ia akan menjadi pelindung mereka, anjing terbaik mereka yang setia.

"Oi, Shisui!"

Mata _ruby_ -nya menangkap seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan mata yang serupa dengan milik Sasuke. Rambutnya jabrik pendek, mengingatkannya pada teman baik Sasuke.

"Obito- _san_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pria itu memandangnya dengan raut tidak senang. "Ayolah Shisui, sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Lagi pula, kita ini sebenarnya saudara juga, kau tahu? Berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal itu padaku."

Shisui memberinya senyum tipis. Memang sulit untuk bersikap serius pada Obito yang terkenal konyol. Tidak seperti Uchiha lainnya, Obito sangat mudah bergaul dan murah senyum. Tapi tidak seperti Shisui, meskipun Obito juga kerabat jauh Uchiha, tapi dia berasal dari lingkungan keluarga yang baik. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat – ya, bukan karena menghantam kepala masing-masing dengan botol kaca – dan Fugaku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya.

"Oke, jadi, ada apa? Ini sudah cukup larut dan kau muncul di rumah keluarga utama."

"Sasuke memanggilku."

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa benar-benar mengucapkannya, mereka sudah tahu apa yang ada di kepala lawan bicaranya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Akasuna no Sasori?"tanya Shisui dengan volume suara sangat rendah.

Obito tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ini ada kaitannya dengan Nona Muda kita."

"Sakura- _san_?"

"Dia memintaku mencari pemilik barang tertentu. _Seriously_ , aku memang detektif dan aku biasa memutar otak untuk mencari orang hilang, tapi mencari pemilik barang yang mungkin saja sangat biasa?"keluhnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sia-sia."

Obito menghela napas. Tentunya ia mengerti, barang itu pastilah sesuatu yang berharga. Barang itu tidak mungkin salah satu baut yang lepas entah dari mesin apa dan Sasuke ingin Obito menemukan mesin itu.

"Omong-omong. Matamu itu masih saja terlihat menyeramkan, terutama di malam hari seperti ini."

Orang lain mungkin akan tersinggung, tapi Shisui sudah sering mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu sehingga ia tidak merasakan apapun. Lagipula, kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang Obito, yang notabene memang jarang sekali berpikir sebelum bicara.

"Mataku sudah begini sejak aku lahir."

Obito tertawa. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena punya mata itu. Lagipula, itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa kau adalah seorang Uchiha."

Seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha biasanya memiliki mata berwarna hitam. Tapi dalam kasus-kasus tertentu, seorang Uchiha bisa lahir dengan mata berwarna merah, atau punya sedikit _hint_ berwarna merah di mata mereka Shisui pikir ini disebabkan oleh faktor genetik.

"Baiklah, Sasuke sudah menunggu cukup lama."ujar Obito, sembari menepuk bahu Shisui. Sebelum lelaki itu mengambil langkah pertamanya, Shisui meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menatap mata hitamnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang terkesan professional. Kontras sekali dengan Obito yang memandangnya dengan tatapan santai.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berpihak pada siapapun kan?"

Shisui mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepas pegangan tangannya. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke kantung celana dan melangkah pergi.

oOoOoOo

Hari sudah hampir berganti. Tinggal hitungan menit sampai huruf _PM_ di jam berubah menjadi _AM_. Sakura sendiri sudah mulai lelah tapi dia masih sangat penasaran dengan akhir cerita dari novel barunya. Ia bertekad untuk menghabiskan novel itu malam ini juga. Selain itu, ia tidak melihat Sasuke sejak mereka sampai di rumah. Sakura memang sedang sibuk dengan Sadaharu, anjing baru mereka. Ia menemani Ayumi bermain dengan Sadaharu, memastikan anjing itu menyesuaikan diri dengan baik, membantu Ayumi dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu sampai gadis kecil itu tertidur. Ketika ia masuk ke kamar, Sasuke tidak ada. Padahal biasanya, lelaki itu sudah bersandar pada _headboard_ dengan tablet di tangannya.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu sedang menutup kembali pintu kamar dengan sebelah tangan, tangannya yang lain memegang secangkir kopi.

"Dari mana?"tanya Sakura.

"Ruang kerjaku."

Sasuke punya sebuah ruangan khusus untuk pekerjaannya dan menemui tamu penting. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai dasar, di seberang ruang makan. Sasuke biasanya mengerjakan semua pekerjaan di kantor, jadi dia tinggal mengerjakan hal-hal kecil atau memeriksa pekerjaannya lagi dengan tabletnya. Sasuke pasti sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sangat penting sampai-sampai harus lembur dan menggunakan ruang kerjanya.

"Lembur?" Sakura bertanya lagi, meskipun itu hanyalah pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin meminum kopi. Tiba-tiba saja."jawab Sasuke santai. Ia meletakkan kopinya di nakas dan mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidur dengan punggung bersandar pada _headboard_ , seperti biasa.

"Maaf karena memaksamu ke _pet shop_ , aku jadi tidak enak karena… kau tahu, kau hanya menggunakan ruang kerja untuk pekerjaan yang besar." Mata _emerald_ Sakura menatap mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tulus.

Sayangnya, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada tablet kesayangannya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Apa? Kebiasaanmu itu? Aku orang yang perhatian terhadap sekitarnya, Sasuke."

Di luar perkiraan Sakura, lelaki itu justru memberinya senyum kecil. Sakura langsung merasakan detakan jantungnya yang semakin cepat. _Astaga, dia bahkan tidak sedang melihatku tapi dia sungguh tampan._

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sakura memberinya raut terkejut luar biasa. "Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

Kali ini, Sasuke menatapnya dengan raut bosannya yang biasa. Ia mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Jangan membuatku mengatakannya dua kali."

Tidak bisa lagi menahan wajahnya yag sudah memerah, Sakura menutup novelnya, meletakkannya di nakas, dan mengambil posisi tidur membelakangi Sasuke. Tidak lupa, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu bantal.

Belum cukup mengejutkan Sakura dengan senyuman dan perkataannya, kini Sakura mendengar lelaki itu tertawa. _Oke, sepertinya dia sedang_ stress.

Sakura membalik badannya dan kini menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang senyum di wajah tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar tabletnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dirimu."

"Seperti apa?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan menjebak, tapi Sakura tidak mengindahkannya. "Kau tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa tanpa sebab."

Sasuke memberinya gumaman. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku tertawa dengan sebab yang jelas."

"Oh ya?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak seperti biasanya."

"Seperti apa?"

Sasuke meliriknya dengan raut datar, tapi Sakura yakin dia tidak terlalu senang karena pertanyaan menjebaknya sudah digunakan Sakura dengan baik. " _Well_ , aku tidak pernah melihatmu semerah ini sebelumnya"

Wanita berambut merah muda tersebut bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia pikir wajah merahnya sudah bukan masalah lagi, karena lelaki itu sudah menyadarinya, jadi dia tidak repot-repot menutupinya. "Oke, abaikan itu. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa sebab kau tertawa begitu, Sasuke? Kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Sakura." Ia meletakkan tabletnya di nakas, kemudian menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku tertawa karena kau sekarang telihat seperti pegawai-pegawai perempuan di kantor."

Dengan kata lain, Sakura sedang terlihat seperti penggemar beratnya.

"Oke, kau sedang mempermainkanku." Sakura kembali membalik badannya. Percuma ia khawatir dengan keadaan mental Sasuke.

"Mungkin kata yang tepat adalah aku sedang menggodamu." _Astaga_ , _dimana dia belajar kalimat-kalimat_ cheesy _seperti ini?_

"Tutup mulutmu dan tidurlah Sasuke." adalah yang Sakura katakan dengan kesal. Tapi kenyataannya, Sakura harus mengakui bahwa dia cukup menyukai percakapan mereka malam ini. Bahkan, ia harap percakapan ini terus berlanjut.

 _Oh, looks like I've fallen so hard for him_.

oOoOoOo

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau dia bisa melemparkan kalimat-kalimat gombalan seperti itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Uchiha Sasuke yang semalam itu tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah hidup selama 24 tahun belakangan. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyesalinya. Melihat reaksi Sakura semalam benar-benar membuatnya puas. Sekarang Sasuke tahu definisi kata 'imut'.

"Baru saja kemarin kau terlihat seperti akan menemui akhir dunia, sekarang kau sudah tersenyum seperti orang gila."

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Shikamaru. "Selamat pagi, Shikamaru."

Nara Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Lelaki itu meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Lihat, kau memang sudah gila."

"Hn."

"Itu lebih cocok untukmu."

Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum berdeham secara hampir bersamaan. Sasuke rasa dia memang sudah terlalu _out of character_ hari ini.

"Aku sudah meletakkan beberapa laporan penjualan untuk minggu ini. Sejauh yang kulihat semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Reputasi kita di bidang infrastruktur meningkat, terimakasih pada Mizukage ketiga karena memakai jasa kita."ucap Shikamaru, memulai rutinitas paginya seperti biasa.

Sasuke membaca laporan itu dengan seksama. Betul yang dikatakan Shikamaru, harga saham mereka naik, meski tidak signifikan. Penjualan pun meningkat, dan ada beberapa panggilan baru untuk proyek yang cukup besar.

Ketika Sasuke akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya ke laporan berikutnya, ponselnya bergetar. Nama Obito tertera di sana.

Perasaan Sasuke langsung tidak enak. Ia menatap Shikamaru, sebagai sinyal agar sekretarisnya itu meninggalkannya sendiri yangmana segera dilakukan oleh Shikamaru. Lelaki berambut nanas itu sudah hapal betul dengan segala sinyal dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Obito?"

" _Aku ingin mengomelimu tentang panggilan itu. Aku lebih tua darimu, kau tahu?"_

"Aku sudah lama meninggalkan akhiran _nii-san_ untukmu."

Obito tertawa kecil di ujung sana, sebelum akhirnya terdengar sangat serius. _"Aku menemukan banyak hal menarik dari benda kecil ini. Kupikir kita harus membicarakannya langsung. Aku sudah ada di depan."_

Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul di benaknya. "Aku menunggu."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke memberi tahu Shikamaru bahwa dia punya tamu penting yang mendadak. Ia meminta Shikamaru berjaga-jaga dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun masuk saat dia sedang bersama Obito.

Obito adalah salah satu asset terbaik yang dimiliki Uchiha Group. Lelaki itu adalah seorang detektif yang sangat handal. Dia sering bekerja di balik layar kejayaan Uchiha, baik itu dengan cara yang baik-baik ataupun tidak. Kebanyakan pekerjaan mereka illegal, karena itulah keberadaan dari orang-orang seperti Obito harus dirahasiakan.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Uchiha Obito masuk ke kantor Sasuke. Ia mengenakan _coat_ berwarna cokelat muda dengan _fedora_ berwarna senada. Penampilannya sebelas-dua belas dengan Sherlock Holmes.

Obito membuka topinya dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia mengambil pin itu dari saku bagian dalamnya dan meletakkannya di meja kerja Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengenakan sarung tangan, sebuah kebiasaan yang datang dari pekerjaannya. Padahal pin ini sudah dipegang oleh banyak orang. Sidik jari siapapun pemilik aslinya sudah tertutup.

"Aku langsung saja. Yang pertama kulakukan adalah menganalisa penampilan asli dari pin itu. Bentuknya tetap sama, bulat dan cukup tipis. Bagian depannya tergores benda tajam, kemungkinan pisau. Material pin ini berasal dari kualitas terbaik, seharusnya dia tidak mudah tergores. Jadi kurasa benda ini sudah terkena goresan berulang-ulang oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Kurasa pemilik sebelumnya terlibat dalam perkelahian yang sengit."

Kali ini, Obito mengeluarkan sebuah map berisikan beberapa lembar kertas. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan gambar desain awal pin tersebut, sebelum tergores. "Aku juga sudah mengidentifikasi logonya. Sebuah kanji, yang berarti hitam."

Sasuke mengambil pin tersebut dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Jika dia pikirkan lagi, logo itu memang telihat seperti yang dikatakan Obito. "Aku mengerti, tapi kurasa itu masih info yang cukup trivial. Lalu apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk menemuiku langsung?"

Obito terlihat sangat serius. "Aku sudah menduga kalau pin ini bukan pin sembarangan, karena materialnya. Jujur, aku hanya iseng saat mengarahkan sinar infrared pada pin ini. Dari situ, aku menemukan bahwa huruf kanji ini sendiri, berfungsi seperti sebuah _barcode._ Kupikir aku akan mengetahui identitas pemiliknya, tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah logo awan merah."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Awan merah. Dia pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang awan merah sebelumnya. _Tapi kapan, dan dimana?_

"Di bagian belakang pin terukir beberapa kalimat yang sepertinya berbunyi sama. Ukirannya sungguh kecil dan aku belum punya waktu untuk mencarinya. Aku terburu-buru datang kesini untuk membicarakan ini denganmu."

Dua pasang mata berwarna _onyx_ itu saling bertatapan. Suasana tegang diantara keduanya semakin kental.

"Aku butuh izinmu untuk membongkar pin ini. Jika di bagian luarnya saja terdapat _barcode_ , aku yakin ada banyak hal lain di dalamnya. Tapi, aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengembalikan kondisinya sama persis setelah aku membongkarnya."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Sakura, bagaimanapun juga barang ini mungkin punya nilai tersendiri untuknya. Tapi, bukankah setelah ini ia tidak akan membutuhkan barang ini lagi? Memiliki barang ini dan menjaganya tidak akan berarti banyak. Benar kan?

Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Ya, kau boleh melakukannya."

Obito mengangguk. Ia menunduk sejenak sebelum menatap Sasuke lagi. Kali ini lebih serius daripada sebelumnya. "Sasuke... barang ini bukan barang yang bisa dimiliki orang biasa. Awan merah itu… kau tidak melupakannya kan?"

Saat itu juga, Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa?_

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mengerti apa maksud perkataannya, Obito memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya. Lelaki itu mengambil kembali _fedora_ miliknya dan mengenakannya.

Tepat ketika Obito keluar, Sasuke bisa menangkap surai berwarna merah muda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Oh, kupikir kau akan lama. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir untuk pulang saja." Sakura mengatakannya sembari berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Bukan masalah besar. Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku punya sedikit urusan dengan Temari- _san_ , dia memintaku datang kesini karena ia sedang ada acara di sini."

"Lain kali, minta dia yang datang kepadamu, bukan sebaliknya."ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, awalnya dia memang tidak ingin aku menemuinya. Tapi aku memaksa."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Wanita itu memberinya senyuman manisnya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi."ucap Sasuke, mencoba menahan senyumnya.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu melihat-lihat kantor Sasuke. "Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke ruanganmu."

"Benarkah?"

" _Well_ , maksudku benar-benar masuk dan melihat isinya. Ternyata sama seperti kamarmu saat pertama kali aku ke sana. Kau mau aku mendandaninya?"

"Mendandaninya bukan kata yang tepat."

Lagi-lagi, Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. Wanita itu melihat jam tangannya. "Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku punya janji dengan Ino."

Nama Yamanaka Ino membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa Sasori juga akan ada di sana?"

Kali ini, Sakura memberikan jeda sebelum menjawab. "Ya, tentu. Seperti biasanya, aku dipaksa menjadi obat nyamuk mereka."

"Aku ikut."

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan raut wajah kaget.

"Apa?"

oOoOoOo

"Ino, bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

"Oh, kau tahu aku Sasori. Kau sudah biasa menungguku, bukan?"

Akasuna no Sasori menatap tunangannya yang sedang asyik bereksperimen dengan berbagai alat _make up_ miliknya. Sesekali gadis itu menanyakan warna yang cocok di wajahnya pada Sasori, yangmana akan selalu di jawab Sasori dengan seadanya. Sebenarnya, warna apapun cocok dengan Ino. Bahkan tanpa polesan _make up_ pun gadis itu sudah terlihat seperti Dewi dari kahyangan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa tidak enak pada Sakura? Dia selalu jadi orang yang paling lama menunggu."

"Sakura memang begitu. Dia selalu _on time_ , padahal dia tahu aku ini orang yang bagaimana."jawab Ino santai, seakan dia sudah mengenal Sakura sejak ia masih kecil.

"Seharusnya yang berubah itu kau, Ino. Berubah ke sisi yang lebih baik."

Gadis lain mungkin akan tidak suka dengan cara Sasori menyampaikannya. Tapi Ino tahu apa maksud Sasori sebenarnya, dia bukannya membandingkan Ino dengan Sakura, ia hanya menyatakan fakta.

"Oke, oke. Aku sudah siap sekarang."jawab Ino setelah memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada bibirnya.

Hari ini, mereka punya janji untuk _brunch_ bertiga, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan belakangan ini. Mereka menikmati waktu luang mereka, dan menghabiskannya bertiga membuatnya lebih baik lagi. Mmereka bisa mendiskusikan proyek sosial mereka selanjutnya atau hanya sekedar menceritakan apa yang mereka lalui seminggu belakangan.

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di salah satu restoran bintang lima yang menyediakan berbagai makanan tradisional dengan sentuhan modern yang sedang _trend_. _Well_ , bahkan mereka bisa melakukan survey dan _review_ bersama-sama. Mereka menjadi trio yang sangat baik.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau kali ini mereka tidak hanya bertiga. Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura, sedang menikmati kopi favoritnya dan membaca entah apa di tablet miliknya. Sakura sendiri juga sedang menatap layar ponselnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu suaminya.

Entah kenapa Sasori sedikit terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Oh, siapa yang tahu kalau kalian bisa semesra ini."celetuk Ino, membuat Sakura langsung berdiri tegap dengan wajah yang memerah. Cukup aneh melihat Sakura yang biasanya sangat tenang tiba-tiba gugup begitu.

"H-hai. Kau sudah datang?"

"Sebuah kejutan melihatmu ada disini dan meninggalkan meja kerjamu, Sasuke."ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum. Seperti biasanya, Uchiha Sasuke membalasnya dengan _pokerface_.

Ino dan Sasori duduk di hadapan keduanya. Makanan datang tanpa mereka memesan, karena restoran ini memang terkenal dengan konsep uniknya, yaitu tanpa menu. Mereka hanya menyediakan menu tertentu yang berbeda tiap harinya, dan hanya satu menu itu yang mereka suguhkan per hari.

Sakura, Ino, dan tentunya Sasori bersyukur mereka tidak perlu lama mengobrol selagi menunggu makanan, karena kehadiran Sasuke memberikan suasana canggung yang luar biasa di antara ketiganya. Mereka hanya mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil dan percakapannya tidak pernah panjang.

"Um, Sakura. Bisakah kau temani aku ke kamar kecil?" Permintaan Ino langsung disanggupi oleh Sakura. Sepertinya tunangannya itu sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung ini.

Mereka meninggalkan Sasori berdua dengan rival sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya ini. Uchiha Sasuke masih tidak mengucapkan apapun. Lelaki itu setia menatap layar tabletnya.

"Kami berkumpul tidak hanya untuk makan, kau tahu?"

Ucapan Sasori tidak membuat Sasuke memberikan reaksi yang berarti. "Lalu?"

"Kehadiranmu membuat suasananya menjadi canggung."jawab Sasori tanpa berniat menutupi nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya menemani Istriku bertemu dengan teman-temannya."

Sasori mengabaikan sensasi aneh di dalam dirinya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. "Oh, tipe yang protektif? Kau takut Istrimu direbut oleh seseorang?"

Kali ini Sasori mendapatkan raksi yang ia inginkan. Sasuke terlihat tidak senang. "Entah apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang, tapi jangan terlalu dekat Istriku, Sasori."

"Kau tidak percaya diri?"pancing Sasori lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak akan jatuh pada perangkapmu."

Sasori tersenyum miring. "Aku cukup yakin kau tidak percaya diri. Kau takut Istrimu berpaling? Tentu saja, siapa yang tahan dengan orang kaku sepertimu."

"Sakura tidak serendah itu, dan lagi kami berjuang bersama sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

Kali ini Sasori tidak menimpalinya. Apa yang mungkin ia katakan selanjutnya bisa jadi akan membuatnya seperti merendahkan Sakura. Dia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang sahabatnya.

Sasuke menyimpan tabletnya dan kini menatap Sasori dengan pandangan kosong tapi serius. Sasori membalasnya dengan tatapan serupa.

"Cukup dengan basa-basinya. Aku akan langsung saja."

Sasori memberinya senyum palsu, seperti biasanya. "Tentu. Kau seharusnya melakukannya dari tadi."

"Seberapa banyak yang kau ingat tentang Akatsuki?"


	18. Issue 2

**A/N** : Jadi, seperti biasanya, aku akan buka dengan _Author's Note_ yang entah kalian baca entah tidak.

Aku mau minta maaf karena bulan April aku gak _update_. Dua minggu pertama itu aku sibuk mengejar ketinggalan materi dan pemahaman dibanding temen-temen yang lain. Dua minggu terakhir adalah dua minggu terberat dalam hidupku, _at least_ sampai saat ini. Selain karena UTS, juga karena satu hal yang bener-bener bikin aku _stress_ kayak orang udah ilang semangat hidup, dan itu berusaha kutahan sendiri, dan akhirnya gabisa.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk _update_ 2 kali untuk bulan ini, dan _probably_ bakal bikin satu chapter spesial tentang masa lalunya Sasori dan Ino. ( _Probably,_ oke, aku mahasiswi dengan segala keterbatasan waktu, pikiran, tenaga, uang, dan banyak keresahan di dada #ewh _)_

Yaudah lah ya, _now, time to_ membalas _review_ kalian!

 **Lala lililii** : Hm, di _chapter_ ini mungkin masih beberapa _hint_ aja ya, belum terungkap semua hehe, _thanks for the review babe!_

 **Ceexia** : _What a long review_ , _Love it, hahahah!_ Semangat ya sekolahnya, serius belajarnya biar ga jadi kayak aku /?/ Hm, sebenarnya ga dipaksain juga sih bikin _fic_ ini, karena justru ini jadi semacam hiburan gitu setelah rapat dan baru pulang misalnya haha. Semua harapan itu ga ada yang sia-sia kok, siapa tau aku niat merombak semua kerangka cerita yang aku punya dari dulu-dulu? Hahaha. _Nobody knows_.

 **Pudding Pudding** : _Thanks for the review!_ _Have a good day!_

 **UchiHaruno SasuSakuSara** : _Actually_ masalahnya aku ga ahli bikin adegan-adegan romantis termasuk yang kamu _request_ ini haha. Terimakasih untuk _support_ dan _review_ nya yaaa~

 **Saskey Saki** : Masih rahasia hehe, makasih _review_ nyaa

 **Guest** : Ditunggu aja di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya yaaa

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : _Here's_ _the update! Thanks for the review~_

Sip, selamat menikmati _update_ ya teman~

oOoOoOo

Akatsuki.

Sebuah grup berbahaya yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa kelompok tertentu. Hanya eksekutif-eksekutif tertentu dari pemerintah dan pebisnis yang mengetahui sedikit hal tentang mereka. Ya, sedikit.

Sejujurnya Sasori tahu kenapa Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan hal itu padanya, dan ia rasa ia harus jauh meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Aku yakin yang kuketahui tidak jauh berbeda dari yang kau tahu, Sasuke."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tidak merubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun. "Aku tanya apa yang kau ingat, bukan yang kau ketahui."

"Tidak ada yang kuingat. Tidak satu pun."ucap Sasori.

"Kau ingin aku percaya begitu saja?"

Sasori mengusap wajahnya, mencoba mempertahankan kesabarannya. "Demi Tuhan, kita sudah lama meninggalkan masalah ini, Sasuke."

"Ini alasan kenapa aku membencimu, Sasori. Kau meninggalkan semuanya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Kau ingin aku melupakan Itachi dengan segala keganjilan di balik kematiannya, dimana _kau_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu paham maksud Sasuke. _Sangat paham_.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Sasori mengalami kecelakaan bersama Uchiha Itachi. Itachi meninggal dunia di tempat. Saat itu, tidak ada yang tahu jelas siapa tersangka dari tabrak lari itu sampai Uchiha Obito berhasil meretas sedikit data yang tersimpan di ponsel Itachi. Ponsel Sasori sendiri tidak bisa ditemukan di mana pun.

Pada ponsel Itachi, ada beberapa rekaman suara yang mengindikasikan banyak transaksi ilegal dan pembicaraan yang terkait dengan rencana pembunuhan politisi dan pebisnis tertentu. Dari rekaman itu, ada dua nama yang sering disebut, yaitu Deidara dan Kisame.

Pihak kepolisian dan berbagai lembaga intel – termasuk tim dari Uchiha Group – bekerja sama untuk menemukan pelaku dari tabrak lari yang dapat diindikasikan sebagai tindak pembunuhan berencana tersebut. Pencarian itu memakan waktu yang lebih lama karena hampir semua CCTV di daerah sekitar kejadian dirusak. Singkat cerita, mereka berhasil menemukannya setelah mendapat informasi dari berbagai pihak dan sebuah rekaman CCTV dari sebuah toko yang memang terlihat sudah rusak, namun masih berfungsi.

Pelaku tabrak lari tersebut adalah Deidara. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Sayangnya, ia memilih untuk bunuh diri dengan meledakkan sel tahanannya.

"Bukankah ini sedikit tidak adil?"

Perkataan Sasuke menghentikan lamunan Sasori. Satu-satunya adik Itachi itu terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sasori menghela nafas, sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah ingin kehilangan ingatanku. Aku juga tidak pernah memintamu melupakan Itachi. Aku sendiri, tidak pernah ingin melupakan Itachi. Dia sahabatku, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk mengingatnya."bantah Sasuke.

"Aku mencoba!"ucap Sasori, sembari memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja, menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memulihkannya. Semua ahli yang kukunjungi mengatakan hal yang sama, yaitu tidak ada pemicu yang cukup kuat. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sasori tahu kalau Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa yang ia katakan itu benar.

"Tidak ada."

Keduanya menatap Ino dan Sakura yang sudah berdiri dekat dengan mereka. Sasori bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah Ino, sedangkan Sakura justru terlihat _clueless_. Sasori rasa ini memang pertama kalinya ia dan Sasuke bertengkar secara terang-terangan. Itu mungkin adalah alasan kenapa Sakura menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Jujur saja, kita sudah menemui jalan buntu selama satu tahun, Sasuke- _san_. Bahkan tim andalan Uchiha Group sudah tidak bisa menemukan apapun lagi, bukan?"lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ino, tapi gadis itu tidak gentar. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil tabletnya yang ia letakkan di meja. Lelaki itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan tajamnya sekali lagi.

"Ada, dan jika aku menemukan kesalahanmu meski itu hanya satu buah, aku akan membuatmu merasakan akibatnya, Akasuna."

Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi. Sakura pun langsung mengikutinya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu terlihat mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sasuke tidak membalas.

Sasori berhenti menatap pintu yang ditinggalkan Sasuke ketika tangan Ino yang gemetaran memegang tangannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke bisa seseram itu."

Sasori berdiri, lalu menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Ino tidak membalas pelukannya tapi menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Sasori.

"Seakan dia benar-benar akan segera membunuhku."

"Kau tau dia harus melangkahi mayatku untuk melakukannya."

Ino tertawa kecil, sebuah tawa yang masih sedikit dipaksakan, kemudian berkata, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumah? Aku merasakan banyak tatapan menusuk dibalik punggungku."

oOoOoOo

Setelah itu, tentu saja mereka tidak kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasori dan Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Sasori. Ino berjanji pada tunangannya itu bahwa dia akan menginap, sebelum memberikan kecupan-perpisahan-untuk-bekerja. Ya, mereka memang suka memberikan nama-nama aneh pada beberapa hal yang rutin mereka lakukan, seperti pelukan-selamat-pagi, ciuman-semoga-cepat-sembuh, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi saat ini, Ino tidak pergi hanya untuk kembali bekerja.

Mobil berwarna putih itu memasuki halaman kediaman Yamanaka. Begitu keluar dari mobilnya, Ino langsung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu pelayan dan bergegas masuk ke rumah. Ia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan dari pelayan lainnya, menyisakan raut kebingungan pada mereka yang menyapanya. Tentu saja, Ino adalah seorang majikan yang sangat ramah pada pelayan, sampai saat ini, Ino tidak pernah lupa membalas sapaan mereka dan bersikap sopan pada pelayan yang lebih tua.

Yamanaka Ino menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menguncinya. Meskipun tidak ada orang yang berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin, tapi dia perlu melakukannya, hanya untuk merasa lebih aman. Gadis itu masuk ke dalam _walk-in_ _closet_ miliknya dan membuka salah satu kotak perhiasannya. Kotak tersebut berwarna hitam dengan lukisan tangan berbentuk daun _khas_ Konoha. Itu adalah kotak perhiasan peninggalan Ibunya.

Dari banyak perhiasan di dalam sana, Ino mengambil sebuah pin dengan logo aneh berwarna ungu.

"Aku tidak tahu bukti apa yang kau peroleh Sasuke, tapi satu-satunya bukti yang mungkin hanyalah benda ini."

Ino menggenggam pin tersebut erat-erat. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk.

Kemudian ia melepas kalungnya – yang memang tidak memiliki liontin – dan memasukkannya ke sela-sela pin tersebut. Ia mengenakannya lagi, kini dengan pin tersebut sebagai liontin. Dengan begini, pin itu akan selalu bersama dengannya. Ino tidak bisa meninggalkan pin ini lagi. Mungkin saja sudah ada mata-mata Sasuke di rumah ini yang bisa mencurinya kapan saja, atau entah rencana apa yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha muda itu, tapi yang jelas Ino akan melindungi pin ini.

Pasti.

oOoOoOo

"Sasuke tunggu dulu."

Sakura berusaha menarik lengan Sasuke agar lelaki itu berhenti berjalan, namun sia-sia. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Sakura ingin Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya, atau paling tidak Sakura ingin menenangkan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah. Tapi dia bahkan tidak mau menatap Sakura.

"Kurasa kau tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk menyetir, Sasuke." Saat Sakura mengatakannya, barulah Sasuke menatap wanita itu. Tatapannya kosong, sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan raut frustasi.

"Ya."

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sebelum membuka pintu mobil bagian kanan, dan duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Sakura sendiri duduk di belakang kemudi. Jujur, dia cukup gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengendarai mobil mewah, mobil yang biasa ia kendarai hanyalah _pick up_ untuk mengantar barang.

Tapi seharusnya tidak ada bedanya bukan? Keduanya sama-sama mobil.

"Kau ingin aku membawamu kemana, Tuan?"tanya Sakura, dengan sedikit nada bergurau. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Midnight Summer."

Minum-minum di siang hari, memang tidak wajar sama sekali, dan suasananya tidak mendukung. Tapi _Midnight Summer_ terletak di _basement_ yang berhubungan langsung dengan sebuah hotel – yang sepertinya bukan salah satu hotel milik Uchiha – sehingga pencahayaannya sangat remang-remang. Pendingin ruangan juga memberikan udara yang sejuk, cocok dengan suasananya. Bar itu memang tempat untuk yang cocok untuk minum-minum kapanpun.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencapai Midnight Summer. Ketika pintu _lift_ yang membawa mereka ke _basement_ terbuka, mereka bisa melihat sebuah pintu kaca bertuliskan nama bar tersebut sekitar lima meter di depan mereka. Ada beberapa kursi di luar bar, mungkin untuk pelanggan yang menunggu temannya atau mungkin untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin pamer kemesraan.

 _Oh, aku sangat ingat apa saja yang sudah kulalui saat bekerja di sini._

Seperti kebanyakan bar pada umumnya, bar itu masih tutup. Ya, Sakura memang berkata bahwa tempat itu cocok untuk minum-minum kapanpun, tapi tidak semua orang punya akses terhadap pernyataan tersebut, bukan?

Tapi tentu saja Sasuke datang karena tahu dia punya akses tersebut. Lelaki itu menempelkan ibu jarinya pada sebuah alat pemindai di dinding dekat pintu. Setelah bunyi tertentu dari alat tersebut, Sakura bisa mendengar bunyi 'klik' pada pintu.

Ketika mereka memasuki bar, Sakura tidak mengharapkan adanya seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi konter bar. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut lebat berwarna biru gelap yang ia ikat menjadi _ponytail_ acak-acakan. Ia mengenakan _oversized_ _sweater_ dan celana pendek selutut. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, gadis cantik itu tentu saja tidak datang sebagai tamu.

 _Tunggu, kurasa aku mengenalinya._

Gadis itu sepertinya menyadari keberadaan dua orang lain di ruangan tersebut lalu menoleh. Matanya yang berwarna lavender membuat Sakura akhirnya yakin bahwa gadis tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung dari salah satu rival terberat Uchiha Group, yaitu Hyuuga Corporation.

"Uchiha… Sasuke- _san_?"ucapnya, mengenali sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat lebih tidak senang dibanding sebelumnya. Sakura memahaminya. Tentu saja, setelah bertengkar hebat dengan salah satu rivalnya, kini ia dihadapkan dengan orang dari sesuatu yang sering memberinya hambatan tiap harinya.

"Um, Hyuuga Hinata- _san_ , selamat siang." sapa Sakura, berbasa-basi.

"Oh, Uchiha Sakura- _san_. Se-selamat siang." Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, Sakura yang merasa tidak enak segera menahannya agar tidak membungkuk lebih dalam lagi.

 _Gadis ini membungkuk 90 derajat pada musuh bebuyutan keluarganya?_

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini."ucap Sakura lagi.

Mendengarnya, wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "Ah, itu.. aku..."

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Mata Sakura membelalak ketika melihat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan _boxer_ miliknya. Dia tidak pernah berharap untuk melihat mantan bosnya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Memang itu pemandangan yang tidak buruk, tapi tentu saja tidak patut untuk dilihat, bukan? Apalagi saat kau sedang bersama suamimu.

 _Oh lihat Sakura, kau kembali serius dengan semua ini. Kau tahu kau menyukainya dan dia bersikap jauh lebih baik padamu dengan segala_ hint _aneh itu, tapi kau tidak bisa melewati batas, oke?_

"Dobe, berikan aku yang terbaik."ucap Sasuke, kemudian ia pergi tanpa menunggu balasan Naruto.

"Semuanya ada di ruangan biasa, Teme! Sakura- _chan_ pastikan dia masih bisa bangun esok hari oke?"seru Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Naruto – tentu saja karena tidak ingin melihat _boxer_ -nya lagi – dan segera menyusul Sasuke.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus. Ini adalah ruangan untuk tamu-tamu yang ingin menikmati minumannya dengan lebih _private_. Tentunya mereka harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak uang dari dompet mereka.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa dan langsung mengambil sebuah botol dari rak kecil yang berada di bawah meja. Oh, Sakura tahu betapa mahal minuman itu hanya dari bagian luar botolnya. Lelaki itu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil dan menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia menutup matanya, mungkin sedang meresapi sensasi membakar di tenggorokannya.

Sakura tidak punya banyak pilihan selain duduk di sampingnya dan mengamati gerak-geriknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak pernah tahu lebih tentang kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Uchiha Itachi. Jadi ketika mendengar perdebatan Sasori dan Sasuke yang sedikit mengambil perhatian orang-orang – Sakura harap tidak akan ada berita buruk esok hari – Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tapi ketika Sasuke hampir menghabiskan satu botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi itu sendirian, Sakura menghentikannya. Wanita itu mengambil botol tersebut dan menyingkirkannya.

"Berikan itu, Sakura."ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah yang tidak Sakura senangi.

"Menghabiskan ini, dan berbotol-botol minuman lainnya hanya akan membuatmu lebih sakit dari ini, Sasuke."

"Tahu apa kau tentang rasa sakit Sakura?!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, dan sorot mata Sasuke melembut. Sepertinya lelaki itu masih belum mabuk, dan mengetahui bahwa yang ia katakan tidak tepat. Sakura ingin bercanda tentang rasa sakit Sasuke yang masih jauh dibawah semua penderitaan yang ia miliki, tapi tentunya hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibandingkan.

"Anggap saja kita pernah mengalami rasa sakit yang sama perihnya, Sasuke."ujar Sakura. Ia meletakkan botol minuman itu di meja. "Pasti sakit sekali, bukan?"

Sasuke mengambil botol itu lagi. Kali ini ia meminumnya perlahan. "Ya, tentu saja."

Jawaban itu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Itu berarti Sasuke sudah lebih terbuka untuk membicarakan masalahnya, dan alkohol memang membantu kita untuk mengeluarkan semua masalah yang kita miliki. Karena itu, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itachi- _san_ ,orang seperti apa dia?"

Lelaki itu menatap gelas yang ia pegang, mengamati warna keemasan yang cantik. "Dia saudara paling baik, sekaligus paling brengsek di dunia ini."

"Dia tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk menguasai hal-hal baru, dia jenius sejak lahir. Dia memang menyempatkan waktu untuk jadi guruku atau paling tidak teman bermain, tapi dia melakukannya setelah entah berapa kali 'nanti saja'."

Sakura tersenyum, bisa membayangkan Shizune yang melakukan hal yang sama saat ia ingin ikut meracik obat herbal.

"Semakin kami beranjak dewasa, semakin jarang kami berinteraksi. Dia sibuk dengan segala hal yang tidak pernah ia beritahu padaku. Termasuk tentang pekerjaannya dengan Sasori yang menjadi akhir dari hidupnya."

Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Sakura pun menggenggam tangannya. Ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Sampai saat ini kami tidak menemukan titik terang apapun tentang apa yang dia lakukan, sedangkan Sasori yang merupakan satu-satunya saksi kunci sama sekali tidak membantu."

Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Dari yang aku dengar tadi, sepertinya Sasori sudah berusaha, meski tanpa hasil yang memuaskan. Memang sulit untuk menemukan pemicu dari memori yang hilang, bukan? Aku pernah bertemu orang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan ingatannya sampai tutup usia."

Ketika Sasuke diam, Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku bukannya membela Sasori karena dia temanku. Aku juga bukan orang yang sudah paham betul tentang masalah ini. Tapi Sasuke, kau sendiri paham kalau kau tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan Sasori kan? Lalu, kalau kau memang menemukan suatu cara seperti yang kau katakan tadi, bukankah lebih baik kau fokus pada cara itu?"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Lelaki itu menenggak satu gelas kecil minumannya lagi, sebelum menjawab. "Itulah yang kurencanakan. Memang seharusnya aku tidak terpancing oleh ucapannya dan membuat keributan seperti tadi."

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberi solusi yang baik, Sasuke."

"Kau sudah membantuku lebih dari itu Sakura. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Ucapan itu terdengar tulus, tapi Sasuke tidak menatapnya. Lelaki itu justru menunduk sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan baik.

Selanjutnya yang mengisi ruangan itu hanyalah keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan. Sasuke mengambil satu botol lagi minuman – kali ini dengan kadar alkohol yang lebih ringan – dan Sakura sendiri ikut menemani Sasuke minum, meski hanya satu-dua gelas.

Setelah menghabiskan botol kedua, Sasuke baru terlihat mabuk. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya. Meski begitu, ia masih ingin membuka botol ketiga.

"Sudah cukup, Uchiha, kau sudah mabuk. Berbaringlah di sana dan tidur. Aku akan meminta selimut dan memberi tahu Naruto- _san_ kalau kau akan berada di sini lebih lama."

"Pastikan itu bukan selimut yang ia pakai dengan Hyuuga semalam."

.

"Apa?"

oOoOoOo

"Aku benar-benar mengatakan itu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sangsi. Setelah mengatasi _hangover_ Sasuke dengan tidur dan air limun, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu saja, di luar matahari sudah terbenam. Untungnya, Sakura sempat menghubungi Shikamaru untuk mengabari bahwa Sasuke tidak akan kembali ke kantor.

"Ya, aku awalnya sudah menduga kalau Naruto- _san_ dan Hyuuga- _san_ melakukan itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakannya dengan begitu… terang-terangan? Entahlah, itu tidak sesuai dengan _image-_ mu."

"Yang penting selimut itu memang selimut baru kan?"

"Apa kau mencium bau-bau aneh?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan _pokerface_. "Hentikan lelucon dewasamu itu, Sakura."

"Astaga itu bukan lelucon dewasa, Sasuke."ujar Sakura sambil tertawa. Lelaki yang kini berada di belakang kemudi itu tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali fokus pada stir.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha sekitar pukul 9 malam karena mereka memutuskan untuk makan di luar sebelum pulang.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Sasuke, ketika melihat Sakura tidak mengikutinya menuju kamar mereka.

"Aku ingin ke kamar Ayumi dulu."

"Bukankah seharusnya sekarang dia sudah tidur?"

Sakura memberinya senyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu, entah karena dorongan apa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura.

Kamar Ayumi gelap, hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur dengan cahaya yang sangat minim. Di meja belajarnya, ada buku yang masih terbuka, dengan latihan soal yang sudah dikerjakan selurunya. Ayumi tidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang Sasuke pesan sebagai bagian dari _design_ kamar ini.

"Dia sangat menyukai boneka itu. Kau tahu alasannya? Karena beruang itu mengenakan jas. Dia bilang beruang itu mirip dengan 'Ayah'. Manis sekali, bukan?"

Sakura duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengelus puncak kepala Ayumi. "Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dan tidak banyak memperhatikannya. Kurasa aku harus mengosongkan jadwalku besok dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Aku punya jadwal yang penuh besok, jadi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu lebih untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang kau tinggalkan hari ini."

Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi tetap saja, ia punya banyak pekerjaan besok. Terutama untuk memantau perkembangan penelitian Obito mengenai pin itu. Seperti yang Sakura katakan, ia harus bisa fokus pada apa yang ia temukan sekarang.

Kemudian, mata Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang tidak ia kenali. "Sakura, apa kau membelikannya boneka baru?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah boneka anjing berukuran kecil yang ada di meja belajar Ayumi. "Darimana ia bisa mendapatkan ini?"

"Sasori dan Ino tidak pernah membelikannya boneka. Mereka tahu Ayumi sudah punya banyak. Mereka lebih sering membelikannya buku bacaan. Selain mereka berdua, aku tidak tahu orang lain yang cukup dekat dengannya sampai Ayumi mau menerima pemberian mereka."

Tentu saja, Sasuke tahu Ayumi sudah diberi tahu untuk tidak menerima pemberian dari orang yang tidak ia kenal. Lalu, kenapa benda itu ada di sana? Dan kenapa Ayumi meletakkannya di meja belajarnya, bukan di rak boneka?

"Sasuke, aku punya firasat buruk soal boneka itu."


	19. Fourth Step

**A/N :** Jadi, ini baru minggu pertama kuliah tahap 2 dan karena ada libur di hari Kamis, aku jadi punya _long weekend_! (Since aku memang gapunya jadwal kuliah di JumSabMin). _But anyway_ , ternyata kegiatan klub menungguku, wkwk aku lupa kalo ada proker yang udah deket _deadline_ nya.

Jadi, sesuai janjiku, ini aku _update_ dua kali dalam satu bulan, fiuh. Jujur ini _chapter_ yang paling susah digarap karena aku sendiri merasa ini _chapter_ yang terlalu bertele-tele, TAPI di _chapter_ ini juga bakal ada pengenalan karakter yang penting banget untuk penamatan _Fanfic_ ini. HAHA.

Dan kalau kalian sadar, aku kemarin _publish_ prolog _fanfiction_ yang jadi kayak _sequel_ dari Crazy Idea, tapi aku rasa nanti bakal aku jadiin satu aja karena males bikin baru (whad)

Oke, _time to_ balas-balas _review!_

 **Mutiara Tinambun :** Terimakasih sudah membaca dan menyemangatiku

 **Ceexia :** Gaara? Hm, boleh juga, wkwk. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kok, pengen cepet lulus, eh pas udah kuliah kok rada berat ya hehe. Tapi kalo dinikmatin ya asik-asik aja ngejalaninnya.

 **Miko :** Hehe, aku pun merasa demikian, tapi memang sejak awal aku pengen buat cerita yang bukan drama doang..

 **Annis874 :** Terimakasih sudah baca dan _review_ , terus makasih banyak juga karena udah nyemangatin :' _your words means a lot to me_ … ditunggu aja ya _moment-moment_ pengungkapan segala misteri yang ada hahaha

 **Abcd :** Terimakasih udah baca dan _review~_

 **RisaKob :** Sip, pasti dilanjut kok!

 **RhaynaG :** Gua pun nungguin kapan bisa nulis adegan-adegan romantis itu tanpa terganggu segala macem misteri yang belom diungkap, wkwk.

 **Jamurlumutan :** Aamiin, deh. Makasih udah baca dan _review_ yaa

 **UchiHaruno SasuSakuSara :** _Actually_ adegan itu pasti ada, karena ga mungkin kan ada cerita romantis tanpa adegan gituan? Kalo ada pun rasanya kurang mantep aja ga sih, hehe. Ditunggu aja ya kelanjutan ceritanyaaa makasiih

 **Evy Bestari Putri :** Yap bagian yang kasih bonekanya siapa betul sekali hahahaa.

 **Guest :** Sip, lanjutin lagi bacanya sampe tamat yaa

 **Guest2** : _Here's the update!_

Selamat menikmati _update_ -nya teman-teman!

oOoOoOo

"Sasuke, aku punya firasat buruk soal boneka itu."

Dari raut wajah Sakura, Sasuke tahu mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kemudian, lelaki itu mengambil sebuah _goodie bag_ yang ada di dekat meja belajar Ayumi dan memasukkan boneka itu ke dalamnya. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk mengikatnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini sudah cukup, tapi lebih baik melakukan sedikit langkah pencegahan dibanding tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat.

 _Jangan katakan apapun lagi, alat penyadapnya masih berfungsi._

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Siapa yang harus kita temui untuk urusan ini?_

Biasanya, Sasuke akan segera memilih Obito. Lelaki itu dapat dipercaya karena ia ada di posisi netral. Tapi saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya.

Pilihan kedua adalah Hatake Kakashi, teman baik Obito dan salah satu anggota tim intelijen Uchiha Group yang paling berbakat selain Shisui. Sayangnya saat ini lelaki itu juga sedang melaksanakan tugas lain.

Pilihan terakhir tentu saja adalah Shisui. Sasuke sebanyak mungkin tidak ingin Ibunya tahu tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sakura, juga perkembangan penelitian _pin_ yang berkemungkinan besar punya kaitan dengan Akatsuki. Untuk itu, ia tidak ingin banyak berurusan dengan Shisui.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan memberikan gestur pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Ini belum terlalu malam, jadi Shisui pasti masih ada di kediaman Uchiha. Entah untuk melapor pada Ibunya, atau untuk melapor pada Madara.

Benar saja, tepat ketika mereka keluar dari kamar Ayumi, keduanya melihat Shisui yang sedang menuruni tangga. Pemuda Uchiha dengan mata berwarna merah itu menyadari kehadiran mereka dan balas menatap.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Shisui memang tidak pernah menaikkan volume suaranya.

 _Ada penyadap di boneka ini._

Itu yang dituliskan oleh Sasuke. Setelah membacanya, raut wajah Shisui tidak banyak berubah, namun Sasuke tahu sudah ada banyak kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan. Shisui membuka ikatan pada _goodie bag_ tersebut dan mengamati boneka tersebut tanpa mengeluarkannya. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu menarik sebelah mata dari boneka tersebut hingga terlepas dari jahitannya.

Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura yang menarik nafas karena tekejut.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Shisui menggenggam benda tersebut dengan sangat kuat hingga terdengar suara benda yang patah. Begitu ia membuka tangannya, mata tersebut sudah retak pada bagian tengahnya. Sepertinya cukup untuk membuatnya rusak tanpa menghancurkan bentuk aslinya.

"Model seperti ini hanya bekerja dalam radius sepuluh kilometer. Tidak ada cukup banyak tempat tinggal di sekitar sini, mengingat sebagian besar wilayah dalam radius tersebut adalah bagian dari properti Uchiha Group. Jadi kurasa orang yang memantau alat ini pasti ada di dalam mobil. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan pelakunya."jelas Shisui. Ia menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya. "Apa saja yang sudah kalian bicarakan?"

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat. Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan boneka itu ada di sana, tapi yang jelas pembicaraannya dengan Sakura barusan saja sudah bisa menimbulkan spekulasi bila pelakunya memutuskan untuk menyebarkan rekamannya.

"Hanya tentang suasana yang tidak mengenakkan saat sarapan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sudah dibicarakan oleh pelayan yang membersihkan kamar Ayumi. Kurasa benda itu sudah ada di sana sejak kemarin. Ayumi mungkin menyimpannya di tas saat membawanya pulang."ucap Sakura, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Wanita itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sepertinya aku cukup yakin siapa yang memberikan boneka itu padanya."

"Sejujurnya ada banyak yang bisa mereka dapatkan hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Meskipun begitu, untunglah kau berhasil mengetahuinya."ujar Shisui lagi. "Aku sendiri yang akan melacak lokasi orang yang memantau penyadap ini. Seharusnya semua ini bisa selesai sebelum pagi. Kalian bisa tenang."

Tepat sebelum Shisui melangkah pergi, Sakura menarik lengan bajunya. "Aku ikut."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Sakura. Kalaupun harus ada yang ikut untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, itu adalah aku." Sasuke mengatakannya sembari meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sakura.

"Kau punya banyak untuk dikerjakan besok Sasuke, kau butuh istirahat. Aku tidak bisa duduk diam saja setelah tahu anakku dimanfaatkan entah untuk tujuan apa." Sakura menghela nafas. "Astaga aku bisa menghajar wajahnya sekarang."

"Asalkan kau tidak menghambat pekerjaanku, Nona."ucap Shisui tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan sangsi.

Shisui tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan orang lain selain tim intelijen yang bekerja di bawahnya.

Apa yang ia rencanakan?

Dan seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Shisui menambahkan, "Aku juga butuh informasi tentang orang yang kau curigai itu. Tenang saja, Sasuke, aku akan memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Semua perkembangan situasi ini membuatnya dapat mencurigai semua orang. Seharusnya dia tahu Shisui tidak akan melakukan apapun selama Sakura masih merupakan orang penting untuk rencananya, dan tentu saja ia bisa mempercayai sahabat dekat Itachi ini.

"Jaga dia, Shisui- _Nii-san_."

oOoOoOo

Sakura belum banyak menjelajahi kediaman Uchiha yang luar biasa besar ini. Dia cukup disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan, dan sekalinya dia berada di rumah, dia lebih sering membantu pekerjaan rumah dibanding mengelilingi rumah mewah ini.

Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau tidak jauh dari kediaman tersebut, ada sebuah gedung yang dikhususkan untuk tim intelijen Uchiha Group. Sejauh yang Sakura tahu, tim intelijen Uchiha Group hanya bekerja untuk kepentingan Uchiha, atau beberapa kalangan yang cukup kaya untuk membayar biayanya. Mereka bekerja dengan sangat rapi, dan tentunya kalian tidak akan menemukan informasi apapun tentang divisi Uchiha Group yang ini di internet.

Kali pertama menginjakkan kaki di sana, Sakura disambut dengan bagian _lobby_ yang cukup lengang. Hanya ada sedikit pegawai yang sedang berjaga, atau sekedar membeli rokok dan minuman dari _vending machine_.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha Shisui- _san_."

Sapaan itu selalu diucapkan – diikuti oleh gerakan hormat dengan postur yang tegap – setiap kali _staff_ lainnya melihat Shisui. Mereka juga memberikan hormat yang sama pada Sakura. Sepertinya mereka mengenalnya, namun tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyapa.

 _Oh, tentu saja mereka mengenal Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke._

Keduanya menaiki lift menuju lantai sembilan. Hanya ada Sakura dan Shisui di salam _lift_ tersebut. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bicara padanya. Entahlah, sepertinya karakteristik itu menjadi salah satu khas dari para Uchiha. Kecuali Sasori tentunya.

Bicara tentang Sasori, sampai sekarang Sakura belum menghubungi kedua temannya itu. Setelah pertengkaran Sasori dan Sasuke yang juga melibatkan Ino pada akhirnya, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi mereka. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Mereka adalah teman baik, dimana saat bersama mereka, Sakura hampir bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. ya, hampir karena Sakura tetap harus berjaga-jaga agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Lagipula, teman macam apa yang menyimpan rahasia besar dan membohongi mereka terus menerus?

Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, pemandangan yang Sakura lihat adalah beberapa meja yang disusun rapi namun dipenuhi dengan berkas-berkas yang berantakan. Ada sebuah papan tulis besar yang penuh dengan tulisan. _Staff_ yang ada di sana terlihat lebih sibuk dan kelelahan dibanding _staff_ lain yang berada di bawah.

Saat melihat Shisui, semuanya tidak berdiri tegap dan memberi salam, mereka hanya mengucapkan salam singkat dan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

Sakura mengikuti Shisui menuju sebuah ruangan luas yang terlihat sangat tertutup. Di dalamnya, ada banyak monitor yang memantau keadaan gedung tersebut, dan ada banyak meja yang dilengkapi dengan komputer. Namun, ruangan tersebut kosong, tidak ada satu pun orang di dalamnya selain mereka berdua.

"Duduk."ucap Shisui tanpa menatap Sakura. Dia sendiri sudah duduk di depan sebuah meja dengan peralatan yang lebih lengkap dari yang lainnya.

Ucapan yang dingin itu membuat Sakura tidak senang namun tetap menurutinya. Sakura tahu Shisui mengetahui rencananya dan Sasuke karena dia adalah tangan kanan Mikoto. Dia memang tidak berharap Shisui akan bersikap baik padanya, dan seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap para Uchiha yang dingin.

 _Tetap saja, siapa yang suka diperlakukan begitu?_

"Siapa yang kau curigai?"tanya Shisui. Lelaki itu memandangnya lewat ekor matanya. Dengan ruangan yang cukup gelap, matanya yang berwarna merah terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

"Shion."jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aktris itu? Kenapa?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya pelan. Dia cukup malu untuk mengatakan alasannya. ' _Dia sangat menyukai Sasuke dan menaruh dendam padaku_ 'tidak terdengar bagus, meskipun itulah kebenarannya.

"Sepertinya dia punya dendam padaku, meskipun dia tidak punya alasan yang cukup baik untuk itu. Sebenarnya, kemarin aku bisa melihat gelagat aneh dari Miwa- _san,_ manajernya, dan juga dari dia sendiri." _Oke, itu tidak terdengar terlalu aneh._

Shisui mengangguk, dia mengutak-atik komputernya, memasukkan entah kode apa sembari sesekali mengecek alat penyadap yang sudah ia rusak. Kemudian Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Shisui mengecek situasi di daerah yang termasuk dalam radius tersebut melalui CCTV yang dipasang di berbagai tempat.

Tidak sampai 20 menit kemudian, Shisui berkata, "Aku menemukannya."

Sakura melirik layar komputer Shisui. Ada beberapa potongan gambar dari rekaman CCTV yang menunjukkan mobil minivan yang terparkir di depan sebuah minimarket. Nomor kendaraanya pun terlihat dengan jelas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan pandangan bosan. Ia sudah mulai muak dengan jawaban Shisui yang sangat menyebalkan.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap mengikutinya yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka kembali mengendarai mobil untuk mengejar minivan tersebut. Shisui memasang unit _hands free_ di telinganya untuk menghubungi rekan yang akan memandunya.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan erat, Nona."

Untungnya, Sakura mematuhi laki-laki itu, karena selanjutnya, dia mengemudikan mobil seperti orang gila. Entah Sakura harus mengatakan dia punya _skill_ mengemudi yang baik atau dia sangat-amat nekat. Mereka bahkan hampir menerobos lampu merah.

Dengan arahan rekannya dan _skill_ Shisui itu, mereka berhasil menemukan minivan tersebut. Kebetulan sekali, minivan tersebut sedang berhenti di sebuah stasiun pengisian bahan bakar.

"Tunggu di sini sampai aku menghubungimu."ucap Shisui sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Ketika Sakura ingin menjawab, ia melihat sesuatu di saku Shisui yang membuatnya langsung menahan tangan Shisui. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Mata berwarna merah itu terlihat lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. Shisui tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau membawa pistol di sakumu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura tidak melepaskan pegangannya. "Salah satu alasan aku mengikutimu adalah, untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mati."

Shisui menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, namun kemudian melepaskan pegangan Sakura dengan paksa. "Aku hanya akan mengancamnya."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu begitu saja. Aku ikut."ucap Sakura.

Hening berbahasa untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Shisui berkata, "Jika dia menyerangmu, jangan harap aku akan melindungimu."

Mereka keluar dari mobil bersama-sama. Sakura mengekori Shisui tidak lebih jauh dari satu meter di belakangnya. Ketika Shisui tanpa ragu membuka pintu bagian depan minivan, Sakura pun membuka pintu penumpang belakang.

"Siapa ka–"ucapan pria itu tercekat saat ujung pistol Shisui menekan dahinya.

Sakura segera menutup pintu dan mendapati sebuah _laptop_ di kursi penumpang belakang, lengkap dengan berbagai alat lainnya. Di sana, ia bisa melihat rekaman kamar Ayumi, dan beberapa gambar yang diambil dari rekaman itu sendiri.

Shisui memindahkan pistolnya, dan kini ujung benda itu sudah ada di bagian perut lelaki tersebut. "Jalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha."

"A-Aku tidak tahu.."

Sebuah bunyi khas terdengar dari pistol Shisui. "Jalankan, Tuan Penyadap."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menyanggupi dan mengemudikan minivan. Shisui sekarang sedang menghubungi rekannya sembari tetap mempertahankan posisi pistol miliknya. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk mencari video rekaman yang ternyata tidak terlalu lengkap itu.

Setelah menelusuri beberapa _folder_ , Sakura menemukan sebuah _folder_ yang dikunci. Sakura juga melihat _browser_ dan menemukan halaman _e-mail_ yang terbuka. Ia meng-klik _folder_ _e-mail_ yang sudah dikirim, dan mendapati satu alamat yang ia kenal.

 _Dugaanku tepat._

Wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mulai merekam suara.

"Tuan… Akihito?"

Mendengar Sakura, Shisui menambah tekanan pada pistolnya. "Akihito, penulis artikel tidak menyenangkan beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?"

 _Oh, jadi ini adalah penulis artikel tidak masuk akal itu._ Dengan alamat _e-mail_ dan fakta tersebut, bukti yang Sakura punya sebenarnya sudah cukup, tapi tidak ada salahnya mempunyai lebih banyak bukti, bukan?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan penyadapan ini?"tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ti.. tidak tahu."jawab Akihito. Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku sudah melihat isi _e-mail_ -mu, Akihito- _san_. Kau tidak perlu berbohong."

Dari posisinya, Sakura bisa melihat Akihito yang sangat ketakutan. Ia berkeringat dan tangannya gemetar. Untunglah dia masih bisa mengemudi dengan cukup baik. Pistol yang berada di samping perutnya sepertinya efektif untuk mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"A-Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memintaku melakukannya, dia hanya berjanji akan melunasi sebagian besar utangku. A-Aku tidak berbohong. Aku juga tidak punya bahan berita yang bagus, dan dia bersedia memberikan foto-foto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Miwa- _san_ , sungguh!"

Suaranya terdengar sangat jelas. Bukti yang sangat baik jika Sakura ingin menjatuhkan Shion dan Miwa, tapi Sakura masih belum cukup puas. Ia ingin sekali menjatuhkan mereka sejatuh-jatuhnya.

"Lalu, apa _password_ untuk folder ini? Apa isinya?"

Sakura bisa melihat mata Akihito yang terkesan ragu saat memandangnya lewat kaca di bagian atas mobil. Namun saat Akihito mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata merah milik Shisui, laki-laki paruh baya itu kembali membuka suara.

"Video yang bisa menjadi bahan untuk artikel berikutnya. Ada percakapan beberapa pelayan."

Setelah Akihito memberikan _password_ padanya. Sakura memutar video tersebut dengan volume maksimal, agar Shisui bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas pula. Para pelayan tersebut hanya menyebutkan tentang suasana rumah yang tidak pernah nyaman, karena banyak keributan bahkan saat di pagi hari. _Mostly_ , mereka berbicara tentang kelakuan buruk Karin dan kenyataan bahwa gadis berambut merah itu sering memulai pertengkaran dengan Sakura. Mereka juga menyebutkan insiden saat Karin tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama Uchiha Itachi.

Oh, Sakura bisa membayangkan artikel seperti apa yang akan ditulis oleh Akihito.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di gedung milik divisi intelijen. Shisui menyimpan kembali pistol miliknya dan meminta seorang _staff_ untuk mengamankan Akihito.

"Dari sini, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya."ucap Shisui saat mereka sudah berada di luar mobil.

"Kenapa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Aku bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu, dan semua akan berjalan lancar. Aku sudah mengikuti permintaanmu. Kali ini bisakah kau membiarkanku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan tenang?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkanku ikut denganmu?"

Awan menutupi bulan, dan kini suasana menjadi lebih gelap dibanding sebelumnya, meskipun cahaya dari lampu-lampu di sekitar mereka juga sudah membantu. Semilir angin yang cukup dingin berhembus, seperti menambah bumbu pada suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan.

Mata merah Shisui menatap tepat ke mata zamrud milik Sakura. "Entahlah, mungkin agar kau tahu, dengan siapa kau berurusan selama beberapa bulan ini."

Sakura berani bersumpah, dia merasakan ketakutan yang besar saat itu juga. Mungkin hanya bayangannya, tapi Sakura merasa Shisui mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sekarang, ia baru menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, tangan kanan Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Madara, sosok penting di balik kejayaan Uchiha.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, salah satu _staff_ -ku akan mengantarmu, Nona."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Yang ada, rasa takut itu semakin tumbuh hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

Bahkan ketika ia sampai di kediaman Uchiha, rasa takut itu tidak hilang.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kediaman Uchiha sudah sangat tenang, hanya diisi dengan suara _shishi-odoshi_. Tidak ada pelayan yang mengisi ruang tengah ataupun dapur. Sakura bersyukur tidak ada satupun orang yang akan melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya sangat lelah dengan raut wajah ketakutan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sungguh berharap Sasuke sudah tidur agar lelaki itu tidak perlu melihatnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidur, dengan tablet di tangannya dan kacamata baca di wajahnya.

Sakura ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya seperti tertahan, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk. Ia juga ingin berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh diri dan bersiap tidur, tapi kakinya seperti terpaku.

"Sakura?"

Sialnya lagi, suara Sasuke tidak membantu sama sekali. Suaranya justru membuat Sakura merasa ingin menangis.

Melihat Sakura yang tidak menjawab, dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berhenti di depan Sakura. Laki-laki itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saat itu juga, pertahanannya hancur. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan ia mulai sesegukan. Yang Sakura bisa lakukan hanya menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, dan ketika Sasuke merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan, Sakura tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke, dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu Shisui- _san_ bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan. Aku sadar bahwa kalian bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi ketika aku mengalaminya langsung, aku…" Suara Sakura tercekat dengan isakannya sendiri, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Aku takut."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut merah mudanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kalimat Sasuke sesungguhnya sangat ambigu. Entah apa yang ia maksud dengan tidak apa-apa di sana, tapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan seluruh rasa takutnya dan menenangkan dirinya.

 _Ah, aku tahu kenapa aku ingin menangis_.

Sakura menyadarinya, sejak ia melihat Sasuke, ia memang sudah ingin menangis. Itu semua karena ia merasa lega. Ia bisa mengeluarkan air matanya bersama dengan rasa takutnya saat bersama Sasuke.

Ia merasa aman.

oOoOoOo

Pagi harinya, Sakura memberikan peringatan pada Ayumi untuk tidak menerima barang dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Gadis kecilnya itu sempat tidak ingin menjawab saat Sakura bertanya siapa yang memberinya boneka itu, namun pada akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa ia mendapatkannya dari Shion.

Tentu, Sakura merekam pengakuan Ayumi.

Selama acara makan pagi mereka, Sakura menyadari bahwa Uchiha Mikoto sering kali menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk yang sama saat mereka pertama kali berbicara empat mata. Shisui pasti sudah melaporkan apa yang terjadi semalam, dan tentunya Mikoto merasa ini adalah tanggung jawab Sakura karena tidak mengawasi Ayumi dengan baik.

"Apa jadwalmu untuk hari ini?"tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah akan berangkat kerja.

Sakura membuka ponselnya untuk melihat pesan dari Tenten. "Um, hanya pertemuan dengan Kagayaki, organisasi yang aku ikuti bersama Sasori itu. Kami akan membahas proyek berikutnya."

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sakura juga baru sadar bahwa dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Sasori.

"Jangan sampai kelelahan."ujar Sasuke sembari mengetukkan dua jarinya ke kening Sakura. Lelaki itu memberinya senyum samar sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sakura merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas. Kejadian semalam itu sangat memalukan, ia harus mengakuinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

Ponsel Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan seseorang telah meneleponnya. Orang itu adalah Tenten.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Ten? Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta?"

" _Ya, Sakura-sama. Aku sudah memastikan jadwal Shion dan memintanya datang ke café di depan stasiun sesuai permintaanmu. Oh, dan hari ini ia memang tidak akan ditemani oleh_ Manajer _-nya."_

Sesuai perkiraan Sakura. Dia tahu Shisui pasti sudah menemui Miwa dan melakukan entah apa. Sakura bahkan tidak berani memikirkan apa yang mungkin ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Aku akan segera kesana."

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sampai di _café_ tersebut. Shion sudah duduk di salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan. Kacamata dengan bingkai berbentuk lingkaran dan _beanie_ berwarna _maroon_ ia kenakan, untuk menyamarkan wajahnya sepertinya.

"Selamat pagi, Shion- _san_."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, Selamat pagi, Sakura- _san_." Dia menyapanya dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa semunafik itu. Dia berkelakuan sangat baik tapi pada kenyataanya dia membenci Sakura sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Aku langsung saja, Shion- _san_ karena aku tahu jadwalmu sangat padat."ucap Sakura ketika ia sudah duduk. "Jadi, apa tujuanmu memberi boneka yang lengkap dengan alat penyadap pada Ayumi?"

Air mukanya terlihat berubah untuk sesaat sebelum kembali ditutupi dengan senyum. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam aku dan Sasuke menemukan boneka itu di kamar Ayumi. Kami melarang Ayumi untuk menerima barang dari orang tidak dikenal, dan kami tahu orang-orang yang mungkin memberikan hadiah pada Ayumi tidak akan memberikan boneka. Aku menanyakan siapa pemberinya dan dia memberikan namamu sebagai jawaban."jawab Sakura.

Ia meminum air putih yang disediakan untuk masing-masing tamu di tiap meja. "Kau tahu? Awalnya dia tidak ingin mengakui itu. Dia terlalu menyukaimu, bagaimana pun kau adalah idola anak-anak bukan? Sayangnya kau memanfaatkan kebaikan anak itu."

"Haruno Sakura- _san_ , kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau terus memberikan klaim tanpa mendengar penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Itu tidak memberikan untung bagiku sama sekali."

Sakura menatap mata Shion dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. "Untuk menjatuhkanku, mungkin? Kau ingin aku terlihat buruk di mata semua orang. Kau mencoba dengan artikel receh itu, kemudian karena tidak berhasil kau ingin mencari bukti yang lebih kuat. Karena itu kau menggunakan alat penyadap itu."

Shion tertawa, namun bukan tawa yang menyenangkan. "Sekarang kau menuduhku sebagai dalang di balik artikelmu dengan Sasori- _san_? Yang benar saja! Bukankah kau tahu siapa penulis artikel itu? Dia memang sudah terkenal sebagai pembuat artikel gossip yang handal."

"Akihito- _san_?" Melihat raut wajah Shion yang terkejut, Sakura menunjukkan deretan rekaman suara Akihito.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya, Shion- _san_. Dia mengakui semuanya. Aku tahu dia mengirimkan video hasil penyadapan kepada Manajer-mu, Miwa- _san_ yang tidak akan menemanimu hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang sibuk menghubungi banyak wartawan dan penulis artikel untuk mengumumkan hasil temuannya." Kemudian, seringaian muncul di wajahnya yang cantik. "Atau, mungkin dia sudah tidak berani keluar lagi? Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha."

Raut wajah Shion yang tadinya terkejut mulai diikuti dengan ketakutan. "Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan..?"lirihnya.

"Ketahuilah, Shion- _san_. Di saat kau ingin menyerangku, itu berarti kau juga telah menyerang Uchiha. Uchiha tidak akan tinggal diam pada orang-orang yang ingin menyerang. Kau pikir kenapa Miwa tidak langsung mengumumkan video itu? Karena dia tahu video yang dia dapatkan tidak cukup memuaskan dan dia butuh banyak dukungan. Dia tidak bisa menyerang Uchiha hanya dengan Akihito sebagai pionnya."

"Video itu dikirim kemarin pagi, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak melakukan apapun? Selain karena kami telah mengamankannya, dia juga butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan pihak-pihak lain agar mau membantunya."

Sakura menghela nafas. Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam, bagaimana Shisui bekerja, dan entah apa yang ia lakukan pada Akihito dan Miwa membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak. "Shion- _san_. Aku tahu kau hanya memberikan perintah kotornya dan yang melaksanakan adalah Miwa- _san_ dan Akihito- _san_. Ketahuilah, rasa cemburu-mu yang kekanak-kanakan bisa menghancurkan hidup mereka."

Merasa ia sudah mengatakan cukup banyak, Sakura berdiri. Ia menatap Shion yang masih terdiam dan kelihatannya bisa menangis kapan saja. "Intinya adalah, jangan main-main dengan Uchiha, Shion- _san_."

Tepat sebelum Sakura beranjak pergi, ia ingat akan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia koreksi. "Oh, dan namaku saat ini adalah Uchiha Sakura. Lain kali bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama itu?

oOoOoOo

"Astaga, kau serius?"

" _Ya, setelah itu dia tidak pernah berusaha untuk menutupi ketidaksukaannya padaku."_

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak 'pertengkaran terbuka' Sasori dan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa hari itu Ino dan Sakura tidak bertemu, bahkan tidak menghubungi satu sama lain lewat media sosial. Hanya Sasori yang bertemu dengan Sakura di proyek Kagayaki. Saat bertemu pertama kali setelah kejadian itu, keduanya juga tidak langsung dekat seperti biasanya.

Namun semalam, Sakura mengiriminya pesan dan mereka dengan cepat kembali seperti semula. Bahkan sekarang keduanya sedang membicarakan bagaimana Shion bertindak setelah Sakura 'melabraknya'.

"Apa Manajernya kembali bekerja dengannya."

" _Ya. Miwa-_ san _justru lebih parah lagi. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap mataku. Aku khawatir, apa yang sudah dilakukan Shisui-_ san _padanya?"_

Ino mengambil satu kelopak bunga mawar dari _bath tub_ nya dan memainkannya. "Entahlah Sakura, sebaiknya kita tidak tahu."

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali mengiyakan Ino. _"Kau tahu? Malamnya, Ibu menceramahiku. Aku tahu ini salahku dan aku patut dimarahi, tapi dia tetap saja menyeramkan. Tidak ada yang mau dimarahi olehnya."_

Cara Sakura menyebut Uchiha Mikoto sebagai Ibu sebenarnya terdengar _natural_ , meskipun Ino merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengarnya.

"Um, Sakura. Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku keluar dari bak mandi ini. Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di tempat biasa?"tanya Ino. Ia keluar dari _bath tub_ dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Setelah dia selesai mengeringkan diri dan mengenakan _bath robe_ , ia melakukan sesi pijat sebentar sebelum kembali ke ruang ganti wanita untuk mengenakan bajunya lagi.

Rumah spa ini dikelola oleh salah satu kenalan Ino, dan merupakan rumah spa yang cukup terkenal. Perawatannya sangat baik dan hasilnya terlihat jelas.

Seperti rumah spa biasanya, di sini ruang ganti dan ruang loker terpisah. Jadi setelah mengenakan bajunya, Ino harus mengambil tas dan sepatunya di ruang loker.

Begitu ia membuka loker miliknya, hal pertama yang Ino cek adalah keberadaan kalungnya di dalam tas. Ino tidak ingin orang lain melihat pin yang menjadi liontin kalungnya. Ia benar-benar harus merahasiakannya. Karena itu, dibanding tetap mengenakannya ia memilih untuk menyimpannya bersama dengan barang-barangnya yang lain.

Melihat pin itu, Ino tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan asal usul dari pin itu dan hubungannya dengan kemungkinan bukti yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sampai saat ini, pin itu aman bersamanya tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti mengetahui kalau Ino menyimpan barang yang bisa menjadi bukti.

 _Apa mungkin ia punya bukti lain selain pin ini?_

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin._

Mungkin karena ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Ino tidak menyadari seorang pegawai yang tengah membawa banyak handuk hingga menutupi wajahnya. Pegawai itu berjalan ke arah Ino dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, ia menabrak Ino hingga menjatuhkan seluruh handuk yang ia pegang. Ino sendiri juga menjatuhkan tas yang ia pegang hingga isinya berhamburan.

"Maafkan, aku, Nona!"seru pegawai itu sembari menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia juga segera memungut handuk-handuknya yang menutupi barang-barang Ino yang terjatuh.

"Ada apa ini?"

Belum sempat Ino menengadahkan kepalanya, gadis itu sudah berjongkok lebih dulu dan membantu Ino untuk memungut barang-barangnya. Ino memperhatikan gadis itu.

Rambut berwarna ungu yang dihiasi dengan hiasan bunga mawar berwarna putih. Riasannya yang cukup pucat justru menambah kesan dingin yang mengagumkan pada wajahnya yang cantik. Tindikan di dagunya juga membuatnya terlihat mengintimidasi. Namun ketika ia menyerahkan barang-barang Ino dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, semua kesan itu langsung digantikan oleh seorang gadis cantik yang hangat.

"Maafkan pegawai kami Nona. Apakah barang anda baik-baik saja?"tanyanya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat lembut.

Ino mengecek isi tasnya, dan memastikan bahwa kalungnya ada di sana. "Ya, semuanya tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu membantunya berdiri dan kembali menanyakan keadaaanya, sesuai dengan apa yang harusnya dilakukan oleh seorang manajer toko. Pelayanan rumah spa ini memang sangat baik, dan pegawainya dapat diandalkan.

"Kami harap anda menikmati waktu anda di sini, Nona. Silakan datang kembali."ucapnya sambil membungkuk pada Ino, ketika gadis berambut _blonde_ itu akan pulang

"Ya, aku datang lagi."jawab Ino sebelum berjalan keluar toko.

Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu masih tersenyum padanya. Biasanya, Ino akan merasa bahwa orang seperti itu adalah orang yang _creepy_ dan patut dicurigai, tapi ia bisa merasakan ketulusan dari gadis itu.

"Aku pasti akan datang lagi."

oOoOoOo

 _ **Amegakure, 12:39 AM**_

Malam menyelimuti negeri hujan itu. Langit menurunkan hujan rintik-rintik, cukup untuk membuat malam ini tidak begitu panas dan menyediakan alunan rintik hujan yang menenangkan.

Apartemen itu gelap, hanya disinari oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang ada di beberapa titik. Cahaya berwarna oranye itu menambah kesan menenangkan.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah duduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. Meja kerjanya tidak dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas-kertas, hanya ada satu set komputer dan satu map yang cukup tebal.

Bunyi telepon memenuhi ruangan yang hening itu, dan lelaki itu mengangkatnya sebelum dering ketiga.

" _Aku menemukannya."_

Suara perempuan di ujung sana sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Jujur, ia merindukan suara itu. Dia juga merindukan suara teman-temannya yang lain. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Entah apa yang sedang mereka semua lakukan selama ini.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

" _Pin itu. Aku menemukannya."_

Alisnya bertaut, ia mulai merasakan adrenalin yang mengalir pada tiap bagian di tubuhnya. Sebuah senyuman licik terbentuk oleh bibirnya yang pucat. "Hubungi anggota lainnya, kita akan segera membalas dendam lama."


	20. Yamanaka Ino

**A/N :** _Believe me, I started writing this chapter right after I posted the 19_ _th_ _chapter. But I need quite a long time to finish this._ Akhir bulan dompet mulai tipis padahal acara buanyak banget, tugas mulai numpuk, kepalaku mulai sering pusing. Hm. -_- By the way selamat berpuasa untuk teman-teman yang muslim yaa (luv!)

Oh, sesuai yang aku _state_ di _summary_ , ada beberapa _detail_ dan kejadian yang aku ubah karena aku merasa itu mulai aneh aja. _Fyi_ , _chapter_ awal-awal itu kan aku buat dua tahun yang lalu dan aku rasa itu kurang greget aja jadinya diubah deh sekarang haha, gaada yang terlalu diubah kok. Cuma kayak rambut Ayumi yang aku ubah jadi warna _pink_ yang rada gelap, gitu. Jadi sans aja yaa.

Kali ini ada _chapter_ spesial buat Ino! Pada penasaran gak sih gimana Ino bisa ketemu Sasori terus gimana dia bisa punya pin itu, terlebih, itu pin punya siapa?! ( _Well_ tentunya kalian udah tahu, tapi aku bisa merubah jalan ceritanya kapan aja (ketauan kan _author-_ nya ga punya kerangka cerita yang bener))

Oke, lanjut ke balas-balas review!

 **Saskey Saki :** Silakan pantengin terus kelangsungan _fic_ ini yaa

 **Jamurlumutan :** Bulan depan ya,kali ini _chapter_ spesial Ino dulu!

 **Ceexia :** Ga usah sampe pusing gitu mba hehe banyak hal lain yang bisa dipusingin (?) meski sebenernya aku seneng ada yang _take this fic that seriously hahaha, thanks_. Semoga kamu bisa membuat teori-teori mengenai _fic_ ini ya, _I really enjoy reading your review._

 **23 :** Um.. gimana ya? Semuanya masih bisa berubah kapan aja sih, hehehe.

 **Bananaris :** Aku senang kalau memang aku berhasil bikin karakter misterius Shisui keluar di sini. Jujur aja, aku suka banget sama Shisui dan aku rasa _canon_ -nya dia memang rada misterius gitu ga sih? Hehe. _Anyway thanks for the review._

 **Annis874 :** Terimakasih ^^ _Keep your spirit high babe!_

 **Pudding Pudding** **:** Makasih buat pujiannya, aku masih butuh banyak belajar, hehe.

 **Evy Bestari Putri :** Sebenarnya itu udah _obvious_ banget sih, tapi aku suka karena ada yang _state_ itu di _review_ , gatau kenapa hehe.

 **Guest :** Terimakasih^^ ditunggu aja yaa

 **ALSKY :** Ulala thankcuu~

 _Enjoy! Please kindly leave a review and click favorite and follow for this double-length chapter!_

* * *

 **Konohagakure, 15 tahun sebelumnya.**

Aku duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Isak tangis sanak saudara memenuhi ruangan dengan alas tatami ini. Di depanku, ada sebuah peti berwarna putih. Ada foto seorang wanita dengan mata berwarna biru sebiru langit di musim panas.

Wanita itu Ibuku.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, kemarin siang kami masih memanggang kue bersama. Namun pagi harinya, ketika aku bangun, aku dihadapkan dengan situasi ini.

Aku menatap laki-laki bermata serupa disampingku. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya tidak kosong, namun juga tidak menunjukkan cahaya di dalamnya. Ayahku tidak mengatakan apa pun, baik padaku atau pada orang lain.

"Ayah?"ucapku, memberanikan diri.

Ayahku memandangku. Dia tidak menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia memelukku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar dan nafasnya yang tercekat di telingaku.

Saat itu juga, aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya dan aku akhirnya menangis kencang. Isakanku terdengar keras, namun tidak ada yang menghentikanku. Semua tahu bahwa aku butuh meluapkan semua perasaanku yang tertahan.

Pelukan dari Ayahku semakin erat, dan aku semakin bisa merasakan sedih yang pada awalnya tidak terasa sanking bingungnya aku.

Semakin lama, rasa sesak di dadaku semakin menjadi. Sampai pada akhirnya aku merasa sangat kesakitan. Rasa sesak itu bukan lagi rasa sesak karena sedih.

Sebelum aku bisa menyuarakan rasa sakit itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, 12 tahun sebelumnya.**

 _Coronary Artery Disease_ , atau mudahnya penyakit jantung koroner.

Di hari kematian Ibuku, aku divonis dengan penyakit pembunuh nomor satu di dunia. Penyakit yang sama yang merenggut nyawa Beliau.

Sebenarnya itu tidaklah aneh, mengingat penyakit itu juga dapat diturunkan secara genetik. Sejujurnya aku sudah pernah diperingatkan soal ini oleh mendiang Ibuku sendiri, karena itu pola makanku sangat dijaga. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan vonis tersebut, tapi itu menjadi pukulan tersendiri untuk Ayahku.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa meyakinkannya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa aku akan tetap hidup dan tidak akan kalah dari penyakit ini.

"Ayah, dimana surat persetujuan orang tua untuk acara _training camp_ minggu depan?"tanyaku pagi itu.

Ayahku masih ada di tempat tidurnya, di bawah selimut dan dalam posisi yang sangat nyaman sepertinya. "Ayah sudah tanda tangani kemarin, coba lihat di ruang kerja Ayah."

"Oke!"sahutku dengan nada riang. Ayahku bukanlah orang yang suka bangun pagi, tapi dia pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Aku yakin beberapa menit setelah ini ia sudah siap dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

Ruang kerja Ayahku terletak di lantai satu rumah kami. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar yang memang dibuat khusus untuk Ayahku bekerja sambil menatap ke arah kebun kecil yang ia rawat sendiri.

Di meja kerjanya, ada banyak kertas dan map yang tidak pernah kulirik sekali pun. Kebanyakan pastilah tentang produk baru atau laporan penjualan bulan ini. Aku butuh waktu satu menit penuh untuk menemukan map berwarna _pink_ berisi surat pernyataan itu. Aku sengaja menggunakan map berwarna terang agar bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

Kemudian mataku menangkap secangkir minuman berwarna hitam pekat. Secangkir kopi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhiku, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menyesap sedikit minuman berkafein itu. Rasa manis dan pahitnya adalah kombinasi yang sempurna. Aku belum pernah meminum minuman selezat ini sebelumnya.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Oops. Aku ketahuan.

* * *

 **Sunagakure, 8 tahun sebelumnya.**

Aku membuka tutup _lotion_ favoritku dan membalurkannya di seluruh lenganku. Cuaca Suna yang sangat panas hampir sepanjang tahunnya ini tidak akan baik untuk kulitku, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan kalau memang jalan hidup menuntunku untuk berkuliah di sini?

Sunagakure Academy terdiri dari fasilitas pendidikan berupa sekolah dasar sampai dengan universitas. Sebenarnya, berkuliah di sini berarti aku akan terikat dengan Suna. Suatu hal yang tidak kuinginkan – karena aku sangat mencintai Konoha – tapi harus kujalani demi jurusan dermatologi yang menjadi impianku.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hobiku untuk berdandan dan mempercantik diri akan menjadi motivasi untuk melanjutkan studi ke Fakultas Kedokteran.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Oh, sungguh, aku tidak akan datang ke sini kalau Konoha punya Universitas dengan jurusan dermatologi. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan kesabaran untuk mempelajari ilmu kedokteran secara umum lalu setelah beberapa tahun baru mendalami dermatologi.

Kenapa aku tidak mendalami kardiologi? _Well_ , _passion_ -ku adalah dermatologi, dan itu sudah final.

"Ino- _chan_! Ketua memanggilmu!"

Aku menggunakan seluruh kesabaranku untuk tidak mengumpat saat itu juga. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau menjadi bagian dari Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa akan semenyebalkan ini. Aku hampir tidak pernah punya waktu luang karena Ketua Bidang Publikasi dan Dokumentasi – ketua bidangku – yang tidak pernah memberi kelonggaran.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , besok adalah _deadline_ pengumpulan berita untuk majalah kampus. Dari sepuluh anggotaku, hanya kau yang belum mengumpulkan berita."ucap Kankuro saat aku datang ke ruangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku juga sedang meng- _handle_ beberapa acara, jadi,"ucapku, berharap dia bisa mengerti.

Dia memberiku tatapan dinginnya yang biasa. Oh, aku harusnya tahu dia tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Oke ini salahku, Kankuro-s _enpai_ , maafkan aku." Aku memberikannya tatapan manis dengan air mata yang sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ini adalah kartu as milikku yang paling ampuh.

Benar saja, lelaki itu terlihat tersipu sebelum berdeham untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Karena itu aku sudah memberimu sedikit keringanan. Aku sudah menghubungi Sasori- _senpai_ untuk menjadi narasumbermu. Dia bersedia dan bisa ditemui hari ini jam lima sore di perpustakaan."

Refleks, aku melihat jam tanganku. Sial, ini sudah hampir jam lima.

Aku menyerukan terimakasih pada Kankuro sebelum berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Akasuna no Sasori. Jenius dari Konoha, Pangeran Rambut Merah, dan masih banyak lagi julukan _keren_ yang diberikan padanya. Yang aku tahu, laki-laki itu hanya lebih tua satu tahun dariku, namun sekarang dia sedang menyelesaikan tesis untuk meraih gelar S2-nya. _Heck_ , aku kira aku yang pernah loncat kelas satu kali sudah sangat hebat. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia loncat kelas, atau seberapa singkat waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk meraih gelar S1.

Ah satu hal lagi yang semua orang tahu, adalah kenyataan bahwa belakangan ini dia tidak punya toleransi terhadap keterlambatan. Dia tidak sungkan mengkritik dosen yang datang terlambat dan meninggalkan siapapun yang membuat janji dengannya jika yang bersangkutan datang terlambat.

Karena itu, ketika aku masuk ke ruang baca perpustakaan dan menemukan rambut merahnya yang cantik itu, aku sangat lega.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat, _Senpai_."ucapku di tengah napasku yang terengah-engah. Oh, aku harap jantungku tidak akan kambuh lagi.

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah map di tangan. Ia memberiku senyum sopan. "Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak punya pekerjaan, jadi aku tidak akan buru-buru."

"Oh, jadi alasan di balik rumor itu adalah karena kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu?"tanyaku sembari mengambil kursi untuk duduk.

Akasuna no Sasori sepertinya tahu rumor apa yang sedang berkembang di kampus tentang dirinya, karena itu ia tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku sibuk dengan tesis dan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun waktuku yang berharga."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa pekerjaanmu?" Aku mengatakannya dengan _ballpoint_ dan _notes_ di tangan.

Saat itu, aku bersumpah aku melihat senyumnya yang digantikan dengan garis lurus sebelum kembali menjadi senyum sopan.

"Aku hanya sedang mengembangkan bisnisku."

Aku mengabaikan apa yang kulihat dan kembali fokus pada pertanyaan yang sudah kupikirkan selagi berlari ke perpustakaan.

"Sasori- _senpai_ , sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kau adalah bagian dari keluarga inti Uchiha Group, tapi kenapa kau memutuskan untuk keluar dan memulai bisnismu sendiri? Oh, kuharap aku tidak terlalu kasar karena menggunakan kata 'keluar'.."

Laki-laki itu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke meja. "Yamanaka Ino- _san_ … kau berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka, salah satu _rival_ Uchiha Group bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah."jawabku. Kenapa dia menyinggung latar belakangku?

"Sebenarnya jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di beberapa kalangan petinggi perusahaan besar Konoha. Kenapa kau yang menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Yamanaka tidak mengetahuinya?"

Aku menggumam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Pewaris utama keluarga Yamanaka belum bisa dipastikan. Kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan bisnis sama sekali, aku lebih tertarik dengan bidang yang kupelajari sekarang. Ayahku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia justru senang karena aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam dunia bisnis yang kejam."

Aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang lebih tulus saat dia berkata, "Aku mengagumi Inoichi- _san_ untuk hal itu. Uchiha tidak akan punya toleransi sebesar itu. Dunia bisnis yang kejam adalah tempat Uchiha bertahan hidup selama ini. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu."

"Kalau kau hidup di dalamnya, tentu kau akan terbiasa bukan?"gumamku, lebih pada diri sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh para pebisnis itu. Hal-hal kotor apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Banyak. Kau mungkin tidak ingin tahu."

Setelah kupikirkan lagi, Ayahku adalah salah satu dari pebisnis besar di Konoha. Jika dunia bisnis memang sekejam itu, lalu apa saja yang sudah Ayahku lakukan untuk bertahan selama ini?

Pertanyaan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, dan mungkin wajahku menggambarkan kekhawatiranku dengan baik, karena selanjutnya Sasori- _senpai_ memberiku tatapan menenangkan.

"Keluarga Yamanaka adalah satu-satunya pihak yang bisa dibilang netral. Dia berafiliasi dengan Hyuuga dan Uchiha, suatu pencapaian yang luar biasa. Sampai saat ini aku belum pernah mendengar catatan buruk tentang Yamanaka. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Inochi- _san_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."ujarku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum karena lega. "Oh, kenapa kita jadi membicarakan ini? Aku akan lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya."

Lagi, Sasori- _senpai_ memberiku senyumnya yang menenangkan. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, pekerjaanku tidak begitu banyak hari ini. Lagipula aku suka berbincang denganmu, Ino- _san_."

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhiku, tapi malam harinya, setelah kembali ke kamar apartemenku yang nyaman, aku langsung mencari banyak berita tentangnya. Tentang Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan juga keluargaku sendiri, Yamanaka.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sasori _-senpai_ , Yamanaka Enterprise memang menjalin hubungan yang cukup baik dengan Hyuuga Corporation dan Uchiha Group. Bisnis utama Yamanaka berkaitan dengan tanaman. Buket bunga dari Yamanaka adalah buket nomor satu yang digunakan oleh banyak kalangan elit seperti Uchiha Group untuk menghias seluruh hotel mereka, sedangkan tanaman lainnya digunakan salah satunya oleh Hyuuga Corporation sebagai bahan utama untuk obat-obatan di klinik dan rumah sakit milik mereka.

 _Well, itu gambaran umumnya_. Lalu bagaimana kaitan Uchiha Group dan Sasori- _senpai_?

Hasilnya tidak banyak.

Dari sekitar dua puluh laman yang kubuka, aku hanya mendapat informasi tentang Ibunya, yaitu Uchiha Izumi, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Uchiha. Tidak disebutkan dengan siapa ia menikah dan bagaimana ia meninggal. Artikel tentang Sasori- _senpai_ sendiri hanya muncul sejak kemenangannya dalam salah satu lomba seni internasional, yaitu saat dia berusia 14 tahun.

Uchiha pasti sudah membungkam seluruh pers terkait dengan kematian Uchiha Izumi dan kelanjutan hidup anaknya.

Tiba-tiba, kamarku yang sunyi terisi oleh bunyi bel. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memeriksa siapa yang bertamu semalam ini.

Dan begitu aku tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu, aku segera membuka pintu itu dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Ayah!"seruku keras-keras di telinganya.

Ayahku hanya tertawa sembari membalas pelukanku dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah kotak yang sudah sangat familiar. "Aku membawa donat kesukaanmu."

Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk berteriak. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya dan dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku. Dengan selusin donat favorit kami. _It couldn't be more perfect!_

Setelah aku meletakkan donat-donat itu di piring, aku meletakkan piringnya di atas meja. Ayahku duduk di sofa sembari menyesap segelas kopi. Sial, aku juga menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak mungkin meminumnya di depan Ayah. _Heck_ , aku bahkan beruntung karena stok kopiku memang sudah habis.

Sejak aku ketahuan meminum kopi hitamnya saat SMP, aku benar-benar dijauhkan dari yang namanya kopi. Ayahku tidak main-main, ia akan mengurangi uang jajanku, mengambil ponselku, atau bahkan memberikan les tambahan kalau aku ketahuan meminum minuman berkafein itu.

Aku tahu jantungku ini sangat lemah, aku berusaha sangat keras dalam banyak latihan untuk menguatkannya. Aku bahkan sudah bisa berlari untuk jarak tertentu sekarang. Jadi seharusnya aku masih bisa meminumnya barang seteguk dua teguk bukan? Lagipula aku meminum _coffee latte_ yang jelas jauh lebih ringan dan _tidak terlalu berbahaya._

Yah, tapi Ayahku terlalu protektif untuk memahaminya.

Aku melihat sebotol jus organik favoritku. Aku tersenyum saat melihat warna oranye khas mangga. Aku suka mangga.

"Jadi, ada apa di Suna?"tanyaku sembari mengambil posisi duduk dan juga membuka botol jus itu.

"Ada pertemuan dengan Kazekage untuk proyek rumah kaca baru."ucap Ayahku.

"Oh, proyek untuk penelitian tanaman langka yang baru saja kau menangkan itu? Luar biasa, selamat ya!"

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. "Sejak kapan kau mengikuti perkembangan bisnis, Ino?"

Aku tersenyum. " _Well_ , seseorang membuatku sedikit penasaran dengan hal itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukan apa yang sedang kucari."

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab, "Latar belakang Akasuna no Sasori."

Raut wajah Ayahku tidak banyak berubah. Ia masih terlihat bingung, namun aku bisa melihat sedikit ketidaknyamanan pada gerak tubuhnya. Terbukti dari jari telunjuknya yang membuat gerakan mengetuk pada lututnya.

Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena detik berikutnya ia memberiku senyuman menggoda yang menyebalkan. "Oh… akhirnya Ino menemukan cinta sejatinya."

Aku berusaha menahan pipiku yang terasa panas. Aku selalu tidak suka caranya menggodaku saat aku memberi tahunya tentang laki-laki yang menarik perhatianku. Ya, Sasori- _senpai_ menarik perhatianku, tapi bukan karena aku menyukainya.

"Haha, lucu sekali Ayah."

Yamanaka Inoichi terkekeh sebentar sebelum meletakkan kopinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya tapi aku pernah mendengar sedikit cerita dari Menma- _san_."

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak terlalu. Kami hanya teman minum." Ia menghela nafas. "Uchiha Madara tidak merestui hubungan Izumi- _san_ dan kekasihnya. Izumi- _san_ bertengkar dengan Ayahnya, memutuskan untuk membuang Uchiha dan kabur untuk membentuk keluarga kecilnya. Saat itu ia sudah mengandung Akasuna no Sasori."

"Satu tahun kemudian, ia meninggal dunia. Sesuatu yang memang dikhawatirkan oleh kedua kakaknya. Izumi- _san_ punya tubuh yang lemah, perubahan gaya hidup pasti berpengaruh besar pada tubuhnya."

"Lalu? Apa yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha?"

"Uchiha Madara bersikeras tidak akan mengakui Izumi dan anaknya. Pada akhirnya Menma - _san_ dan Fugaku- _san_ yang mengurus segala keperluan terkait kepergian Izumi. Semuanya dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan pers."

Kejam. Jadi ini cerita dibalik Sasori- _senpai_ yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat dalam satu _frame_ bersama keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan di acara ulang tahun Uchiha Group, dimana semua anggota keluarga inti berkumpul, ia tidak terlihat. Padahal saat itu Uzumaki Karin – yang baru saja terlibat skandal berbahaya dengan salah satu personil _band –_ masih bisa menampakkan dirinya.

"Tunggu. Tapi kenapa sekarang publik bisa tahu?"

Ayahku terlihat memberikan senyum yang sangat simpatik. "Salah seorang kerabat dari Akasuna membocorkannya pada media. Saat itu, Sasori sudah cukup terkenal karena prestasi akademik, seni, dan bisnis penginapan pertamanya. Bukti yang ia berikan adalah rekaman video Izumi- _san_ dan kekasihnya serta foto sesaat setelah ia melahirkan, bahkan Uchiha tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan kerabatnya itu?"tanyaku hati-hati.

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali mereka dan Tuhan. Tapi aku yakin bukan hal yang baik."

Kemudian Ayah menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Dengar Ino, aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk berteman atau dekat dengan siapapun, tapi ingat ini. Berhati-hatilah dengan Uchiha dan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka."

* * *

 **Sunagakure, 7 tahun sebelumnya**

Karena Ayahku berkata demikian, aku berusaha waspada di wawancaraku dengan Sasori- _senpai_ berikutnya. Sayangnya, sikap laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak patut untuk dicurigai, yang ada aku merasa sangat nyaman berbincang dengannya dan aku akan merasa sangat berdosa karena mencurigai orang yang tidak bersalah.

Sasori- _senpai_ sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Dia dengan sabar menjelaskan banyak hal tentang segala sesuatu di dunia bisnis yang masih sangat baru bagiku. Meskipun begitu ia tidak terdengar menggurui.

Berteman dengannya sangat santai tapi produktif. Ia berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang lain yang lebih sering mengajakku jalan-jalan.

Setelah beberapa kali wawancara, kami jadi lebih dekat. Kami sering makan sambil belajar bersama. Mungkin terdengar aneh karena lelaki itu mendalami Manajemen sedangkan aku adalah mahasiswi kedokteran, tapi sungguh, Sasori- _senpai_ punya banyak pengetahuan di bidang ini.

Kalau ada orang yang lebih sempurna dibandingnya, aku akan sangat terkejut.

"Hei, Yamanaka. Kau pacaran dengan Sasori- _senpai_?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari poster yang sedang kukerjakan dan menatap Kankuro dengan alis terangkat. "Hah? Dari mana kau dapat ide gila seperti itu?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas keras-keras. "Satu kampus juga sudah tahu kalau kau sering jalan bersamanya. Asal kau tau saja, kau sudah mematahkan hati banyak orang."

"Oh… kurasa aku juga mendengar suara hati yang patah dari orang yang duduk di depanku ini."gurauku sambil tersenyum jahil. Melihat wajah Ketua Bidang-ku yang bersemu merah itu aku tertawa.

"Kami tidak berpacaran Kankuro- _senpai_. Kau bisa tenang."ujarku kemudian sembari mengambil barang-barangku dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Seharusnya, Sasori- _senpai_ sudah menunggu di café seberang kampus, mengingat dia adalah orang yang sangat tepat waktu.

Benar saja, lelaki berambut merah itu sudah duduk di meja yang ada di sebelah jendela kaca. Secangkir kopi ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang _mouse_. Kurasa ia sedang mengerjakan _design_ baru untuk bonekanya.

Pertama kali aku tahu kalau dia sangat suka dengan boneka, aku terkejut. Kukira dia adalah kolektor Barbie atau semacamnya, tapi ternyata ia juga sedang mendalami seni membuat boneka. Tidak main-main, boneka Bisque dan Hina buatannya sangat luar biasa indah.

 _See_? Lelaki ini memang nyaris sempurna. Ia menguasai berbagai hal di bidang akademik, seni, juga bisnis. Seseorang sepertiku berpacaran dengannya? Haha, kurasa aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Ino- _san_?"

Panggilannya membuatku tersadar. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. Seorang pelayan mendatangi mejaku. Aku memesan salah satu varian kopi dan sepotong _cheesecake_.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Kau punya CAD yang cukup parah tapi kau sangat menyukai kopi. Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu ini, Ino- _san_."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah jatuh cinta."jawabku asal. "Jadi, bantuan seperti apa yang kau butuhkan, Sasori- _senpai_?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu memberiku satu map berisi _design_ kimono. "Aku ingin kau memberikan pendapat tentang itu. Kau punya _sense_ yang bagus dalam hal memilih pakaian, jadi kurasa kau orang yang tepat untuk ini."

"Aku senang akhirnya bakatku ini bisa membantu."gurauku.

Di saat aku memperhatikan _design-design_ tersebut, ponsel Sasori- _senpai_ berbunyi.

"Yamada- _san_? Ya, aku tidak sibuk. Kenapa?"

Sasori- _senpai_ terdiam cukup lama, karena itu aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa melupakan raut wajahnya saat itu.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tegang, sangat kontras dengan raut wajah yang biasanya ia tampilkan. Saat dia menurunkan ponselnya, aku bisa melihat tangannya yang bergemetar. "Sasori- _senpai_ , ada apa?"

Hening berbahasa. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menatapku. Dia mungkin tidak mendengar pertanyaanku sanking terkejutnya dengan entah berita apa yang baru ia dapatkan.

Ponselku mengeluarkan dering khusus untuk notifikasi dari portal berita favoritku. Aku meliriknya, dan aku bisa merasakan perasaan tidak enak langsung memenuhi rongga perutku.

' _BREAKING NEWS : Kecelakaan di perbatasan Suna-Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku ditemukan kritis.'_

"Sasori- _senpai_." Panggilan itu terdengar lirih. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tujuannya ke sini adalah untuk berinvestasi pada bisnisku, Ino- _san_." Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. "Aku yang memintanya datang langsung. Aku-"

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, sementara aku memilih untuk mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak tahu harus membuat wajah seperti apa. Aku hanya ingin menghentikannya sebelum ia mengatakan lebih.

Kami berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sasori- _senpai_ berkata, "Aku harus pergi."

Lelaki itu menyempatkan untuk membalas genggamanku sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah itu aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, 5 tahun sebelumnya**

"Yamanaka- _sensei_!"

Aku menoleh pada dua orang perawat di meja resepsionis. Keduanya tersenyum dan melambai padaku, memintaku untuk datang mendekat.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku ramah sambil menyandarkan diri pada konter tersebut.

"Resep _Aloe vera_ yang kau beri kemarin sangat ampuh! Aku tidak pernah punya kulit wajah sehalus ini sebelumnya!"ucap salah seorangnya sambil memegangi pipinya. Perawat lainnya mengiyakan dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Benarkah? _Well_ kalian beruntung. Itu adalah racikan spesial dariku yang akan digunakan untuk produk terbaru Yamanaka." Oke, itu terdengar sombong, tapi biarlah. Mereka juga tidak terlihat tidak senang.

"Apa kita sudah jadi kelinci percobaanmu, Yamanaka- _sensei_? Untung saja resepmu manjur, kalau saja tidak,"

"Hei, kau meragukannya? Yamanaka- _sensei_ tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang tidak aman. Dia adalah salah satu dokter muda paling berbakat di sini."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Aku melewati masa kuliahku dengan cukup cepat dan sekarang aku sedang menjadi Koas alias Dokter Muda. Suatu keberuntungan bagiku karena bisa menjalani masa koas di kampung halaman. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menahan suasana panas dan kering Suna lebih lama lagi.

Selama tiga tahun itu juga, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Sasori- _senpai_. Yang kutahu dia mengambil cuti dari kuliahnya, hanya sebatas itu. Dia tidak menghubungiku lagi dan pesan dariku tidak pernah dibalas.

Seakan beberapa saat yang kami lewati itu tidak berarti apapun baginya.

Oh, atau mungkin hanya aku yang berlebihan di sini.

"MENEPI! TOLONG MENEPI!"

Segerombolan orang masuk ke rumah sakit. Beberapa dokter yang bertugas jaga segera menghampiri mereka dan meminta deskripsi tentang pasien gawat darurat tersebut.

Saat itulah aku melihat sesuatu yang familiar.

Rambut berwana merah yang sangat familiar.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berlari mengikuti rombongan tersebut, melewati banyak orang yang berkerumun, saling menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi.

Hatiku mencelos saat melihat wajah yang kurindukan itu penuh dengan luka dan memar. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku yang berhasil mengikuti mereka dan kini ada di sisi kanan tandu _emergency_ kehilangan kata-kata.

Kemudian, matanya yang sudah setengah tertutup bertemu dengan mataku. Mulutnya bergerak, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan bicara dulu, _Senpai!_ "seruku sambil menggengam tangan kirinya dengan sebelah tanganku. Ia balas menggenggam tanganku dengan cukup erat.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, Yamanaka- _sensei._ "ujar salah seorang perawat sambil menahanku untuk tidak masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Dia kenalanku! Aku tidak bisa diam saja!"seruku.

Perawat itu tidak bergeming dan meremas kedua bahuku. "Percayakanlah pada dokter lainnya, Yamanaka- _sensei_. Ini mungkin terdengar tidak baik, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun di dalam sana. Doakan saja yang terbaik, oke?"

Kakiku terasa sangat lemah sehingga aku terpaksa bertumpu pada perawat itu. Untungnya dia cukup baik untuk membantuku duduk di salah satu bangku dekat ruang operasi sebelum pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang lain.

Sial.

Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dia setelah tiga tahun, dan dia dalam kondisi kritis. Meski kini aku sudah menjadi dokter muda, kenyataannya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalimat perawat tadi membuat dadaku terasa semakin sesak.

Aku mengusap wajahku dan merasakan pipiku yang lembab. Oh, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku menangis. Rasa khawatirku mengambil alih seluruh fokus yang kupunya.

Dan kurasa karena itu juga, aku tidak menyadari keberadaan benda kecil di tangan kiriku ini. Benda itu adalah sebuah pin dengan lapisan luarnya yang berwarna ungu. Sasori- _senpai_ memberikannya padaku saat aku menggenggam tangannya tadi.

Belum sempat aku melihat pin ini dengan lebih jelas, seorang perawat memanggilku untuk memeriksa salah seorang pasien. Entah apa aku bisa memeriksanya dengan benar setelah semua ini.

Tapi aku adalah dokter, dan pasien membutuhkanku.

Dengan berat hati, aku menyimpan pin itu dalam saku jasku sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri ruang pasien tersebut.

.

Esok harinya seluruh Konohagakure digemparkan oleh kematian salah satu pebisnis muda yang sangat handal.

Uchiha Itachi meninggal dunia di tempat kejadian perkara setelah mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Diduga ia dan Akasuna no Sasori – pengemudi mobil tersebut – sama-sama mabuk berat karena terakhir kali terlihat, mereka sedang mengunjungi tempat minum-minum.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kurasakan. Di satu sisi aku sangat berduka karena Uchiha Itachi adalah rekan kerja yang sangat baik untuk Yamanaka Enterprise dan memang sangat disayangkan pemuda berbakat sepertinya harus tutup usia secepat ini. Tapi di sisi yang lain aku cukup lega karena Sasori- _senpai_ berhasil diselamatkan, meski saat ini ia belum sadar dari pengaruh bius.

Di depan mataku, lelaki berambut merah itu terbaring dengan mata yang tertutup. Kepala, leher, tangan, bagian perut dan kakinya dililit dengan perban. Memar dan luka lainnya masih bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, berharap itu tidak akan menyakitinya. "Aku merindukanmu."ucapku kecil. Ucapanku jelas tidak dibalas apapun selain suara monoton dari _Bedside Monitor._

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatku hampir berteriak histeris. Aku merasakan tangannya yang balas menggenggam tanganku dengan genggaman yang lemah. Oh, aku menyesal sudah menyebut orang-orang di drama itu berlebihan. Ketika kau mengalaminya sendiri, ternyata kau memang akan sehisteris itu.

"S-Senpai! Apa kau bisa mendengarku dengan jelas?"seruku.

Matanya yang berwarna cokelat abu itu menatapku. "Ino- _san_?"

Dia mengenaliku! Astaga aku bisa menangis sekarang. "Ya, Kau ingat kan? Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan, _Senpai_. Mobilmu ditemukan menabrak pembatas jalan di perbatasan daerah Tanzaku."

Mendengarnya, ia justu terlihat bingung. "Tanzaku… Konoha?" Alisnya bertaut. "Kenapa aku ada di Konoha? Kenapa kau ada di Konoha?"

 _Oh, crap._

.

.

 _Retrograde Amnesia_.

Sasori- _senpai_ kehilangan ingatannya mulai dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah saat ia menemuiku di _café_ , di hari dimana Uchiha Fugaku meninggal dunia.

Begitu aku tahu kalau dia tidak bisa mengingat beberapa hal, aku segera menghubungi dokter yang bertanggung jawab dan memberitahu analisis kecilku. Ia segera diperiksa, dan hasilnya keluar esok harinya.

Aku ingat betul saat Uchiha Mikoto datang bersama dengan seorang lelaki bermata merah. Wajahnya terlihat tenang namun aku bisa merasakan amarah yang ia pendam. Terbukti dari tanganya yang menggenggam kuat _clutch_ miliknya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Wanita itu sudah mengetahui kondisi Akasuna no Sasori, namun ia kembali memastikannya. Ia menanyakan banyak hal, termasuk pertanyaan tentang apa yang ia lakukan bersama Uchiha Itachi yang membuat Sasori - _senpai_ terpojok hingga berteriak kencang sambil memegang kepalanya.

Aku yang saat itu ada di dekat ruangannya langsung masuk dan menekan tombol di dekat tempat tidurnya. Aku menyerukan kalimat-kalimat untuk membuat lelaki itu merasa cukup tenang namun tidak berhasil. Begitu aku menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan kesal, keduanya justru balas menatapku dengan ekspresi kosong. Seakan kondisi Sasori- _senpai_ yang menyedihkan saat itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka.

Namun harus aku akui, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Uchiha Mikoto berhasil memicu sedikit memorinya. Pihak rumah sakit akhirnya meminta polisi dan pihak dari Uchiha untuk menahan diri selama beberapa hari sampai kondisi Sasori- _senpai_ lebih stabil. Para dokter juga akan mencari pemicu yang lebih aman untuknya.

Hal itu berhasil. Selama lima hari di bawah pengawasan ketat para dokter, Sasori- _senpai_ berhasil memulihkan memorinya selama beberapa bulan setelah tanggal kematian Fugaku- _san_. Sayangnya, hanya sampai di situ. Karena setelahnya, metode apapun yang dilakukan oleh para dokter tidak lagi mempan. Tidak satu pun berhasil memicu memorinya untuk kembali. Dari situ, pihak polisi, bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Group berhenti mencoba mengambil informasi dari Sasori.

Beberapa bulan sudah terlewati. Kini, Akasuna no Sasori tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang berada tidak jauh dari kediaman Yamanaka. Jujur saja, sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit, keluarga Uchiha sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Yang aneh bagiku adalah, Sasori- _senpai_ tidak keberatan sama sekali. Seperti hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar.

Aku yang khawatir akhirnya lebih sering mengunjunginya dan memantau kesehatannya. Tidak jarang, aku memintanya mampir ke rumah untuk sekedar makan bersama. Aku tidak tahan membiarkan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit hidup sendirian.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keluargaku untuk menerima pribadinya yang baik itu. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan darah Uchiha-nya, atau kenapa dia tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Ayahku yang cukup tau dasar permasalahannya pun tidak keberatan untuk menampung Sasori- _senpai_. Awalnya lelaki berambut merah itu menolak, namun setelah aku membujuknya, ia membungkuk dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus pada Ayahku.

Itulah awal mula hubungan Akasuna no Sasori dan Yamanaka Enterprise.

Juga bagaimana hubungan kami yang sempat renggang kembali menjadi dekat.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, 3 tahun sebelumnya**

"Apa yang dipikirkan Ayah?!"

Sasori hanya tersenyum sambil mencoba menenangkanku. "Sudahlah. Ayo, kau mengganggu pelanggan yang lain, Ino."

Aku menatap pelanggan lainnya dengan tatapan kesal seakan berkata _Apa masalah kalian, urus masalah kalian sendiri!_. Alhasil, mereka kembali fokus pada apa yang mereka kerjakan. "Mana bisa aku melakukannya? Yamanaka Enterprise akan melakukan proyek kerjasama baru dengan Uchiha Group, dan proyek itu adalah apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu kan?"

Lelaki itu masih memasang senyum manisnya. "Aku tidak bisa terus menghindari mereka kan? Lagipula ini memang sesuai dengan apa yang kusetujui dulu."

Alasan kenapa tidak ada keluarga Uchiha yang menemui Sasori setelah kecelakaan itu, adalah karena persetujuan yang mereka buat saat Sasori datang di hari kematian Uchiha Fugaku.

Mengembalikan Sasori ke keluarga Uchiha adalah permintaan terakhir Fugaku. Madara tidak bisa menolak permintaan terakhir anak kesayangannya, sehingga ia mengalah. Namun, ia memberikan beberapa syarat pada Sasori, yaitu bahwa dia harus membuktikan dirinya layak menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha dan apabila dia mengacaukan sesuatu sekali saja, maka dia akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama.

 _Well_ , dia berhasil. Dia mengerjakan beberapa proyek di Uchiha Group bersama dengan Uchiha Itachi. Kekacauan yang ia buat adalah kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa anggota keluarga inti Uchiha lainnya.

Jika kita berpikir dari sisi Uchiha Madara, tentunya Sasori sudah melanggar syarat yang ia terima.

 _Tapi tetap saja mereka berlebihan. Keluarga macam apa itu?Mereka hidup dengan ego sebagai pondasi utama._

"Lagipula aku hanyalah orang di balik layar Ino. Yang akan muncul saat _press conference_ dan rapat terakhir untuk penandatanganan kontrak juga Inoichi- _san_."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku cukup kesal dengan Sasori yang terlihat santai. "Pada saatnya kau akan bertemu dengan wanita menyebalkan itu. Juga anaknya yang menyeramkan."

Sasori tertawa kecil. "Pada dasarnya Sasuke bukan anak yang seperti itu, Ino." Kemudian, tawa itu memudar dan ia menatap cangkir kopinya yang hampir kosong. "Tapi ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang yang membunuh Kakaknya hidup dengan tenang."

Ia pernah bercerita bahwa dalam ingatannya, ia sangat dekat dengan Itachi- _san_. Di hari-hari awal setelah Sasori kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, suasananya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Tidak ada banyak orang untuk diajak bicara. Sasori juga kesulitan untuk menemui seseorang ketika ada yang ingin ia katakan. Uchiha Itachi adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerimanya secara terbuka.

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu memang tidak terlalu ramah. Raut wajahnya datar, sama seperti kebanyakan Uchiha, tapi dia tidak ragu untuk membantu Sasori dalam banyak hal, mulai dari seluk-beluk rumah keluarga Uchiha, siapa saja anggota keluarga Uchiha, sampai proyek apa yang selanjutnya akan ia garap.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi sahabat.

Sayangnya Sasori tidak punya banyak memori tentangnya.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kau sudah berjuang keras, Sasori. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri." Aku diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Bukan hanya mereka yang kehilangan."

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sasori balas menggenggam tanganku. Matanya tidak lepas dari genggaman tangan kami.

"Terimakasih."ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih karena sudah menguatkanku. Aku sangat membutuhkannya."

"Itulah gunanya teman, bukan?"balasku.

Kali ini, aku melihat senyum jahil di wajahnya. "Kukira kita lebih dari teman, Ino."

 _Eh?_

.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Sasori dipanggil oleh pihak kepolisian. Mereka sudah menemukan tersangka dari kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan sepertinya Sasori dan Itachi terlibat dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya. Karena pihak kepolisian melabeli surat panggilan pada Sasori dengan tulisan 'Sangat Rahasia'.

Kami berdua datang ke kantor polisi esok harinya. Begitu melihatku, polisi tersebut langsung menunjukkan raut tidak senang. Tentu saja, karena seharusnya Sasori datang sendirian.

"Aku tidak akan datang jika tidak bersamanya."ucap Sasori dengan penuh penekanan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

Polisi itu menghela nafas. "Apa hubungan kalian? Apa kau yakin Nona ini tidak akan membocorkan seluruh informasi yang akan kalian terima?"

"Pacarku bukan wanita bermulut besar, Tuan."

Di situasi normal, mungkin aku akan tertawa. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu baik dalam menyimpan rahasia, aku sering membocorkan rahasia percintaan teman SMA-ku, tapi aku tahu kapan aku harus menutup mulutku.

Yang membuatku lebih ingin tertawa adalah betapa santainya Sasori saat menyebutku sebagai pacarnya.

Kemudian kami masuk ke ruang interogasi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana, kebanyakan adalah personel polisi. Satu-satunya yang familiar bagiku adalah laki-laki bermata merah dari keluarga Uchiha. Begitu pandangan kami bertemu, aku langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dibalik kaca yang tebal. Jujur saja, wajahnya tampan dan kalau saja ia bukan orang jahat, aku akan mendekatinya.

"Apa dia terlihat familiar?"tanya seorang petugas. Sepertinya dia adalah detektif yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini.

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak."

Interogator terlihat menanyakan sesuatu. Seorang petugas menekan beberapa tombol sehingga kami bisa mendengarnya.

" _ **Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Itachi dan Akasuna no Sasori**_ **?"**

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tertawa. _"_ _ **Aku sudah bilang kalau kami adalah teman baik, yeah."**_

" _ **Teman baik macam apa yang meletakkan bom di ban mobil temannya, lalu membunuhnya?"**_

Aku menatap Sasori yang terlihat cukup tegang. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama sekarang.

" _ **Kami hanya bermain-main, Tuan Polisi. Sungguh, kenapa kalian mempermasalahkan bom tapi tidak mempermasalahkan mereka yang menembak kami duluan?"**_

Sontak seluruh ruangan langsung menatap Sasori. Ini adalah informasi yang sangat baru. Aku secara refleks langsung menatap lelaki bermata merah itu. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tidak terlihat terkejut, seperti ia sudah mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya.

Kemudian, ia menekan sebuah tombol, yang sepertinya membuat orang-orang dari ruang interogasi dapat melihat kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pertanyaan para petugas tidak dijawab olehnya. Oh, tepatnya, lelaki berambut pirangitu sudah memotong perkataannya.

" _ **Yo! Sasori-san! Apa kau merindukanku?"**_

Sasori tidak menjawab, namun lelaki itu tidak menanggalkan senyumnya. _**"Tidak? Aku sakit hati, yeah! Hei, katakan pada Paman-Paman ini untuk mengeluarkanku, kau tahu aku tidak bersalah bukan?"**_

"Aku tidak tahu."jawab Sasori.

Kali ini, lelaki itu menunjukkan seringaian yang membuatnya terlihat berbahaya. _**"Salah, Sasori-san… Kau bukannya tidak tahu. Kau tidak ingat, yeah."**_

Aneh. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Informasi tentang Sasori dan keadaannya setelah kecelakaan adalah rahasia besar. Hanya pihak-pihak tertentu yang tahu tentang kondisinya. Bahkan dalam keluargaku, hanya Ayahku dan Aku yang tahu bahwa ia kehilangan ingatannya.

"Cukup dengan asumsimu, Deidara. Lebih baik kau-"

" _ **Asumsi? Astaga kalian pikir aku bodoh? Kalau dia tidak kehilangan ingatannya, aku dan mungkin seluruh Akatsuki sudah dihukum mati berbulan-bulan yang lalu."**_ Lelaki itu terkekeh. _ **"Kenyataannya kalian harus berjuang keras untuk mencariku, bukan? Kalau bukan karena Lelaki Ikan keparat itu, aku juga tidak akan jatuh ke perangkap kalian."**_

Deidara berdiri, membuat interrogator ikut berdiri dan bersiap untuk menjatuhkannya, namun ia kurang sigap. Dalam hitungan detik, Deidara mengunci tangannya dan memukul belakang kepalanya hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

" _ **Jangan bergerak, atau aku akan meledakkan ruangan ini, yeah."**_ Kalau kalimat itu dikeluarkan oleh orang biasa, mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya. Tapi aku yang tidak punya klu sama sekali pun tahu bahwa orang ini tidak main-main.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu kini berdiri tepat di depan kaca yang memisahkan kami. Raut wajahnya kini terlihat serius.

" _ **Tujuan kalian menangkapku lalu mendatangkan Sasori-**_ **san** _ **adalah untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih bukan?"**_ Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kedua saku celananya. _**"Kalau begitu akan kuberi sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memicu ingatanmu."**_

Hening berbahasa. Suasanya menjadi semakin mencekam kala kami menunggu perkataan Deidara selanjutnya.

" _ **Gia apólyti**_ ** _alítheia_** _ **.**_ **"**

Awalnya Sasori tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, tapi ketika Deidara mengulanginya sekali lagi, Sasori langsung memegang kepalanya dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia menahan sakit yang luar biasa, karena selanjutnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Aku langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama dan mengarahkan para personnel untuk membantu juga menelepon panggilan darurat. Suasananya langsung kacau karena Sasori tidak berhenti teriak. Kalimat aneh itu benar-benar menjadi pemicu yang luar biasa.

Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat lelaki bermata merah yang meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tidak menoleh barang sedikit pun ke arah Sasori yang kesakitan. Aku juga mengalihkan mataku pada Deidara, dan lelaki berambut pirang itu masih ada di sana, tersenyum senang.

" _ **Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, Sasori-**_ **san** _ **. Kuharap kau bisa hidup."**_ ujarnya. Ia berbalik, lalu melambai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, aku melihat berita. Lapas tempat Deidara ditahan mengalami kebakaran akibat ledakan bom.

Ada 10 korban jiwa.

Salah satunya adalah pelaku bom bunuh diri tersebut.

* * *

 **Konohagakure,** _ **present**_ **.**

Aku mengusap permukaan liontin baruku. Pin itu masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak tergores barang sedikit pun. Di baliknya ada ukiran kecil yang terlihat sangat _detail_ , namun aku tidak berusaha untuk mengetahuinya.

Karena semakin banyak aku tahu, mungkin akan semakin buruk.

Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasori kesakitan lagi.

Aku tidak ingin dia kembali ke bahaya itu.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia.

Oh Tuhan, aku tahu aku tidak melakukan hal yang benar. Aku menyimpan barang bukti yang pasti akan membantu semua orang. Mereka semua akan tahu penyebab dari kematian Uchiha Itachi dan mungkin ingatan Sasori akan kembali.

Lalu apa?

Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa setelah itu mereka akan baik-baik saja. Bisa jadi Sasori akan kembali ke entah apa yang ia lakukan bersama dengan Akatsuki.

Aku mengusap wajahku, merasakan bagian yang lembab di pipiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan kapan aku menangis. Perasaan dalam dadaku masih sesak. Aku tidak merasa baikan sama sekali.

Aku takut. Aku takut Uchiha Sasuke akan merebut pin ini dan melakukan semua hal yang kuhindari selama ini. Aku bahkan takut dia akan benar-benar membunuhku sebentar lagi.

"Ino? Kau di dalam?"

Aku tidak menyahut, tapi pintu itu kemudian terbuka. Aku bisa melihat wajah Ayahku di sana.

Beliau masuk, lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidurku. Rautnya yang sangat lembut itu membuatku terenyuh. Ketika ia tersenyum, aku langsung bisa merasakan air mata yang tertahan di ujung kelopak mata. Saat ia bertanya "Ada apa?" Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukannya.

Ayahku tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memelukku erat dan mengusap kepalaku. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup, hangat tubuhnya saja sudah membuatku merasa tenang. Perlahan, rasa takutku menguap.

Malam itu, setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang.


	21. Foreboding

**A/N:** Selamat Idul Fitri teman-teman! Mohon maaf lahir batin!

 _Well_ , seperti biasanya aku kembali dengan _update_ terbaru. Melihat dari _reviews_ , hm… sepertinya kalian sangat menginginkan momen SasuSaku. _Good for you guys_ , karena aku menambahkan beberapa momen di sini. Aku gak tau sih sukses apa ngga, tapi aku udah berusaha hehe.

Soal _chapter_ kemarin, jujur aja aku sangat menikmati menulis bagian kemunculan Deidara. Membayangkan adegannya di pikiranku itu sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya dia gak akan sering muncul.

 _Next,_ saatnya balas-balas _review_

 **UchiHaruno SasuSakuSara :** Terimakasih karena udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca _fanfic_ ini ya, dan kehidupan kampusku sebenarnya gak sesibuk teman-teman lain yang kuliah di universitas biasa sih ( _Believe me,_ terutama untuk anak Arsi. _Respect._ )

 **Annis874 :** Terimakasih buat _review-_ nya. Semua orang memang punya sifat itu di dalem diri mereka. Kalau kita ada di posisi Ino, mungkin kita juga ngelakuin hal yang sama kan? Hehe.

 **Jamurlumutan :** Ah aku seneng ada yang sadar hehe. Si Abang muncul kok di sini, muehehe.

 **Ceexia :** Hola dik! Sebulan itu memang ga selama yang kita semua kira kok, hahaha. _Anyway_ kalimat yang lebih tepat adalah Ino gak berusaha mencari tahu lebih. Dia udah tahu kalau itu pasti ada hubungannya sama Akatsuki dan teman-temannya, dan dia gamau ambil risiko. Sedangkan untuk Sasori… memorinya belum balik, hehe.

 **Saskey Saki :** Itu memang pertanyaan utama yang masih disimpen sampe nanti, wkwk. Yang sabar nungguinnya ya, terimakasih!

 **Evy Bestari Putri :** Terimakasih! Ini dia next chapnya.

 **[!] THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SWEARING.**

 _Happy Reading !_

.

.

.

Aula utama _The Grand Uchiha Hotel_ mulai dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan. Pejabat pemerintahan, selebriti, sampai seniman hadir dalam acara peringatan ulang tahun hotel tersebut. Tidak aneh, mengingat betapa besar pengaruh Uchiha Group pada Konohagakure dan segala kegiatan di dalamnya.

Kali ini juga, Shion hadir menggantikan atasannya. Dengan gaun malam berwarna hitam karya Mei Terumi, ia terlihat menawan. Jika orang tidak tahu lebih baik, mungkin mereka mengira Shion adalah salah satu pewaris dari perusahaan ternama, bukannya aktris yang masih terhitung baru.

Jujur saja, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Uchiha. Kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan Uchiha berambut merah muda itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa kesal, marah, dan malu. Ia sudah mengakui bahwa rencananya itu memang tidak matang. Seharusnya ia mengikuti saran Miwa untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi Uchiha Sakura lebih dari ini.

 _Astaga memikirkan nama itu saja aku sudah kesal._

"Minum, Nona?"

Shion menatap lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya. Rambut peraknya disisir ke belakang, menampakkan dengan jelas wajahnya yang tampan dan terkesan _playful_. Tangannya memegang dua gelas _champagne_.

"Terimakasih." jawab Shion sembari mengambil segelas.

Lelaki itu membalasnya dengan senyum manis. Ia menyesap minumannya perlahan sambil menatap sekeliling. "Pesta yang mewah, ya?"

"Tentu saja. _It's the Uchiha Group_ _after all._ " Shion tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terdengar bangga. Sebuah kebiasaan lamanya yang susah dihilangkan.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada sesuatu di dekat pintu masuk. Lelaki itu kemudian berkata, "Kau ingin melihatnya dengan lebih jelas?"

Ketika keduanya sudah berada lebih dekat dengan sumber tepuk tangan, Shion bisa melihat keluarga inti Uchiha yang memasuki ruangan.

Uchiha Madara berjalan paling depan, ditemani oleh Uchiha Mikoto. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian tradisional – kimono – yang mungkin lebih mahal daripada gaji Shion selama setengah tahun. Di belakang mereka, anggota inti lainnya mengikuti.

Bila tahun lalu, satu-satunya warna rambut yang berbeda hanyalah rambut merah menyala milik Uzumaki Karin, kali ini gadis Uzumaki itu tidak sendirian. Ada Akasuna no Sasori yang menggamit tangan Yamanaka Ino. Keduanya terlihat mesra seperti biasanya. Karin sendiri berjalan paling belakang bersama seorang yang Shion kenali sebagai Uchiha Naori.

Tapi bukan kemunculan Uchiha Naori yang sudah lama tidak terlihat itu yang menyita perhatian Shion. Sesakit apapun hatinya, Shion tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan dengan jas berwarna biru tua dan dasi senada.

Dan seperti yang Shion duga, Ia menggandeng tangan putri kecilnya yang berambut merah muda. Di sampingnya, Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan senyum formal di wajah. Wanita itu mengenakan _sheath dress_ berwarna _baby blue_. Warna pastel yang cocok dengan rambutnya, Shion harus mengakui itu.

"Ah itukah keluarga kecil Sasuke- _san_?" ujar lelaki itu tiba-tiba. "Mereka mengenakan pakaian senada."

Oh, Shion baru sadar kalau gadis kecil itu juga mengenakan pakaian bernuansa biru. "Ya, mereka keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia, bukan?"timpal Shion dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Lelaki itu memberinya senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. Matanya yang berwarna ungu memancarkan sinar yang terkesan ceria namun berbahaya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."ucap Shion lagi, berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu suka datang ke pesta formal begini. Ah, ini kartu namaku."

Shion menerima kartu namanya, dan saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu mengecat kukunya dengan warna hijau pucat. "Hidan- _san_ …?"ucapnya, ragu-ragu.

Hidan memberinya senyum ceria yang khas. "Yap, senang berkenalan denganmu, Shion- _chan_."

Cukup aneh mendengar seseorang dari lingkungan formal seperti ini memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ _chan_. Apalagi ia dan Hidan baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau bilang tidak suka pesta, tapi kau terlihat dan terdengar seperti pria pesta, Hidan- _san_."

"Kurasa aku memang pria pesta dengan jenis pesta yang berbeda." Nadanya yang terdengar menggoda dan jahil itu membuat Shion tertawa. Ia semakin yakin Hidan lebih cocok berada di balik meja bar dibanding di depan tuts piano. Mata ungunya yang jahil itu tidak menunjukkan mata seorang pianis sama sekali.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Yugakure, dan anggota keluarga inti Uchiha sudah bertambah dua ya."

 _Yugakure? Belum pernah dengar._

"Ya, beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke- _san_ mengumumkan kekasih dan anaknya kemudian menikah."jawab Shion seadanya. "Apa berita itu tidak sampai ke sana?"

Hidan mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh. "Entahlah. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari inspirasi."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya tetap memandangi para Uchiha yang sedang menyalami beberapa tamu penting. Shion melihat Yuhi Kurenai dan Sarutobi Asuma sedang bercengkrama dengan pasangan Sasori-Ino.

" _Say_ , Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau sangat mirip dengan gadis pirang itu."ujar Hidan.

"Banyak yang berkata seperti itu. Perbedaan terbesarnya adalah bahwa dia gadis dengan masa depan cemerlang yang terjamin, sedangkan aku masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan itu." Shion memainkan gelas _champagne_ -nya. "Dia seorang _dermatologist_ terkenal dengan keluarga Yamanaka sebagai latar belakangnya."

Ketika ia menyadarinya, Shion mengerutkan alisnya. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau ingin mendekatinya dan salah mengenaliku sebagai dia?"

Hidan tertawa kecil. "Wah ketahuan."

Orang lain mungkin akan segera marah dan memukul wajah tampannya itu, tapi Shion justru merasa dia lucu. Tidak ada rasa marah sedikit pun di hatinya. Apalagi setelah melihat raut tidak bersalahnya itu.

"Jangan berharap, Hidan- _san_. Gadis itu sudah bertunangan dengan Akasuna no Sasori. Apa kau juga tidak tahu tentang ini?"

"Aku tahu mereka punya hubungan spesial, tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak bisa merebutnya kan?"

Shion tertawa. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi kau tahu orang seperti kita tidak satu kelas dengan mereka."

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba kan?" _Oh senyumnya itu._ "Apa kau tahu kapan dia biasanya kosong?"

"Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi kurasa kau bisa mencoba peruntunganmu pada Jumat sore. Dia biasanya menggunakan waktunya untuk _me time_." Melihat Hidan yang terlihat bingung, Shion langsung melanjutkan, "Aku tahu dari media sosialnya. Kau tahu, dia sering membagikan kesehariannya di sana."

"Ah begitu. Terimakasih untuk sarannya. Aku mungkin akan men- _stalk_ media sosialnya dulu."ujarnya polos.

Sebelum Shion sempat membalas, ia bisa mendengar Yuhi Kurenai memanggilnya. Wanita berambut hitam itu memberikan gestur agar Shion mendekat. "Sama-sama. Aku harus pergi, _have a good time_ , Hidan- _san_."

" _Of course, I will._ "

Entah itu perasaan Shion saja, atau memang untuk sesaat raut wajah Hidan berubah 180 derajat?

.

.

.

"Baru beberapa bulan berlalu, tapi menantumu sudah jauh lebih cantik saja, Mikoto- _san._ "

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum sopan pada Istri dari Hokage Ketiga ini. Beberapa wanita lain ikut memberi pujian serupa. Sakura rasa mereka adalah istri dari para petinggi pemerintahan lainnya.

"Terimakasih, Anda juga terlihat awet muda seperti biasanya." Mikoto memberikan mereka senyum palsu seperti biasanya. Kimono sutra berwarna biru tua dengan sulaman dari benang berwarna emas membuatnya terlihat sangat berkelas, bahkan dia terlihat lebih baik daripada Ibu Negara sekalipun.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain tersenyum. Jujur saja ia merasa gugup karena harus beramah-tamah berdua dengan Mikoto. Apapun yang Sakura katakan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Mikoto inginkan, jadi ia lebih memilih diam.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura- _san_? Apa sudah ada tanda-tanda…?"

Sakura butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna pertanyaan Nyonya Sarutobi. "A-ah, itu. Entahlah, sepertinya kami masih belum diberi."

"Apa kalian sengaja menundanya?"tanya seorang lainnya.

Sakura menatap Mikoto. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan raut datar, secara tidak langsung meminta Sakura menjawab dengan baik. "Tidak, tentu saja. Mengingat Ayumi juga sudah 4 tahun, kami rasa kami tidak perlu menunda-nunda lagi."

Mereka tertawa dan melontarkan godaan lain yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan senyum malu-malu. Ternyata mereka tidak ada bedanya dengan Ibu-Ibu biasa yang sangat ingin tahu tentang perkembangan rumah tangga pengantin baru di kompleks mereka.

Selanjutnya, Sakura berhasil membuat alasan untuk mengundurkan diri dari hadapan mereka. Tentunya setelah Mikoto memberi _hint_ terlebih dahulu. _Meskipun begitu, aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa._

Sasuke sedang mendampingi Madara, Ayumi sudah beristirahat di salah satu kamar dengan Tenten yang menjaganya, sedangkan Ino dan Sasori tidak mungkin diganggu. Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti anak hilang saat ini.

Mata hijau zamrudnya menangkap seorang wanita dengan kimono berwarna ungu yang berjalan sendirian. Matanya terlihat kosong. Wanita itu adalah Uchiha Naori, putri pertama Madara.

Saat itu juga, Sakura melihat bahunya menyenggol lengan pelayan yang sedang membawa nampan berisikan gelas _champagne_. Tentunya, gelas-gelas itu terjatuh dan sebagian cairannya mengenai kimono Naori.

 _Oh tidak._ Kalau orang-orang mulai meributkannya, Sakura yakin pesta ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus lagi. Melihat Naori yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, orang-orang mungkin akan membicarakan perihal kesehatan mentalnya lagi. Dan pelayan itu bisa dipecat karena sesuatu yang sangat sederhana.

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh, maafkan aku, Nyonya!"seru pelayan itu. Ia terlihat sangat panik. Orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya bisa melihat dan tidak berani menawarkan bantuan. Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan Naori.

"Permisi,"ucap Sakura ketika ia sudah berada cukup dekat. "Apa aku bisa meminjam sapu tangan itu?" Ia menunjuk sapu tangan yang dipegang sang Pelayan dengan tangan gemetaran. Tentu saja ia ingin menghilangkan noda itu segera, tapi ia sungkan pada Naori.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, lanjutkan kerja kerasmu."ujar Sakura pada pelayan itu. Kemudian ia beralih pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Maaf atas sedikit keributan ini, silakan kembali menikmati pestanya."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naori dan membawanya ke kamar mandi terdekat. Untungnya, ruangan itu sedang kosong. Langsung saja, ia mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang masuk, _just in case_.

Selanjutnya, wanita itu menggunakan sapu tangan tadi untuk menyerap noda _champagne_ di kimono Naori. Untungnya, meskipun cukup banyak, _champagne_ itu hanya mengenai bagian bahu kimononya.

"Oke, dia sudah cukup kering. Meskipun begitu ini masih harus dicuci segera agar nodanya hilang sepenuhnya."

Uchiha Naori masih diam dan menatap lantai. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan kimononya disanggul, dan tidak ada satu helai pun yang keluar dari tempatnya. Jika diperhatikan lagi, matanya berwarna hitam namun ada _hint_ merah di tepi irisnya. Warna yang unik namun hanya menambah kecantikannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka.

Kediaman Uchiha memang sangat luas. Sakura jarang sekali berkeliaran sampai ke paviliun tempat Naori tinggal. Ia hanya pernah melihat Naori dan susternya sekali, saat mereka sedang berjemur di taman.

Saat itu maupun saat ini, ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naori tetap sama.

Sakura menatap noda _champagne_ yang mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Pesta masih akan berlangsung cukup lama dan tidak mungkin meminta seseorang membawakan baju ganti.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?" Sakura memberikan _shawl_ berwarna putih yang ia kenakan pada Naori. Ia mengenakannya sedemikian rupa sehingga menutupi bagian yang terkena _champagne_.

Tidak Sakura duga, Naori memberikan reaksi. Tangannya mengelus kain tersebut. Sebuah senyum samar terukir di wajahnya. "Terimakasih."

Sanking terkesimanya, Sakura sampai terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan gugup, "Y-ya, sama-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali?"

Mendapat anggukan kecil, Sakura membuka kunci pintu dan mempersilakan Naori keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah, karena itu aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Jadi jangan buat aku melakukannya, bajingan. Temukan Ibuku dalam waktu lima menit."

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana? Tuhan, gunakan otak kecilmu itu untuk.." Ketika dia melihat Sakura yang tengah menggenggam tangan Naori, ia terdiam. "Lupakan. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya kebiasaan untuk menculik orang, Haruno."ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Aku memang tidak punya kebiasaan seperti itu, Karin- _san_."jawab Sakura. "Seorang pelayan tidak sengaja menumpahkan _champagne_ ke kimononya. Aku hanya membantunya untuk membersihkan diri."

"Dan kau pikir menutupinya adalah hal yang baik?"

"Tidak mungkin menunggu baju ganti bukan? Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Karin memberikan tawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kau bermaksud baik atau hanya pura-pura lugu untuk mengejek kami, Haruno."

"Kalau kau khawatir tentang kami yang menghilang cukup lama dari pesta, kau bisa berhenti. Sejak awal, tidak ada yang mempedulikan kami."ucap gadis berambut merah itu sembari menggenggam tangan Ibunya.

Sakura tidak punya kata-kata untuk membalas Karin, karena ia tahu bahwa yang Karin katakan ada benarnya.

Sampai saat ini, lampu sorot hanya menerangi dua orang yang menjadi kandidat kuat untuk mewarisi kekayaaan Uchiha Group. Karin dan Ibunya yang tidak memiliki kesempatan tentunya berada jauh dari lampu itu.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Sakura kembali ke aula. Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan sekelompok orang yang tidak Sakura kenal. Bahkan, melihat dari ciri fisiknya, mereka tidak berasal dari Konoha.

Tanpa Sakura duga, lelaki itu menatapnya dan memberikan gestur agar Sakura mendekat. Ia – yang tadinya sempat ragu – melakukan seperti yang diminta. Sakura selama ini hanya mengerjakan apa yang dijadwalkan oleh Tenten dan hanya melakukan apa yang sudah diberitahukan sebelumnya. Hal ini, belum diberitahukan padanya.

"Ini istriku, Uchiha Sakura."ucap Sasuke sambil merangkul bahunya. Sebuah gerakan yang tidak Sakura duga, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya.

"Selamat malam." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Ah, bukankah kau ikut proyek sosial itu? Yang kau lakukan bersama Sasori- _san_."tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan dialek yang khas.

"Ya, aku ikut berkontribusi dalam proyek 'Kagayaki'. Selanjutnya kami juga akan melakukan kegiatan di luar Konohagakure, termasuk Iwagakure."

Mereka terlihat terkejut, karena itu Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku pernah bekerja di salah satu restoran yang cukup besar. Aku bertemu banyak orang dari berbagai daerah."

Para lelaki itu tersenyum puas, senang karena orang dari luar daerah mengetahui budaya mereka. Perbincangan menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Mereka menyambut permintaan investasi Uchiha dengan lebih baik. Bahkan mereka menyelipkan guyonan seperti _"Aku melakukannya karenamu, Sakura-san."_.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkan kontraknya minggu depan."ucap Sasuke. Ia dan Sakura sama-sama membungkuk kecil sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar?"

Tawaran yang tidak biasa, namun sama sekali tidak buruk.

Keduanya memilih untuk keluar dari _ballroom_ dan menikmati pemandangan malam Konoha dari lantai 11 hotel tersebut. Selain karena hampir tidak ada orang di sana, pemandangannya memang sangat indah. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan dan perumahan terlihat seperti pantulan bintang yang cantik, apalagi mereka berwarna-warni.

"Pemandangannya cantik."ucap Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memberikan segelas _champagne_ lalu menjawab, "Itulah yang kami jual. Pemandangan ini bisa menaikkan harga makanan di restoran sebanyak 20%."

Sakura tersenyum. Yang Sasuke katakan itu sedikit terdengar seperti lelucon, meskipun pada kenyataannya itu adalah fakta. "Orang-orang di dalam sana akan menyesal karena melewatkan pemandangan ini."

"Mereka akan kembali untuk menginap lain waktu." Ia menyesap minumannya. "Saat ini mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

Urusan masing-masing. Entah untuk mencari muka pada Uchiha Madara, atau memang sekedar menikmati pesta.

Kemudian hening berbahasa. Meskipun begitu, keheningan itu tidaklah mengganggu.

"Waktu berjalan dengan cukup cepat." Sakura menatap cairan _champagne_ yang berwarna keemasan. "Kalau dipikir lagi, sudah ada banyak hal yang kita lewati."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia meneguk _champagne_ -nya hingga habis dan memberikan gelasnya pada seorang pelayan yang lewat.

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal. Terimakasih."

Sakura terkekeh. " _See_? Aku yang dulu akan terkejut setengah mati saat mendengarmu berterimakasih."

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih ingat betapa sombongnya kau saat pertama kita bertemu. Mengingatnya saja aku sudah kesal sekali."

Sakura tersenyum sambil melanjutkan, "Tapi kemudian aku bisa melihat sisi lain darimu. Pendapatku hampir berubah seluruhnya. Kau bukan orang sombong yang ingin berkuasa, tapi seorang yang fokus mengejar mimpinya dan dapat diandalkan."

Tentu saja, hampir. Sakura tidak tahu apakah ini memang biasa untuk orang yang berkecimpung di dunia bisnis keluarga, tapi sampai sekarang Sakura tidak merasa cara yang ia lakukan untuk meraih mimpinya itu seutuhnya benar. Sebut saja ide gila yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Saat Ayumi hilang waktu itu, aku panik. Bahkan aku baru terpikir untuk menghubungi seseorang saat manajer restoran mengatakannya. Anehnya, aku justru langsung meneleponmu. _Gladly, at that time, you were not being a jerk._ "

Sasuke menatapnya dengan padangan yang seakan berkata _seriously_? namun Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Lalu, kau mulai melakukan hal-hal yang manis." Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat Sasuke. _Ini memalukan_. "Kau tahu… memberiku cincin dan lampion di Mizu no Kuni. Aku tahu kau hanya mencoba menghargaiku dan mengikuti saran Naruto, tapi jujur saja aku sangat tersentuh. Aku yang sebelumnya sempat menyesali keputusan ini tidak lagi merasakannya. Apalagi sejak kau membuat janji itu dengan Tsunade _Shisou_."

"Naruto tidak ingin temannya merasa tidak bahagia. Lagi. Aku juga berpikir, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan itu padamu."ujar Sasuke. Dia mengalihakan pandangan pada pemandangan di luar. "Soal Tsunade- _san_ , aku hanya merasa ada tanggung jawab yang diserahkan padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan itu begitu saja."

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam.

"Apa hanya sebatas itu?"

"Apa?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi lebih merah dari biasanya. _Astaga apa yang sudah kukatakan?!_

"Begini, maksudku…" Sakura berusaha mencari kata yang tepat namun tidak ada satu pun yang sesuai. Sementara itu, Sasuke tetap menunggunya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah datar.

 _Sial, kau dan_ poker face- _mu._

"Maksudku, apa memang kau melakukan semua itu karena merasa bertanggung jawab?"

Tidak Sakura kira, Sasuke membalasnya dengan seringaian kecil yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. "Menurutmu?"

Jawabannya – dan wajah tampannya itu – hanya membuat wajah Sakura bertambah merah. Kenapa di saat seperti ini lelaki itu justru memilih untuk menggodanya?

Kemudian, lelaki itu mengetuk dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Seringaiannya sudah berubah menjadi senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri?"tanyanya.

Mata _onyx_ -nya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat hingga Sakura merasa tersihir. Hanya gumaman kecil yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. "Huh?"

"Kita memulainya dengan sebuah kebohongan dan seterusnya kita akan terus membohongi semua orang. Tapi kita berdua tidak perlu membohongi satu sama lain, bukan?"

Saat itu, Sakura rasa jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan, kemudian berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia bisa merasakan debarannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kontrak itu. Ayo kita batalkan."

.

.

.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Kontrak.

Sasuke dan Sakura punya sebuah kontrak. Keduanya sudah membohongi mereka semua.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang disediakan di sana dan beristirahat saat Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari _ballroom_. Keduanya tidak melihat Ino dan Ino terlalu sibuk dengan rasa nyeri di dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja datang beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak sempat menyapa mereka.

Ketika Ino sudah merasa lebih baik dan ingin menyapa teman baiknya itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih menarik. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendengar sudut pandang Sasuke tentang hal-hal manis yang sudah ia lakukan? Karena itu ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dan sesekali berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka, hanya untuk mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Sayangnya, ia mendengar sesuatu yang ia harap tidak pernah ia dengar.

Sudah lama Ino memutuskan untuk melupakan kecurigaannya pada Sakura dan kenyataan bahwa ada yang disembunyikan sahabatnya itu darinya. Tapi kini itu semua sudah pasti. Permasalahannya adalah, sejauh apa kebohongan mereka? Apa sejarah keduanya adalah kebohongan belaka? Kalau iya, maka besar kemungkinan Ayumi bukan anak Sasuke, dan ia hanya menggunakannya untuk mengambil hati orang-orang lalu menyingkirkan rumor aneh tentangnya.

 _Yang benar saja. Selain rambutnya, Ayumi benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha._

Warna mata Ayumi yang hitam pekat itu sangat cocok dengan garis keturunan Uchiha. Bahkan, semakin kesini, Ino merasa Ayumi terlihat mirip dengan Istri Madara.

"Kau suka apa yang kau dengar?"

Ino tersentak. Matanya membelalak, menatap orang yang menangkap basah dirinya saat sedang mendengar pembicaraan itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum padanya seperti tidak ada masalah apapun, membuat Ino semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Di sekitarnya sudah tidak ada banyak orang, Sakura dan Sasuke sendiri sepertinya sudah kembali ke _ballroom_.

"Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya. Senyumnya terlihat sangat alami, namun berbahaya. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berbincang dengan seorang gadis cantik, tapi dia terlalu fokus pada sesuatu. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengajaknya ngobrol."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Senyum itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang cukup tampan. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin aku mendengar apa yang kau dengar."

Kalau laki-laki ini menyebarkannya, semua akan sangat berantakan. Bukannya Ino akan ikut merahasiakan kenyataan ini, ia hanya merasa sesuatu sebesar ini tidak seharusnya menjadi konsumsi publik begitu saja.

"Kau tahu-"

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya."

Alis Ino bertaut. "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku." Lelaki itu menyesap minumannya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Itu tidak akan mendatangkan keuntungan yang signifikan untukku. Tapi ceritanya akan berbeda karena kau terlibat."

Ino tidak membalas perkataannya. Tentu saja lelaki itu punya suatu motif.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Ino.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Ino benci betapa senyumnya seakan berkata bahwa ia harus mengikuti permainannya. "Hari Jumat, jam tiga sore. Aku akan menjemputmu di klinik."

 _Huh?_

"Sampai jumpa hari Jumat, Ino- _chan_."ujarnya seraya berbalik dan melambai.

.

.

.

Tempat itu gelap. Cahaya dari empat buah lilin tidak banyak membantu. Seorang laki-laki duduk bersila di tengah ruangan. Dari posenya, siapapun akan tahu kalau dia sedang bermeditasi. Keringat mengalir membasahi tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai kain pun. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia sangat fokus pada meditasinya.

Sayangnya, pintu yang terbuka lalu kembali tertutup menghancurkan fokusnya. Merasa tidak terima, lelaki itu mengambil sebilah pisau kecil dari saku celananya dan melemparkannya pada oknum yang mengganggu meditasinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, oknum tersebut dapat menghindari pisau yang kini tertancap di pintu. "Kau harus tahu kalau pintu itu tidak murah, Hidan."

" _Fuck,_ Kakuzu. Apa otak tuamu itu sudah lupa cara mengetuk pintu, hah?!"

Kakuzu tidak membalas perkataan _partner_ -nya itu. Lelaki tersebut menuruni tangga dan duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kontras, di sebelah sofa tersebut hanya ada sebuah kursi kayu.

"Bos meminta laporan darimu."

Mendengar kata 'Bos' , Hidan menghela nafas dan kembali mengambil pose meditasi. "Aku berhasil mengajaknya kencan."

"Bukan itu yang ia minta darimu."

Hidan berdecak. "Dengar, Pak Tua! Aku menghabiskan beberapa tahun di sebuah negara kecil untuk bersembunyi! Semua karena perintah sial darinya! _I deserve at least a damn date!_ "

Kakuzu mengeluarkan _revolver_ dari balik sakunya dan menembakkan sebuah peluru yang hanya berjarak sekian senti dari telinga Hidan.

"Bangsat kau Kakuzu. Kau ingin membunuhku?!"teriak lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu untuk hal bodoh."

Hidan berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. "Kau terdengar seperti si Rambut merah bangsat."

Keduanya terdiam. Ada berbagai hal yang terlintas di pikiran keduanya.

"Katakan pada Bos aku akan mengorek banyak informasi darinya. _It won't hurt to fucking wait a day or two._ "ucap Hidan sembari mengambil sebuah tongkat _baseball_. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah altar yang ada tepat di hadapannya. Cahaya lilin menampakkan benda yang tergeletak di atasnya.

Setelah memastikan benda tersebut masih utuh, Kakuzu memutuskan untuk keluar. Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berkata, "Rusak satu organ lagi dan akan kupatahkan lehermu."

Hidan tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya.


	22. Sink

**A/N :** Aku nulis ini di awal bulan Juli. Sengaja banget, karena mulai dari pertengahan aku akan sulit nemuin waktu buat _update_. UAS tinggal sebentar lagi, dan lagi-lagi aku gak paham samsek. Hahaha. Mungkin kalian bakal bingung gitu gak sih, 'Lo itu kuliah ngabisin duit rakyat ngapain aja sih?!' ya gimana ya aku emang ngertinya kalo h-1 belajar jadinya ya… wkwk.

ANYWAY GUYS, kita hampir sampai ke salah satu titik puncak dari _fanfic_ ini hehe. DAN FOLLOWERS _fanfic_ ini udah mau 100! Kalo lewat 100, aku mau bikin kayak _special chapter_ gitu, sebagai perayaan, lol. Kalian mau _spin-off_ yang kayak mana? Atau mungkin ada cara lain untuk merayakan ini? _REVIEW_ AJA YAHH

 **Saskey Saki :** Misteri nya mulai keluar ya, hehe. Ya, memang ini udah bener-bener siap untuk naik ke level berikutnya sih, hehe. Ditunggu aja kelanjutannya yaa

 **Ceexia :** Ya mungkin karena aku _update_ ini akhir bulan _while_ yang sebelumnya awal bulan. _Gap_ nya jauh gitu kan, hehe. Semoga kamu menikmati ceritanyaa

 **UCHIHA-SATSUKI-CHAN :** Yap. Si rambut merah itu Sasori, karena Hidan menghormati Bos-nya, yaitu Nagato. Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa.

 **Michi-san :** Siapa ya, wkwk.

 **Jamurlumutan :** Wkwk, bisa bisa, pake kembang tujuh rupa, air dari tujuh mata air berbeda. Teka-tekinya akan semakin terungkap seiring _chapter_ bertambah, hehe.

 **Bananaris:** Bener gak ya, lol. Aku usahain yaa. _Thanks_ reviewnya.

 **Fadhilah :** _Enjoy the update!_

 **NNNN:** Makasih udah disemangatin hehe. Semoga menghibur ya.

 **Annis874** : Duh, aku usahain ya, soalnya aku sibuk nih hehe.

 **UchiHaruno SasuSakuSara :** Hai! Kebetulan aku bales _review_ sesuai urutan yang pertama _review_ gitu.. makasih udah _review_ setiap _chapter_ -nya yaa. Aku gapunya akun _wattpad_ , haruskah aku buat?

Enjoy ya _babes_. 

* * *

Sakura terkejut setengah mati.

Laki-laki itu baru saja berkata akan membatalkan kontrak mereka. Berbagai skenario sudah terputar di dalam kepalanya. Bahkan dia sudah membayangkan Sasuke sedang merobek kontrak mereka menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak berarti.

Tentu saja, itu tidak terjadi.

Pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya harus tergantung begitu saja karena Sasuke sudah dipanggil untuk kembali ke aula. Ketika mereka sudah kembali ke kediaman Uchiha – tepatnya di kamar mereka – barulah mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut.

Kini, keduanya duduk berhadapan. Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi masih mengenakan _bath robe_ , sedangkan Sasuke masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan yang sama. Lelaki itu masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu bahkan ketika sudah sampai di rumah.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Sasuke membuka suara.

"Jadi, setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku tidak bisa membatalkan kontrak itu sekarang."

Sakura sempat diam. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan yang kontras itu. "Kenapa?"

"Tujuan dari kontrak itu sendiri belum terlaksana. Aku belum mencapai puncak Uchiha Group dan kau belum mendapatkan kepastian tentang syaratmu waktu itu. Jika aku membatalkannya sekarang, pihak yang lebih merugi adalah kau, Sakura."jelasnya.

Karena dia menyebutkannya, Sakura jadi ingat tentang pin tersebut. Semua hal yang terjadi membuatnya melupakan syarat yang ia ajukan pada Sasuke. "Lalu, apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Sasuke terdiam, sedangkan Sakura menunggu. Sejujurnya ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Aku minta maaf karena memutuskan hal ini tanpa bicara padamu, tapi Obito sedang membongkar pin itu. Kelihatannya, itu bukan sekedar pin biasa." Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin, membuat Sakura yakin betul bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku ingin kau tidak ikut campur dengan prosesnya. Aku akan segera memberi tahu jika sudah ada hasilnya."

"Oke." Kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. "Aku punya satu pertanyaan, kau bisa menjawabnya dengan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' dan aku tidak akan bertanya lebih."

Lelaki itu diam, menunggu perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Apa pin itu ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki?"

Hening. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin yang sama dan Sakura balas menatap bola matanya yang berwarna _onyx_.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Tidak."

Sebelum Sakura sempat memberikan tanggapan lebih, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

* * *

Ruang kerja Obito terletak di salah satu _basement_ gedung divisi intelijen. Ruangan tersebut adalah perpaduan antara lab, bengkel, dan ruang kerja biasa. Seperti tiga ruangan berbeda tanpa sekat yang memisahkannya.

"Yo! Sasuke - _chan_!"sapa lelaki itu dengan senyumnya yang khas. Obito memang selalu menyapa seseorang dengan senyum, meskipun detik berikutnya senyum itu akan hilang tanpa bekas.

"Apa yang sudah kau temukan?"tanya Sasuke, menghiraukan sapaan Obito.

Benar saja, senyuman itu hilang, digantikan raut yang amat serius. Obito mengajak Sasuke untuk melihat sesuatu yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

"Ini adalah komponen-komponen dari pin itu. Karena ukurannya sangat kecil aku butuh waktu lebih."

Ada sekitar sepuluh benda-benda kecil, termasuk badan utama dari pin itu sendiri. Dari seluruh komponen, Sasuke hanya mengetahui pasti dua bagian, yaitu sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kartu memori dan sebuah _chip_ yang bisa digunakan sebagai GPS.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, karena itu aku tidak memintamu datang segera kemarin."ucap Obito.

Ia mengambil laptop dan meletakkannya di meja. Sasuke melihatnya membuka sebuah _folder_ berisi belasan rekaman suara. "Kau akan terkejut."ujarnya lagi, sembari memainkan salah satu _file_.

" _ **Ada berapa nama?"**_

" _ **Lima. Semuanya orang pemerintahan, termasuk penasihat Hokage."**_

Sasuke lebih dari terkejut. Suara itu adalah suara Uchiha Itachi.

" _ **Haha, bahkan orang tua yang sudah bau tanah menikmati Punch."**_

" _ **Punch lebih adiktif dibanding narkoba pada umumnya dan menurut mereka jauh lebih nikmat. Konan-**_ **san** _ **melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Aku jadi ingin tahu rahasianya."**_

" _ **Oh, bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan bocorannya dari Sasori?"**_

" _ **Dari mana kau dapat ide itu, Kisame-**_ **san** _ **?"**_

" _ **Sejak kalian bergabung sampai sekarang kalian tidak terpisahkan. Terlebih, kalian saudara. Bos pun tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada kalian, Itachi."**_

" _ **Karena itu juga, Bos tidak akan membiarkan Sasori mengetahui bahan terpenting dari Punch."**_

" _ **Benar juga."**_ Terdengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan. _**"Pada dasarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar Bos percayai selain Konan. Kita semua hanya pion biasa."**_

Obito mematikan _player_ dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke membalas tatapannya namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka terdiam selama satu menit penuh, tidak yakin bagaimana harus memulai percakapan.

"Inti dari seluruh rekaman suara ini adalah tentang bagian dalam dari organisasi itu. Kegiatan mereka sampai nama dari masing-masing anggota. Sejak kesaksian Deidara, kita sudah mulai menduga, tapi ternyata Itachi dan Sasori betul-betul bergabung dengan Akatsuki."ujar Obito pada akhirnya.

Selanjutnya, Obito menjelaskan poin-poin penting lainnya dari rekaman suara tersebut.

Akatsuki punya sepuluh anggota, namun satu orang yang tidak pernah disebutkan namanya berkhianat dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Dari ke-sepuluh orang tersebut, selain Itachi dan Sasori, nama yang disebutkan hanyalah Kisame, Konan, Deidara, dan Kakuzu. Sepertinya mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui nama Bos mereka.

Akatsuki bergerak di perdagangan ilegal. Termasuk di dalamnya transaksi narkotika dan perdagangan organ manusia. Meskipun yang kedua itu tidak disebutkan secara eskplisit.

Tidak jelas apa tujuan dari Akatsuki, tapi dari tulisan kecil di balik pin yang sudah dianalisa oleh Obito, tujuan mereka adalah untuk mengungkap suatu kebenaran. Tulisan kecil yang berulang itu merupakan suatu kalimat dalam bahasa Yunani. _Gia_ _apólyti alítheia_ , untuk kebenaran yang absolut.

Yang membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi lebih kacau lagi, adalah kemungkinan besar bahwa pemilik pin itu adalah Itachi. Itu berarti ayah biologis dari Ayumi, dan laki-laki yang dicari Sakura adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Pemilik pin ini belum tentu Itachi."ujar Obito, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku membongkar pin itu, aku sangat yakin bahwa pin itu sendiri sudah dirombak. Aku tadinya mengira membongkarnya akan lebih sulit, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kemungkinan karena seseorang sudah pernah membongkarnya."katanya.

"Bagian dalamnya sendiri bisa dibilang tidak terlihat alami. Ini mungkin aneh, tapi karena aku sudah sering berkutat dengan komponen-komponen kecil di medium yang sempit, aku tahu sekali ketika sesuatu dipaksakan untuk masuk ke dalamnya."

Obito membuka sebuah foto di laptop-nya. Foto tersebut adalah foto kondisi pin itu sebelum ia mengeluarkan semua komponennya. Benar saja, jika diperhatikan lagi, komponen di dalamnya sangat rapat, namun tetap meninggalkan ruang di beberapa bagian yang janggal.

"Aku rasa, komponen aslinya berukuran lebih besar daripada komponen penggantinya. Setelah aku amati lagi, aku menemukan bahwa komponen tambahan pada pin ini adalah _chip_ perekam suara dan _memory card_ yang sangat kecil ini. Komponen yang diganti adalah GPS, diganti dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil."

Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Barang-barang ini sama persis dengan yang digunakan oleh divisi intelijen kita."

"Tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapatkannya. Kakek hanya memberikan izin pada mendiang Ayahku kemudian Shisui saat ia menjadi tangan kanannya. Sekarang, mungkin Ibu bisa-" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

Ibunya bisa mendapatkannya karena Shisui yang loyal padanya. Pada saat itu, Mikoto sama sekali belum terlibat dengan masalah Uchiha Group. Maka, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Shisui membantunya, tidak lain adalah Itachi sendiri.

"Yang kau pikirkan itu benar. Tapi Itachi bukanlah orang yang punya cukup kesabaran untuk menghabiskan waktu merangkai barang-barang seperti ini. Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Shisui, dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama."ujar Obito.

"Berarti, orang yang merangkai itu pastilah Sasori." Tentu saja, mengingat ketelatenannya saat menyelesaikan lukisan dan boneka-bonekanya yang penuh dengan _detail_. "Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pin itu bukan milik Itachi."

"Aku hanya memperdengarkan satu _file_ padamu. Di rekaman lainnya, suara Itachi dan laki-laki bernama Kisame itu tidak terdengar sama sekali. Justru yang terdengar adalah suara milik Deidara dan Sasori. Besar kemungkinan, Itachi dan Sasori menggunakan pin ini bersama-sama."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia sedikit lega karena ada kemungkinan bahwa laki-laki itu bukanlah Itachi. Tapi di sisi lain, kemungkinan bahwa Sasori terlibat justru terdengar lebih buruk.

"Begini, Sasuke." Ucapan Obito membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Aku menghormatimu sebagai atasanku, karena itu aku tidak menanyakan apapun saat kau memintaku menemukan pemilik asli pin ini. Tapi kini semuanya berubah. Kita punya sedikit harapan untuk kejelasan kasus Itachi, _heck_ , bahkan kita tahu beberapa hal tentang Akatsuki dan kelakuan busuk orang-orang pemerintahan juga rekan bisnis kita sendiri."

"Aku ingin kau beri tahu aku, Sasuke. Dari mana kau mendapatkan pin ini? Apa yang membuatmu mencari pemilik aslinya?"

Hening.

Sasuke tidak menjawab untuk waktu yang lama. Ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Obito. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka akan bertambah satu lagi orang yang mengetahui rahasianya, tapi kalau ia tidak mengatakannya bahwa besar kemungkinan Obito tidak akan mau membantunya lagi atau bahkan menyelidiki ini sendiri dan melaporkannya pada Madara.

"Sakura- _san_ bisa berada dalam bahaya yang luar biasa, kau tahu?"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Obito sudah mengetahui pemilik pin ini. "Bagaimana-"

"Logikanya saja, jika kau punya benda aneh seperti ini sejak lama, kau pasti sudah menyelidikinya dari dulu."ucap Obito, terkesan santai. "Aku tidak akan menanyakan apa yang kau rencanakan, aku hanya ingin kau ekstra hati-hati dalam menangani hal ini. Karena ini menyangkut Itachi, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Melihat Sasuke yang terdiam menatapnya, Obito menambahkan, "Tentunya dengan merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Aku juga akan sangat hati-hati agar Shisui tidak mengetahui ini. si Mata Setan itu tidak bisa memantauku, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik lengan bajunya kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia cukup tenang karena Obito dengan senang hati membantunya. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Obito."

 _Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus memanfaatkan semua informasi ini?_

* * *

Ino sama sekali tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pesta itu, hingga tibalah hari Jumat. Itu berarti, laki-laki bernama Hidan itu akan menjemputnya sekitar 30 menit lagi.

Ia harus mengakui, karena rambut _blonde_ -nya yang tidak umum, orang-orang mudah mengenalinya. Sikapnya saat menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke pasti menarik perhatian. Tapi, selama ini orang-orang yang mendatanginya pasti memanggil. Bukannya seperti Hidan yang hanya diam dan mengamati.

 _Gawatnya lagi, aku bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali._

Informasi penting yang ia dengar saat itu tidak boleh sampai diketahui sembarang orang. Itu adalah alasan besar bagi Ino untuk mengiyakan ajakan Hidan. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasori.

"Oke Ino, kau tidak selingkuh. Semua ini untuk kepentingan bersama. Lagipula ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Ya, kau tidak akan menemui lelaki sialan itu lagi setelah ini, dan kalau dia tetap menerormu, kau bisa melaporkannya ke polisi."ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada _e-mail_ yang masuk.

 _[Aku di luar. Kau tidak melupakan janjimu kan?]_

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hidan menghubunginya sejak saat itu. _Heck_ , sepertinya dia sangat yakin kalau Ino akan menepati janjinya.

Sayangnya, dia benar.

Ino menghela nafas dan mengambil _clutch_ -nya. Ia menyapa resepsionis klinik sebelum keluar dan mendapati sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah terparkir manis di depan kliniknya. Pengemudi mobil tersebut mengklakson sekali, membuat Ino yakin bahwa itu memang mobil Hidan.

"Selamat Sore, Ino- _chan_."sapa lelaki itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana _jeans_. Rambut peraknya disisir ke belakang, sama seperti saat mereka bertemu di pesta.

Ino hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil dan langsung melihat keluar jendela. Sebuah gestur untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak tertarik. Biasanya, laki-laki pasti akan sudah mengalami sedikit _mental breakdown._

"Kau sudah makan? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk minum secangkir kopi. Aku tahu _café_ yang bagus."ujar Hidan tanpa melepas senyumannya. Dia tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan gestur Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa minum kopi."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, dan laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Tidak terlihat kebohongan di matanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kukira semua orang sudah tahu kalau putri tunggal Yamanaka ini mengidap CAD."

Hidan terkekeh, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mencari informasi tentang gadis yang akan kuajak kencan."

"Oh ya? Kau bisa saja mengajak kencan seorang Ibu Muda."

"Kau sedang hamil?"

Pertanyaannya sontak membuat wajah Ino memerah. Antara malu dan kesal karena semua omongannya berhasil dibalikkan oleh Hidan. "Jangan asal bicara!"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah bukan?" Senyumnya yang tidak kunjung hilang itu membuat Ino kesal.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, Tuan. Kalau bukan karena informasi itu aku tidak akan sudi mengikuti permainanmu."

"Hmm, baiklah. Anggap saja ini kencan bisnis. Kau melakukannya untuk urusan bisnis. Dengan begini kau tidak akan merasa bersalah bukan?"

Di sisa perjalanan mereka, Ino memutuskan untuk diam. Setengahnya karena ia tidak ingin ucapannya dibelokkan lagi, setengahnya lainnya karena yang dikatakan Hidan ada benarnya. Sejak kemarin ia sudah merasa tidak enak karena harus menyembunyikan ini dari Sasori.

Mereka sampai di sebuah _café_ yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari klinik Ino. Tempat itu mengusung tema _vintage_ dengan kursi dan meja tua namun terlihat kokoh, hiasan dinding khas yang pernah menghiasi tiap rumah sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu, dan arsitektur tokonya sendiri yang sarat dengan tema masa lampau. Semuanya dihias dengan _colorful_ namun tidak berlebihan, membuat suasana lebih cerah dan menarik.

 _Heck, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini?_

Ino memfoto tiap sudut yang ia rasa estetik. Sekarang, ia punya banyak foto bagus untuk diunggah nantinya.

Ia dan Hidan kemudian duduk di salah satu meja. Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan mereka buku menu. Hidan memesan _Americano_ , sedangkan Ino hanya meminta air putih dan sepotong _chiffon cake._

"Kenapa tidak memesan minum? Ada varian lain selain kopi."tanya Hidan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum yang aneh-aneh."

Hidan mengangguk-angguk lalu berkata dengan nada santai. "Padahal kau tidak perlu takut, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meracunimu, kok."

Bukannya merasa tenang, Ino semakin merasa was-was. Itu terdengar persis seperti gurauan, tapi juga terdengar berbahaya.

"Oh ya? Karena kau mengatakannya aku jadi ragu sekarang."

"Aku jamin tidak akan ada masalah. Aku bahkan bersedia mencicipinya dulu."

Kali ini, Hidan terdengar serius. Karena itu juga, Ino membalasnya dengan serius. "Kalau begitu, silakan."

Benar saja, ketika pesanan mereka datang, Hidan mengambil gelas air putih Ino dan meminum seteguk, kemudian ia mengambil sebagian dari kue dan memakannya. "Tidak ada yang aneh. Ini enak."ucap laki-laki berambut perak itu.

Ino menghela nafas. Ia jadi sedikit merasa buruk karena mencurigainya. Malah, mungkin ia terlihat sangat berlebihan.

"Tidak perlu merasa buruk, Ino- _chan_."

 _Aku tarik kembali ucapanku. Dia sangat menyebalkan sampai aku tidak ingin berempati lagi padanya._

Selama satu jam berikutnya, mereka makan dan mengobrol. Tidak Ino sangka, Hidan adalah orang yang asyik untuk diajak berbincang. Laki-laki itu memang ceria dan lucu, tapi dia juga terpelajar. Terlebih, dia adalah seorang pianis.

"Kalau kau sudah bermain lama, kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentangmu?"tanya Ino.

"Aku besar di Amegakure. Memulai karier di sana dan puncak karierku pun di sana. Tapi, urusan keluarga, aku harus kembali ke kampung halaman dan vakum selama kurang lebih lima tahun."jelasnya.

"Dimana kampung halamanmu?"

"Yugakure. Pernah dengar?"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menggeleng. "Benar-benar tidak pernah dengar."

Hidan hanya tertawa namun tidak menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Melihatnya, Ino merasa kalau pertanyaan itu sedikit sensitif. Lagi-lagi, Ino menemukan sedikit rasa empati dalam hatinya.

" _Anyway_ , kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan Uchiha Sasuke dan istrinya?"

 _Aku tarik lagi rasa empati ini. Dia menyebalkan._

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"balas Ino tanpa berusaha menutupi ketidaksenangannya.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum. "Aku hanya penasaran. Sepertinya yang orang-orang katakan itu benar. Hubungan antar anggota keluarga Uchiha itu sangat tidak baik."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Itu sudah seperti rahasia umum."

"Tapi kau dan Nona berambut merah muda itu akrab sekali, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

 _Karena bagaimanapun Sakura memang menyimpan rahasia. Dia tidak jujur padaku, meskipun kami adalah sahabat._

Rasanya Ino ingin sekali tertawa dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sakura memang sudah seharusnya menyimpan banyak rahasia darinya. Mereka berdiri di dua kubu yang berbeda, mereka mendukung dua orang yang berbeda.

"Karena kau butuh informasi – apapun itu – untuk menjatuhkan rival tunanganmu? Atau kau hanya penasaran, apakah ada yang mereka sembunyikan?"

Raut wajah Hidan tidak berubah saat mengatakan itu. Ia tetap tersenyum senang, seakan itu adalah candaan. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Ino yang sudah terlihat tidak senang.

Meskipun begitu, Ino tahu dia serius. Laki-laki ini ingin melihat reaksi Ino. _Well, aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan._

"Entahlah, aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain saat melihat mereka berduaan di sana. Maksudku, suasananya saja sudah cukup romantis, bukan?"

Hidan memberikan cengiran nakal, "Seperti berciuman di hadapan bintang-bintang?"

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Astaga, itu terdengar menggelikan."

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan senyum seperti itu."

Tawanya terhenti. Hidan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama, namun terkesan lebih tulus. Rasanya, Ino juga ingin berkata bahwa dia lebih tampan tanpa senyuman nakal dan sikap menyebalkannya, tapi itu tentu saja bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Siapapun terlihat jauh lebih baik dengan senyum. Hentikan rayuan gombalmu itu."

"Kapan lagi kau akan mendapatkan rayuan gombal dari pria tampan sepertiku? Aku yakin Sasori- _san_ tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan sangsi. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Ayolah, dari wajahnya saja semua orang bisa menyimpulkan begitu."ucap Hidan santai. "Aku kira dia bukan tipemu."

" _Well_ , wajah Sasori memang sering terlihat tidak bersemangat, kaku, bahkan kadang terlihat _fake_. Tapi saat bersamaku, dia bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain. Dan maaf, Sasori juga bisa memberiku rayuan yang lebih baik."

Hidan tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti Ibu-Ibu yang membanggakan anaknya."

Lagi-lagi Ino memutar bola matanya. "Poinku adalah, aku punya tunangan, jadi untuk selanjutnya tolong berhenti menemuiku dan mengajakku keluar begini."

"Aku tidak berencana menemuimu atau mengajakmu keluar lagi setelah ini, Ino- _chan_."ujarnya, membuat Ino bingung. "Aku akan ke Amegakure dan menyiapkan _comeback_ -ku."

"Oh, begitu." Ia berusaha tidak terdengar sedikit malu. "Semoga sukses."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu melihat jamnya. "Sebentar lagi jam 6 sore, aku ada urusan setelah ini. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Perjalanan pulang tidak seburuk perjalan sebelumnya. Hidan memutarkan rekaman salah satu permainan untuk comeback-nya, dan Ino benar-benar tekesan. Lelaki ini punya bakat yang luar biasa.

"Oh, belok ke kanan saja. Ke arah klinik."ucapnya saat mereka ada di lampu merah sebuah perempatan.

"Kenapa? Kukira klinikmu tutup jam 4 sore."

"Aku punya pelanggan khusus."jawab Ino seadanya dan Hidan hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil.

Mobil _sport_ merah itu berhenti di depan klinik. "Terimakasih. _See you next time_."ujarnya sebelum keluar dari mobil. Hidan hanya membalasnya dengan ' _See you_.'

Ino memandang mobil itu sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

"Kurasa aku kelelahan. Aku akan membatalkan sesi malam ini."

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam _clutch_ , dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan. Kemudian, ia masuk ke klinik, sekedar untuk beristirahat sebentar karena rasa sesak di dadanya tidak kunjung hilang.

Resepsionisnya masih ada di sana, mungkin sedang merekap pekerjaannya hari ini. "Oh, Ino- _san_. Bagaimana perjalananmu hari ini?"

"Seperti _me time_ biasanya kok."

"Kukira kau ada kencan dengan Akasuna- _san_. Apa mobil merah itu baru?"

 _Sial_. Ino membalasnya dengan senyum. " _Well_ , karena aku sudah di sini sekarang, kau bisa pulang."

Pelanggan khususnya ini adalah salah satu orang ternama, Nohara Rin. Dia adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan kosmetik yang sebanding dengan _M &I_. Di usianya yang masih muda, pencapaiannya itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Apalagi, bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya sangat ideal, tidak kalah dengan aktris papan atas. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi sorotan dunia hampir setiap hari.

Karena itu, sepertinya Rin sangat jarang mendapatkan waktu _me time_. Sebenarnya Ino merasa tidak enak, tapi dia juga tidak ingin memberikan pelayanan yang setengah-setengah dengan kondisi badan yang tidak _fit_.

 _Tring!_

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan pintu klinik dibuka. _Apa Rin-_ san _tidak melihat pesan yang kukirimkan?_

"Rin- _san_ apa kau tidak meli-" Kata-kata Ino terpotong ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut bob di depannya.

Dari pakaiannya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Nohara Rin. Satu set _woman's suit_ berwarna abu-abu muda, _stiletto_ hitam, sebuah _clutch_ di tangan dan kacamata hitam. Bahkan ia juga memiliki tato segi empat berwarna ungu di kedua pipinya. Tapi gadis ini benar-benar bukan Nohara Rin.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Ino.

Tidak ia sangka, gadis itu justru terlihat sangat panik. "T-Tolong aku, tolong, panggil polisi atau apapun!"

"A-Apa?" Ketika gadis itu mulai menangis, Ino memegang kedua bahunya dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Katakan dengan lebih jelas."

"M-Mereka tidak akan melepaskanku. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan dibunuh, tolong…"

 _Klik._

Suara pintu yang dikunci itu membuat gadis di hadapannya terdiam. Dari raut wajahnya, Ino bisa merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar dan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Aku kecewa, _Kitten_. Bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi seperti itu?"

Mata birunya membelalak ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengannya sore ini. Lelaki itu mengganti bajunya dengan _suit_ berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam. Rambut peraknya ditutupi dengan wig berwarna hitam.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku akan melupakan rasa kecewa ini bila kau menjadi kucing penurut dan duduk diam di sana."katanya sembari melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

Gadis di depannya tidak membantah. Meskipun dengan gemetaran dan sambil menahan tangis, ia tetap mengikuti perintah Hidan. Ketakutan itu masih tergambar jelas.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Hidan? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Hidan menyeringai. "Tidak ada, dan aku tetaplah Hidan, seorang pianis dari Yugakure."

Ino tidak membalas jawaban asal-asalan itu. Ia menatap Hidan dengan tatapan tajam, membuat seringaian di wajah tampan Hidan semakin lebar.

"Ternyata kau juga cantik dengan wajah itu. _I love that fierce look,_ Ino- _chan_."

 _Feeling_ Ino benar. Hidan adalah orang yang berbahaya dan mungkin juga gila. Sekarang, ia harus menelepon polisi atau nomor darurat.

Saat tangannya sudah meraih ponsel, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada dada kirinya. Rasa sesak pada dadanya tadi sudah berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Sanking terkejutnya akan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu, Ino sampai melepaskan pegangannya pada ponsel.

"Oh, efeknya sudah mulai terlihat."

Hidan berjalan mendekat, dan Ino refleks berteriak, "Jangan mendekat!"

Lelaki itu tidak melepaskan senyumannya, dan tidak juga berhenti mendekati Ino. Ia berhenti tidak jauh dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk tabung dari saku celananya.

Ino kenal betul dengan tabung itu. Itu adalah obat yang biasa ia minum untuk meredakan rasa sakit ketika jantungnya kumat.

"Apa ini yang kau butuhkan?"

Ketika Ino tidak menjawab, lelaki itu membuka tutup tabung itu dan menjatuhkan tabung itu begitu saja, membuat seluruh isinya terbuang sia-sia.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan horror begitu." Hidan masing mengatakannya dengan senyum di wajah. "Obat itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Selain penawar yang diberi Konan, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantumu."

Minuman itu.

Hidan pasti mencampurkan sesuatu di minuman itu. Astaga, Ino tidak mencium bau aneh apapun dari minumannya, dan air itu pun bening, tanpa warna. Bahkan Hidan juga ikut meminumnya, bukan? Dia pun tidak pernah meninggalkan Ino, lalu kapan ia meminum penawarnya?

"Penawarnya ada di minumanku, Ino- _chan_."ujar Hidan, seakan membaca pikiran Ino. "Aku akan beri tahu ini, yang kau minum itu adalah obat yang diracik oleh Konan. Obat itu akan meningkatkan detak jantungmu secara bertahap, tanpa henti. Untuk pemilik jantung lemah sepertimu, itu adalah masalah besar, bukan? Kemudain, kau akan mulai merasakan kehilangan tenaga dan melemah terus-menerus."

Ketakutan mulai merasuki Ino lebih dalam lagi. Saat itu pula, rasa sakitnya semakin menggila, dan kaki Ino mulai kehilangan kekuatannya hingga Ino jatuh terduduk.

 _Aku akan mati_.

Hidan berlutut dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Ino pelan. "Jangan beri aku raut wajah begitu, Ino- _chan_. Kau memiliki apa yang kami cari selama ini. _It's either you or us who die._ "

Ino tidak bisa memberontak saat Hidan mengambil kalungnya. Kalung dengan _pin itu_ sebagai liontinnya.

"A-Akatsuki."ujar gadis itu dengan terbata. Bahkan untuk mengatakan itu saja ia harus berjuang setengah mati.

Ketika ia bisa melihat wajah Hidan dengan sedikit lebih jelas, Hidan sudah tidak mengenakan senyumnya. Rautnya datar dan terlihat jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Oh, kau tahu kalau pin ini ada hubungannya dengan kami?"ucapnya sambil meletakkan kalung itu di sakunya. "Sebanyak apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Ja-jangan harap aku akan mengatakan apapun."jawab Ino.

Alis Hidan bertaut, ia terlihat tidak senang. "Kalau saja Bos tidak menginginkanmu tetap utuh dan tidak tergores, aku mungkin sudah menghajar wajah cantikmu itu."

Ponsel Hidan berbunyi. Lelaki itu membaca nama yang tertera di layar lalu segera mengangkatnya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh.

Ino memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ia melihat ponselnya yang jatuh tidak jauh darinya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Ino meraihnya. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada sensor sidik jari, membuka kunci ponsel itu. Kemudian ia mengetuk _icon_ telepon.

Ia ingin menekan angka 1 pada _speed dial_ -nya yang akan otomatis menelepon Sasori, tapi jarinya tidak bisa meraih angka tersebut. Angka yang paling mudah dijangkau adalah angka 7.

 _Sakura._

Dengan susah payah, jarinya berhasil menekan angka 7. Ketika ia mendengar bunyi samar itu, air matanya langsung mengalir. Ada sedikit harapan bahwa Sakura akan mengangkat teleponnya dan menyadari keadaannya.

Sungguh ironis, satu-satunya harapannya kini adalah sahabat yang telah menyembunyikan rahasia besar darinya.

Sayangnya harapan itu langsung hilang ketika Hidan mengambil ponsel itu dan mematikan panggilan sebelum panggilan terhubung. " _Oops_ , hampir saja."

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. _Well_ , sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan saat kau diambang kematian, bukan?" Hidan tertawa kecil.

Ino ingin membalas perkataannya dengan banyak makian dan teriakan, tapi ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini. Si Bangsat Kakuzu itu memintaku segera menemuinya." Hidan kembali mengenakan kacamatanya. "Selamat menikmati sisa rasa sakit itu, Ino- _chan_. Senang bisa mengenalmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Dewa Jashin, oke?"

Dengan itu, Hidan berbalik dan berjalan keluar, diikuti gadis berambut pendek yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton tanpa bicara sedikit pun.

Rasa sakit di dadanya sudah tidak tertahankan. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Suara yang bisa ia keluarkan hanyalah isakan.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mati._

 _Aku masih belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Sakura._

 _Aku belum melihat Sasori meraih mimpinya._

 _Aku belum berdiri di altar bersama Sasori._

 _Aku belum melihatnya tersenyum tanpa beban sedikit pun._

 _Aku belum memberikan cukup banyak cinta pada Ayah._

 _Aku sudah berjanji untuk tetap hidup bersama Ayah._

 _Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ayah sendirian._

Bersama dengan isak tangis dan segala penyesalannya, mata Ino terasa semakin berat. Penglihatannya semakin kabur, hingga akhirnya kesadarannya pun hilang. 

Semuanya menjadi gelap.


	23. Side Story 1

A/N: Halo! Aku balik lagi setelah sekiian lama hwhw. Jadi aku sekarang lagi liburan, jadi punya waktu lebih untuk ngelanjutin fanfic ini.

fyi aku baru aja ngelewatin UAS, _I don't feel very confident with the exam tho_ :') Lagi deg—degan nungguin pengumuman ini teh ;'

Anyway, FOLLOWERSNYA udah 104 euy, aku bahagiaa~ aku sebenernya cukup khawatir kalau para _readers_ sekalian pada _drop_ fanfic ini karena update-nya lama, tapi beneran deh, kalo kalian udah kuliah atau kerja kalian bakalan tau kalo terkadang hidup kalian Cuma bisa difokusin untuk beberapa hal yang lebih diprioritaskan aja.

 **Deanoi23** : Aku ga terlalu bisa bikin adegan romantis dan semacamnya, dan rasanya kurang aja kalo bikin fic khusus romance aja /?/ tapi ini aku coba sih, hehe. _Hope you like it_

 **Amore.ai** : Makasih udah baca, aku usahain diperbanyak tapi tetep fokus sama mood cerita dulu yaa

 **Uchiharuno SasuSakuSara** :Saran diterima!

 **Ceexia** : Makasih karena udah bagi pendapat kamu tapi kalau kita lihat lagi, sebenarnya doi juga lagi dilemma. Dia sadar betul sama perasaan dia yang salah, tapi perasaan itu ga bisa dihilangin begitu aja, kecewa itu tetap ada. Ino juga tetep sayang banget sama Sakura, karena dia masih menjaga informasi itu, meskipun kalau dibiarkan dia juga ga terpengaruh banyak.

 **Pudding Pudding** : Makasih loh udah nyemangatin :')

 **Annis874** : Kita lihat aja yaa

 **UCHIHA SHINOKO** : _She actually has some mixed feelings babe_ , tapi makasih udah kasih pendapat kamu yaa

 **Saskey Saki** : Coba cek _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya yaa

 **Sasusakuss** : Tidak, iya, bisa jadi!

 **Evy Bestari Putri** :Kalo kenapa Ino bisa tahu, coba cek _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya ya. Untuk Sakura, dia cuma menduga aja. Ingat gak, Sasuke pernah ribut sama Sasori dan nyinggung masalah Akatsuki.

 **Emeraald US :** Makasih buat komentarnya

 **Jamurlumutan** : Lol, Hidan kayaknya emang terlahir buat sesat sih

 **Sasuino351** :Halo! Terimakasih karena sudah baca fanfic ini, sayangnya aku gak bisa nulis moment tentang SasuIno di fanfic ini, maaf ya :

Oke, segitu aja untuk balas _review_ nya, selamat menikmati _side story_ pertama dari fanfic ini!!! [Timeline-nya setelah chapter 14 tapi sebelum chapter 15 ya]

oOoOoOo

Lampion-lampion cantik yang menerangi gelapnya malam.

Selembar selimut yang menyelimuti dari semilir angin malam.

Bahunya yang nyaman untuk kepalaku bersandar.

Dan kenyataan bahwa semua itu dilakukannya untukku.

"Sakura!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mendapati sahabat pirangku yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia terlihat cukup kesal karena aku melamun dan mengabaikan curhatannya. "Maaf, aku melamun. Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Yamanaka Ino menghela nafas. "Aku sudah hampir selesai menceritakan apa yang kira-kira akan kulakukan selama dua bulan ke depan. Tenggorokanku sampai kering dan ternyata kau tidak mendengarkanku, Sakura."

"Maaf, maaf. Haruskah aku belikan kau secangkir minuman lagi?"

Dia tersenyum lalu tertawa. Aku selalu suka bagaimana Ino mengubah raut kesalnya dengan senyuman dalam waktu sekian detik saja. Apalagi matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika sedang tertawa. Dia sungguh cantik.

"Aku bercanda kok,"ucapnya. "Jadi, apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sakura melamun di siang hari yang cukup hangat ini?"

Nama itu masih asing di telingaku. Maklum saja, baru beberapa hari berlalu sejak aku dan Sasuke mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan pendeta.

Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana gugupnya aku saat itu. Memikirkan bahwa peranku sebagai Nyonya Muda Uchiha akan segera mulai membuatku sedikit mual. Padahal aku tidak mengenakan korset atau apapun itu. Kimono putih yang sudah diturunkan keluarga Uchiha sejak dua generasi lalu terasa sangat nyaman saat dikenakan dan tentunya terlihat cantik.

Kurasa pandangan orang-orang yang sangat menilai itu juga membuatku tidak tenang. Sebenarnya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar, mengingat aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Siapapun pasti ingin tahu dengan siapa calon pewaris Uchiha Group akan menikah, apalagi undangan pernikahan kami disebar dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sakura?" Ino lagi-lagi menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Ada apa? Sekarang aku mulai khawatir."

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

Tentu saja, Ino tidak akan mempercayainya.

" _Say_ , kira-kira apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan tentang pernikahan kami?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

Seketika aku merasa malu karena sduah menanyakannya. Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. "Tidak, lupakan."

Ino memberikanku senyum yang penuh dengan pengertian. "Kalau kau khawatir dengan apa yang orang pikirkan tentangmu, itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan kok. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya bukan orang yang akan memusingkan hal seperti itu, tapi sesekali memikirkannya tidak masalah, kan?"

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat yang bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku dengan sangat baik seperti ini. Rasanya sulit mempercayai bahwa kami baru saja bertemu, apalagi kenyataan kalau kami sebenarnya ada di dua kubu berbeda.

Kenyataan yang satu itu sering kali menyayat hatiku. Aku tidak suka berbohong pada Ino.

"Well, aku hanya merasa banyak orang yang mempertanyakan kredibilitasku. Maksudku, aku bahkan baru mulai dikenal oleh orang-orang mungkin saat kau memasukkanku ke dalam unggahanmu. Orang-orang hanya mengenalku sebagai wanita-berambut-merah-muda-temannya-Ino."

"Meskipun kami sudah menceritakan garis besar keadaan kami, kurasa sulit bagi orang-orang untuk menerimanya. Setelah ini, mungkin aku kana lebih sering berhadapan dengan wanita-wanita hebat yang kelasnya jauh di atasku. Kurasa aku sedikit kehilangan kepercayaan diri." Jelasku.

Ino mengangguk-angguk, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu kau hebat kan? Ketahuilah, wanita-wanita itu mungkin punya sesuatu yang lebih, tapi itu pastinya karena tempaan uang orang tua yang memuluskan jalan mereka. Kau spesial karena kau hebat meski ditempa di medan yang jauh lebih berat."

"Kesampingkan itu, kau juga cantik bahkan hanya dengan polesan bedak dan lipstick. Aku berani bertaruh dulu kau juga tidak mengenakan perawatan kulit apa pun. Tubuhmu berotot karena bekerja keras. Penampilan oke, kepribadianmu juga oke, lalu apa yang harus kau khawatirkan, Sakura?"

Astaga, aku bisa mati karena malu. Sungguh, semua pujian yang diberikan Ino itu sangat menyanjungku. Karena dia menyebutkannya sepperti itu, aku jadi ikut bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya aku khawatirkan.

Dia benar-benar membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, Ino, kau sudah cukup menyanjungku. Kurasa tidak ada orang yang pernah mengatakan semua itu padaku sebelumnya."

"Bahkan Sasuke- _san_ sekali pun?"

"Apalagi dia."jawabku langsung, tanpa banyak berpikir.

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Mengingat sifatnya, kurasa itu masuk akal. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana kalian melewatkan bulan madu di Mizu no Kuni?"

Oh, padahal tadinya aku tidak ingin menceritakannya. Tapi karena Ino sudah banyak membantuku, kurasa memberi tahunya tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Kau harus merahasiakan ini, oke?"

oOoOoOo

Baru saja kemarin Ino membesarkan hatiku dengan kata-kata penyemangatnya, hari ini nyaliku sudah sedikit menciut.

Anko- _san_ menemuiku di ruang tengah sehabis sarapan untuk menyampaikan pesan Mikoto- _san_. Dia ingin aku mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan tahunan dengan orang-orang hebat yang mempunyai pengaruh besar dari berbagai negeri. Ini bisa dibilang adalah tugas pertamaku sebagai seorang Uchiha, dan lagi ini adalah sebuah tugas yang sangat berat.

Acara itu memang hanya sebuah makan siang tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti bahwa pertemuan itu akan menghasilkan berbagai perjanjian penting yang bisa mempengaruhi kelangsungan hidup suatu perusahaan, atau mungkin mempengaruhi pembangunan dan ekonomi sebuah negara. Mau bagaimanapun ini adalah sebuah acara besar yang tidak luput dari mata dunia.

Dari yang kudengar, perwakilan dari lima negara besar akan datang. Biasanya, para Ibu Negara lah yang mewakili. Ada pula perwakilan dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang menjadi mitra dan rival dari Uchiha Group.

Sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis yang berlaku di sana membuat setiap perwakilan harus membawa anggota keluarganya. Tujuannya adalah agar membentuk relasi yang lebih baik lagi dan menjaga persahabatan antar keluarga. Sesuatu yang hampir tidak mungkin sebenarnya, terutama untuk Uchiha dan Hyuga.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di sofa kamar dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di meja, sebuah laptop di pangkuan dan secangkir kopi di tangan. Aku sudah membaca dan menghapal banyak pengetahuan umum tentang lima negara besar dan keadaan politik, ekonomi, dan sosialnya saat ini. Lembaran kertas di meja adalah beberapa informasi tentang perwakilan dari masing-masing perusahaan yang akan datang.

Tenten – sekretarisku – sangat membantu dalam hal ini. Dialah yang mengumpulkan informasi dan memberiku laporan singkat yang mudah dipahami. Kerja yang sangat baik, tentunya seperti yang diharapkan dari rekomendasi Anko- _san_.

Kalau saja Ino tidak harus menghadiri pelatihan di Suna selama beberapa minggu ke depan, dia pasti bisa menemaniku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan merasa benar-benar asing di sana.

"Sedang apa?"

Aku menatap Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari kantor. Dia masih terlihat cukup segar meskipun aku yakin dia sudah berkutat dengan laptop dan laporan seperti yang kulakukan saat ini seharian.

Lelaki itu tidak menunggu jawabanku dan mengambil selembar kertas dari meja. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak suka saat melihatnya. "Ah, pertemuan itu?"

"Kau tahu?"tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh, sebenarnya.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan meletakkannya di nakas. "Itu pertemuan tahunan. Sepertinya tahun ini Konoha menjadi tuan rumahnya."

"Apa yang biasanya kalian lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku jarang mengikutinya. Terakhir kali aku ikut adalah dua tahun lalu, saat pertemuan diadakan di Sunagakure."jawabnya santai sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas.

"Kukira setiap perwakilan harus membawa anggota keluarganya."

Sedetik setelah aku mengatakannya, aku menyesal. Aku lupa kalau di antara keluarga lainnya, keluarga Uchiha pastilah keluarga dengan jumlah anggota keluarga yang sangat terbatas. Maksudku, anggota keluarga yang bisa diajak.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pertemuan itu. Kurasa sudah cukup Ibu saja yang menanganinya. Lagipula mereka tahu aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Tidak seperti dugaanku, Sasuke terlihat sangat santai saat menjawabnya. Meskipun begitu, aku masih merasa tidak enak.

Sepertinya, lelaki itu menyadari perasaanku. Dia memberiku senyum tipis sambil berkata, "Hilangkan raut wajah anehmu itu."

" _Well_ , tetap saja, intinya kau pernah mengikuti kegiatan ini. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku lagi, mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung.

Sasuke duduk di sampingku dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas. "Susunan acara tiap tahunnya akan berbeda, kalian akan makan siang sambil bertukar cerita-cerita ringan. Inti dari acara ini adalah perbincangan setelah itu. Di sini semuanya adalah tentang bisnis. Tiap negara akan memberi tahu proyek-proyek besar yang menjadi incaran tiap _tender_."

Oh, aku tahu bahwa lelang untuk menentukan tender proyek tidak seharusnya berjalan seperti itu. Tapi hal ini sudah berlangsung lama, sebuah kesalahan yang semakin lama dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang normal.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak punya _basic_ dalam hal ini."

"Biarkan Ibu yang mengatasi hal itu. Kurasa semua orang akan maklum."ucapnya sambil meneguk minumannya. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba berhenti membalikkan lembaran-lembaran kertas. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

Hyuga Neji.

Nama itu tertera di kertas yang sedang dibaca Sasuke.

Hyuga Corporation, saingan terbesar dari Uchiha Group. Keduanya bergerak di bidang yang berbeda, namun mereka sama-sama memiliki peran yang besar bagi perkembangan negeri ini. Itulah yang menjadi dasar bagi persaingan tersebut. Uchiha Madara dan Hyuga Hiashi ingin membuktikan bahwa perusahaannya lah yang memiliki andil lebih besar.

"Sepertinya dia yang akan menemani perwakilan Hyuga Corporation."ucapku. Aku memperhatikan baik-baik setiap reaksi dari Sasuke. Sungguh jarang aku bisa membawa topik ini.

"Tentu. Hyuga biasanya mengirimkan saudara jauh dari Hyuga Hiashi karena Istrinya sudah lama meninggal sedangkan pewaris utamanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Dia butuh orang yang bisa memenangkan _tender_."

"Bukannya Hyuga Hinata hanya lebih muda satu tahun darimu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Pewaris mereka adalah anak kedua, Hyuga Hanabi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada internal mereka. Kita tidak perlu tahu."

Ini sesuatu yang baru. Aku tidak menemukannya di artikel manapun. Sama seperti Uchiha, keluarga Hyuga juga membatasi informasi tentang internal mereka. Memang mereka tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengemukakan siapa pewaris utama keluarga mereka, tapi semua orang pasti berasumsi bahwa anak sulungnya lah yang menjadi pewaris.

Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan elegan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti Nona Muda dari keluarga terpandang. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan dokternya, dan kini sedang dalam proses untuk menjadi seorang spesialis. Tidak pernah terdengar berita buruk tentangnya. Tidak, pada dasarnya memang tidak banyak yang bisa diketahui darinya. Dia tidak punya sosial media tertentu dan dia jarang sekali mengikuti event-event perusahaan.

Hyuga Hanabi sedikit berbeda. Seperti kebanyakan remaja pada umumnya, ia punya banyak sosial media dan aktif menggunakannya. Dari sana, aku tahu kalau dia siswa yang berprestasi baik dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik. Namun tidak banyak media yang membahas dirinya. Kurasa karena tidak ada yang mengira dia adalah pewaris sebenarnya.

Lamunanku terhenti ketika Sasuke kembali mengetukkan jarinya ke dahiku. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras." ujarnya.

"Ouch, kau melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, huh?"

Aku tidak bohong, dia benar-benar menggunakan banyak tenaga.

Kuharap tidak akan ada benjolan di dahiku esok hari.

oOoOoOo

Aku duduk di depan meja rias, memerhatikan dengan teliti hasil dari makeup artist ternama yang disiapkan Tenten. Aku harus akui, dia luar biasa. Maksudku, aku belum pernah melihat wajahku begitu flawless seperti ini. Aku rasa dia menggunakan banyak hal pada wajahku tapi wajahku masih terasa ringan.

Dan dia sukses menutupi lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku _. Good job, man._

"Kau sudah akan berangkat?"tanyaku pada Sasuke. Aku melihatnya masuk ke kamar lewat cermin.

"Sebentar lagi."jawabnya. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam _walk-in closet_.

Karena penasaran, aku mengikutinya.

"Sedang mencari apa?"tanyaku.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi matanya tertuju pada susunan dasi miliknya. Ah, lagi-lagi masalah dasi.

Aku memerhatikan penampilannya hari ini. Rambutnya disisir rapi seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan setelan berwarna abu-abu tua. Kaus kakinya yang mencapai mata kaki berwarna hitam. Meskipun sedang mengenakan sandal rumah, aku bisa membayangkannya mengenakan sepatu kulit berwarna senada yang menjadi favoritnya.

Ketika mataku kembali ke atas – tepatnya ke wajahnya – mata kami bertemu. Jantungku mulai berdegup lebih cepat dan aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanganku meraih sebuah dasi berwarna navy dan mendekatkannya ke setelannya. "Kurasa ini cocok, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. Oh kenapa aku repot-repot bertanya, lelaki ini tidak pernah peduli dengan dasinya.

Aku mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dan memasangkan dasi tersebut. Dari jarak ini, aku bisa menghirup aroma parfumnya. Perpaduan antara mint dan sesuatu yang manis. Aroma yang segar.

"Dimana kau membeli parfum-"

Menatap wajahnya dari jarak sedekat ini adalah pilihan yang buruk. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas, sangat jelas malah. Mata onyx-nya yang gelap itu menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mataku, membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Astaga ini tidak sehat untuk jantung dan kejiwaanku.

Aku berdeham dan segera menyelesaikan simpul dasinya. Begitu selesai aku langsung mengambil dua langkah mundur. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko dia mendengar detak jantungku.

Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merasa canggung. Sasuke juga ikut berdeham mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke mendapatkan pesan bahwa mobilnya sudah siap.

"Hati-hati di jalan."ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berkata, " _Do your best._ Kau tidak perlu merasa gugup."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa gugup, tapi kata-katanya memberiku semangat baru.

Tidak lama kemudian, Tenten memintaku untuk turun. Seperti yang sudah ia beritahukan padaku sebelumnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku akan satu mobil dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Kurasa aku sudah sering mengatakan ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Terkadang aku merasa takut dan ada pula saat dimana aku merasa sangat kesal karena keangkuhannya.

Kali ini, aku harus memerankan seorang anak yang sangat menyayangi Ibunya. _Heck_ , aku bahkan tidak pernah punya hubungan Ibu-Anak yang manis seperti di buku cerita.

Saat aku turun, Tenten sudah siap di bawah dengan _blazer_ dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Gaya rambutnya yang khas itu tidak ia ubah, membuatnya terlihat imut meskipun dalam setelan formal.

"Sakura- _sama_ , selamat pagi."ucapnya saat melihatku.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan panggilan itu, Tenten."

Ia menggeleng. "Ini sudah jadi bagian dari SOP. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Oh, daripada itu, ada yang harus aku sampaikan…" Ucapannya yang menggantung dan arah pandangannya membuatku membalikkan badan.

"Sasuke?!"seruku. "Bukannya kau sudah berangkat tadi?"

"Ada urusan mendadak yang harus ditangani Ibu, karena itu kali ini aku terpaksa, tidak, aku memutuskan untuk menggantikannya."

Semburat merah itu kembali ke pipiku. Aku berusaha menahan senyumanku. Aku senang karena tidak akan merasa sendiri di sana. Terlebih, karena dia lah yang akan menemaniku. "Mohon bantuannya."

oOoOoOo

Acara itu diadakan di sebuah restoran bintang lima yang sangat terkenal. Restoran milik keluarga Akimichi itu memiliki konsep homey dengan struktur bangunan yang memang seperti rumah. Meskipun terkenal karena signature dessert milik mereka, namun semua menu yang disajikan terkenal lezat dan sangat menunjukkan kelasnya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke- _san_."sapa Akimichi Chouza, pemilik sekaligus koki kepala di restoran tersebut. Mata kami bertemu dan lelaki paruh baya itu memberiku senyuman hangat. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Kau tampak cantik hari ini, Sakura- _san_."

Aku hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyum.

Ketika kami memasuki ruang pertemuan, sudah ada beberapa orang di sana. Sebagai seseorang yang biasanya datang tiga puluh menit sebelum acara di mulai, datang tepat pada waktunya membuatku merasa aneh. Apalagi ketika aku menemukan sudah ada banyak orang yang hadir.

Tapi sepertinya, bagi keluarga Uchiha, mereka adalah orang yang sudah sepatutnya ditunggu. Mereka tidak harus datang lebih cepat. _Well_ , kurasa kalau mereka melakukannya, maka bawahannya harus datang jauh lebih cepat lagi. Itu akan merepotkan.

"Sasuke- _san_ , lama tidak berjumpa." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut cokelat tua yang disanggul rapi dan mata lavender yang khas menyapa kami. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa hadir di acara pernikahanmu. Kesehatanku tidak terlalu baik dan Hiashi-sama memiliki operasi yang tidak bisa ditunda."ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah, sudah hal yang wajar untuk mendahulukan nyawa orang-orang yang membutuhkan tangan dingin Hiashi- _sama_."ucap Sasuke. Tangannya meraih pinggangku, lalu ia berkata "Ini Istriku, Sakura."

Aku membungkuk lalu tersenyum. Setelah beberapa perkenalan lagi, kami duduk di seberang Hi- _sama_. Di sebelah Sasuke, ada seorang pebisnis wanita lainnya. Karena tidak ingin mencampuri pembicaraan mereka, aku memutuskan untuk mengamati situasi di sekelilingku.

Di meja yang disusun melingkar ini, aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang hadir memang sesuai dengan informasi yang diberikan Tenten. Termasuk juga Hyuga Neji yang datang terlambat. Operasi _cito_ , katanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, semua tamu sudah hadir, termasuk para Ibu Negara. Mereka semua memancarkan aura yang berbeda. Aura yang sangat keibuan dan terasa hangat. Mereka juga terlihat sangat beribawa.

Hal yang sedikit membuatku terkejut adalah hadirnya seorang gadis yang menemani Sarutobi- _sama_. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut merah muda yang lebih tua dariku. Kulitnya cerah dan bersih sekali. Ia diperkenalkan sebagai Tayuya, anak asuh dari pemimpin negara ini.

Ini bukan informasi yang baru, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan hadir di sini.

"Selama ini orang-orang melihat rambutku sebagai sesuatu yang aneh. Lihat dia."gumamku pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengarku membalas, "Kau yang terlahir dengan rambut itu memang aneh."

Kalau diperhatikan alis dan bulu matanya tetap berwarna hitam. Kurasa dia memang mengecat rambutnya. Itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Sasuke, tapi pilihan katanya jelek sekali. "Kau bisa menggunakan pilihan kata lain."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan sebal. Sayangnya, interaksi itu mengundang lirikan dari Sarutobi- _sama_ yang memutuskan untuk menggoda kami habis-habisan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih mengenakan _poker face_ -nya, aku harus bekerja ekstra untuk tidak tersipu malu.

Acara makan siang pun selesai. Ketika piring untuk main dish sudah diangkat, aku juga sudah menantikan signature dish yang terkenal itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sarutobi- _sama_ berdiri dan berkata, "Nah, karena acara inti sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan anak-anak berbincang di sini? Kurasa mereka tidak ingin mengikuti pembicaraan membosankan kita, bukan?"

Aku tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaanku. Padahal aku ingin tahu bagaimana proses pemilihan _tender_ itu. Pembicaraan itu lebih menarik bagiku daripada harus bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak remaja ini.

Oke, mereka bukan anak remaja lagi tapi aku yakin usia mental mereka berada jauh di bawahku.

Sasuke tidak terlihat gentar, bagaimanapun juga inilah tujuannya ikut dalam kegiatan yang tidak ia sukai ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hi- _sama_ yang telihat sedikit panik. Aku yakin itu karena dia tidak bisa membawa Neji pada lelang tender kali ini.

Suasana yang tadinya sudah cukup canggung menjadi jauh lebih canggung lagi ketika para orang tua – tidak termasuk Sasuke, tapi sudahlah – meninggalkan ruangan. Para anak perempuan yang sudah biasa diajak ke acara ini duduk lebih dekat dan membicarakan entah apa. Anak laki-laki di sampingku masih asyik memainkan game sedangkan orang-orang yang seumuran denganku sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing.

Aku melirik ponselku dan membuka aplikasi chat. Aku mengetuk nama Sasuke dan mengirimkan pesan.

-Aku bosan.

Hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan untuknya membalas pesanku. Lagipula sekarang dia sedang sibuk. _Why did I message him in the first place?_

-Lalu?

Wow. Kurasa mataku melotot saat melihat balasannya.

-Bukannya kau sedang rapat?

-Masih pembukaan. Tidak penting.

Cih, dasar jenius sialan. Aku yakin dia akan menang mudah, tapi dia tidak perlu menunjukkannya dengan terang-terangan begitu, kan.

-Jangan menganggapnya mudah begitu, nanti kau kena karma.

-Jadi, kau mau apa?

Balasannya selanjutnya membuatku ingin tertawa. Kurasa dia masih percaya dengan hukum karma.

-Entahlah. Kurasa aku ingin makan dessert rasa cherry blossom di café waktu itu.

-Apa kau penganut kanibalisme?

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Uchiha Sasuke barusan melawak. Lawakan khas-nya yang sebenarnya tidak lucu tapi bisa membuat orang tertawa.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Begitu aku menghentikan tawaku, aku baru sadar kalau satu ruangan tengah menatapku seakan aku adalah makhluk paling langka di dunia ini. Tawaanku yang mirip maniak tadi sepertinya menarik perhatian mereka.

"Oh, maaf karena mengganggu kalian."ujarku sembari membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha- _san_. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik."ucap Tayuya. Dia terlihat sangat baik, seperti yang diharapkan dari anak orang nomor satu di negeri ini.

Karena itu pula aku jadi merasa santai saat menjawabnya. " _Well_ , Sasuke jarang sekali melucu."

Sayangnya, aku tidak mendapatkan reaksi yang kuinginkan. Sial, aku lupa kalau ada kemungkinan gadis-gadis di sini pernah menyukai Sasuke. Aku benar-benar lupa.

"Um, kami minta maaf karena tidak fokus pada pertemuan ini."ujarku lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Tayuya lah yang menjawabnya. Dia seperti ketua dari perkumpulannya. "Tidak masalah. Kita memang belum menentukan akan melakukan apa. Lagipula, kami tidak bisa menyalahkan pengantin baru bukan?"

Itu terdengar seperti godaan yang biasanya disambut dengan tawaan, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa tertawa sama sekali. Seperti yang sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku cukup peka. Caranya bicara lebih seperti menyindir daripada menggoda.

"Ah ya, kalian baru saja bulan madu di Mizu no Kuni, bukan?"

"Ya, sekaligus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan."jawabku.

"Kuharap menikmatinya, Sakura- _san_. Maksudku, _you can't help it when you're already part of Uchiha_." Kali ini, salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu yang mengatakannya. Kurasa dia berasal dari Kirigakure. Dia punya aksen yang khas.

"Tentu saja. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sasuke, aku sudah siap dengan semuanya." Aku menggunakan aksen yang sama.

"Wow, kau bisa menggunakan aksen kami? Apa orang tuamu berasal dari Kirigakure?"

"Tidak. Aku punya pengalaman kerja di berbagai bidang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Beberapa pekerjaan membuatku bisa bertemu banyak orang dari berbagai daerah."

"Ah, salah satunya adalah bekerja di _Midnight Summer_?"

Ucapan Tayuya membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bukankah itu bar milik Uzumaki-san?"

"Sakura-san, kau bekerja di bar?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku pernah melihat seorang pelayan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda di sana."

"Ah, jadi seorang pelayan? Untunglah, kukira.."

Aku menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Ya. Aku bekerja di _Midnight Summer_ selama dua tahun. Lalu?"

" _My_ , kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Sakura-san? Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa wanita yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke-san masih bekerja di banyak tempat, di bar tepatnya? Maksudku, meskipun itu tempat milik sahabatmu, kau seharusnya menjaga pandangan orang terhadapmu bukan? Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Tayuya kembali bersuara, "Oh maaf. Untuk bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik, setidaknya kau harus lulus kuliah dulu, bukan?"

Aku ingin memakinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengkontrol apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Haruskah aku mengumpatnya sekarang?

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Hyuga Neji menggagalkan rencana gilalku. Ia menatapku, lalu kembali ke Tayuya. Gadis itu balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Neji- _san_?"

"Apa kalian sudah selesai dengan pertengkaran yang kekanak-kanakan ini?"

"Aku rasa bertengkar bukan-"

"Lalu? Orang bodoh pun tahu kau berusaha menyulut pertengkaran di sini, Tayuya- _san_. Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan mengira kaulah orang yang tidak berpendidikan di sini."

Wow. Aku pernah mendengar rumor bahwa Hyuga Neji jarang bicara, namun sekalinya ia bicara ia akan mengungkapkan semua pikirannya tanpa peduli dengan siapa ia bicara. Kurasa itu bukan sekedar rumor sekarang.

"Neji- _san_ , kurasa kau berlebihan. Aku hanya menyatakan faktanya di sini."

"Meskipun itu fakta, itu bukannya sesuatu yang harus diungkapkan di forum formal seperti ini. Lagipula, kau terlalu mengurusi urusan keluarga seseorang, tidakkah kau punya pekerjaan yang lain?"

Sebelum Tayuya kehilangan kesabarannya dan membuat suasana semakin keruh, aku menengahi.

"Kurasa kita harus menyudahi percakapan ini. Seperti yang Hyuga- _san_ katakan, ini tidak seharusnya dibicarakan di forum formal."

"Sekarang bukankah kau yang menyulut pertengkaran di sini, Hyuga Neji- _san_?"

Oke, aku diabaikan. Mereka benar-benar akan bertengkar di sini.

Suasana yang mulai memanas itu seketika berhenti ketika pintu di buka dengan tiba-tiba. Uchiha Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan poker face , sepertinya dia memang tidak merasakan suasana canggung yang sengat kental di ruangan ini.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku, ketika dia berjalan mendekat.

"Urusan mendesak. Kita harus kembali sekarang."jawabnya sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan rapatnya?"

Dia menatapku seakan pertanyaanku barusan sangat bodoh, "Tentu saja aku memenangkannya." Selanjutnya, ia menatap Hyuga Neji. "Sepertinya kau harus membantu Hi- _sama_ , dibandingkan ikut berdebat dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di sini."

"Kau tahu?"ucapku.

"Aku sedang menelepon di luar dan suara kalian terdengar."jawabnya santai, lalu memberiku isyarat untuk keluar ruangan.

Langkahku terhenti ketika mataku melihat Tayuya yang terlihat malu sekaligus marah. Teman-temannya sibuk membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

"Tayuya- _san_." Mata kami bertemu. "Waktu itu aku pun ingin belajar dan mempunyai pekerjaan yang baik. Tapi semua orang punya prioritas. Meskipun memungkinkan, saat itu prioritasku adalah anak kami. Kau mungkin belum bisa mengerti saat ini, tapi aku yakin kau akan nantinya."

Aku memberinya senyuman terakhir sebelum menggamit lengan Sasuke dan keluar dari ruangan.

oOoOoOo

 _Tak!_

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau sudah melampiaskan kekesalanmu. Kenapa masih memasang wajah begitu?"

"Melampiaskan? Melampiaskan apanya?"ucapku, masih tidak berhenti memotong _cherry blossom cake_ di hadapanku dengan kejam sebelum melahapnya dan menikmati tiap kunyahan.

Lelaki di hadapanku terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kau sudah menyelesaikannya dengan kata-kata keren dan sekarang kau sedang melakukan aksi kanibalisme."

"Sasuke, kau tahu kalau itu sebenarnya tidak lucu, kan?"ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi kau tertawa."

"Aku hanya kasihan."

Dia mengerutkan alisnya. Astaga dia lucu sekali.

"Apapun itu, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."ujarnya sembari meminum _Americano_ yang ia pesan.

"Tugas apanya? Duduk diam dan meladeni obrolan anak kecil?"

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau katakan tadi memang terdengar bijaksana dan keren, kok."

Mendengar pujian itu keluar dari mulutnya membuatku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Aku bahkan mulai merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku.

"Teruslah tersenyum begitu," Lagi-lagi ia mengetuk dahiku dengan dua jarinya. Kali ini dengan sedikit lebih lembut. "Kau tidak jelek saat cemberut, tapi kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum."

Tuhan, aku tidak kuat lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?"

"Berisik."


	24. Revival

**A/N :** Rencananya bulan kemarin mau _double update_ tapi aku ngerasa lagi males banget padahal kemarin tuh liburan sebulan wkwk. BUT FEAR NOT BABES, aku gak akan jadi _author_ yang gak bertanggung jawab kok. _In syaa allah_ bakal terus _update_ secepat yang aku bisa. Ceritanya jadi makin rumit dan aku kesulitan ngimbangin adegan misteri sama _romance_ nya. Otokehhhhh (btw ini lebih panjang dari _chapter-chapter_ biasanya)

 **Lacus Clyne 123** : makasih udah _review_ yaa

 **Keyfava** : Itu sebenarnya _flashback_ sih, hehe. Makasih udah _review_ ya

 **Bananaris** : Ini mungkin aneh, tapi anggap aja rambutnya udah dibawah bahu ya wkwk

 **Jamurlumutan** : Soal Ino akan terjawab di sini.. hehe

 **Annis874** : Terimakasih banyak~

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : Maaf nunggunya lama yaa, ini _update_ nya

 **Michi-chan** : Syukurlah kamu suka^^

 **UchiHaruno SasuSakuSara** : Jangan, ntar jatoh lagi sakit loh /?/

 **Febrichan2425** : Lebih sweet kamu kok, ea

 **Guest** : Makasih loh udah kasih _flame_ pertama aku. Aku gak ngerti segakjelas apa tulisanku sampe dibilang sampah tapi itu pendapat dan _preference_ kamu. Aku harap siapa pun kamu, tolong hargain karakter yang dibikin sama Masashi Kishimoto meskipun kamu gak suka banget. Lalu, tolong ucapannya dijaga ya, dek ,(Aku rasa kamu lebih muda dari aku karena dari tulisanmu kamu masih emosional banget.) gak semua orang nyaman sama kata-kata kasar itu.

 **Matarinegan** : Percaya atau nggak aku juga nunggu _review-_ an dari kamu loh, soalnya kamu salah satu _early reviewer_ aku :')

 **Pudding Pudding** : Because I made him so? LoL

: nmu /?

Terima kasih buat yang udah _review,_ baca, sama _follow &fav_.  
 **[!] Ada adegan yang aku rasa tidak cocok untuk dibaca pembaca di bawah umur dan banyak umpatan juga, mohon baca dengan bijak.**

 **[!] Segala macam hukum di sini menyesuaikan dengan _plot_ , untuk mengetahui bagaimana seharusnya hukum tersebut berjalan, silakan lihat UU yang bersangkutan.**

* * *

Hujan rintik mengguyur Konoha pagi ini. Udara dingin menusuk tiap orang yang berada di luar tanpa baju hangat. Orang-orang memilih untuk tetap di rumah, atau mungkin mencari tempat berlindung lain yang menawarkan penghangat ruangan dan secangkir cokelat panas.

Namun tidak bagi Sakura dan Sasori. Keduanya masih berdiri di sana, hanya berbekalkan payung. Cukup untuk menjaga tubuh mereka agar tidak basah, tapi tidak untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

'Tidak apa'. Itu yang dikatakan oleh keduanya saat beberapa orang menawarkan baju hangat. Dinginnya udara tidak sebanding dengan duka yang mereka rasakan kali ini. Tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Ino _di sana_.

Malam sebelumnya, Sakura mendapat panggilan dari Ino. Belum sempat ia mengangkatnya, panggilan itu sudah dimatikan. Sakura tadinya merasa Ino tidak sengaja meneleponnya, namun ketika ia menelepon balik dan ponselnya dalam keadaan mati, Sakura langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ketika ia, Sasuke dan Sasori memutuskan untuk menemui Ino di kliniknya, pintu depan dalam keadaan terkunci. Untungnya mereka tidak langsung pergi. Sasori membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci cadangan…

dan menemukan Ino di depan meja resepsionis. Matanya sudah tertutup dan ia tidak bernafas.

Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah karena sempat berdebat dengan Sasuke saat lelaki itu memaksa untuk ikut. Kenyataannya, membawanya adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat. Sakura dan Sasori terlalu terkejut, terutama Sasori. Ia terus memanggil nama Ino dan melakukan CPR sedangkan air mata Sakura tidak bisa berhenti dan tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan sedikit pun. Hampir semua upaya penyelamatan dan pelaporan pada pihak yang berwenang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Yamanaka Ino sudah meninggalkan dunia ini beberapa menit sebelum mereka sampai di kliniknya.

Upacara pemakamannya dilakukan pada pukul sembilan pagi. Yamanaka Inoichi tetap menghadiri upacara tersebut meskipun Sakura yakin hatinya sudah terkoyak-koyak dan setiap bagian dari tubuhnya merasakan kesakitan. Beliau bahkan ingin untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasori, kalau saja anggota keluarganya yang lain tidak mencegahnya. Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin kepala keluarga mereka jatuh sakit.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya sempat diperingatkan oleh Tenten. Gadis itu mencemaskan kesehatannya dan juga pendapat orang-orang, karena gosipnya dan Sasori waktu itu. Tentu saja Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia mungkin akan flu setelah ini, tapi itu lebih baik daripada penyesalannya untuk tidak mengantar temannya dan menemani Sasori di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sepertinya hujan tidak akan cepat berhenti."

Sakura menatap pria di sebelahnya. Matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis dan bagian bawah matanya mulai terlihat gelap. Ia pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Tidak seperti dirinya, Sasori berhenti menangis saat petugas 911 datang dan meminta keterangan. Ia menguatkan hatinya dan menemani Ino dalam ambulans yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sakura yang bahkan masih menangis saat pulang ke rumah, berakhir terlelap karena kelelahan.

"Aa. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan cuaca yang cerah saja?"ucap Sakura. Air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Cuaca yang cerah tidak akan membuatnya kedinginan di sana."

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan suara hujan mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Orang bilang kita harus mengirim mereka yang kembali ke sisi Tuhan dengan senyuman, Sakura."ujar Sasori lagi.

Mendengarnya, air mata Sakura justru jatuh ke pipinya. "Aku sudah mengatakan itu pada diriku sendiri sejak semalam, tapi aku tidak bisa." Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu melanjutkan, "Dia sahabat terbaikku. Aku belum banyak membalas semua kebaikannya padaku."

Sasori memberinya senyum tipis dan rangkulan. Cukup untuk memberinya sedikit kekuatan. "Bukankah itu menambah alasan kenapa kau harus mengirimnya dengan senyuman?"

Sakura memberikan senyuman kecil di tengah-tengah tangisannya. "Apa ini hanya alasan agar kau tidak ikut menangis, Sasori?"

"Mungkin, tapi kurasa air mataku sudah habis."

Tentu saja. Mungkin, orang pertama yang paling hancur karena kepergian Ino adalah Sasori. Sakura meremas tangan Sasori yang berada di bahunya, memberikan kekuatan tambahan untuk dirinya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada Ino."

 _Berdua_. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berjongkok dan mengusap nisan milik sahabatnya itu. "Aku pergi dulu, Ino."

Sepertinya Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sudah berpamitan pada Ino. Lelaki itu mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah payung besar di tangan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sasori."ujar Sakura sebelum berjalan pergi. Ia sempat melihat Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. "Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau menggigil."

Tanpa Sakura sadari sebelumnya tangan Sasuke sudah merangkul bahunya, membuatnya lebih dekat agar tidak terkena air hujan sekaligus menjaganya tetap hangat. "Terimakasih."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus merangkul Sakura sampai ia memastikan wanita itu sudah duduk di kursi penumpang depan mobilnya. Baru saat itu Sakura menyadari bahwa pelataran parkir sudah cukup sepi. Yang pasti, Sakura tidak melihat mobil milik keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Padahal tadi Madara, Mikoto, dan beberapa orang lainnya juga hadir pada upacara pemakaman.

"Ah, yang lain sudah pulang."

"Tentu. Hanya kalian yang masih berdiri di sana hampir empat puluh lima menit setelah upacara pemakaman selesai."ujar Sasuke sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka akan selama itu."

Mesin mobil dinyalakan dan mereka meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Mereka kembali terdiam. Sasuke pada dasarnya memang tidak banyak bicara sedangkan Sakura mulai merasa lelah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah upacara?"

"Karena kau sahabatnya?" Sasuke menebaknya.

Mereka berhenti karena lampu merah dan Sakura menatap air hujan yang jatuh dengan cukup deras. "Lebih karena aku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bisa jujur padanya hingga akhir hayatnya. Tidak, aku mungkin memang tidak bisa melakukannya seumur hidupku, tapi –"

Suaranya tercekat. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangisi Ino lagi. "Ino adalah orang baik. Ia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan kita dengan cara seperti ini."

Yang orang-orang ketahui, Yamanaka Ino meninggal karena serangan jantung. Sayangnya, kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu.

Memang kegagalan fungsi pada jantung lah yang membuat Ino meninggal dunia. Namun, berdasarkan hasil penyelidikan polisi dan tentunya autopsi, ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Terdapat kandungan kokain dalam tubuhnya. Lalu obat yang biasa diminum Ino ditemukan berceceran di lantai dalam jumlah yang banyak, sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan ia bunuh diri karena overdosis.

Kandungan kokain itu membuat dugaan penyalahgunaan narkoba muncul, yang tentunya disanggah habis-habisan oleh pihak keluarga dan kerabat Ino.

Maka kemungkinannya hanya tersisa satu. Ino dibunuh. Kemungkinan ini cukup besar mengingat beberapa saat sebelumnya Ino pergi bersama seseorang tanpa memberi tahu siapapun.

"Sasuke, apa mungkin kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan Divisi Intelijen Uchiha untuk membantu kasus ini?"

Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan Sakura sendiri cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

 _Astaga, aku sudah gila_. "A-ah. Lampunya sudah hijau."

Ketika Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan fokus pada jalan, Sakura memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur. setidaknya dengan begitu suasana yang menjadi tidak nyaman ini bisa berkurang.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak bisa menepis kekecewaan yang muncul di hatinya.

* * *

Dia benar-benar merasa buruk.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia bisa membantu mengungkap penyebab kematian Yamanaka Ino. Alasan terbesarnya adalah karena Ibunya - yang punya pengaruh besar dalam Divisi Intelijen – memandang kasus ini tidak cukup menguntungkan. Siapapun yang ia minta untuk melakukan misi ini pasti akan melapor pada Uchiha Mikoto dan pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan menemukan titik terang.

Orang yang mungkin bisa ia mintai tolong adalah Obito atau mungkin Kakashi jika ia beruntung. Hatake Kakashi jarang berada di kantor karena ia selalu dalam misi jangka panjang. Sasuke tidak ingin meminta Obito melakukannya karena lelaki itu juga sedang sibuk mengorek informasi tentang Akatsuki, sebuah misi yang bagi Sasuke lebih penting daripada kebenaran atas kematian Ino.

Oke, mungkin itu terdengar sangat kejam, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Menemukan pembunuh Ino tidak akan membuat Putri Yamanaka itu kembali hidup, sedangkan menemukan informasi tentang Akatsuki membawanya selangkah lebih maju untuk mengetahui siapa ayah biologis Ayumi dan apa hubungannya dengan Itachi.

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia tidak bisa melupakan raut sedih dan kecewa di wajah wanita berambut merah muda itu. Rasa tidak enak hati terbawa terus sampai ia bahkan tidak bisa memahami satu baris kalimat dalam sebuah laporan.

'Kurasa kau butuh mendinginkan kepalamu.' Itu yang dikatakan Shikamaru sembari mendengus kesal.

Dan di sini lah ia sekarang, di salah satu _roof top_ kantor yang biasa digunakan untuk makan siang. Tentunya tidak ada orang saat ini, mengingat kondisi cuaca yang sedang hujan dan jam belum menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

"Ini _mood_ yang sangat cocok untuk sebatang rokok, kau tahu?"

Menemui Obito di sampingnya membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Entah angin apa yang membawa lelaki itu datang ke kantornya kali ini. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Obito menyesap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan nafas. "Sakura- _san_ memintamu menemukan pembunuh Yamanaka Ino, bukan?"

Ilmu deduksi Obito memang tiada duanya. Dia bisa menebak hal itu dengan mudah, dan karena ia mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin, maka ada kemungkinan 95% benar bahwa Yamanaka Ino meninggal karena dibunuh.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang akan transparan padamu di Divisi Intelijen kecuali aku dan Kakashi."ucapnya.

"Aku tahu." Itulah kenapa saat itu ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kami berdua akan melakukannya." Obito menekankan rokoknya ke asbak, membuat apinya padam. "Dengan, atau tanpa permintaan darimu."

"Kenapa?"

Obito menatap ke depan. "Rin akan adalah kambing hitam dalam kasus ini. CCTV di depan klinik menangkap wanita yang persis terlihat seperti Rin keluar dari klinik tepat di waktu perkiraan Yamanaka Ino meninggal. Kenyataannya, Rin sedang menemui Kakashi saat itu."

Kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat, Nohara Rin adalah sahabat baik Obito dan Kakashi. Mengingat Kakashi adalah agen yang sering melakukan misi rahasia, tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang dirinya. Termasuk dimana ia berada. Jika ia akan bertemu dengan Nohara Rin, pastinya di tempat yang aman dan tidak diketahui orang-orang.

"Dalang dibalik kasus ini sudah menyusun rencana dengan sangat matang. Ia mengetahui jadwal prakteknya, punya akses pada kunci depan dan belakang dari klinik, tahu bahwa tidak ada CCTV di daerah belakang klinik, dan bersusah-payah menemukan orang yang sangat mirip dengan Rin."

Tentu saja pelakunya bukan sembarang orang. Paling tidak ia punya hubungan dengan pengedar narkoba, atau ia adalah pengedar narkoba itu sendiri.

"Akatsuki?" Nama itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

Obito tidak langsung menjawab. "Kemungkinannya ada, mengingat bisnis ilegal mereka. Hanya saja, jika memang benar, kita harus berhati-hati."

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jaga dirimu, Obito."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Obito _Nii-san_ untukmu, Sasuke- _chan_."

* * *

"Sakura- _san_!"seru Tenten saat melihatnya pulang. Gadis itu masih dalam seragamnya yang berwarna hitam. Bahkan, Sakura masih bisa melihat bagian _blazer_ -nya yang basah karena air hujan. Hal itu menandakan bahwa Tenten menunggu Sakura cukup lama di pemakaman tadi.

"Astaga, tanganmu sangat dingin. Duduklah dan aku akan segera membawakan teh hangat." Ia yang tanggap itu membimbing Sakura menuju ruang tengah dan sempat memberinya sekantung _hot pack_ sebelum pergi ke dapur.

Rasa hangat dari _hot pack_ itu cukup membantu Sakura. Setidaknya tubuhnya menjadi lebih santai meskipun batinnya tidak membaik.

Sakura tidak ingin menyalahkan Sasuke. Ia sangat memahami laki-laki itu. Tapi perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia kecewa, kesal, sedih. Semua perasaan negatif itu berkumpul menjadi satu.

" _Kaa-chan_?" Ayumi berdiri di bibir pintu. Putrinya itu biasanya selalu tampil dengan rapi dan memberinya senyum hangat kapan pun ia melihatnya. Kini yang bisa ia lihat hanya matanya yang sembab dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Ayumi berlari ke arahnya dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sakura. Dia tidak menangis, tapi Sakura mendengar erangan tertahan yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika merasa kesal atau sedih.

Ah, Sakura terlalu sibuk tadi pagi sehingga tidak sempat memperhatikan putrinya. Ia pikir Ayumi masih akan tidur dan tidak ada yang akan memberi tahunya. Sepertinya gadis kecil ini mendengarnya dari pelayan yang berlalu lalang di depannya, atau mungkin dia mengerti saat melihat semua orang mengenakan pakaian hitam.

Sakura tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tangannya balas memeluk Ayumi dan mengelus rambutnya. Ia merasa lebih buruk lagi untuk Ayumi. Ini adalah kali pertama ia kehilangan orang terdekat. Itu pasti sangat menyakitinya dan bahkan, Sakura sempat melupakannya.

"Aku bertanya pada Tenten- _san_ , siapa yang pergi. Ia bilang Ino _Nee-chan_ sudah berada di surga. Berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"tanyanya masih dengan kepala terbenam di leher Sakura.

"Ino _Nee-chan_ selalu ada di dalam hatimu, sayang." adalah satu-satunya kata penghibur yang bisa Sakura keluarkan.

Ayumi mulai terisak. "L-lalu, Sasori _Ji-chan_ di mana?"

Sasori tentu saja tidak akan pulang hari ini. Kediaman Uchiha bukanlah tempat yang baik untuknya di saat sedang berduka. "Sepertinya Sasori _Ji-chan_ butuh waktu sendiri dulu, Ayumi."

"Nanti Sasori _Ji-chan_ juga pergi! _Kaa-chan_ aku ingin menemani Sasori _Ji-chan_."

Sakura menegakkan tubuh Ayumi dan menatapnya tepat di mata. "Ayumi- _chan_ , dia sedang sangat sedih dan dia butuh waktu sendiri. Kita bisa mengunjunginya lain kali."

Tidak Sakura sangka sebelumnya, Ayumi justru merengek dan menangis lebih keras, ia bahkan hampir berteriak kalau saja Sakura tidak mencegahnya. Ayumi adalah anak yang penurut dan pengertian. Ia tidak pernah merengek seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasori.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan Sasori di saat-saat seperti ini. Lelaki itu benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri untuk membangun ulang pondasi dirinya karena Ino yang merupakan adalah pondasi terkuatnya telah pergi.

Namun ketika rengekan Ayumi berlanjut sampai malam, Sakura luluh. Ia tidak tahan melihat anaknya yang tersiksa karena tidak bisa menghubungi Sasori dan tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Paman favoritnya itu.

"Sasuke, aku punya permintaan."ucapnya saat menemui Sasuke di ruang kerjanya malam itu. "Apa aku boleh mengantar Ayumi ke tempat Sasori? Sepertinya dia ingin menginap di sana malam ini"

Jemari Sasuke yang sedang menari di atas _keyboard_ terhenti. Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan ia pun bisa melihat raut kasihan pada wajah Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin Ayumi dibiarkan seperti ini.

"Minta Genma untuk mengantarnya."ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Jemarinya kembali bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_.

"Aku tidak bisa mengirimnya begitu saja, Sasuke. Biarkan aku juga ikut, paling tidak untuk membereskan keperluan Ayumi."

"Apa yang perlu kau bereskan? Bukankah dia sudah sering menginap di sana?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Kenapa lelaki ini seakan benar-benar tidak ingin Sakura pergi ke sana? "Yang mengurus Ayumi di sana biasanya Ino."

Kalau saja Sasuke masih tetap dalam pendiriannya meski Sakura sudah berkata begitu, maka Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya rasa peduli. Sakura yakin ia pasti mengalah.

Benar saja. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu menutup _laptop_ -nya. "Biar aku yang menyetir."

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasori tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Dalam hitungan menit Sasuke sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement._ Ia juga membawa tas yang berisikan barang-barang Ayumi selama menginap tanpa diminta.

 _Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Ayah_.

"Lantai berapa?"tanya Sasuke saat mereka bertiga sudah ada di _lift_.

"Lantai sepuluh."jawab Ayumi. "Aku sudah sering kesini, hehe."

Sasuke hanya memberikan dehaman sebagai jawaban, kemudian menglihkan pandangan pada dinding _lift_ yang terbuat dari kaca. Pemandangan malam memang selalu menarik untuk dilihat.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Sasori sebelumnya, dan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali."ucap Sakura, berusaha membuat suasana tidak terlalu canggung.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu berlama-lama kan?"

"Ya, kurasa kita bisa pergi setelah makan buah."

Mata _onyx_ itu menyipit, tanda ia tidak menyetujui ide Sakura. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini."

"Apa? Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa hanya mengantar Ayumi saja kan?"

"Kau bilang kau hanya akan mengurus barang-barang Ayumi."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, mulai merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. "Seingatku, aku bilang _paling tidak,_ Sasuke. Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru?" Sebenarnya ia masih ingin terus melanjutkan kata-katanya tentang Sasuke yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan hari ini, tapi ia rasa mengatakan itu saja sudah cukup.

Keputusan yang benar, karena hanya dengan kalimat terakhir itu saja raut Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih masam lagi.

 _Aku tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan ini, tapi apa dia harus cemburu sampai seperti itu?_

Sakura sudah mengira ini adalah penyebab Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura bersama Sasori tanpa dirinya. Tapi ini mulai terasa berlebihan. Mau tidak mau Sakura jadi kesal.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar Sasori, lelaki berambut merah itu sudah menunggu mereka dengan senyum di wajah. Memang bukan senyum manis yang hangat seperti biasanya, tapi Sakura maklum.

Ayumi terlihat sangat senang saat melihat Sasori baik-baik saja. Gadis itu memeluk Sasori dan langsung memintanya untuk bermain bersama.

"Ayumi- _chan_ , bantu _Kaa_ - _chan_ merapikan barang-barangmu dulu, oke?" Dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan, putrinya mengangguk. "Dia akan tidur di kamar tamu, kan?"

"Taruh saja di kamarku, Sakura."jawab Sasori santai.

"Kau yakin? Ayumi juga biasanya tidur di kamar tamu, kan?"

"Tidak apa, aku senang ada yang bisa menemaniku malam ini." Sasori menjawabnya dengan senyum, tapi Sakura tahu lebih dari itu.

Meskipun sedikit tidak yakin, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalian berdua bisa mengobrol di ruang tengah, aku akan menyusul setelah selesai memotong buah."

Kamar Sasori tidak terlalu besar dan isinya pun tidak terlalu banyak, mengingat ia sudah memindahkan sebagian besar barangnya ke kediaman Uchiha. Namun, Sakura masih bisa melihat beberapa barang Ino, seperti _make-up_ dan parfum di meja rias. Bahkan beberapa produk _project_ khusus _M &I_ yang diketuai oleh Ino masih ada di meja kerja.

Sebuah foto menarik perhatian Sakura. Dalam foto itu, Sasori berdiri disamping laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat menjadi satu. Keduanya menatap kamera sambil tersenyum. Latar belakang mereka yang berwarna putih membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengira-ngira di mana foto tersebut diambil.

Anehnya, mata Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat foto Uchiha Itachi, tapi di foto ini Itachi terlihat sangat… normal. Bukan senyum formal seperti dalam foto keluarga di rumah. Di sini, ia terlihat seperti anak muda pada umumnya.

Selain foto itu, ada beberapa catatan kasus yang tidak pernah Sakura dengar sebelumnya. Di balik catatan itu, terdapat selembar foto laki-laki yang sekilas terlihat seperti Ino versi laki-laki. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah tulisan kecil di sudut foto itu.

 _Deidara – Akatsuki._

" _Kaa-chan_?" Panggilan Ayumi mengingatkannya dengan tujuan utama mereka berada di kamar ini. Sakura segera membereskan tas Ayumi dan memberikan sedikit nasihat pada putrinya tentang apa yang harus dan tidak boleh dia lakukan selama menginap.

Namun bahkan saat Sakura selesai berberes dan sedang memotong-motong buah, kalimat itu tidak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Sakura tahu bahwa pemilik pin itu ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki. Meskipun ia tidak tahu banyak tentang Akatsuki – dan Sasuke tidak ingin dia tahu – tapi Sakura yakin apa pun yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal yang baik.

Sasuke mungkin berkata bahwa pin itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki, tapi Sakura tidak bisa percaya. Memikirkan kemungkinan Ayah Ayumi yang sebenarnya adalah seorang kriminal membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan melamun saat sedang memegang pisau Sakura." Suara Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul justru lebih berbahaya. Untungnya Sakura tidak refleks mengayunkan pisau itu.

"A-ah, di mana Sasuke?"tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang menerima telepon di luar. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting."

Oh, tentu saja. Saat Sakura meminta izinnya untuk mengantar Ayumi, lelaki itu sedang dalam mode kerja yang biasanya tidak bisa diganggu. Terlebih, laki-laki itu mengerjakannya di ruang kerja, pertanda hal itu memang sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Um, aku tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di meja kerjamu." Tidak seperti yang ia duga, Sasori justru terlihat biasa saja. Karena itu, Sakura melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka, tidak, aku bahkan hanya bisa menerka-nerka dari apa yang kalian katakan waktu itu. Tapi aku tahu mereka berbahaya."

"Aku mengenalmu dengan cukup baik, Sasori. Aku yakin kau berencana untuk menyelidiki ini sendirian." Sakura menatap Sasori tepat di matanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung beban ini sendirian, Sasori. Aku pun ingin membalaskan dendam Ino. Aku tahu aku tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi-"

"Aku mengerti." Sasori tersenyum padanya. "Mereka memang berbahaya, sangat. Jika kau menerka dari apa yang Sasuke katakan waktu itu, pasti kau tahu kalau aku ada hubungannya dengan mereka meski aku sendiri tidak yakin."

"Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku tahu dan meminta sedikit bantuan darimu. Tapi hanya itu. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut berada dalam bahaya."ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk. Dengan begini, selain memberikan bantuan moril pada sahabatnya, ia juga bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang Akatsuki dan melindungi Sasuke dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk.

* * *

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Hatake Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Obito. Ia tetap mengerjakan serangkaian program di komputernya sembari sesekali mengecek komputer lain untuk memantau CCTV di sekitar _basement_ tempat ia tinggal.

Pekerjaannya menuntut Kakashi untuk menjadi tidak kasat mata dan jauh dari orang-orang sebisa mungkin. Karena itu, ia tinggal di sebuah studio di bawah sebuah _café_ komik. Meskipun _café_ komik itu sendiri kotor dan penuh dengan remaja yang melarikan diri dari rumah dan sebagainya, studio Kakashi bebas dari debu.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa meng- _hack_ keamanan studioku, berarti aku harus segera meningkatkannya."

Ia bisa melihat Obito yang memutar bola matanya. "Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Pak Tua. Kau lupa sudah memberitahuku _password_ studiomu?"

Kakashi hanya berdeham. Menggoda sahabatnya itu sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Reaksi apapun yang ia berikan sangatlah menghibur.

"Aku sudah memeriksa CCTV di depan klinik. Pada hari yang sama di sore harinya, tepatnya jam tiga sore, korban keluar dari klinik dan masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ yang jelas-jelas bukan milik Akasuna no Sasori seperti yang diduga resepsionis klinik sebelumnya. Sepertinya korban bahkan menemui tersangka secara diam-diam."

"Maksudmu, dia selingkuh?!"

Kakashi ingin sekali melempar _mouse_ -nya sekarang juga. Ia sangat tidak suka dipotong saat sedang membicarakan hal penting.

Mengetahui kesalahan yang ia buat, Obito segera berkata, "Maaf, lanjutkan."

"Aku sudah mengecek plat mobilnya dan ternyata itu adalah mobil sewaan. Setelah aku hubungi tempat penyewaan mobil tersebut, nama Kidomaru muncul. Dia adalah-"

"Seorang selebriti media sosial yang terkenal karena kehidupan malamnya dan belakangan ini diketahui tidak punya cukup uang untuk melanjutkan gaya hidup mewahnya. Maka tidak aneh bila dia menyewa sebuah mobil _sport_ untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah apa hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino dan kenapa pula Yamanaka- _san_ mau menemui seseorang bereputasi buruk sepertinya?"

Kakashi memberikan tatapan tidak suka dengan sangat jelas pada Obito. Sayangnya, salah satu Uchiha itu justru menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bersalah.

"Apa? _Man_ , _I just saved your breath!_ Aku tahu siapa Kidomaru dan aku bisa menebak sisanya."

 _Well_ , Obito memang membuatnya tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang sia-sia. "Jadi, kurasa kita bisa mengeksekusinya malam ini?"

Keduanya tersenyum. Mereka yakin mereka akan menikmatinya. Sudah lama mereka tidak beraksi bersama.

Maka sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah klub bernama _Executives_. Bangunan itu dikelilingi pagar yang cukup tinggi dan tentunya mewah, seakan menegaskan bahwa yang berada di balik sana memang hanya untuk para eksekutif.

"Kartu _member_ -mu, Tuan."ujar satpam bermuka masam yang menghentikan mobil mereka sebelum masuk lebih lanjut.

Obito memberi kartu palsu itu dan mencoba memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dengan santai, berharap satpam itu bisa memberi sedikit informasi. Sayangnya, dia terlihat lebih awas daripada yang mereka kira. Bahkan lelaki itu menatap Kakashi – yang masih mengenakan maskernya – dengan pandangan curiga.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Bisa kami masuk sekarang?"tanya Obito.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka, mereka masih harus melakukan pengecekan sebelum masuk ke _lift_ dan turun ke 'surga dunia' itu.

Nama _Executives_ sepertinya bukan hanya bualan belaka. Terbukti dari interior _bar_ , kualitas DJ dan musiknya serta deretan minuman yang tidak murah. Mereka memang datang sedikit terlambat, maka tidak heran kalau klub sudah sangat ramai dan _pole dancers_ sudah mulai beraksi.

"Halo, hanya berdua malam ini?"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan muncul di hadapan mereka. Ia mengenakan _crop top_ berwarna _tosca_ dengan _hot pants_ ketat berwarna hitam, sebuah pakaian yang masih terlihat sangat normal di klub ini. Riasannya tidak terlalu heboh, namun bibirnya yang dilapisi _lipstick_ merah benar-benar _on point_.

" _Well,_ kami datang berdua. Tapi tidak seperti temanku ini, aku sudah punya janji." Obito meninju pelan lengannya. " _See ya, bro!_ "

Dengan itu, Obito menghilang di antara keramaian pengunjung klub lainnya. Obito bertugas mengumpulkan informasi tentang siapa saja yang berinteraksi dengan Kidomaru beberapa hari ini, sedangkan Kakashi bertugas mencari keberadaannya. Mungkin gadis ini bisa membantunya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita minum?"tawar Kakashi, memberi gadis itu _eye smile_ yang tidak bsia ditolak begitu saja.

Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa di lantai dua dan menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Dari sana, Kakashi bisa memantau sebagian besar lantai satu tempat orang-orang menari sesuai irama yang dimainkan DJ.

Kidomaru punya kulit gelap, sesuatu yang sulit dibedakan dengan pemilik kulit terang pada umumnya karena pencahayaan yang minim. Tapi mata Kakashi jauh lebih tajam dari orang biasa. Sesuatu yang ia miliki sejak lahir dan terlatih karena semua misi yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"ucap Amaru, nama gadis itu.

"Hm? Ah, aku memang mencari temanku. Kau kenal Kidomaru?"

 _Gotcha._

Amaru tidak bisa menutupi raut terkejut dan tidak nyamannya. Mungkin strategi Kakashi terlihat sangat berisiko, mengingat dia langsung mengatakan tujuannya pada orang asing. Tapi ia adalah agen yang terlatih. Ia tahu siapa yang ia hadapi dan kalaupun perkiraannya salah, ia sudah punya solusinya.

"Um, tidak. Tadinya kukira kau memperhatikan _pole dancer_ di sana."

"Kau tahu, Amaru- _san_?" Kakashi menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan dan berbisik ke telinganya. "Dari pada mereka, aku jauh lebih tertarik padamu."

Gadis itu memberikan erangan tertahan ketika ia merasakan napas Kakashi di telinganya. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat itu, Amaru bisa melihat wajah Kakashi dengan lebih jelas. Hal itu membuat pipinya terlihat semakin merah.

"T-tunggu, Tuan.."ucapnya sembari meletakkan tangannya di dada Kakashi, mencegah lelaki itu mendekat.

Sebelah tangan Kakashi meraih dagunya dan membuat Amaru menatap mata hitamnya yang khas. Detik berikutnya, bibir keduanya bertemu dan mereka hanyut dalam permainan mereka. Saling memagut, mengulum, dan menikmati bibir satu sama lain. Tangan Amaru melingkari leher Kakashi sementara sebelah tangan Kakashi berada di belakang kepala Amaru, mengusapnya dan menjaga kedekatan mereka.

Ketika Amaru memberikan erangan kecil, tanda ia mulai kehabisan napas, Kakashi melepas tautan mereka. Keduanya saling menatap, dan saat itulah Kakashi menekan salah satu titik di leher Amaru untuk memulai keahliannya yang bahkan tidak bisa ditiru oleh Obito sekalipun.

Hipnotis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk yakin bahwa kini Amaru berada di bawah kendalinya. Tatapan gadis itu kosong.

Setelah menanyainya untuk beberapa saat – sembari terus memberikan beberapa _sentuhan_ , tentu saja – Kakashi mendapatkan banyak fakta menarik. Kidomaru adalah anak dari pengusaha tekstil yang cukup terkenal, tidak heran kalau dia punya modal untuk menjadi selebriti. Sayangnya, karena perangainya yang buruk sehingga merusak _image_ keluarganya, Ayahnya memutuskan untuk tidak memberinya uang lagi.

Adik tirinya, Amaru, yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya dengan amat baik hati memberikan beberapa barang dan uang yang diinginkan kakaknya secara diam-diam. Tempat mereka bertemu adalah klub ini. Dari apa yang ia ceritakan, Kakashi tahu bahwa Amaru hanyalah remaja modern pada umumnya yang suka bermain di klub, tapi bukan untuk hal lainnya.

Kidomaru adalah langganan di klub ini. ia punya ruangan khusus untuk pesta pribadi yang hanya dapat dihadiri oleh teman-teman dekatnya. Sudah rahasia umum kalau dalam pesta pribadi itu ada barang ilegal yang ikut dipermainkan. Narkoba, tentu saja.

"Tetaplah minum di sini. Ketika ada yang menyentuh bahumu, kau tidak kan ingat pernah bertemu denganku." Itu adalah perintah terakhir Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu.

Untuk sekitar satu jam berikutnya, Kakashi menunggu di bagian belakang klub, tempat gelap yang menurut Obito tidak tertangkap oleh CCTV. Meskipun tertangkap, Kakashi yakin Obito sudah mengubah arah atau bahkan mematikan CCTV tersebut, mengingat pesan terakhir Obito yang mengatakan dia sedang ada di ruang kendali.

Pintu belakang terbuka dan target Kakashi muncul. Sebelumnya, Obito sudah mengirimkan pesan anonim yang meminta Kidomaru untuk menunggu 'barang bonus' di bagian belakang klub.

"Sial, di mana dia?"

Ketika dia sedang sibuk menggerutu dan tidak memperhatikan sekitar, Kakashi mendekat dari belakang dan menghunuskan pisau ke lehernya. "Jangan bergerak, dan jangan bersuara."

"Siapa-" Kidomaru tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat Kakashi sedikit menekan sisi tajam pisau ke kulit lehernya, membuat luka kecil yang cukup untuk mengalirkan darah.

"Kau tahu lebih baik daripada melakukan hal bodoh lagi." Kidomaru tidak menjawab. "Aku ingin kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku dengan singkat, jelas, dan dengan suara pelan."

Mengingat benda tajam di lehernya, tentunya Kidomaru tidak berani mengangguk, karena itulah Kakashi melanjutkan, "Dimana kau kemarin?"

"A-Aku baru bangun jam tiga sore kemarin, aku seharian ada di sini."

"Aku melihat mobil yang kau sewa meninggalkan tempat ini kemarin pagi."

"Sumpah, aku juga bingung saat tidak menemukan mobil itu pagi harinya. Tapi pada sore hari, mobil itu sudah terparkir kembali di tempat semula!"ujarnya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau baru bangun jam tiga?"

"I..itu.." Kidomaru terdengar ragu sejenak, namun saat kembali merasakan sakit dari bagian lehernya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku bangun pagi masih dalam keadaan mabuk, saat mengetahui mobil itu hilang aku takut. Orang tuaku akan membunuhku kalau aku meminta uang pada mereka. Karena itu aku beralih pada obat itu."

Menyedihkan. Bukannya berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ia justru lari dari masalah dan bergantung pada narkoba. "Sekali lagi kau berbohong padaku aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Kidomaru mengeluarkan suara aneh, seperti orang yang menjerit tertahan sambil menangis karena ketakutan. Tentu saja Kakashi mengabaikannya. "Siapa yang ada bersamamu terakhir kali sebelum kau kehilangan kesadarkan kemarin?"

"T-tunggu, aku akan mencoba mengingatnya."

Ia terdiam selama sekitar tiga menit namun Kakashi cukup memakluminya. Sudah beruntung kalau ada satu-dua hal yang ia ingat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas karena aku sudah banyak minum. Aku hanya tahu dia laki-laki berambut putih dengan kacamata hitam. Dia menawariku minum. Y-ya! Kurasa dia sudah memasukkan sesuatu pada minumanku."

Tentu saja. Sudah menjadi peraturan umum untuk tidak menerima minuman sembarangan di tempat seperti klub, tapi mengingat keadaannya yang sudah mabuk, Kakashi tidak bisa berkomentar banyak.

Meskipun begitu, informasi yang diberikannya tidak cukup. Gambaran tersangka baru yang ia berikan juga sangat umum. Siapapun bisa menjadi seseorang berambut putih dan berkacamata hitam.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan narkoba itu?"tanya Kakashi lagi, mencoba mendapatkan informasi lain

"Dari pemilik klub ini! Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Lepaskan aku, keparat!"erangnya, mulai meninggikan suara.

 _Ah, menyebalkan._

Dengan satu tarikan yang cepat dan tajam, Kidomaru berhenti bernapas.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu. Penyelidikan Kakashi dan Obito berjalan sangat lambat.

Setelah Obito memastikannya, benar bahwa laki-laki berambut putih itu memberikan minuman kepada Kidomaru dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan gerakan yang sangat alami, ia mendapatkan kunci dari saku celananya.

Meskipun sudah mengetahui itu, penyelidikan tidak menjadi lebih mudah.

Selain kemungkinan bahwa tersangka tidak menghubungi korban secara langsung, kemungkinan mereka bisa mengecek rekaman CCTV saat pesta di _the Grand Uchiha Hotel_ yang terjadi pada malam hari sebelum kejadian itu cukup kecil.

Mereka tidak mungkin memintanya langsung ataupun menyuruh orang dalam memberikannya pada mereka. Semua hal terkait keamanan di keluarga ini ada di bawah Uchiha Shisui. Shisui adalah seorang genius yang bisa dengan mudah mencium pergerakan mereka jika mereka melakukan sedikit saja kecerobohan.

Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan peretasan. Memang sangat berisiko dan sulit, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin.

Dengan kerja sama yang baik, akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan tersangka. Ia punya kontak dengan Yamanaka Ino dan juga Shion pada malam itu. Selebihnya, ia hanya berjalan sendiri atau mengekori segerombolan pengusaha.

Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion – tentunya mereka tidak bertanya langsung – mereka tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Hidan, seorang pianis asal Yugakure. Tidak banyak informasi yang dapat diketahui dari internet, mungkin karena ia sudah lama vakum dan pada dasarnya tidak terlalu terkenal.

Saat mereka turun dari mobil, satu-satunya kamera yang bisa menangkap mereka dengan cukup jelas hanyalah kamera di pinggir jalan. Itupun tidak teralu berguna karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi kamera. Kamera yang punya kemungkinan untuk menangkap lebih jelas justru mati. Terlebih, tidak ada CCTV di café yang mereka datangi.

 _Licin_. Pergerakan mereka sangat sederhana namun sulit dilacak.

Satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah mengikutinya secara langsung, atau meretas semua yang dapat memberikan informasi lebih.

Untungnya, Hidan dijadwalkan untuk tampil di sebuah bar mewah lainnya di luar kota malam ini.

"Dengar, _I've got your back_. Aku akan memastikan posisi Hidan dan memastikan CCTV tidak menangkapmu. Jadi lakukan saja dengan cepat, oke?"ujar Obito sebelum mereka turun dari mobil.

Kakashi menyanggupi. Misinya kali ini adalah menyadap ruangan tunggu Hidan dan mendapatkan informasi lebih dari barang-barangnya sebelum ia kembali. Tidak ia sangka, kali ini akan berperan seperti _ninja_ , merayap di atas plafon untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Tentu saja ia melakukannya setelah membaca _blue print_ bangunan – yang entah didapat Obito dari mana – dan memastikan ada jalan keluar yang aman.

Misinya berlangsung cukup cepat. Berkat arahan Obito, ia sudah selesai menaruh penyadap di bawah meja dan mengecek ponsel Hidan yang entah kenapa ia tinggalkan di ruang ganti. _Well_ , cukup masuk akal karena dia tidak mungkin mengantungi ponsel saat _perform_ dan berhubung ia datang sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa ia titipi.

Dalam ponsel Hidan, tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dicurigai. Ponsel itu hanyalah ponsel biasa yang bahkan tidak dikunci. Jika ada yang bisa dicurigai, satu-satunya adalah banyaknya nomor wanita beserta mungkin tempat ia menemui wanita-wanita itu di ponselnya.

" _Kakashi, dia sudah selesai_. _"_ Dengan itu, Kakashi kembali menggunakan jalur yang sama. Ia tidak mengambil risiko untuk mengintip Hidan dari atas sana. Jika memang orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki, kemungkinan besar ia akan ketahuan.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil, Obito sudah ada di kursi pengemudi. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan bar tersebut.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?"tanya Obito.

"Tidak, hanya sekumpulan nomor wanita di kontaknya."jawab Kakashi sembari mengambil _laptop_ dari kursi penumpang belakang. Ia memasang _headset_ dan mendengarkan dengan saksama apa saja yang terjadi di ruangan Hidan.

Untuk beberapa detik, tidak ada bunyi-bunyian berarti selain percapakan pihak bar yang berterimakasih pada Hidan. Sampai dering ponselnya berbunyi. Kakashi segera melepas sebelah _headset-_ nya dan memberinya pada Obito.

" **Ya, Hidan di sini. Kau siapa? Zetsu, Konan, atau si Bangsat Kakuzu?"**

Kakashi menatap Obito dengan mata membelalak.

" **Ponsel satunya? Aku tinggal di** _ **basement**_ **.** _ **Heck**_ **Siapa yang butuh dua ponsel saat ada teknologi** _ **dual sim**_ **?!"**

Hening sejenak, sebelum Hidan tiba-tiba tertawa. **"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku. Aku akan memberikan** _ **supply**_ **yang banyak hari ini.** _ **Guess what**_ **? Jalang dari klub ini punya golongan darah langka!** _ **Man**_ **, kita akan dapat banyak uang."**

Keduanya tahu apa _supply_ yang dimaksud.

" _ **Shit**_ **, aku lupa ada rapat hari ini. Aku segera ke sana.** _ **"**_

Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Kakashi melepas _headset_ -nya dan berkata, "Kurasa kita sudah tahu untuk apa ia menyimpan nomor-nomor itu."

"Aku yakin kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada wanita itu."ucap Obito.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kalau mereka membunuh wanita untuk dijual organnya atau apapun itu, kenapa mereka meninggalkan Ino? Tidak mungkin mereka hanya sembarang membunuh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang diambil darinya. Tapi apa? Semua barang berharganya lengkap!"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Kita harus melaporkan ini dulu dan beristirahat. Setelah itu kita bisa mengecek ulang foto-foto yang diambil di TKP untuk memastikannya."

* * *

"Dia datang."

Empat dari lima pasang mata menatap seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"tanya Hidan, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kakuzu.

"Cih, tidak pernah sadar dengan kesalahan sendiri."gerutu seseorang pelan, namun masih bisa didengar semua orang di ruangan itu. Tentu saja dia sengaja.

"Kau minta dihajar, hah?!"seru Hidan yang memang pada dasarnya mudah emosi.

"Siapa takut! Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan babak belur, Masokis Keparat!"balas lelaki berambut biru gelap itu.

"Inilah kenapa kita membutuhkan orang-orang seperti Itachi dan Sasori. Kita butuh orang yang cukup sabar dan kuat untuk menundukkan orang-orang yang lemah otak ini."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan lelaki ber- _hoodie_ hijau itu nyaris membuat Hidan dan Kisame kembali berteriak. Namun, semua orang di ruangan itu tahu bahwa yang ia katakan benar. Karena itulah mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk berkelahi dan duduk dengan diam.

"Cepat mulai rapatnya."ucap Kakuzu dengan suara rendahnya.

Lelaki berambut merah yang sedari tadi menatap benda kecil di tangannya akhirnya berkata, "Benda yang Hidan temukan bukanlah benda yang kita cari."

"Pin ini asli milik Sasori, dan isinya pun lengkap. Tapi tidak ada satupun rekaman yang menyebut petinggi Konoha dan nama perusahaan serta organisasi ini."

"Lalu? Bukannya itu bagus?"seru Hidan.

"Kau lupa kalau kita sudah memiliki pin Itachi sebelum mereka kabur?" Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu bersuara. "Mereka punya bukti untuk menghancurkan kita bahkan saat kita miliki pin Itachi. Itu berarti buktinya ada di pin lain, yang tadinya kita yakini milik Sasori."

"Kalau begitu, pasti ada pin lainnya. "ujar Kisame. " _Heck_ , lalu apa? Kita tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki pin itu. Mengetahui keberadaan pin Sasori saja adalah sebuah kebetulan!"

"Tidak perlu."

Semua orang menatap Nagato, sosok lelaki berambut merah yang menjadi ketua mereka. "Alasan kita tidak menyerang mereka selama ini adalah untuk membuat masyarakat lupa dan semua tuntutan kadaluwarsa. Sekarang, kita bisa melanjutkan rencana kita."

Tuntutan yang diberikan saat itu masih dalam hal mengedarkan narkoba. Untungnya saat itu mereka berhasil menggagalkan proses penuntutan akan hal yang lebih berbahaya. Karena itu, kadaluwarsa akan tuntutan masih dalam kurun waktu yang relatif singkat.

"Apa ada kemungkinan istri Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui sesuatu?" Celetukan tiba-tiba dari Zetsu – pria ber- _hoodie_ – membuat mereka mengalihkan fokus.

"Maksudku, Yamanaka dan dia sangat dekat, meskipun Sasori- _san_ dan adik Itachi- _san_ tidak bersahabat."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kita tidak perlu memulai duluan."ucap Konan. "Akasuna no Sasori tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan mencari siapa pembunuh tunangannya dan wanita _pink_ itu pasti membantu. Saat mereka sudah dekat, kita bisa menghancurkan mereka."

Hidan tersenyum. "Hee, itu jauh lebih menarik. Kesadisanmu itu membuatmu jauh lebih menarik, Konan- _san_."

Ucapannya sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan Zetsu dan Konan," Nagato berdiri lalu kembali bersuara. "kita akan memulainya dari gadisitu. Kisame, Hidan, aku menunjuk kalian untuk mengawasinya dari sekarang."

Keduanya mengangguk, lalu semua orang ikut berdiri. Bersama-sama mereka meneriakkan kalimat itu.

" _Gia apólyti alítheia!"_


	25. Fifth Step

**A/N**

: Halo! Kembali lagi dengan _update_ dari _fanfic_ yang bikin author-nya ikut gila memikirkan ide-ide untuk mengembangkannya /?/ Aku menguras otakku dengan cukup kuat untuk bikin _update_ ini – bahkan lebih dari pada aku pas lagi ngikutin mata kuliah tertentu – ya pantes kalo mau ujian kaga pernah becus wkwk .

 **Febrichan2425** : Makasihh, tetep ikutin terus kelanjutannya yaa

 **Ceexia** : Percaya apa ngga, aku nungguin _review_ kamu loh di chapter sebelumnya hehehe

 **Virinda** : Wah bagus deh kalo feel-nya dapet .

 **Jamurlumutan** : Makasih untuk _review_ -nyaa

 **Woroworo** : _Here comes the update_! Makasih yah udah nyemangatin

 **Pudding Pudding** : Duh dipuji gitu bikin deg degan tau gak sih :'3 Makasih banyak ya, aku akan berusaha buat bikin _twist_ itu.

 **Guest** : terima kasih karena udah mau mampir baca, hehe

 **Michi-chan** : _That, is just what I mean. High-five!_

 **Annis874** : Pantengin terus _fic_ nya yaa. Aamiin deh, semoga selamat juga semester ini *insert emot nangis kejer*

 **Gitazahra** : Update 1 done!

 **Lacus Clyne 123** : _Here comes the update! Thank you for your support!_

 **u.sakura23** : Makasih banget udah ngertii

 **Nica-kun** : Gak bakal hiatus kok, insyaallah, soalnya ini tuh kayak pelarian biar kagak hang gitu otaknya hehe.

 **Happy reading!!**

oOoOoOo

Kamar itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Dindingnya yang berwarna putih tidak memudar, buku-buku tersusun rapi di rak buku atau di atas meja kerja. Bahkan tempat tidurnya juga bersih dengan sprei yang terlihat baru diganti.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa di dekat rak buku. Sebuah sofa, meja kecil, dan rak buku yang di letakkan di pojok ruangan menjadi _spot_ kesukaan Itachi yang selalu ada baik di kantornya dulu ataupun di rumah. Dari situ Sasuke bisa mengamati lebih baik kamar tidur sekaligus ruangan kerja Kakaknya.

Bahkan setelah lima tahun berlalu, tidak ada yang berani menyentuh kamar ini, kecuali kepala pelayan yang bertugas membersihkannya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika semua orang tahu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, bahkan – sesekali – Madara masih suka masuk dan mengenangnya.

Mata Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah foto dengan bingkai hitam yang digantung dengan rapi. Karena ukurannya yang cukup besar, bahkan dari jaraknya sekarang Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Foto itu adalah foto terakhir yang mereka ambil sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke jarang sekali mengenang Ayahnya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah sangat dekat dengan beliau. Sejak kecil ia sangat sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi dan Ayahnya selalu sibuk. Mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tapi ketika Fugaku meninggal, Sasuke merasakan kehilangan yang luar biasa. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja ikatan mereka yang sangat tipis menjadi sangat berarti, dan ia pun merasa menyesal karena tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk membangun hubungan yang lebih baik dengan beliau.

Dan setelah Fugaku meninggal dunialah Sasuke merasa Itachi sedikit berubah. Ia menjadi lebih sibuk dan lebih tertutup. Saat itu, semua orang mengira itu hanyalah bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak pertama dan caranya untuk mengusir rasa kehilangan.

Lain kali. Itu adalah yang selalu Itachi ucapkan saat Sasuke memintanya untuk lebih membuka diri.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu, Sasuke menatap pin berwarna merah yang ada di tangannya. Berbeda yang apa yang sempat ia katakan, Obito ternyata bisa mengembalikan pin tersebut seperti semula. Tentu saja, Obito sudah mengkopi semua data yang ada di dalamnya untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

Ketika divisi intelijen dan kepolisian memberikan kemungkinan bahwa Itachi dan Sasori bergabung dalam organisasi gelap Akatsuki, ia menganggapnya sebagai lelucon. Kakaknya yang sangat bersih itu tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Ketika ia mengetahui tentang bukti dari ponsel Itachi, ia dibuat bingung. Apa yang diinginkan Itachi? Apa yang dimiliki Akatsuki sampai ia rela mengotori tangannya? Selama satu tahun, Sasuke banyak meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk ikut mencari tahu.

Di bawah pimpinan Shisui, divisi intelijen sudah menggeledah kamar Itachi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satu pun dokumen yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki. Begitu pula dengan Sasori. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan satu pun bukti, yang berarti kedua orang tersebut memiliki tempat persembunyian lain. Itulah yang membuat satu-satunya kunci pada kasus ini adalah Sasori sendiri.

 _Well_ , itu sebelum mereka memiliki pin ini.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan berhenti di depan meja kerja Itachi. Di sana ada bingkai foto lain yang menampilkan Itachi dan dirinya dalam balutan seragam kelulusan SMA-nya. Keduanya memberikan senyum kecil pada kamera. Terlihat raut bangga yang jelas pada wajah Itachi.

Sulit membayangkan kalau ada kemungkinan bahwa pada hari itu, Itachi sudah menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki.

"Apanya yang lain kali, Aniki?"ucap Sasuke pelan sembari mengusap bingkai tersebut.

Sasuke membuka laci meja. Di sana ada banyak alat-alat kantor. Hal yang menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah sebuah kotak cincin yang terletak di pojok laci, tertutupi oleh _notes_.

Kotak itu berwarna biru tua. Warna kesukaan Itachi setelah warna hitam. _Well_ ,setidaknya Kakaknya tidak memilih warna hitam yang gelap dan suram itu untuk menjadi wadah cincin pertunangan atau apapun itu.

Cincin berhiaskan berlian kecil itu terlihat sangat sederhana. Seseorang sekelas Itachi jelas bisa membeli sesuatu yang jauh lebih mewah daripada ini. Sasuke yakin wanita yang Itachi dekati juga berharap lebih.

 _Come to think of it,_ Itachi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini. Tidak padanya, tidak pada semua orang.

Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di bibir Sasuke. Ia meletakkan pin merah itu di samping cincin dan menutup kotak itu, lalu meletakkannya di tempat semula.

Setelah melirik keseluruhan ruangan tersebut sekali lagi, Sasuke keluar dan mendapati wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang menunggu di luar kamar. Ia terlihat terkejut saat Sasuke menangkap basah dirinya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Um, aku baru saja ingin mengambil minum," Sasuke yang diam membuatnya kembali melanjutkan, "Aku penasaran karena para pelayan bilang lebih baik tidak masuk ke sana. Tapi aku melihatmu masuk ke sana, jadi…"

Ah, memang sudah ada peraturan tidak tertulis begitu di antara para pelayan.

"Kau sudah mendapat minummu?"

"Oh! Minumku." Ia terdiam sejenak. Jemarinya menyelipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mau makan ramen?" Ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin ada restoran ramen yang buka pukul dua pagi."

"Um, maksudku ramen instan."

Sepertinya kerutan di dahi Sasuke bertambah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kita punya itu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Memang tidak. Aku terkejut saat tidak menemukan barang ajaib itu di mana pun. Karenanya aku membeli beberapa dan menyimpannya di kamar."

 _Dimana?_

"Kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa temani aku saja. Oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, wanita itu sudah kembali ke kamar. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggunya di ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur bersih.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, wanita itu kembali dengan dua bungkus ramen. Padahal satu bungkus saja sudah berukuran cukup besar.

Alis Sasuke mengerut, memikirkan betapa tidak sehatnya makanan itu.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir kalau ini tidak ada sehat-sehatnya kan?"tanya Sakura sembari memanaskan air.

"Tepat sekali."

"Kenyataannya aku sudah hidup dengan mereka hampir seumur hidup dan aku benar-benar sehat. Kita hanya tidak perlu berlebihan."

Mengingat sahabatnya yang penggila ramen, Sasuke mengerti kenapa seseorang tidak boleh mengonsumsi ramen berlebihan.

Melihat Sakura memasak mengembalikan memori masa kecil Sasuke. Ketika ia baru saja pulang kursu dan menunggu Ibunya memasak makan kecil. Dulu, karena Mikoto tidak punya banyak pekerjaan, ia sering membuat camilan untuknya dan Itachi.

 _Ah, aku mengingatnya lagi._

Sakura meletakkan semangkuk penuh ramen di atas meja. Ia duduk dengan sepasang sumpit di tangan kanan dan sebuah sendok di tangan kiri. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar.

"Kalau orang melihatmu sekarang, sepertinya mereka akan mengira aku tidak memberimu makanan yang layak."

Wanita itu tertawa. Ia menyeruput ramennya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. "Astaga enak sekali. Kau harus mencicipinya ."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah menyodorkan mangkuknya. Wajahnya seakan berkata 'Kau. Harus. Makan.' Maka Sasuke mengambil sedikit.

 _Damn. It tastes good._

"Enak kan?" Wanita itu menanyakannya dengan nada yang sangat girang, seakan baru saja memenangkan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu bantu aku menghabiskannya. Aku memasak terlalu banyak."

Sebelum ia sempat protes, Sakura sudah menyerahkan sepasang sumpit dan sendok padanya. Kalau ia tidak bisa menghabiskannya, kenapa memasak lebih?

Ah.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati saat tahu apa maksudnya. Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah untuk sementara waktu. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya apa yang ia lakukan di kamar Itachi meskipun ia sudah pasti ingin tahu.

oOoOoOo

Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tampan.

Kadang Sakura bingung, kenapa semua orang di rumah ini bisa terlihat menawan bahkan di kondisi apapun. Seperti Sasuke yang sedang memakan sisa ramen di mangkuk sekarang. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang biasa ia pakai dibalik jasnya – dia baru saja pulang – membuat penampilannya benar-benar seperti model CF. Well, raut wajah tanpa ekspresi memang tidak mungkin ditampilkan di CF tapi dia adalah pengecualian.

Sasuke memang jarang menampilkan ekspresi, apalagi tertawa. Tapi ketika ia melakukannya, Sakura yakin semua orang pasti akan kehilangan kata-kata. Paling tidak itu yang ia rasakan.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau melamun dan tiba-tiba terlihat murung. Ada apa?"

Sakura memberinya senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah selesai makan?"

Ia mengambil mangkuk dan peralatan makan lainnya lalu menaruhya di wastafel. Tentu saja Sakura akan mencucinya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan piring kotor di sini begitu saja.

Di tengah kegiatan mencucinya, Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu awalnya hanya memperhatikannya mencuci tapi kemudian kembali bersuara. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura mengharapkan sebuah kerutan di wajahnya, tapi ekspresinya justru tidak berubah. "Aku khawatir."

"Yang seharusya khawatir itu aku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya, Sasuke. Aku hidup dengan sangat baik di sini. Sedangkan kau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, benar kan?"

Sasuke tidak merubah ekspresinya. Ia justru terlihat lebih tertekan. Sakura pun sadar bahwa ia sudah memilih kata-kata yang salah.

Sakura meraih tangan lelaki itu dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tadi memikirkan bagaimana membuatmu tersenyum lebih sering, Sasuke. Setidaknya di depanku. Sekalipun kau tidak bisa terbuka padaku, aku ingin meringankan bebanmu. Maaf karena aku justru membuatmu khawatir."

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa terbuka."ucapnya dengan suara yang rendah. Matanya menatap zamrud Sakura dengan begitu lekat. "Aku tidak ingin kau juga ada dalam bahaya."

Ucapannya membuat Sakura merasa benar-benar tidak enak. Namun, Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum lembut. "Aku mengerti."

 _Maafkan aku._

oOoOoOo

Sakura selalu menyukai hujan. Suara air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah bisa menenangkan pikirannya, sekalut apapun itu.

Hujan kali ini mengingatkannya akan pemakaman Ino lagi. Ia merasa masih belum menjadi teman yang baik. Memang sudah beberapa minggu terlewati, namun perasaan itu tidak bisa hilang sepenuhnya.

Meskipun Sasori sudah berjanji akan memberi tahu Sakura tentang Akatsuki, tapi sampai saaat ini laki-laki itu tidak memberi tahu apa-apa. 'Aku masih mencari bukti.' Katanya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Baik Sasuke ataupun Sasori sama-sama menyembunyikan semua hal darinya.

"Berbahaya. Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak bisa banyak membantu."

Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan negatif, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Ia akan melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Tenten memberinya hari libur untuk istirahat, tapi Sakura tidak merasa selelah itu.

Tepat saat Sakura keluar dari kamar, ia mendapati NekoBaba – nama kecil Kepala Pelayan – berada di luar kamar.

"Ah, Ba-chan. Ada apa?"

NekoBaba memberikan isyarat untuk mengecilkan suara.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali. Suaranya berasal dari kamar Itachi yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar mereka. Sasuke keluar dari sana kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ruang kerjanya.

NekoBaba mengangkat _vacuum cleaner_ -nya. Ketika ia berhenti di depan kamar Itachi, Sakura sontak bertanya, "Apa aku juga boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan Nona Muda keluarga ini."jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

Kamar Itachi sama saja seperti kebanyakan kamar-kamar di rumah ini. Masih dengan sedikit elemen-elemen tradisional dan warna-warna monokrom. Selagi NekoBaba mengerjakan tugasnya, Sakura berkeliling kamar.

Buku-buku milik Itachi bisa dibilang sangat menarik. Sakura suka membaca. Sebelum ia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang tiada henti, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membeli buku baru dan membacanya di waktu luang.

 _ **Mother**_. Sakura mengambil buku yang sangat ia kenal itu. Sebuah buku yang bercerita tentang perjuangan seorang Ibu dalam menghadapi kerasnya dunia tanpa kehadiran laki-laki di sisinya. Karakter utamanya tidak punya figur seorang Ayah, dibesarkan di sebuah panti khusus perempuan, mengalami pelecehan seksual saat SMA di sekolah umum dan berakhir melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki.

Hal yang membuat Sakura membacanya saat itu adalah karena iri hati. Kenapa Ibunya tidak bisa menjadi sosok perempuan yang kuat dan penyayang? Seorang perempuan yang bisa berperan sebagai Ibu yang mengasihi dan seorang Ayah yang melindungi? Kenapa ia justru lari dan meninggalkannya? Ia sendiri tahu perasaan hampa karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayahnya – Kakek Sakura meninggal saat Ibunya masih sangat kecil – lalu kenapa ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura, bahkan lebih menyakitkan lagi?

Meskipun saat membacanya Sakura sering kali merasa marah dan menyesal telah membeli buku itu, namun ia tetap membacanya. Kini Ia bersyukur karena sosok di buku itulah yang menjadi pedomannya dalam membesarkan Ayumi.

 _Tapi kenapa Itachi-san membaca buku ini? Ia berasal dari keluarga bahagia, lalu kenapa?_

"Itachi- _sama_ suka memikirkan sesuatu dari berbagai sudut pandang."sahut NekoBaba yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. "Terutama untuk orang di sekitarnya. Ia mencoba berpikir sesuai dengan kondisi mereka."

Ah, Sasori? Tidak aneh, Sasori juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Bisa bergeser? Aku ingin membersihkan daerah itu."

"O-oh! Maafkan aku."

Sakura kini beralih pada meja kerja Itachi. Meja kerja yang cukup megah dan kuat. Ada fotonya dan Sasuke di sana. Sasuke terlihat imut.

Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang terletak di dekat figura. Karena penasaran, Sakura membuka kotak itu dan menemukan pinnya di sana bersama sebuah cincin.

 _Kenapa benda ini ada di sini?_

 _Apa Sasuke sudah selesai dengan analisanya?Lalu kenapa dia tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku?_

 _Sudah berapa lama benda ini ada di sini?_

 _Sudah berapa lama Sasuke mengetahui sesuatu dan tidak memberitahuku?_

Semua pikiran Sakura terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara ponselnya, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Nama Sasori tertera di layar.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bertemu di tempat biasa? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengambil pin tersebut dan menyimpannya di kantung. "Aku akan tiba di sana sepuluh menit lagi."

oOoOoOo

 _Café_

yang ada di depan klinik Ino sudah seperti basecamp bagi mereka bertiga. Tempat ini ada di tengah-tengah dari tempat kerja mereka, sehingga cocok sebagai tempat bertemu.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang baru saja meneleponnya ada di sudut ruangan. Meja di sudut ruangan yang cukup lebar dan dilengkapi sofa – _café_ ini menyediakan berbagai macam bangku – menjadi favorit Sakura juga. Ino sendiri lebih menyukai kursi yang menghadap langsung ke luar _café_.

"Menunggu lama?"

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyum tipis. Sakura bisa melihat bagian bawah matanya yang menggelap.

"Tidak. Tapi kau terlambat lima menit."

"Genma tidak ingin menambah kecepatan karena hujan." Laki-laki satu itu terkadang memang bisa sangat protektif.

Matanya memperhatikan barang bawaan Sasori. Hanya sebuah ransel berisikan laptop. Apa semua bukti ada di sana? Tapi laki-laki itu tudak terlihat akan membuka laptop-nya atau apapun. Lagipula, kalau mereka akan membicarakan suatu hal tentang organisasi ilegal, kenapa mereka melakukannya di sebuah _cafe_?

Seorang pelayan yang sudah Sakura kenal dengan cukup baik memberikan pesanan Sakura. Satu cup red _velvet_ panas yang tidak terlalu manis.

"Kau memesan _take away_?"tanya Sasori.

"Aku lebih suka _display_ seperti ini. Melihatnya di _mug_ cukup membosankan."

"Oh, kukira kau bisa membaca pikiranku."

 _Huh_?

Sasori meraih ranselnya dan berdiri. "Ayo, kita akan mendiskusikannya di tempat lain."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura ikut meraih tasnya dan berjalan di belakang Sasori. Sekilas, matanya menangkap seseorang di bagian luar _café_ , sedang merokok. Warna rambutnya yang biru serta pakaian serba biru-hitam menarik perhatian Sakura.

 _Seakan penampilanmu sendiri tidak cukup aneh saja._

Sakura duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Dari pemandangan di luar, Sakura tahu kalau mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasori.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Sasori memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Dalam waktu dekat. Aku berencana kembali setelah membereskan apartemenku."

"Membereskan?"tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hanya merapikannya. Aku tidak akan menjualnya, tapi juga tidak _cukup_ kuat berada di sana selamanya. Well, kau tahu."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sakura kembali bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan selama beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku menyusun ulang semua yang kuketahui, yang orang-orang ketahu, dan yang kucoba ingat tentang Akatsuki."

Itu menjelaskan kantung matanya yang semakin _on point_. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kepalaku sangat sakit, tentu saja. Dari dulu aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku untuk mengingat."jawabnya santai.

" _But you did._ Setelah ini kau harus istirahat. Aku serius saat ingin membantumu, Sasori. _You didn't have to do that alone."_

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa lebih fokus ketika sendiri."

"Tetap saja-"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura."

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Sasori, Sakura bisa melihat ruangan yang sangat rapi. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan satu pun piring kotor di wastafel.

"Kau bahkan sempat mencuci piring."ucapnya.

"Oh, semua sampah bekas _delivery_ sudah kubuang."

 _That explains a lot._

Sasori membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan Sakura langsung terperangah.

Ada sebuah papan tulis transparan yang penuh dengan tulisan dan foto. Foto Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara ada di sana dengan keterangan-keterangan. Disana tertulis bahwa Deidara adalah seorang soldier yang menjaga Sasori dalam tiap misi. Dia juga sering bekerja sendiri untuk misi-misi _khusus_.

"Misi khusus?"

"Deidara unggul dalam garis depan. Dia sangat ahli dalam seni ledakan. Termasuk meledakkan rumah seseorang di malam hari."

 _Akatsuki juga membunuh orang?_

Seakan membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasor menambahkan, "Mereka tidak benar-benar melakukan bisnis itu. Mereka melakukannya saat seseorang menghalangi jalan mereka."

Sakura kembali memperhatikan papan tersebut. Itachi dan Sasori juga seorang soldier, namun dengan bidang yang berbeda. Itachi bergerak di bidang IT dan hubungan dengan eksternal sedangkan Sasori fokus pada bisnis utama mereka.

"Bisnis utama mereka… narkoba?"

"Itu masih dugaanku. Aku tidak berhasil mengingat dengan jelas. Semuanya samar. Tapi aku menemukan buku mengenai segala macam narkotika dan setumpuk panduan farmasi lainnya di gudang. Itachi tidak tertarik dengan hal ini, jadi pasti orang yang memilikinya adalah aku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya gudang di apartemen ini, Sasori."

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum lanjut berkata, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tanpa trigger yang tepat?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Seseorang dari Suna meneleponku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mengaku sebagai seseorang yang bekerja untukku dan Itachi. Dia sedang dalam masalah keuangan karena aku dan Itachi tidak lagi mengiriminya uang.

"Tentu saja aku curiga dan tidak ingin percaya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna dan menemuinya secara langsung. Turns out, dia adalah seorang kakek tua pemilik toko manisan tradisional. Dia bilang aku dan Itachi memberinya modal tiap tahun dengan imbalan ruang bawah tanah rumahnya.

"Ketika aku melihat ruangan itu, berbagai ingatan langsung masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Samar, namun cukup untuk membuat asumsi yang kuat."

"Lalu, kenapa Kakek itu baru menghubungimu sekarang? Bukankah ini terdengar aneh?"tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku tidak sempat bertanya. Kepalaku saat itu seperti hampir pecah dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali dulu." Sasori menghela nafas. "Tapi dari wajahnya, aku bisa tahu kalau dia jujur."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana bersama? Aku bisa membantumu mengumpulkan informasi dan menjagamu. _In case you're about to collapse."_

Sasori tidak terlihat setuju. "Itu yang kupikirkan sebelumnya, tapi ini akan terlalu berisiko. Kau tahu, mata _paparazzi_ ada di mana-mana dan kau tidak bisa lepas dari pengawasan Uchiha."

Ah, tentu saja Tenten dan Anko mengawasinya. "Memang, tapi itu tidak berarti kita tidak bisa mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Oke. Aku akan memikirkan beberapa cara."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan kembali mempehatikan papan tulis. Ada sepuluh anggota Akatsuki dan selain tiga orang tadi semuanya tidak memiliki foto. Bahkan tidak semuanya memiliki nama.

Mata Sakura berhenti saat ia melihat nama Kisame. Sasori menuliskan sedikit informasi di samping namanya. Laki-laki itu adalah partner Itachi. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan berotot. Ia sering membawa tongkat baseball dari besi. Biru.

Seketika, ketakutan muncul dalam hatinya.

"Sasori, apa kau melihat pria yang sedang merokok sendirian di luar _café_?"tanya Sakura tanpa melihat wajah Sasori.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku melihatnya sekilas. Rambutnya berwarna biru, dan keseluruhan penampilannya pun berwarna biru sampai kulitnya pun hampir terlihat berwarna biru."

Sakura mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Berusaha membuat suaranya tidak terlalu bergetar. "Meskipun sedang duduk, aku yakin dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Sasuke."

Ketika ia melihat ekspresi Sasori, laki-laki itu tampak tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Sasori, apa kau pikir…?"

"Kemungkinan besar, itu Kisame. _And he's watching us."_


	26. Sixth Step

**A/N :** Aku minta maaf karena gak bisa memenuhi janjiku buat _double update._ Kegiatan kampus sedang sangat _hectic,_ apalagi sekarang aku dikasih amanah untuk mimpin salah satu organisasi. Aku gak suka setengah-setengah dan aku tahu fokusku ada pada _real life_ dulu _._

Jadi, ini _update-_ nya, terimakasih atas pengertiannya.

Aku kepo sih, apa menurut kalian ceritanya mulai jadi membosankan?

 **Adityanaya4 :** Sebenarnya itu karena penampilan Kisame yang nyentrik aja sih. Maksudku, warna rambut biru dan semua atribut juga biru hehehe.

 **Pudding Pudding :** Aamiin, semoga aja deh ya .

 **Michi-chan :** _They_ _ **are**_ _in danger_

 **Gitazahra :** Harus bikin penasaran dong, biar semangat nungguin _update_ -nya

 **Ceexia :** Hm, gapapa atau bakal kenapa-napa ya :

 **Febrichan2425** : _I never planned for a normal love story though, lol_. Thankchuu

 **Dolphin1099** : Thanks buat komennya. _Actually_ aku pengen _update_ di dua tempat gitu sih, tapi di _wattpad_ kok susah _gain viewers_ , jadi ya sudah :v

 **Woroworo** : Siap bos, thankyou

 **Lee Ya** : _Here comes the update!_

 **Nona cherry** : Thank you for the review, enjoy the rest of the story!

oOoOoOo

"Kemungkinan besar, itu Kisame. _And he's watching us._ "

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat. Mereka masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Sasori bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat cemas. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan cemas ketika tahu dia sedang diawasi oleh anggota Akatsuki?

"Tapi aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, kau tahu, banyak orang yang berpenampilan heboh belakangan ini, bukan? Aku sendiri juga punya warna rambut seperti permen karet."ucap Sakura, berusaha membuat suasana mencair.

"Bukannya aku paranoid, tapi aku rasa ini terlalu kebetulan." Sasori mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja. "Kalau dia hanya ingin mengawasi, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan sembrono seperti itu."

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita?" _Ketika mereka sudah mengambil Ino._

"Mereka ingin tahu apakah kita akan menyelidiki mereka atau tidak. Itu juga sekaligus untuk memantau seberapa banyak yang kuingat tentang Akatsuki."jawab Sasori. Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

Keduanya terdiam lagi, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Sakura kembali membuka suara."Kalau dia benar mengawasi kita, apakah aman kalau kita pergi ke Suna?".

Sasori sudah memperhitungkan itu sebelumnya. "Mereka tidak akan mengikuti kita. Akatsuki adalah organisasi illegal yang masih buron sampai sekarang. Kasus mereka masih belum melewati batas daluwarsa. Mereka tidak akan mengambil risiko."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menyewa orang lain?"

"Akatsuki hanya terdiri dari 10 orang saja. Perekrutan anggota dilakukan dengan sangat selektif. Aku ragu mereka akan membiarkan sembarang orang mengetahui bahkan sedikit tentang mereka."

Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, Sasori mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang tidak pernah kehilangan ingatan."

Lelaki itu memberikan tawa kecil. "Itu informasi yang diberikan oleh pihak kepolisian. Aku tidak mengingat banyak hal."

"Intinya, asalkan kita pergi tanpa diketahui mereka lebih dulu, aman kan?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahunya. " _Hopefully_."

oOoOoOo

Perkembangan kasus ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran Sasuke.

Beberapa waktu sebelumnya Obito dan Kakashi memberikan laporan singkat tentang apa yang mereka temukan. Hidan, anggota Akatsuki yang berkedok sebagai seorang pianis. Ia mengumpulkan banyak perempuan untuk kebutuhan organisasinya. Kakashi memperkirakan tujuannya adalah untuk perdagangan organ, mengingat Hidan menyinggung soal golongan darah pada teleponnya.

Mereka sekarang juga mengetahui nama salah satu anggota Akatsuki lainnya yaitu Zetsu. Kini sudah delapan anggota yang diketahui namanya. Hanya nama bos Akatsuki dan anggota yang keluar yang belum diketahui.

Sakura memberi kekuatan tersendiri baginya. Bangun di pagi hari dan melihat wajahnya, atau bangun di Minggu pagi dengan wangi kopi kesukaannya yang dibawakan oleh Sakura cukup untuk membuatnya tenang dan melupakan sejenak masalah ini. Dia yang sering kali menggenggam tangannya saat tidur pun membuatnya bisa tidur dengan lebih nyenyak.

Namun hari ini pukul tiga pagi, Obito meneleponnya dan mengabari bahwa mereka sudah ada di kamar Itachi. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. _Kenapa mereka menunggu di kamar Itachi_?

Pukul tiga pagi adalah saatnya pergantian penjaga. Waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk menyusup masuk. Sasuke tidak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana cara mereka menyusup dan menghindari radar Shisui.

Begitu ia memasuki kamar Itachi, ia dapat melihat Kakashi dan Obito yang sedang memeriksa laci dan koleksi buku di lemari.

"Apa yang kalian cari?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu dimana passport Itachi?" Obito menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada di dompetnya." Sasuke mengambil salah satu tas di lemari baju Itachi dan mengeluarkan benda yang diminta.

Obito membuka passport Itachi dan mengeceknya. "Ia paling sering berkunjung ke Suna. Mengingat salah satu proyek besar Uchiha Group saat itu, tidak aneh kalau dia memutuskan untuk punya _basecamp_ sendiri di Suna."

Sasuke ingat Obito pernah mengatakan kemungkinan itu padanya. "Itachi tidak punya aset bangunan di Suna. Tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di bangunan milik Uchiha karena sudah pasti akan ketahuan."

Kakashi angkat bicara, "Meskipun begitu, Akasuna no Sasori juga tidak punya aset yang mencurigakan. Pada penyelidikan besar lima tahun lalu, kita sudah mengecek keseluruhan villa dan penginapannya. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali."

"Berarti kita kembali ke kemungkinan awal. Mereka menggunakan aset atas nama orang lain."ucap Obito sambal meletakkan passport ke tempat asalnya. "Kalau sudah begini, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain bertanya pada Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasuke benci fakta bahwa semuanya lagi-lagi bertumpu pada Sasori.

"Lalu, apa kalian ke sini hanya untuk itu?"tanya Sasuke.

Kedua orang itu saling pandang sebelum pria berambut perak angkat bicara. "Kami sudah mendapatkan informasi dari beberapa orang yang pernah menggunakan _Punch_."

"Kami menanyakan tentang pola pergerakan Akatsuki. Dari mana mereka mengetahui tentang barang itu, siapa yang memberikannya pada mereka, seperti apa rupanya dan sebagainya. Kebanyakan tidak mendapatkan barangnya langsung dari anggota Akatsuki. _Either_ mereka mendapatkannya dari teman mereka atau barang itu dikirimkan."

"Cukup sulit untuk menemui orang yang pernah bertransaksi dengan anggotanya langsung. Tapi kami berhasil menemui satu orang."ujar Obito. Sasuke bisa mendengar nada bangga dari ucapannya.

"Sora, kerabat jauh dari sahabatmu itu. Dia ketahuan menggunakan dan mengedarkan narkoba namun alih-alih direhabilitasi, ia justru dikirimkan ke kuil di pelosok sana. Kurasa keluarganya malu dan tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik Namikaze Minato yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya."

Sasuke kenal anak itu. Sedari dulu ia selalu iri terhadap semua yang didapatkan oleh Naruto. Padahal sobatnya itu juga bukan siswa favorit. Naruto memang sangat berbakat di bidang olahraga, tapi dia termasuk yang paling bodoh di angkatannya. Sasuke rasa sifat jeleknya membawanya ke pergaulan yang tidak baik.

"Sora mendapatkan barang itu langsung dari anggota Akatsuki. Itu karena dia membeli dalam jumlah banyak untuk diedarkan pada teman-temannya."ujar Obito, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. Jadi, anak itu ingin menyaingi keberhasilan Naruto dengan menjadi pengedar?

"Menurut kesaksiannya, orang itu berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna biru. Pakaiannya selalu berwarna biru atau hitam, dan ia sering membawa tongkat _baseball_ dari besi. Ada tato berbentuk dua baris huruf V di kedua lengan atasnya. Belum cukup mencolok, dia selalu muncul dengan _contact lens_ yang membuat matanya terlihat seperti mata ikan." Obito membuka matanya lebar-lebar, mencoba menirukan bentuk mata ikan.

Sepertinya raut heran Sasuke benar-benar jelas, sehingga Kakashi kembali angkat bicara, "Intinya, ciri-ciri itu pernah disebutkan oleh Itachi dalam salah satu rekaman. Pria berambut biru mencolok dan memakai _contact lens_ adalah Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Tunggu. Bukankah itu berarti ia melakukan transaksi dengan Itachi?"tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Mereka memang _partner_ tapi kurasa mereka juga melakukan misi sendiri-sendiri, mengingat jumlah anggotanya yang sangat sedikit untuk pekerjaan dengan skala besar."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan bos Akatsuki?"

Lagi-lagi kedua orang itu diam dan saling berpandangan. _Kenapa mereka sering sekali melakukannya?_

"Kita tahu kalau para penasihat Hokage juga menggunakan _Punch_ bukan? Menurut Sora, mereka adalah klien khusus yang pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan bos Akatsuki. Masalahnya, penasihat Hokage bukan orang yang bisa ditemui dengan mudah."jelas Obito.

"Bukan itu saja. Pertemuan dengan orang sepenting itu tidak akan lepas dari pengamatan Ibuku."tambah Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Karena itulah kami memanfaatkan Sora. Sebagai balasan untuk tidak membocorkan bisnis kotornya ini, dia sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan dengan salah satu penasihat Hokage besok."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau yakin bocah itu tidak akan melaporkan masalah ini pada Akatsuki?"

"Meskipun cukup bodoh, dia tahu kapan harus menutup mulutnya"jawab Shisui santai.

Jujur saja, Sasuke mulai penasaran dengan cara mereka membuat Sora melakukan semua itu. Bagaimana mereka membuat seseorang yang pastinya takut dengan Akatsuki membeberkan informasi begitu saja?

Siksaan macam apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Apapun itu, Obito akan menemanimu besok. Aku harus mengurus masalah lainnya."

Masalah lainnya adalah video yang menujukkan wanita yang mirip dengan Rin. Video itu mulai beredar di internet dan menimbulkan banyak spekulasi. Nohara Rin ada di posisi yang paling tidak mengenakkan.

"Hei! Ada kotak cincin di sini!"seru Obito heboh, saat memeriksa barang-barang yang dikeluarkan Kakashi dari laci. "Aku tidak tahu Itachi pernah dekat dengan seseorang."

"Tidak ada yang tahu."jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kalian bisa mencari jalan keluar sendiri, bukan? Sebentar lagi mungkin ada pelayan yang akan membersihkan ruangan ini."

Sasuke bisa mendengar Obito yang panik saat ia membuka pintu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum puas.

oOoOoOo

Keesokan harinya, pukul 5 sore, Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruang kantornya. Seharusnya ia ada rapat dengan salah satu investor baru, tapi Shikamaru berhasil memundurkan jadwalnya.

Begitu ia membuka pintu mobilnya, ia sudah menemukan Obito yang tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang belakang. " _What the hell_ , Obito. Kau tidur tanpa ada jendela yang terbuka?"

Obito terbangun dan langsung meregangkan tangannya. "Jendelanya terbuka kok." Bagian yang terbuka hanya lebih sedikit dari 5cm. " _I manage_."ujarnya lagi saat Sasuke masih memberikan tatapan sangsi.

Tanpa banyak bertukar kata lagi, mereka berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan mereka yang ternyata adalah sebuah restoran _sushi_ mewah. Sasuke pernah berkunjung ke sana. Restoran tersebut memang menyediakan ruangan _private_ yang tidak dipantau dengan CCTV.

Sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk hal seperti ini.

Atau memang ditujukan untuk itu.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang mengenakan baju tradisional. Obito menyebutkan reservasi atas nama Sora dan mereka langsung diarahkan menuju ruangan pertemuan mereka.

Yang mengherankan adalah, ada dua pasang sepatu di depan pintu. "Bukankah seharusnya dia datang sendirian?"

Obito mengangguk. Ia memberikan gestur agar Sasuke berdiri sedikit lebih belakang. Dengan hati-hati, Obito membuka pintu.

Sasuke bersumpah jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan, kemudian berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rasa ngeri dan awas muncul begitu saja ketika ia melihat raut keras dari Homura Mitokado – penasihat Hokage – yang sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Oh, sudah sampai? _How's work_?"

Uchiha Shisui tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyum palsu yang bahkan jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shisui?"

Senyum itu hilang, digantikan raut datar yang sama menyeramkannya. "Mengawasimu? Membantu pekerjaanmu? Apa pun itu."

Lelaki itu berdiri. Ketika ia sudah berada di samping Sasuke, ia berbisik. "Selesaikan urusanmu dan temui aku." _Aku tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak melakukannya._

Sasuke menunggu Shisui benar-benar pergi sebelum ia masuk dan duduk di depan Mitokado. "Aku ingin membuat ini berjalan damai, tapi sepertinya kita punya awal yang buruk."ujarnya.

Mitokado tidak bergeming. Ia hanya terus menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke.

"Kau harus tahu kalau mau tidak mau kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku, Homura- _san_." Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengatakannya dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, bocah Uchiha? Bahkan Madara tidak bisa bertindak leluasa di hadapanku."

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat, lelaki paruh baya itu sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Mudah sekali. "Itu karena beliau tidak punya pedang yang cukup kuat."

"Oh ya? Meskipun begitu, kau pikir aku tidak bisa memusnahkannya?"

Uchiha Group dan Homura Mitokado punya metode yang sama dalam karir yang mereka pilih. _Jika ada yang menghalangimu, hancurkan._

"Sayang sekali, kau sudah kalah lebih dulu, Tuan."

Mitokado membelalak ketika ia mendengar percakapan antara Uchiha Itachi dan Kisame. Sasuke meletakkan _recorder_ di atas meja. Sebuah Bukti penyalahgunaan narkoba yang sangat jelas. Maka refleks saja, Mitokado segera mengambil bukti itu dan menghapusnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak hanya punya satu bukti kan? Aku punya banyak Salinan bukti itu." Sebuah senyum puas terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat Mitokado tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Untuk menambah rasa puasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

Sebuah aplikasi menunjukkan _e-mail_ yang sudah dikirim. Pada alamat penerima, tertulis alamat resmi pemerintah. "Aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_ ini dan dia akan langsung diterima sekitar 15 menit dari sekarang."

Mitokado terdiam, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "Kalaupun aku membunuhmu tidak akan ada yang berubah, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

 _Gotcha_.

"Aku ingin semua informasi tentang Akatsuki."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat terbebani. Tentu saja, pilihannya hanya ada dua. Membeberkan rahasia suatu organisasi berbahaya sekelas Akatsuki atau membiarkan kariernya hancur begitu saja. Keduanya bisa saja merenggut nyawanya.

"Waktu terus berjalan, Tuan."ucap Sasuke, menambah tekanan padanya.

"Kalau aku memutuskan untuk berpihak padamu, apakah aku akan mengabulkan satu syaratku?"tanyanya dengan nada yang hampir memelas. Sasuke diam, pertanda baginya untuk melanjutkan.

"Tolong selamatkan anakku. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi padaku nantinya, aku ingin kau menyelamatkannya."

Sesuatu yang tidak baru, namun cukup membuat Sasuke tertegun. Ia langsung teringat dengan Ayumi. Entah sejak kapan, ia punya suatu ruang khusus di hatinya untuk kasih sayang orang tua dan anak.

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan apa yang Mitokado rasakan. Kekhawatiran akan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada anaknya nanti. Apakah ia akan makan dengan enak, apakah ia bisa bersekolah dengan baik, dan lain-lain. Terlebih, sejauh yang Sasuke tahu, Mitokado hanya tinggal berdua dengan anaknya yang ternyata masih SMP.

"Aku akan menjaminnya." Kalimat itu keluar dengan sangat lancar dari mulutnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan.

Mitokado menghela nafas perlahan, dan mulai bercerita.

oOoOoOo

Terik matahari terasa jauh lebih menyengat di negara tropis seperti Suna. Bahkan semilir angin pun terasa panas. Sakura bersyukur ia datang dengan topi lebar, kacamata hitam, dan celana pendek.

Perjalanan ke Suna memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam. Tidak seperti yang Sakura bayangkan, perjalanan mereka terhitung sangat mulus. Bahkan, entah kebetulan atau tidak, hari ini Uchiha Mikoto, Anko, dan Tenten tidak ada di rumah.

"Terlalu panas?"tanya Sasori yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sekantung es krim dan minuman dingin.

"Terlalu panas."jawabnya. Sakura tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil sebuah es krim rasa _strawberry_.

"Ini belum apa-apa dibandingkan saat musim panas." _Hell_. Mungkin akan ada banyak kaca yang meleleh.

Ketika taksi yang mereka pesan sudah tiba, Sasori mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sopir untuk menjelaskan kemana mereka akan pergi. Sakura yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang sangat bersyukur karena bisa tidur dengan leluasa.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Nama _Haku_ tertulis di sana. _Haku_ adalah nama dari orang tua teman baik Ayumi. Kebetulan yang kedua adalah Ayumi yang akan menginap di sana untuk satu hari penuh. Beban Sakura untuk memikirkan siapa yang akan menjaga Ayumi pun menghilang.

Teringat pada Ayumi membuatnya mengingat Sasuke juga. Entah apa yang sedang laki-laki itu kerjakan sekarang. Sakura ingin menelepon, tapi mendengar suara Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah dan mengacaukan perasaannya.

Dari jalan tol yang luas, mereka beralih ke jalanan yang cukup untuk sebuah mobil dan berdebu. Sebuah distrik perbelanjaan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan distrik tempat klinik Ino berada, tapi cukup hidup.

Taksi berhenti di depan sebuah kedai yang tidak begitu besar. Bangunan dan sekelilingnya bersih meskipun catnya sudah pudar.

Toko manisan itu sepi pengunjung. Ketika Sakura dan Sasori memasukinya, tidak ada pengunjung lain selain seorang nenek yang sedang membayar di kasir. Meskipun begitu, koleksi manisan tradisional yang dipajang terlihat menarik dan segar. Variannya pun terhitung lengkap.

"Akasuna- _san_."

Sakura dan Sasori berbalik. Seorang laki-laki tua yang mengenakan _yukata_ mendatangi mereka. Kakek itu adalah orang yang sebelumnya ada di belakang kasir.

"Selamat siang, Tazuna- _san_. Maaf karena aku mengunjungimu tiba-tiba."

Tazuna menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula toko ini sangat sepi. Aku senang ada orang yang mengunjungiku."

Matanya jatuh pada Sakura. Wanita berambut _pink_ itu buru-buru menunduk dan memperkenalkan diri, "Halo, aku Uchiha Sakura. Aku teman dekat Sasori."

Selajutnya, mereka dipersilakan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Ada sebuah meja dengan kaki yang rendah, menyesuaikan dengan bantal duduk yang menggantikan kursi. Benar-benar tradisional. Sakura jadi teringat dengan rumah.

Tazuna memberikan sepiring _dango_ dan masing-masing mendapat satu gelas teh hijau dingin. Sakura mengambil sepotong _dango_ , kemudian terkejut akan kelembutan dan rasa manisnya yang sempurna. "Ini luar biasa enak. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya selembut ini?"

"Itu rahasia dapurku, Nona Uchiha. Tapi terimakasih atas pujiannya." Sakura tidak melewatkan senyum bangga di wajahnya. "Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?"

" _Well_ , terakhir kali aku ke sini, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya memeriksa. Selain itu, mungkin aku akan segera memindahkan barang-barang dari ruang bawah tanah ini."ucap Sasori.

Setelah bertukar beberapa patah kalimat lagi, Sasori langsung turun ke ruang bawah tanah sementara Sakura dan Tazuna tetap mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan.

"Jadi, Ibu dan anakmu sudah tidak di Suna lagi?"

"Ya, setelah aku dan istriku bercerai, ia pindah ke sebuah desa di dekat Konohagakure. Anakku kadang-kadang mampir, tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa hari dalam setahun."jawab Tazuna. "Jadi kau bisa membayangkan betapa sepinya rumah ini, kan?"

Sakura sangat mengerti. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika pergi dari rumah Tsunade dalam usia kandungan yang sudah cukup tua. "Apa anakmu tidak ada yang mengajak untuk tinggal bersama?"

"Ada, tentu saja. Aku sudah berencana untuk menutup toko ini ketika aku pindah." Ucapannya tertahan. "Tapi aku percaya bahwa suatu hari Sasori- _san_ akan datang karena memerlukan entah apa yang ia sembunyikan di bawah sana."

Lalu, Tazuna menceritakan awal mula pertemuannya dengan Sasori.

"Ketika orang-orang mabuk datang dan mencari masalah, aku sudah pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kakek tua sepertiku dan tidak ada yang peduli. Semua orang takut. Tapi tidak dengan seorang pelangganku malam itu yang langsung menghajar mereka tanpa ragu. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura membayangkan Itachi melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke salah satu wajah preman.

"Yang lucu adalah, alasannya menghajar mereka adalah karena salah satu dari mereka terlihat menjatuhkan setumpuk besar kue _dango_." Tazuna tidak bisa menahan tawanya, begitu juga Sakura. Siapa yang mengira Itachi punya rasa cinta yang sebesar itu untuk setumpuk kue _dango_.

"Kau tahu, Nona? Dia mengatakan hal yang sama persis sepertimu. _Kenapa ini bisa begitu lembut_ , dan aku menjawabnya sama seperti aku menjawabmu."

Entah kenapa perkataannya membawa suatu perasaan aneh di hati Sakura.

"Lalu, aku mengundang Itachi masuk. Dia sadar bahwa ada sepetak tatami yang punya pola berbeda. Itu adalah pintu masuk menuju ruang bawah tanahku yang tidak pernah kugunakan. Dia langsung membuat penawaran untuk menyewa ruangan itu.

"Aku menyetujuinya. Aku tahu dia orang baik, meskipun entah apa yang ia kerjakan mungkin akan berbahaya dan mengancam hidupku. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya.

"Selanjutnya, Akasuna no Sasori- _san_ datang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai satu-satunya teman Itachi yang mengetahui ruang bawah tanah rahasia itu. Mereka mulai datang dari waktu ke waktu. Beberapa kali dalam setahun, tidak pernah untuk waktu yang lama."

"Apa kau tidak pernah sekali pun melihat isi dari ruangan itu?"tanya Sakura.

Tazuna menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tahu apapun yang ada di sana adalah rahasia besar. Aku cukup menjaga agar tidak ada yang tahu saja."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat tahu tentang kecelakaan itu?" Kecelakaan yang mengambil nyawa Itachi dan membuat Sasori amnesia.

"Aku menunggu. Tentu saja aku khawatir akan kondisi keuanganku dan sedih karena kematian Itachi- _san_. Tapi aku tetap yakin bahwa suatu hari Sasori - _san_ akan kembali."

Sakura sangat kagum dengan kesetiaan Tazuna. Luar biasa bagaimana ia menghargai setiap keputusan Itachi dan Sasori dan apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa curiga ataupun ingin ikut campur. Ia juga menunggu lama untuk Sasori kembali. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus menghubungi Sasori lebih dulu, tetap saja ia sudah setia untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

"Setelah ini, kau akan berkumpul dengan keluargamu, benar kan?"

Tazuna tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar menenangkan.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, menandakan panggilan masuk. Nama Sasuke tertera di layar, mengirimkan perasaan panik sekaligus rindu padanya. "Permisi, aku harus mengangkat ini."

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat panggilan itu ketika ia sudah cukup jauh dari ruang duduk. "Halo?"

" _Hai."_

Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Ada apa? Seharusnya kau yang mengatakan sesuatu setelah 'hai'."

" _Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?" _Sial. Jawaban yang buruk_.

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang?"_ Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat tanya.

"Um, sebenarnya aku sedang di luar kota. Salah seorang kenalan Tsunade- _shisou_ sakit parah dan ia memintaku untuk datang menggantikannya. Maaf karena aku tidak mengabarimu lebih dulu."

Sasuke terdiam, begitu pula Sakura. Hening itu membuat Sakura bisa merasakan dengan jelas debaran jantungnya.

" _Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."_ Sakura mengiyakan, lalu panggilan itu dimatikan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan meletakkan sebelah tangan di dada, berharap debaran jantungnya yang sangat keras bisa teredam.

Sakura merasa sangat buruk. Ini pertama kalinya ia membohongi Sasuke. Tapi ia melakukan ini bukan karena ia akan selingkuh atau apa. Ini utnuk urusan yang jauh lebih penting.

Sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak bisa beritahukan padanya. Sesuatu yang Sasuke sendiri tutupi darinya.

Sakura menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang duduk. Di sana, Sasori sudah kembali dari ruang bawah tanah. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas keringat yang membasahi pelipis hingga punggungnya.

"Sasori! Kenapa kau tidak memintaku turun ke bawah?"tanya Sakura sembari memberinya sapu tangan untuk mengelap keringat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Aku mencoba tapi tidak ada yang terjadi."jawab lelaki itu. "Tapi aku berhasil menemukan beberapa dokumen yang paling penting."

"Itu bisa kau bahas nanti. Yang penting adalah memulihkan kesehatanmu dulu. Wajahmu sangat pucat."tegas Sakura. Ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasori dengan punggung tangan dan menemukan bahwa Sasori sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar."

Melihat Sasori yang sangat bersikeras, Sakura tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ia hanya bisa meminjam dapur Tazuna untuk membuat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu Sasori untuk _relax_.

Dari dapur, Sakura masih bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka. Intinya, Sasori akan segera memindahkan semua barang-barang itu ke Konoha. Ia juga akan mengirimkan sejumlah uang sebagai rasa terimakasih pada Tazuna.

Setelah Ssori merasa lebih baik, mereka segera berpamitan untuk mengejar penerbangan mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama, karena penerbangan itu sendiri sudah memakan cukup banyak waktu.

Ketika pesawat sudah _take off_ dan keduanay sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kelas bisnis mereka, Sasori memulai percakapan.

"Aku menemukan jurnal yang Itachi dan aku buat. Di dalamnya ada informasi lengkap tentang apa saja yang kami lakukan selama berada di Akatsuki. Ada beberapa bukti lain seperti foto dan biodata tiap anggota Akatsuki."

"Termasuk _dia_?"tanya Sakura, murni penasaran.

Sasori terdiam sejenak, menatap langsung ke mata Sakura. "Ya. Termasuk otak di balik semua ini."

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti saat kita sudah mendarat. Aku tidak ingin membebani pikiranmu dengan semua pertanyaanku nantinya."

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Oh ya? Kurasa kau hanya akan tertegun dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

Sakura bisa merasakan hangat di pipinya. "S-siapa yang tidak takut saat mengetahui informasi seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya? Tentu saja aku tertegun."

Tangan Sasori bergerak mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura, layaknya seorang kakak laki-laki pada adiknya. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Maaf karena sudah mengolok-olokmu."

Meskipun Sasori mengatakan begitu, kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih sangat amatir dalam bidang ini tetap tidak berubah.

"Oh, aku dengar Itachi- _san_ menghajar beberapa orang mabuk untuk mendapat akses ke ruang bawah tanah itu."

Mata Sasori terlihat berbinar. "Oh ya?"

"Ya, dan akhirnya kau pun datang sebagai satu-satunya teman Itachi. Kalian bergantian datang beberapa kali dalam satu tahun. Terdengar seperti adegan dari suatu film _action_ bukan?"

" _Well_ , wajahku memang sangat memadai untuk membintangi film."

Sakura tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Sasori. "Tidak biasanya kau sangat percaya diri begini, ada apa tuan Akasuna?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Ya, ya. Kalian semua memang punya gen yang luar biasa. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa kalian tidak meramaikan industri hiburan?"

"Jangan merasa _minder_ begitu, Sakura. Kau sendiri juga punya gen yang bagus, kau tahu?" Lelaki itu menatapnya lembut. Posisi mereka yang sangat dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan membuat Sakura bisa melihat matanya yang indah lebih jelas.

"Aku selalu suka dengan rambut merah muda dan mata hijaumu. Tidak semua orang terlihat cocok dengan _look_ seperti itu."

Pipi Sakura lagi-lagi terasa panas. Sepertinya wajahnya sudah memerah tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan baik. "Apakah itu pujian atau kau hanya ingin menggoda warna rambutku lagi?"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa bersama. Akhirnya keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan hal-hal ringan sebelum tertidur untuk beberapa menit.

Suara pengumuman bahwa pesawat akan segera _landing_ membangunkan mereka. Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa di Konoha sudah jam 8 malam.

"Kau akan pulang sendiri, atau ikut denganku?"tanya Sasori.

"Kalau sesuai dengan rencana kita, seharusnya aku pulang sendirian. Tapi kurasa aku terlalu lelah untuk itu."ucap Sakura sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku. Ia harus menghubungi Haku untuk menanyakan kabar Ayumi.

Sebelum sempat menelepon Haku, lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering. Nama Uchiha Sasuke tertera di layar. Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali lagi.

"Ada apa?" Sasori terdiam juga ketika melihat layar ponselnya. "Angkat saja. _I've got your back_."

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya?"

" _Apa kau sudah dalam perjalanan pulang?"_

Ah, dia mungkin menelepon beberapa kali sebelumnya. "Ya, aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Maaf, baterai ponselku habis."

" _Baguslah. Aku sudah menjemputmu."_

Jantung Sakura melewatkan satu detakan. Sakura yakin. Badannya pun sudah mulai bergetar. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Lihat ke depan, Haruno."_

Di sana ia berdiri tegap. Uchiha Sasuke dalam balutan jas kerja dan ponsel di telinga. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun keramahan.

Hanya ada amarah,

kesal,

kecewa.


	27. The Team

**A/N :** Aloha! Aku kembali lagi dengan _update_ _fanfiction_ ini. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua dan pengertiannya karena memang aku gak terlalu bisa fokus di sini lagi. Semester baru kuliah akan dimulai dan aku mulai gemeter takut (karena IPS bakal keluar sebentar lagi hehe)

 **Ceexia :** Oops, bener juga. Nanti deh aku benerin, hehe :' makasih ya udah telitii

 **Saskey Saki :** _Here's come the update! Enjoy~_

 **Woroworo :** Makasih udah selalu komen dan nungguin _update_ yaa

 **Febrichan2425:** Terimakasih buat komennya~ Dia yang dimaksud itu adalah si bos besar Aktsuki

 **Larasseu :** _of course he knows~_

 **Ai :** Aku bakal usahain untuk seimbangin momen mereka sama ceritanya sendiri yaa

 **Gitazaha :** Setiap _chapter_ emang pengen aku buat gantung sih hehehe

 **Annis874 :** Pasti dibalik semua organisasi gede, kriminal yang buron banget yang udah bos banget, itu ada orang dalem yang ngelindungin mereka. _At least_ itu yang aku percayain dari duluu

 **Sasusakuluv :** Terimakasih atas komennyaa, _welcome my new reader~_

Selamat tahun baru, Enjoy~

oOoOoOo

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya**

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan setelah memastikan bahwa cerita Mitokado tidak bertentangan dengan kesaksian lainnya. Ia mengantongi sebuah _recorder_ yang merekam seluruh percakapan mereka.

"Kakashi dan aku akan mengurus bukti-bukti lainnya."ucap Obito sambil menepuk bahunya. "Kerja bagus, Sasuke."

Lelaki yang disebut namanya mengiyakan dengan dehaman. Ada terlalu banyak fakta baru yang masuk ke kepalanya. Kasus ini semakin mengarah ke titik terang, meskipun masih jauh dari kata selesai.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju _basement_ tempat mereka memarkir mobil. Di sana, tepat di sebelah mobil mereka, Uchiha Shisui berdiri dengan sebatang rokok di tangan.

Jujur saja, awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin segera menemui lelaki yang lebih tua darinya ini. Tapi sepertinya Shisui lebih mengenal dirinya.

Shisui memberikan sinyal padanya untuk masuk ke mobil. Maka, disanalah mereka, Sasuke duduk di kursi penumpang belakang sedangkan Shisui dan Obito ada di kursi bagian depan.

"Bagaimana buktinya?"tanya Shisui.

"Aman."jawab Sasuke sederhana.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sana?"ucap Obito dari balik kemudi.

Shisui mengatur sandaran kursinya sambil berkata, "Jika itu tentang kediaman Uchiha, tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui. Aku melihat kalian menyusup ke kamar Itachi, mengaktifkan penyadap yang ada di sana dan mendengar semua obrolan kalian."

Obito menatapnya seakan lelaki bermata merah itu gila. "Kau menyadap ruangan Itachi?! Apa kau menyadap seluruh ruangan di kediaman Uchiha?!"

"Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku harus meletakkan penyadap di sana." Lagi-lagi Shisui menanggapinya dengan sangat santai.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. Jika Shisui sudah mengetahui rencana mereka, berarti kemungkinan besar Ibunya juga tahu. Permasalahannya adalah, komando teratas misi mereka akan berubah.

"Aku belum memberitahu Mikoto- _sama._ "ucap Shisui seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Mata merahnya menatap lurus ke depan, tapi pandangannya tidak terfokus pada apapun. "Kupikir jauh lebih efektif membiarkan kalian bekerja seperti ini."

Dia bilang begitu, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Shisui hanya ingin terjun langsung dengan misi yang akan mengungkap misteri kematian Itachi. Menambah Mikoto dalam tim mereka akan membatasi semua pergerakan.

"Jadi, intinya kau mendukung pekerjaan kami… dan ingin bergabung ke dalam tim?"tanya Obito perlahan.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu hening untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang bersuara selagi menunggu jawaban Shsiui.

"Misi ini akan jauh lebih efektif jika kalian bekerja sama."

Keduanya mengerutkan alis. _Bekerja sama dengan siapa?_

Shisui memutar bola matanya. Terlihat jelas dia mulai kesal dengan mereka yang tidak menangkap maksud perkataannya. "Sasuke, coba kau telepon Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tidak langsung melakukan apa yang diminta, membuat Shisui mengulang perkataannya dengan nada berbahaya. "Telepon dia."

Obito memberinya sinyal untuk mengikuti perkataan Shisui, maka ia melakukannya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hai." Itu yang Sasuke katakan saat panggilannya diangkat. Ia mengaktifkan mode _loud speaker_ sesuai permintaan Shisui.

" _Ada apa? Seharusnya kau yang mengatakan sesuatu setelah 'hai'."_ jawabnya ceria, seperti biasa.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"tanya Sasuke kembali mengikuti permintaan Shisui. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_ Sakura biasanya segera menjawab dengan susunan jadwalnya pada hari itu. Dia orang yang sangat teratur. Tapi Sasuke tetap merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang?" Obito tertawa puas tanpa suara saat melihat Sasuke kebingungan. _Sial, seharusnya aku tidak menuruti sarannya._

" _Um, sebenarnya aku sedang di luar kota. Salah seorang kenalan Tsunade-shisou sakit parah dan ia memintaku untuk datang menggantikannya. Maaf karena aku tidak mengabarimu lebih dulu."_

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Alasan itu terdengar janggal. Ia menatap Obito dan Shisui di kursi bagian depan, keduanya ikut terdiam.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan saat Shisui tidak lagi memberikan instruksi.

"Haruno Sakura pergi dengan taksi sesaat setelah kau berangkat. Genma bilang dia hanya akan berjalan-jalan sebelum menjemput Ayumi sore harinya. Tenten mengakui bahwa dia tidak punya jadwal untuk hari ini, tapi pernyataannya barusan sangat berbeda."jelas Shisui.

"Bagaimana kalau kau hubungi dulu Tsunade- _san_ untuk memastikan? Dia bilang itu tiba-tiba kan?" Obito mencoba menengahi.

Sembari menghubungi Shizune dan Tsunade, Sasuke mulai memikirkan apa yang bisa dirahasiakan Sakura darinya. Apa yang bisa membuatnya ragu untuk membagi masalahnya dengan Sasuke?

Ketika Shizune mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka ada di Tanzaku dan tidak ada kerabat yang sedang sakit, Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Oke, Sakura- _san_ pasti punya alasan sendiri. Bukannya berarti dia menemui laki-laki lain di belakangmu kan?"

Satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah Akasuna no Sasori.

Tapi menemui Sasori adalah hal yang biasa. Mereka sering bertemu dan membahas hal-hal _random_. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ia rahasiakan.

Kecuali mereka memang mendiskusikan suatu rahasia.

Lalu rahasia apa yang melibatkan kedua orang itu?

Bagai menguraikan benang yang kusut, satu demi satu kemungkinan tersusun menjadi suatu kesimpulan besar. Dengan keheningan selama beberapa saat, tanpa harus dikomando oleh Shisui, Obito dan Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan yang sama.

"Mereka berniat menuntaskan kasus kematian Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kita asumsikan Sasori bisa mengingat beberapa bagian dari memori yang hilang, Sasori mengetahui pelakunya. Kemungkinan besar, ia mengetahui banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui. Karena itu, kau ingin kami bekerjasama dengannya"jelas Obito.

Shisui mengiyakan. "Stafku melaporkan bahwa Sasori dan Haruno Sakura berangkat ke Suna pagi ini."

Fakta baru itu menambah beban tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sasori berada selangkah di depannya. Sasori pasti sudah tahu bahwa mereka punya _base_ di Suna dan pergi mengumpulkan informasi.

Kemudian Sakura diam-diam menemaninya, membantunya memecahkan misteri ini meskipun Sasuke sudah menjelaskan berulang kali bahwa misi ini sangat berbahaya dan ia hanya perlu percaya pada Sasuke.

 _Lalu kenapa…?_

"Staf Shisui bisa mengabari saat mereka pulang. Sementara itu, kurasa kita bisa me- _review_ apa saja yang sudah kita dapatkan. Shisui ada dalam tim dan dia harus tahu semuanya."

Ucapan Obito itu terdengar sangat jauh, Sasuke tidak bisa fokus pada diskusi mereka.

Ia merasa sangat kecewa.

oOoOoOo

Perasaan kecewa itu tercampur dengan amarah dan cemburu saat melihat Sakura dan Sasori secara langsung. Sasuke biasanya dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, tapi saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol raut wajahnya.

"S-Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa..?"

"Aku menelepon Shizune- _san_. Tidak ada kerabatmu yang sakit."ucap Sasuke.

Jujur saja, hati Sasuke mulai melembut saat melihat raut wajah bersalah dan ketakutan dari Sakura. Sasuke masih meyakini ia punya alasan yang kuat untuk ini dan tidak seharusnya Sasuke membuatnya ketakutan.

Tapi perasaan itu kembali menguap ketika Sasori menengahi mereka dan berkata, "Ini semua rencanaku. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan Sakura."

"Ini masalahku dengannya, _Akasuna_."Sasuke menekan nama Sasori, menegaskan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang luar.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi ini semua memang ideku dan kalau ada pihak yang harus disalahkan, itu aku. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyalahkan Sakura."jelas Sasori lagi, yang hanya menambah kekesalan Sasuke.

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan kepalan tangannya. "Berhenti jadi orang munafik. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin ikut campur? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Kalian bisa bahas itu nanti." Suara Obito muncul dari balik badan Sasuke. "Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dibahas. Akasuna, ikuti aku."

Sasori dan Sakura bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya lelaki berambut merah melakukan seperti yang diminta Obito. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam keadaan yang sangat canggung.

"Ayo."ujar Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura mengikutinya dalam diam.

Hening itu berlanjut bahkan sampai mereka sudah dalam perjalanan. Sasuke masih dalam proses untuk menata perasaannya, ia tidak ingin mengacaukan situasi lebih dari ini.

"Maaf." Sakura mengatakannya tanpa melihat Sasuke. Wanita itu tetap menunduk. "Maaf karena aku membohongimu."

Sasuke termasuk orang yang sangat teliti dalam segala hal yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Terkadang, suatu perkataan bisa bermakna ganda, bisa menyembunyikan suatu fakta dengan menyebutkan fakta lainnya.

Sasuke melakukannya untuk bisnis, ia tidak menyangka keahlian itu juga berguna pada situasi ini. "Kau minta maaf hanya untuk itu?"

Wanita disampingnya menghela nafas. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya karena kau berbohong soal Tanzaku? Kau melakukan lebih dari sekedar berbohong, Sakura. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Aku sebisa mungkin menjauhkanmu dari bahaya, dan apa? Kau dengan senang hati masuk ke bahaya itu."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Itu bukan tawa yang menyenangkan. "Wow. Kau pikir aku melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang? Siapa yang pertama kali menghancurkan kepercayaan orang lain di sini?"

Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. "Apa?"

Sakura tidak terlihat ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan. "Kau tahu? Melindungiku tidak berarti harus membuatku buta."

Ketika Sakura membuang muka ke jendela, Sasuke tahu bahwa apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan memperbaiki suasana. Apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan masuk ke telinga Sakura. Karena itu ia ikut diam.

Sesampainya di gedung Divisi Intelijen, Obito, Kakashi, dan Sasori sudah menunggu di _lobby_. Obito membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kakashi dalam volume kecil sedangkan Sasori memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Ayo, Shisui sudah menunggu di dalam."ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke menyanggupi dan berjalan di depan, bersebelahan dengan Obito dan Kakashi untuk membahas kelanjutan dari diskusi mereka. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak melewatkan raut lega Sakura saat melihat Sasori.

Tangannya mengepal.

Ia tidak pernah membenci sesuatu lebih dari ini.

oOoOoOo

Sakura kembali ke ruangan yang ia datangi bersama Shisui waktu itu. Yang berbeda adalah kali ini ia tidak hanya berdua. Tekanan yang ia rasakan saat itu juga tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tekanan saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia terpojok. Di mata semua orang pasti ia lah pihak yang bersalah. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia sepenuhnya salah.

Shisui duduk di meja yang sama, dengan berbagai perlengkapan yang menunjukkan bahwa -mereka datang di tengah-tengah jam kerjanya. Matanya yang berwarna merah menatap layar komputer dibalik lensa kacamata. Penampilan yang baru pertama kali Sakura lihat.

Setelah diberi sinyal untuk duduk, mereka duduk dengan posisi melingkar sesuai dengan susunan kursi di ruangan tersebut. Sakura berada di antara lelaki bernama Obito dan Sasori. Sasuke berada di seberangnya, tepat di samping Shisui.

Tepat saat Sakura menatap ke arah mereka, pandangannya bertemu dengan Shisui. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan warna iris matanya yang sangat merah.

"Apa dia memang harus ada di sini?"tanyanya, tanpa memaniskan kalimatnya sedikit pun.

"Kalau ini tentang apa yang kuketahui, Sakura harus ada di sini."jawab Sasori langsung. "Kalian tahu, memoriku tidak bagus."

Laki-laki yang mengenakan masker berdiri. Ia membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang ia pegang sekilas sebelum berkata, "Seperti yang dikatakan Akasuna- _san_ , kita akan membahas tentang Akatsuki. Kita semua memiliki maksud sendiri-sendiri, tapi target kita sama."

"Masing-masing pihak sudah mengumpulkan informasinya dengan metode sendiri-sendiri. Aku yakin metode yang kalian pilih adalah bukanlah metode paling efektif, karena ada beberapa kendala yang tidak bisa kalian _handle_."lanjutnya.

"Bagi pihak kami yang benar-benar buta tentang Akatsuki, mengambil titik awal saja sulit." Kali ini, Obito ikut berdiri. "Ketika kami sudah punya sumber informasi yang berpotensi, kami kesulitan mengeceknya karena penjagaan super ketat dari Uchiha. _Well_ , Sasuke merahasiakan penyelidikan dari semua orang sedangkan dia sendiri selalu diawasi oleh Shisui."

Sasuke memberikan tatapan yang mematikan pada Obito, memberikan peringatan kalau apa yang ia katakan sangat tidak diperlukan. "Intinya adalah, sekarang Shisui sudah mengetahui rahasia itu dan memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam tim, dengan syarat kau juga bergabung, Sasori- _san_."

Ketika Sasori mengerutkan alis, Kakashi – lelaki bermasker – menambahkan, "Kami butuh informasi darimu, dan kau pasti butuh semua dukungan yang kami miliki."

Tentu saja itu adalah tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Dengan Shisui dalam tim, berarti mereka punya seluruh divisi intelijen di belakang mereka. Bukan hanya memudahkan pencarian informasi, tapi mereka juga mendapat alat-alat canggih dan keamanan ekstra.

Sasori sepertinya memikirkan hal serupa, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengiyakan. Lagipula, ini bukan saatnya mendahulukan ego.

Kemudian mereka bertukar informasi. Obito tidak berbohong saat berkata mereka sulit menemukan titik awal yang menghubungkan mereka dengan Akatsuki. Namun setelah itu, _progress_ mereka berkembang cukup cepat. Mereka bahkan sudah tahu anggota Akatsuki mana yang mengakhiri hidup Ino.

"Hidan."ucap Sasori. Ia menggumamkan nama itu berulang kali, mencoba mengingatnya.

"Kau menuliskan 'kuil' dan 'altar' di bawah namanya." Sakura mengingatkan.

Lelaki di sampingnya menggeleng. "Aku tidak cukup ingat. Aku benar-benar harus meneliti barang-barang itu."

"Barang apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka turun dari mobil, Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan padangannya dari Sasori.

Sasori menjelaskan tentang barang ia temukan di _basement_ itu. Ada banyak jurnal, foto, dan alat-alat aneh yang mungkin pernah Sasori dan Itachi gunakan dulu. Yang paling penting adalah jurnal yang mencatat semua informasi mengenai anggota Akatsuki.

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana kau dan Itachi bisa menemukan ruangan itu? Apa kau benar-benar yakin pemilik bangunan itu tidak disuap lebih dulu oleh pihak Akatsuki?"tanya Obito.

"Kurasa kau harus bertanya pada Sakura. Yang mendengar langsung penjelasan Tazuna tentang awal kami memiliki _base_ di sana adalah Sakura."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak terlalu fokus sejak Sasori menjelaskan penemuannya. Tadinya ia mengira dia hanya akan jadi jaminan agar Sasori tetap di tempat, tapi kali ini semua mata menatapnya dan menantikan penjelasannya.

" _Well_ semuanya berawal ketika Itachi- _san_ mampir di kedai itu." Keempat Uchiha di depannya menjadi lebih fokus saat mendengar nama Itachi disebut.

Sakura memastikan bahwa yang ia sampaikan benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Tazuna. Ia tidak ingin ada kesalahan interpretasi. "Aku bisa menjamin dia jujur. Bukan hanya karena _feeling_ , tapi jika dia memang berpihak pada Akatsuki, kami tidak akan ada di sini saat ini."

Sasori mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kalau memang ia sudah memihak Akatsuki, semua bukti pasti sudah dimusnahkan, dan paling lambat aku sudah mati saat mengunjunginya pertama kali."

"Masuk akal. Jika kau ragu untuk mengirimkan barang-barang itu ke tempatmu, kau bisa menggunakan beberapa aset Uchiha."tawar Kakashi yang sejujurnya sangat membantu.

"Selain itu, apa yang sudah kau dapatkan dari penelitianmu?"tanya Shisui lagi. Ia mengatakannya sambil menatap catatannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia tulis sejak diskusi ini dimulai.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. "Ini bukan berita yang baik."

Oh, Sakura tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sakura melihat seseorang yang memiliki ciri seperti Hoshigaki Kisame sedang berada di café tempat kami bertemu. Kemungkinan besar, Akatsuki sudah bergerak untuk mengawasiku dan Sakura."

Beberapa tarikan nafas terdengar. Tentu saja mereka tidak berharap akan berhadapan dengan salah satu _hit man_ paling kuat di Akatsuki secepat ini.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Aku yakin selama ini mereka sudah mengawasi Sasori. Dia hanya beruntung karena memiliki amnesia dan tidak membahayakan mereka."ucap Obito. Ketika melihat raut tidak senang dari Sasori dan Sakura, lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. " _Sorry, no offense_."

"Kalau memang mereka mengawasi kalian, datang ke sini membuat aliansi kita jelas terlihat."ucap Shisui. "Mereka mungkin tidak akan muncul di bandara karena mereka masih buron, tapi mereka pasti tahu kalian pergi ke bandara dan berangkat ke Suna."

"Tepat. Aku yakin mereka punya jaringan informasi yang tidak terbatas dengan jumlah anggota mereka saja." Kakashi menambahkan.

Jika Sakura pikirkan lagi, mereka memang tidak cukup berhati-hati. Akatsuki adalah organisasi berbahaya yang sangat ahli dalam merahasiakan kegiatan mereka. Mereka membangun bisnis entah sejak berapa lama. Meskipun mereka sangat selektif dalam memilih anggota, bukan berarti anggota itu tidak memiliki orang kepercayaan juga.

Layaknya sebuah perusahaan besar sekelas Uchiha dan Hyuuga, Akatsuki punya rantai yang besar dan tersebar luas.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil langkah besar selama beberapa waktu. Hal itu ditujukan agar Akatsuki tidak tambah curiga dengan kepergian Sasori ke Suna. Barang-barang dari _basement_ akan dikirim ke tempat persembunyian Kakashi. Pembahasan lebih lanjut akan dilakukan di kediaman Uchiha.

Membahasnya di sana memang sangat berisiko. Namun itu adalah tempat teraman yang mereka miliki.

 _Meski pun aku ragu mereka akan membiarkanku ikut di dalamnya._

Di tengah diskusi mereka, ponsel seseorang berdering. Obito merogoh sakunya dan membaca nama di layar. "Ini resepsionis klinik Yamanaka."

Kakashi memberikan sinyal untuk mengangkatnya di sini dan menyalakan _loud speaker_.

" _Um, ini mungkin sedikit terlambat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini berguna untuk penyelidikanmu atau tidak, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku."_

Lagi-lagi hening. Semua orang fokus mendengarkan.

" _Beberapa hari sebelum hari itu, Ino-_ san _mulai memakai sebuah kalung. Ia selalu memasukkan liontinnya ke dalam baju. Dia terlihat sangat berhati-hati. Sesuatu yang aneh menurutku."_

"Apa kau sempat melihat seperti apa liontinnya?"

" _Ya, sekilas. Benda itu terlihat seperti pin. Kalau tidak salah warnanya ungu."_

 _Pin?_

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak." Obito menutup panggilan dengan cepat. "Pertanyaan terjawab. Benda yang diambil oleh Akatsuki adalah pin itu. Pertanyaan barunya, dari mana Ino mendapatkan benda itu?"

Ketika semua mata menatap Sasori, lelaki berambut merah itu berkata, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bentuk pin yang kalian maksud."

"Haruskah aku mengambilnya?"tanya Obito dengan volume suara lebih pelan.

 _Shoot_.

Benda itu ada di tas Sakura sekarang. Tidak mungkin Sakura mengeluarkannya sekarang. Jika dia melakukannya pertanyaan utama yang keluar adalah kenapa ia bisa memilikinya.

 _Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjawabnya._


	28. another announcement

_Well, hello. It's me the author._

Kalau kalian lihat _announcement_ , pasti kalian tahu kalau aku ga akan update bulan ini.

 _But actually_ , ini akan -mungkin- lebih buruk daripada itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk semi-hiatus.

Jadi, bukannya aku ga akan update sama sekali dalam waktu lama, tapi aku ga bisa update sebulan sekali seperti biasanya.

Alasannya adalah pendidikan. Sekarang alhamdulillah aku udah semester 4. Ini semester paling _risky_ karena mata kuliahnya luar biasa berat. Kayak semua mata kuliah paling mematikan di semester 5 dan 6 dipindah ke semester 4 ini.

 _I'm not exaggerating, but drop out is so normal here._ Setiap semester ada aja yang ke DO. Aku ga mau itu terjadi ke aku.

Terlebih, aku udah _fix_ dapat 3 dosen _killer_ yang gak segan-segan kasih D -jangan sampe aku dapet segitu, jangan sampe-

 _I'm really sorry_. Cerita ini udah jalan 2 tahun dan ya, aku sangat berterimakasih atas _support_ kalian.

 _See you guys soon._


	29. Danger

"Haruskah aku mengambilnya?"

Pertanyaan Obito membuat semua orang di sana terdiam. Terutama Sakura yang masih memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menjelaskan kenapa pin itu ada padanya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Bukankah kau punya fotonya?"

Jujur saja, jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega. Rasa was-was yang menderanya perlahan hilang. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menyelamatkannya.

Obito mengutak-atik komputer dan ponselnya. Tidak lama kemudian, gambar dari pin yang disimpan Obito sudah bisa kami lihat di layar putih besar di ruangan tersebut.

Sasori yang ada di sampingku menatap gambar itu lekat-lekat. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan menggumamkan 'ingatlah, coba ingat' berulang kali.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Sasori. Kau sudah kelelahan."ujar Sakura sembari menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Kukira ini _trigger_ yang cukup kuat."gumam Obito yang dapat Sakura dengan jelas.

"Memang logikanya ini sesuatu yang penting dan sangat bisa membangkitkan ingatannya, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa memaksa ingatan seseorang kan?"

Ucapan Sakura membuat Obito terdiam. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, tanda mengiyakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, rapat itu diselesaikan. Mereka akan membahas strategi selanjutnya lain kali, setelah selesai menganalisis semua temuan mereka.

Ketika semua orang sudah berdiri dan bersiap pulang, mata Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti dulu saat mereka baru pertama bertemu. Pandangan kosong nan dingin yang tidak bisa Sakura mengerti.

 _It hurts._

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sakura menoleh heran.

"Kau yakin tidak masalah pulang dengannya?"

Sakura lagi-lagi menatap Sasuke. Kali ini lelaki itu tengah menatap ponselnya, namun tidak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu Sakura.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."ucap wanita itu sambil memberikan senyum tipis. Senyum terbaik yang bisa ia berikan saat ini.

Sasori terlihat ingin menahan Sakura, khawatir sahabatnya itu akan merasa lebih buruk. Tapi tentunya dia tahu saat ini itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Begitu Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia sudah menemukan Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, mereka berjalan menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

Keheningan berlanjut ke perjalanan mereka, bahkan sampai mereka sudah ada di dalam kamar tidur.

Sakura berbaring dan menatap punggung Sasuke. Ia tidur dengan membelakangi Sakura, sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan hal baru – karena lelaki itu memang lebih suka tidur menghadap ke salah satu sisi.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasanya begitu dingin.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, setitik air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya.

oOoOoOo

Dua minggu sudah berlalu.

Semua barang yang ditemukan Sasori di Suna sudah sampai di tempat persembunyian Kakashi dan mereka bekerja keras bersama untuk mengambil semua informasi yang bisa didapat.

Mereka di sini adalah Sasuke, Sasori, Obito, Kakashi, dan Shisui.

Tidak ada Sakura, tentu saja.

Sakura memang tidak berharap dirinya akan diajak untuk ikut dalam investigasi mereka. Ia sadar dengan kemampuannya. Daripada menghambat pekerjaan mereka, Sakura rasa lebih baik ia menunggu dengan tenang.

Dari semua anggota Akatsuki, mereka hanya tidak punya rekam jejak satu orang. Orang itu adalah anggota yang kabur jauh sebelum Sasori dan Itachi bergabung.

Sesuai dengan informasi yang didapatkan Obito sebelumnya dan pendapat Sasori sendiri, Sasori dan seseorang bernama Konan memang bekerja di balik layar, di bidang peracikan obat-obatan terlarang.

 _Punch,_ produk utama mereka adalah narkoba yang bisa membuat seseorang berhalusinasi, merasakan kebahagiaan dan bisa pula meningkatkan hasrat seksual. Parahnya lagi, obat itu akan keluar secara alami dari tubuh hanya dalam waktu 12 jam sejak dikonsumsi.

Orang yang menciptakan _Punch_ adalah Konan sendiri, satu-satunya anggota perempuan Akatsuki dan _second-in-command_. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi perpanjangan tangan pemimpin mereka.

Kisame dan Deidara adalah _hit man_ andalan Akatsuki. Mereka loyal pada organisasi yang telah membantu mereka di saat-saat tersulit. Kemampuan kombat mereka tidak perlu ditanyakan. Mereka semua bekerja di bidang pengedaran narkoba, penagihan dan tentunya misi-misi khusus.

Kakuzu dan Hidan adalah anggota yang bekerja di _human trafficking_ dan penjualan organ. Keduanya adalah orang paling sadis di grup yang bisa membunuh untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Kakuzu untuk uang, dan Hidan untuk ajaran sesatnya.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu anggota Akatsuki yang cukup misterius. Seseorang bernama Zetsu yang hanya datang sesekali. Itachi dan Sasori tidak pernah berinteraksi cukup banyak untuk mengenalnya, tapi satu hal yang mereka ketahui, Zetsu adalah informan yang andal.

Lalu ketua mereka, otak dibalik organisasi illegal yang berbahaya ini adalah seseorang bernama Yahiko. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Ia adalah putra dari seorang yakuza ternama di Konoha. Jika Hyuga dan Uchiha sudah cukup kuat, keluarga Yakuza ini bisa jadi lebih kuat lagi daripada mereka.

Kini tim berisikan lima orang itu sedang mencari cara untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai keluarga Yakuza tersebut, mengingat setiap organisasi Yakuza sangat sekretif.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Sakura sekarang berada di café ini sendirian. Biasanya ia akan ditemani oleh Sasori atau Tenten. Sekarang, Tenten sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Anko, dan Sasori sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura merasa sedikit ditinggalkan.

Belum lagi ia dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa, kecuali memang diperlukan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan mengaduk-aduk _americano_ -nya. Perasaan itu jelas membuat _mood-_ nya selama dua minggu ini kacau.

"Oh, Sakura- _san!_ "

Seorang gadis cantik sedang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu punya rambut ungu panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai. Mata lavendernya memancarkan kehangatan. "Lama tidak bertemu ya."

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Selamat siang, Hinata- _san_. Dimana Naruto?"

"Ah, hari ini sendirian. Naruto sedang cukup sibuk."

"Kalau kau sedang tidak buru-buru, kau bisa duduk denganku. Aku juga sedang sendiri."

Tidak seperti yang ia duga, Hinata mengiyakan dan langsung duduk di depannya. Sakura kira gadis itu akan menolak, mengingat mereka baru sekali bertemu dan itu pun tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Ah, mereka bahkan tidak banyak bicara waktu itu.

"Kukira tadi Sakura- _san_ sedang menunggu teman."ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ah, tidak. Sasori sedang sibuk, dan aku tidak punya teman lain selain Sasori."

Mata lavendernya membulat. "Benarkah? Aku kira Sakura- _san_ punya banyak teman. M-maksudku, Sakura-san terlihat sangat aktif dan ramah, jadi.."

Melihat tingkah Hinata yang malu-malu dan sering salah tingkah benar-benar menghibur Sakura. "Kau bisa santai saja, Hinata- _san_. Kau bisa memanggil nama saja, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Minuman yang Hinata pesan datang. Segelas Frappuccino dengan ekstra krim. Sakura benar-benar ingin memesannya, minuman itu terlihat sangat menyegarkan.

 _Ingat kandungan kalorinya, Sakura. Tenten akan memarahimu lagi._

" _Well_ , aku tidak punya banyak teman karena aku memang nyaman dengan lingkaran pertemanan yang kecil. Memang dampaknya adalah aku akan sendiri ketika mereka sedang sibuk, tapi bukankah di umur kita yang sekarang ini hidup tidak selalu tentang pertemanan, _hang out,_ dan main?"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Aku punya beberapa teman dari SMA. Pandangan mereka benar-benar berbeda darimu, Sakura. Mereka masih ingin menikmati hidup. Merintis karier dan pergi ke luar negeri tiap ada kesempatan. Jalan-jalan bersama pacar atau teman mereka, lalu merencanakan pernikahan seperti itu satu-satunya yang penting."

Dalam hati, Sakura merasa teman-teman Hinata tidak terlalu salah. Orang-orang itu hanya berada di posisi yang sangat nyaman. Sedangkan Sakura sudah terbiasa hidup susah. Bermain-main seperti itu justru akan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah memutuskan tanggal pernikahan?"tanya Sakura.

Wajah Hinata memerah lalu keduanya tertawa kecil. "Aku dan Naruto sepertinya masih jauh dari kata pernikahan…"

"Kenapa? Maksudku, kalian berdua mapan dan umur kalian sudah sesuai."

Gadis di hadapannya mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Ayahku tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami."

Oh. Masalahnya lebih besar dari yang Sakura duga.

"Apa masalahnya karena bisnis Naruto? Keluarganya?" Agak tidak mungkin kalau itu adalah karena keluarga. Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, seseorang yang kemungkinan akan menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha nantinya.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia sebaiknya mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya."ujar Sakura sambil memegang tangannya.

"Ini mungkin terdengar konyol," Hinata memberikan senyum tipis yang terkesan sedih. "Tapi itu karena Naruto adalah sahabat baik Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha dan Hyuga. Tidak mungkin karena persaingan bisnis saja, Hyuga Hiashi tidak memperbolehkan putrinya menikah dengan seseorang yang justru tidak berhubungan langsung dengan keluarga Uchiha.

"Itu sangat konyol."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Ya. Karena itu aku terkadang sangat iri padamu, Sakura- _san_. Keluarga Uchiha menerimamu, dan Sasuke- _san_ terlihat sangat mecintaimu."

Sakura hanya bisa memberikan senyum getir.

Keluarga Uchiha menerimanya? Tentu tidak. Ketika mereka tahu akan kontrak yang ia miliki, mereka bahkan tidak akan mau menatap Sakura.

Saske mencintainya?

Entahlah. Sakura pernah merasa demikian. Paling tidak ia rasa ada sesuatu yang spesial di antara mereka. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Sakura tidak tahu.

Mereka berbincang selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Sakura harus pergi lagi. Ada jadwal untuk kegiatan sosial lainnya.

"Aku akan meneleponmu lain kali, Hinata."ucap Sakura, setelah Hinata memberikan nomor ponselnya.

"Ya, aku akan menantikannya, Sakura."

 _Well_ , setidaknya hari ini Sakura punya teman baru.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura sibuk merogoh tas tangannya yang cukup besar saat itu untuk menemukan ponsel. Ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya hingga akhirnya bahunya menabrak bahu orang lain, mengakibatkan tasnya jatuh dan isinya berhamburan di lantai.

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan langkahku."ucap Sakura. Ia buru-buru membereskan barangnya. Ia yakin yang tadi meneleponnya adalah Genma. Ia tidak ingin membuat Genma menunggunya lama.

"Permisi, Nona."

Sakura cukup kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundaknya. Lelaki itu menggunakan _binnie_ yang menutupi rambutnya, masker dan _hoodie_. Kacamata hitam membingkai wajahnya. _Apa orang ini selebriti?_

"Apakah ini milikmu?"

Jantung Sakura serasa melewati satu detakan saat melihat benda yang ia pegang. Pin itu.

"Terimakasih banyak."ujar Sakura sembari mengambilnya dengan cepat. Kalau saja orang ini tidak mengembalikannya, Sakura akan berada dalam masalah.

"Terimakasih kembali."jawab orang itu.

Pilihan kata yang aneh.

Tapi Sakura mengabaikannya, karena mobil yang dikendarai Genma sudah terlihat di depan café.

oOoOoOo

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat kegiatan itu selesai. Sakura tidak tahu kalau acara bakti sosial ini akan diikuti oleh acara makan malam. Mengingat ada beberapa orang penting di sana, tidak mungkin kalau Sakura tidak ikut.

"Kuharap Genma tidak begitu lama menungguku."

Genma sudah menjemputnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu, sesuai dengan jadwal. Ketika Sakura memintanya pulang dulu, Genma bilang ia akan menunggu saja. Sakura rasa ia harus mentraktir Genma makan sesekali.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu menunggu di depan gedung panti. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada ketua panti, Sakura masuk ke tempat duduk penumpang belakang.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama, Genma."ucap Sakura.

Genma tidak menjawab. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa karena Genma adalah seseorang yang ramah,

 _Klik_.

Pintu mobil dikunci dan lampu mobil dimatikan. Meskipun begitu, Sakura bisa tahu kalau orang yang berada di belakang kemudi itu bukan Genma.

Seketika rasa takut menyerangnya. Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak gemetar. "Siapa kau?"

Ketika orang itu menoleh, semua warna hilang dari wajah Sakura. Orang itu mempunyai kulit pucat, nyaris berwarna biru dengan lensa kontak menyeramkan dan tato di wajahnya. Sebuah seringai kejam terukir, menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang tajam.

 _Hoshigaki Kisame._


End file.
